We met first
by martagh
Summary: ¿Cómo hubiese sido la primera temporada si Damon no hubiese 'obligado' a Elena a olvidar que se habían conocido primero y Delena hubiese existido desde el comienzo?
1. Prólogo

**Todos sabemos que Elena y Damon se conocieron primero, pero ¿qué hubiese pasado si Damon no la hubiese hecho olvidar aquel momento y fuese él y no Stefan quien empezase a salir con ella? **

**En este fic he intentado mostrar cómo hubiese sido la primera temporada, obviamente con modificaciones en la trama, si Delena hubiese existido desde el comienzo. **

**Antes de nada, quería decir que he tenido que incluir un pequeño gazapo para plantear la historia tal y como quería hacerla. Los padres de Elena murieron el 23 de mayo del 2009, antes de que Elena finalizase segundo curso. Yo he situado este momento a mediados de julio para que coincidiese mejor con la historia. **

**Además de este pequeño cambio temporal, también he de advertir que la personalidad que muestra Damon desde un primer momento tal vez no sea la que esperáis. Damon empezó la primera temporada siendo el chico malo y poco a poco nos fue mostrando que solo era un buen chico oculto tras una máscara para que no le hiriesen los sentimientos. Quería darle ese aire a Damon en esta historia, pero cuando escribí el reencuentro Delena tras la muerte de los padres de ella sentí que Damon no podía portarse como un capullo con ella. Elena estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de sus padres y lo último que le hacía falta era un tío con sus ironías y sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Así que, avancé el proceso de evolución del comportamiento de Damon, saltándome puede que hasta alguna temporada que otra de esta evolución. **

**Si después de leer estas aclaraciones aún seguís queriendo leer este fanfic, bienvenidos seáis.**

* * *

**00000**

* * *

_Prólogo_

Elena estaba en una fiesta en el bosque con sus amigos, celebrando las recién comenzadas vacaciones de verano. Su novio Matt no paraba de hacer planes de futuro: a qué universidad irían, con qué edad se casarían, cuántos hijos tendrían. Todas esas cuestiones la agobiaban.

Era cierto que Elena quería ir a la universidad, casarse y tener hijos, pero consideraba que era demasiado pronto para hablar de ello. O tal vez no se debiera a eso. Cada vez que Elena se permitía mirar hacia el futuro, era incapaz de ver a su novio Matt en él. ¿Por qué no podía verle en él? La respuesta era muy sencilla, pero tenía miedo a aceptarla: porque su relación con Matt no tenía futuro.

Cuando habló con su madre por teléfono, ella le dijo que debía liberarle. Miranda sabía el temor de su hija por perder a Matt, pero seguir con él no le haría ningún bien a ninguno de los dos. Elena confiaba en el criterio de su madre, así que supo lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no se atreviese a ello.

Elena se había alejado de la fiesta, esperando que sus padre la fueran a recoger. Mientras esperaba, hablaba con Bonnie por móvil. Ella también se empeñaba en que hablase con Matt.

-Debes decírselo, Elena –le instó esta.

-Ya lo sé, Bonnie, tienes razón –reconoció ella-. Y mi madre también. Es que... No me atrevo a decírselo. Esta noche no. Luego te llamo –le dijo antes de colgar.

En ese momento, un chico moreno de ojos azules y vestido totalmente de negro la miraba con sorpresa, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Katherine –la llamó.

-No –respondió ella confusa, mirando a su alrededor-. Me llamo Elena.

El chico pareció no comprender. Sus preciosos ojos del color del océano reflejaban incredulidad.

-Uh. Eres... Igualita a... –dijo él aún dudoso, antes de cambiar a una actitud algo más relajada-. Perdona. Es que... Te pareces mucho a una persona. Soy Damon.

-No quiero ser maleducada, Damon, pero es un pelín raro que estés aquí en medio de la nada.

-¡Mira quién habla! –la acusó él divertido-. Tú también estás sola.

-Es Mystic Falls –respondió ella-. Aquí nunca pasa nada.

Elena no podía parar de sentirse algo incómoda en esa situación. No era de esas personas que se ponían a hablar con desconocidos en medio de la calle. Aún así, no dudó en sincerarse con él. Sentía una conexión especial con aquel chico, no sabía expresar lo que le hacía sentir, pero sabía que podía confiar en él.

-He discutido con mi novio –le explicó mostrándole el móvil.

-¿Por qué? –se precipitó a preguntar él-. Si puedo preguntar –concluyó levantando los brazos, en un gesto de disculpa por el atrevimiento.

-La vida –respondió ella-. El futuro. Lo tiene todo planeado.

-¿No es lo que quieres?

-No sé lo que quiero –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso no es cierto. Quieres lo mismo que todo el mundo.

-¿El qué? ¿A un desconocido misterioso que lo sabe todo? –preguntó Elena divertida, haciendo reír al chico levemente.

-Digamos que llevo por aquí mucho tiempo. Sé unas cuantas cosas –respondió él algo presumido.

-A ver, Damon. Dime, ¿qué es lo que quiero? –le retó ella.

-Quieres un amor que te consuma –explicó él con una voz seductora mientras avanzaba hacia ella, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba-. Quieres pasión. Y aventura. Incluso algo de peligro.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente. Él lucía una media sonrisa encantadora y ella quedó hipnotizada por sus ojos.

-¿Y qué quieres tú? –se atrevió a preguntar ella.

Damon se quedó atónito ante las palabras de la joven, no esperaba que le devolviese la pregunta. Cuando al fin reaccionó, sonó un claxon.

-Son mis padres -anunció ella mirando hacia atrás para ver el coche.

Elena, recordando que Damon aún no había respondido, volvió a girarse hacia él y esperó.

-Me gustaría volver a verte -es lo único que alcanzó a decir el chico.  
-Es un pueblo pequeño, seguro que nos volvemos a encontrar -aseguró ella con una sonrisa tímida-. Espero que pronto.

Damon era consciente de que nadie debía saber que estaba en el pueblo, si su hermano se enteraba le arruinaría el plan; pero sentía la necesidad de conocer a aquella humana.

"_Bueno, solo es una chica, no creo que el pueblo entero se entere que estoy aquí solo porque ella lo sepa"_, pensó él.

-Debo irme -le dijo a la joven al ver que el coche se aproximaba más.

Lo último que faltaba era que unos padres preocupados se interesasen demasiado por saber de él.

-Un placer conocerte, Damon -se despidió ella con una sonrisa.  
-Buenas noches, Elena -respondió él saboreando el nombre en sus labios.

El coche de sus padres llegó hasta ella y, cuando esta quiso volver la vista hacia el chico, él ya no estaba. Se había ido.


	2. Capítulo 1

_1_

Elena despertó en una habitación de hospital. Por un momento no sabía qué hacía allí, pero luego recordó lo sucedido. El accidente de coche.

Su tía estaba sentada junto a ella. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Poco después, Jenna abrió los ojos. Elena supo que había estado llorando y comprendió a su vez el motivo de sus lágrimas. No hizo falta que su tía le confirmase lo sucedido, ya lo sabía. Sus padres habían muerte.

Jenna se acercó a ella cuando unas lágrimas solitarias descendieron de sus ojos. Cuando abrazó a la joven, fue como pulsar un interruptor, como abrir las compuertas de una presa. Sus lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control alguno, acompañadas de sollozos y palabras incoherentes. Jenna intentó tranquilizar a su sobrina, pero no encontraba las palabras apropiadas.

Pareció un siglo cuando Elena empezó a tranquilizarse por sí misma, pues poco a poco sus lágrimas se iban desvaneciendo, aunque la tristeza que las provocó se quedó con ella.

Una enfermera se pasó por la habitación para comprobar si estaba bien, si tenía ningún daño tras el golpe. "_Una simple contusión"_, dijo. Según le había contado Jenna, parecía increíble que sobreviviese al accidente. Los médicos no se explican cómo pudo salir de allí prácticamente ilesa.

**00000**

Elena aprovechó que su tía se ausentó a hacer unas llamadas, para dormir un poco. Sentía que había dormido durante días, pero aún así necesitaba cerrar los ojos e intentar descansar, algo que no había conseguido todavía.

Cuando Elena despertó, aún era de noche. Pese a la oscuridad, pudo identificar los ojos claros que la observaban en la lejanía.

-Damon... -susurró ella.

Damon estaba de pie junto a la ventana, lo más alejado posible de ella, como si temiese acercase más.

Elena alargó una mano en su dirección y Damon, tras dudar unos segundos, se acercó para tomarla entre las suyas.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? -preguntó ella con voz apagada.  
-Tenías razón, este pueblo es muy tranquilo. Cuando pasa algo, es difícil no enterarse -se limitó a responder él.

Elena empezó a sollozar levemente al pensar de nuevo en lo sucedido. Damon, sin pensárselo dos veces, liberó una de sus manos del agarre de la joven y acarició su mejilla, mientras ella se aferraba con más fuerza a la otra mano del chico.

Damon no era bueno consolando, nunca había sido capaz de simpatizar con nadie, pero Elena se tranquilizó con sus caricias. Era la primera vez que Damon sentía una conexión así con alguien desde hacía años, ni siquiera siendo humano había sentido algo así.

"_Solo con Katherine"_, recordó. Pero ella no era Katherine, por mucho que se pareciesen físicamente. Elena era frágil, dulce y, aunque no la conocía de mucho, sabía que tenía un gran corazón. Damon sentía la necesidad de proteger a aquella chica a toda costa; aunque tuviese que dar su vida por ella, lo haría sin dudarlo, por Elena.

No tenía ni idea de por qué pensaba esas cosas, tan solo era una humana más, una posible víctima de sus fechorías, ¿por qué preocuparse por ella? Pero Damon sabía exactamente por qué, porque Elena no era una humana más.

Hacía rato que la chica había parado de llorar, pero Damon seguía acariciando su mejilla. Elena, pese a acabar de conocerle, se sentía segura con él, se sentía a salvo. Las caricias de Damon la hacían sentirse protegidas, y no quería que parase.

Unos toques en la puerta, la hicieron volver a la tierra.

Su tía Jenna entró sin esperar el permiso de la joven. Su rostro se veía triste, pero intentaba mostrar una sonrisa que no era capaz de reflejar en sus ojos. Esta se vio sorprendida al ver que su sobrina no estaba sola en la habitación. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de Matt, el novio de Elena con el cuál ella quería cortar, pero había visto a Matt un par de veces. Este otro chico parecía mayor, de unos veintitantos. No recordaba haber visto nunca a ese chico por el pueblo. De haberlo visto, lo recordaría. Un chico tan atractivo como ese no se olvidaba tan fácilmente.

-Jenna -la llamó Elena, sacándola de sus pensamientos-, este es...  
-Damon Salvatore -se presentó él ante la visitante, soltándose de Elena para tenderle la mano a la mujer.  
-Jenna Sommers -respondió ella vacilante estrechándole la mano-. Soy la tía de Elena -continuó diciendo después de separarse-. ¿Y tú eres...?  
-Un amigo -respondió rápidamente Elena, volviendo a coger la mano del chico.  
-Claro -se limitó a decir su tía, estaba segura que era algo más que un simple amigo, pero no iba a discutir con su sobrina, ahora no.

-Debería irme -dijo Damon tras un rato-, daros un poco de privacidad.

Él hizo el amago intento de irse, pero Elena le agarraba la mano con fuerza.

-No te vayas -le pidió ella en una súplica. Parecía como si tuviese miedo a que fuese a desaparecer él también, al igual que sus padres.

Damon volvió a acariciar la mejilla de la joven, para pasar luego a su pelo.

-No me iré muy lejos -le prometió él-. Estaré justo detrás de esa puerta -dijo señalando la puerta por la que había entrado Jenna-. Te lo prometo.

Elena asintió, a lo que Damon respondió besando su frente. Ella, de poca gana, soltó su mano y le dejó marchar; pero Elena sabía que volvería, Damon se lo había prometido y, por alguna extraña razón, todo su ser le decía que podía confiar en él.

Cuando Damon se fue, Jenna lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Elena.

-¿Quién es ese tal Damon? -preguntó. Ya empezaba a comportarse como una madre, y eso que hacía unas horas que había recibido la custodia de sus sobrinos.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, un amigo -respondió Elena sintiendo cómo el efecto de Damon se desvanece lentamente. Empezaba a dejar de sentirse a salvo sin él a su lado.  
-No te mira como un amigo -le dijo su tía-. No os miráis como amigos.

Elena no podía entender a qué se refería. Era cierto que a ella le interesaba Damon como algo más que un amigo, pero estaba segura de que él no sentía lo mismo por ella. Era imposible que un chico así se fijase en ella.

En ese momento, sentía cómo el mundo se le venía encima. Sus padres se habían ido, y Damon no tardaría en irse también. Elena no fue capaz de contener sus lágrimas por mucho más tiempo. Su tía la abrazó e intentó calmarla, pero su efecto no era nada comparado con el de Damon. Jenna no conseguía tranquilizar a la joven ni transmitirle una confianza y una fuerza de seguir luchando que ella misma dudaba tener.

Tras unos minutos, Jenna comprendió que no sería capaz de obtener el resultado que quería. Se dio por vencida en su fallido intento de consolar a la joven.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Damon? -preguntó Jenna, intuyendo que, por alguna razón, solo él podía consolar a su sobrina.

Elena respondió asintiendo con la cabeza un par de veces.

Al salir Jenna por la puerta, Damon ya se había levantado y la observaba atentamente.

-Quiere verte -se limitó a decir ella.

Damon asintió y, cuando dio un paso hacia delante, la mano de Jenna estaba delante de él impidiéndole el paso.

-No sé qué te traes con mi sobrina, pero te aseguro que como le hagas daño será lo último que hagas -le amenazó ella-. ¿Lo has entendido?  
-Claro.

Jenna, finalmente, apartó su mano y le dejó pasar.

Al entrar, Damon se encontró con los ojos de Elena y sintió cómo le daba un vuelco al corazón. "¿_Cómo iba a ser capaz de hacerle daño a una criatura tan frágil y bella como esta?"_, se preguntó a sí mismo. Damon se veía incapaz de verla sufrir, por ello, no dudó en volver junto a ella y acariciar su rostro como antes había hecho. Por suerte para él, Elena respondió gratamente a sus caricias y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Damon se sorprendió a sí mismo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-No me dejes -le pidió ella en un leve susurro.  
-No lo haré -respondió él sinceramente. Aunque su razón le pedía lo contrario, su corazón le impedía alejarse de la joven.

Unas horas después, una enfermera entró en la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver a Damon allí.

-Solo se permite la visita de familiares -indicó ella mirando con reproche al chico.  
-Es mi novio -respondió Elena antes de que Damon tuviese oportunidad de _obligar_ a la enfermera.

Damon se la quedó mirando extrañado, pero Elena le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo en aquel momento y apretó con fuerza sus manos ahora entrelazadas.

-Ya veo -dijo la enfermera de poco gana-, pero es muy tarde. No debería estar aquí.

En ese momento, Damon supo qué debía hacer. Su mirada encontró a la de la enfermera.

-Creo que sería buena idea que me dejase cuidar de la joven Elena esta noche -dijo Damon con una voz dominante.  
-Creo que sería buena idea que se quedase a cuidar de la joven Elena esta noche -repitió la enfermera sin apartar la vista de los profundos ojos azules, para luego abandonar la habitación rápidamente.

Elena miró a Damon confusa.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?  
-Tengo buena mano con las enfermeras -respondió él burlón.  
-¿Con las enfermeras o con las chicas en general? -indicó Elena-. Supongo que nadie puede resistirse al encanto de tus ojos azules.  
-Excepto Jenna -respondió él-. No le he caído muy bien.  
-Es mi tía, es su obligación que no le caigas bien. Además, si le cayeses realmente mal, no te habría dejado quedarte esta noche -respondió ella.  
-Me deja quedarme porque cree que solo yo puedo consolarte en estos momentos -respondió él en un tono de voz algo apenado.  
-Puede que tenga razón -admitió ella.  
-¿Y a qué se debe eso? -preguntó Damon curioso. No entendía cómo Elena podía sentirse más segura con él que con su propia familia.  
-No lo sé -respondió ella-. Solo sé que cuando estás conmigo el mundo se detiene. Siento como si pudiese enfrentarme a cualquier cosa que se ponga por delante.

Ambos se sorprendieron ante esa respuesta. Elena se sorprendió por la sinceridad con la que había logrado hablar. Por su parte, Damon no sabía cómo ella había llegado a sentirse así por él en tan poco tiempo, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que los sentimientos eran recíprocos.

En otras circunstancias, Damon se hubiese inclinado para besar a la joven que estaba junto a él. Posiblemente incluso la habría hecho suya en aquella cama. Pero eso hubiese sido en otras circunstancias, en un tiempo atrás, donde un Damon sin corazón conocía a una humana indefensa.

Ahora no era así, no se sentía así. Elena era especial para él, y no iba a tratarla como una más. Si iba a ser suya algún día, tenía que ganársela honradamente, nada de _compulsión_ ni de aprovecharse de su dolor. Si quería estar con ella, Damon iba a ganarse un lugar especial en su corazón como era debido.

¿Pero de qué estaba hablando? ¿Ganarse un lugar en su corazón? ¿Pero cómo había llegado hasta aquel punto? Él era un vampiro, un cazador, y ella su presa. No podía enamorarse de su presa, pero, sobre todo, no podía permitirse hacerle daño a Elena. A ella no. Nunca.

Damon, cansado de luchar consigo mismo, se dejó caer en el asiento junto a la cama de Elena, procurando no separar sus manos.

-¿Damon, cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? –preguntó ella sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Has estado un día inconsciente –explicó él-. Esta es tu segunda noche aquí.

-¿Acababas de venir cuando desperté o estabas aquí de antes?

-Me pasé la pasada noche para ver cómo estabas. Volví justo para verte despertar –mintió él.

Era cierto que Damon había estado aquella noche en su habitación, pero no se fue hasta que vio a Jenna regresar al hospital. Luego, al salir, _obligó_ a una enfermera a llamarle en el caso de que hubiese alguna novedad sobre la chica. Como todo parecía ir bien, subo que le retirarían los sedantes y que, posiblemente, por la noche ya estaría despierta y podría hablar con ella. Pero claro, eso no era algo que pudiese contarle a la joven, lo tomaría por un acosador o por algo peor. Tampoco hubiese podido justificarse si le hubiese preguntado por qué lo hacía, pues ni él mismo sabía qué hacía ahí.

-Deberías dormir -sugirió él intentando acabar la conversación-. Necesitas descansar.  
-No tengo sueño.  
-Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?  
-Hablar –respondió ella de inmediato sin estar muy segura de sus palabras.  
-¿De qué?  
-No sé... ¿Quién es Katherine? -preguntó Elena acordándose del nombre de la chica con la que la había confundido Damon horas antes.  
-Mi ex -respondió él incómodo.  
-¿Tanto me parezco a ella? -preguntó Elena, temerosa de que el único motivo por el cual él se fijó en ella fuese el parecido con su ex.  
-En lo físico sí -respondió él-. Pero tú eres mucho mejor persona de lo que ella llegaría a ser jamás.

Damon estaba enamorado de Katherine, o, al menos eso creía, pero era totalmente sincero cuando decía que ella nunca llegaría a ser mejor persona que Elena.

"_¿Por qué le estaría confesando esto a una desconocida?"_, se preguntó, pero la respuesta le vino de inmediato: porque no veía a Elena como una desconocida.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó la chica curiosa-. Con Katherine, me refiero.  
-Murió.

Elena comprendió entonces por qué Damon, cuando la vio por primera vez, la observaba como si hubiese visto un fantasma, el fantasma de su ex.

-¿Hace mucho?  
-Tal vez demasiado -respondió él apenado.

Damon no sabía por qué le había dicho que Katherine había muerto. Si había vuelto a este pueblo era precisamente para traerla de vuelta, para liberarla de su prisión, pero no estaba muerta. ¿Por qué le habría dicho eso?

-Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta: ¿qué quieres tú? -preguntó ella cambiando de tema. Hablar de seres queridos muertos no le parecía un tema apropiado. Además, tenía pendiente esa respuesta desde el día que se conocieron.

A Damon le entraron ganas de responder "_a ti"_, pero supo que debía mantener algo de distancia, de la poca distancia que había entre ellos, así que no lograba encontrar unas palabras apropiadas.

-Está bien, puedes responderme cuando lo tengas claro -accedió ella al ver lo mucho que le costaba al chico abrirse.

Damon asintió, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Duerme -le ordenó él con voz dulce.  
-No puedo.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Tengo miedo -confesó ella-. Sé que si cierro los ojos los volveré a vez. No quiero verlos morir.

Damon sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver la tristeza de la joven.

-No los verás -le aseguró él mientras se levantaba del asiento-, porque yo estaré aquí y no permitiré que lo veas. ¿Me oyes? No vas a soñar con ello.

Damon estaba dispuesto a entrar en su sueño para impedir sus pesadillas si era necesario, pero sentía que no estaba bien hacerlo, así que optó por intentar calmarla como lo haría un humano: demostrándole que no estaría sola y que él estaría junto a ella cuando despertase.

Elena le creyó, confiaba en sus palabras aunque sabía que era imposible que Damon pudiese interferir en sus sueños por mucho que ella quisiese que así fuera. Finalmente, Elena se dio por vencida y se durmió.

Damon la contemplaba mientras dormía. En sus muchos años de existencia, no había visto un espectáculo más bello.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Elena estaba sufriendo una pesadilla hasta que la oyó sollozar y removerse inquieta en la cama.

Damon no sabía qué hacer. Había prometido no interferir en su sueño, pero también era verdad que aquello era culpa suya. Él le había prometido que no tendría pesadillas y le había mentido.

Con la inseguridad recorriendo su rostro, Damon se acercó a la joven y, haciéndola a un lado, se sentó junto a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, intentando que aquel abrazo la reconfortarse tal y como lo había hecho sus caricias antes. Elena pareció relajarse, hasta poco a poco abandonar el sueño y abrir los ojos.

-Damon... -susurró ella.

Damon temía que Elena se sintiese incómoda o se asustase al estar él en su cama, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando la joven acarició suavemente sus brazos y sonrió.

-Lo siento -se disculpó él-. No he podido alejarte de ese sueño.  
-Has conseguido sacarme de él -le aseguró ella acurrucándose en su pecho-. Gracias.  
-Un placer tenerte entre mis brazos.

Elena intentó hacerse a un lado para dejarle más espacio en la cama, para que estuviese más cómodo, pero Damon la detuvo y la colocó donde antes.

-¿Seguro que prefieres quedarte así? -preguntó ella no muy convencida-. No debes estar muy cómodo.

Damon apenas sí estaba sentado en la cama, reclinando la espalda en la pared y sin espacio para moverse, pues el cuerpo de Elena le arrinconaba en esos escasos centímetros de cama.

-Estoy bien -aseguró este acariciando el cabello de ella-. Duerme.

Elena volvió a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, mientras Damon continuaba acariciando su pelo suavemente.

Ella tenía razón, esa posición no era muy cómoda, pero temía lo que podía ser capaz de hacer si su cuerpo se aproximase más a ella, si la cubría completamente con sus caricias. Damon sentía que debía mantener las distancias, pero ¿qué distancias estaba manteniendo si estaba en una cama con la chica acurrucada en su pecho? No podía entender cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Hacía menos de dos día solo podía pensar en liberar a Katherine, y ahora su mente quedaba ocupada por pensamientos sobre Elena, la chica humana que estaba consiguiendo derribar el muro infranqueable hacia su corazón, muro que él mismo se había dedicado a construir. Y, lo peor de todo, Damon parecía dispuesto a dejar que lo hiciese.

Pero esto no podía ser, él amaba a Katherine. Había vuelto a Mystic Falls para liberarla, para compartir la eternidad a su lado. No podía estar pensando en tener un romance con una humana. "_Tal vez su parecido con Katherine sea lo que me haya confundido"_, se intentaba convencer así mismo Damon, pero él sabía la verdad: era cierto que su parecido con Katherine le había atraído, pero el hecho de que Damon estuviese en ese momento abrazando a aquella joven no tenía nada que ver con la vampira. Él había tenido pruebas suficientes para comprobar que Elena y Katherine solo compartían físico, pero aún así, su mente solo era capaz de pensar en Elena. ¿Por qué había antepuesto a esta chica a su amor verdadero? ¿Se estaba dejando confundir por la fragilidad de la joven o simplemente se estaba dando cuenta de que sus sentimientos por la vampira no eran tan fuertes como él creía?


	3. Capítulo 2

**He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os esté gustando el fic. Actualizaré dos o tres capítulos a la semana, dependiendo de cómo vaya de tiempo. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews ;)**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_2_

Al despertar por la mañana, Elena se asustó al no ver a Damon junto a ella, pero se tranquilizó al descubrir que dormía en el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana.

Faltaba poco para la hora de las visitas y Elena no sabía si hubiese sido capaz de explicarle a su tía qué hacía Damon en su cama si les hubiese pillado. Elena sintió alivio, porque intuía que Damon había pensado lo mismo y que se había instalado en el sofá para no buscarle problemas. Elena no pudo evitar sonreír mientras contemplaba cómo el chico dormía plácidamente. Siempre se había mostrado como un libro abierto con ella, pero Elena sabía que había capítulos que Damon se negaba a revelar. Mientras dormía, sentía como si esos capítulos ocultos de la historia de Damon se iban apareciendo ante ella y dejaban al descubierto el verdadero Damon: a un chico que había sufrido por amor, alguien que solo buscaba ser correspondido. Pero había algo más, algo que le hacía parecer vulnerable. Damon no solo buscaba el amor de una mujer, sino el de una familia. Se sentía solo, carente incluso de amor propio aunque intentase demostrar lo contrario. En aquel momento, Elena sintió pena por aquel chico, quería consolarlo del mismo modo que él la consolaba a ella. Quería abrazarle y hacer que los demonios de su pasado desapareciesen, que dejasen salir a la luz al chico que se escondía bajo un muro infranqueable.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su tía Jenna acababa de entrar. Elena se colocó un dedo en los labios pidiéndole que no hiciese ruido.

-Está dormido -le indicó a su tía.  
-¿Ha pasado aquí toda la noche? -preguntó su tía no muy contenta con la situación.

Elena se limitó a asentir.

-¿Desde hace cuánto le conoces? Nunca le he visto por el pueblo.  
-Acaba de llegar.  
-¿Cuándo?  
-Hace unos días, creo -ni siquiera Elena disponía de esa información.  
-¡Elena! -le riñó su tía, para luego bajar el tono cuando esta le recordó que el chico seguía durmiendo-. No hace ni dos días que lo conoces y ya lo tratas como si fuese tu mayor apoyo en este mundo.  
-Porque lo es -respondió ella sincera.  
-No lo conoces.  
-No importa. Me siento a salvo cuando él está conmigo.  
-Elena, no creo que sea buena idea que te aferres tanto es este chico. No sabes nada de él, ¿y si no resulta ser la persona que crees que es? Acabas de perder a tus padres, no quiero que te vuelvan a hacer daño.  
-Damon no me hará daño -respondió Elena mirando a su tía antes de dirigir la vista hacia el chico que dormía en el sofá-. Lo sé.  
-Está bien, dejaremos esta conversación para más adelante -accedió Jenna-. Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado.  
-Te lo prometo -respondió Elena sabiendo que no tendría de qué tener cuidado, Damon no iba a hacerle daño.  
-Y procura no ir demasiado rápido -le pidió su tía-. Eres muy joven, no sabes casi nada de la vida. Él es algo mayor que tú, y parece saber demasiado.  
-No tienes de qué preocuparte -volvió a asegurar Elena-. Estaré bien.  
-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? -preguntó Jenna cambiando de tema.  
-Mejor.  
-¿Cómo pasaste la noche? ¿Alguna pesadilla?  
-Una, pero me desperté a tiempo -se limitó a responder ella. Después de la charla con su tía, no era buena idea decirle que había dormido abrazada a Damon.

Tía y sobrina estuvieron hablando un rato más. Cuando Jenna se ausentó para ir a por un café, Damon se despertó. En realidad, había estado despierto desde que Jenna llegó, pero no le pareció apropiado interrumpir. Además, estaba intrigado por saber lo que Elena pensaba de él.

-Buenos días -le saludó Elena al verle abrir los ojos.  
-Buenos días. ¿Has tenido más pesadillas? -preguntó él sabiendo la respuesta. Si Elena hubiese tenido otra pesadilla, él la hubiese oído.  
-No, gracias a ti -sonrió ella sin que la felicidad llegase a sus ojos.

Aún era pronto para sentir alegría de verdad tras la pérdida de sus padres, pero Damon estaba dispuesto a traer de vuelta a la Elena que conoció hace dos noches, a la chica de la sonrisa perfecta que consiguió ablandar el corazón del vampiro.

-Debe irme ya -dijo Damon levantándose-. Es hora de que estés con tu familia.  
-No me dejes -le pidió ella.

Damon se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente con dulzura.

-Volveremos a vernos. Lo prometo.

Elena solo pudo asentir mientras contempla cómo su bálsamo de aire abandonaba la habitación, llevándose con él muchas de las fuerzas que la sostenían. Solo la dejó con un poco de fuerza, acompañada de una promesa: lo volvería a ver.

Poco después, su tía Jenna entró en la habitación acompañada de Jeremy, quien no dudó en lanzarse a los brazos de la joven.

Elena podía sentir la angustia de su hermano. Sabía que había estado llorando aunque no le viese los ojos en ese momento, pero Jeremy siempre se empeñaba en hacerse el duro. Nunca la dejaría verle llorar.

Al romper el abrazo con su hermano, Elena vio cómo Jenna buscaba a Damon con la mirada.

-Ya se ha ido -respondió Elena a la pregunta no formulada.

No le agradó ver el alivio de su tía ante la noticia. ¿Qué tenía ella en contra de Damon? Él se había portado bien con ella, demasiado bien teniendo en cuenta que no eran más que simples desconocidos. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en ver en él lo que no había? ¿Por qué quería convertirle en el malo de la película?

-¿Ya se ha ido quién? -preguntó Jeremy.  
-Nadie, un amigo -respondió Elena intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.  
-Tu médico dice que te darán el alta en un par de horas -le dijo Jenna.  
-Genial -respondió Elena sin alegría verdadera.

Quería irse de allí, pero también quería ver a Damon, que la abrazase mientras dormía, tal y como había hecho la noche anterior. Si volvía a casa no solo no podría dormir entre sus brazos sino que posiblemente no lo volvería a ver en días, semanas, o incluso puede que más. La perspectiva de no volver a ver a Damon le hacía volver a sentir ese vacío en su interior de cuando sus padres murieron. Pero, a diferencia de ellos, Elena sabía que Damon volvería, porque se lo había prometido.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y los leer. Es cierto que ahora mismo Elena es la niña mimada, pero hay que entender que acaba de perder a sus padres y teme perder a Damon, la persona que tiene una conexión tal con ella que consigue hacer desaparecer todos sus males. Tranquilos, no será así siempre, Elenita espabilará pronto ;)**

**PD: Stefan aparecerá, pero aún queda mucho para eso. De momento, a disfrutar del Delena sin el cargante y santurrón de Stefan.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_3_

Una vez en casa, sus amigos de instituto fueron a visitarla. Cuando Bonnie y Caroline se abalanzaron a ella a penas podía respirar. Sus amigas querían haber ido a visitarla al hospital, incluso Bonnie había hablado con Jenna para quedarse a dormir con ella, pero la aparición de Damon en escena había hecho que Elena apartase a todos de su lado, incluidas sus amigas.

-Siento no haberos visto antes en el hospital -se disculpó Elena.  
-Tranquila, ya nos dijo Jenna que estabas muy bien acompañada -le dijo Caroline con una sonrisita pícara-. Por cierto, ¿quién era?  
-No lo conocéis –respondió Elena.

Se sentía reacia a hablar de Damon. Un sentimiento egoísta de hacer toda información del chico exclusivamente suya se apoderaba de ella.

Caroline pensaba insistir pero, justo en ese momento, Matt entraba por la puerta. Un silencio se hizo de repente. Él sabía que algo iba mal entre él y Elena, hacía mucho que lo sabía. Había visto cómo se agobiaba cuando le hablaba de los planes de futuro, pero él solo quería saber si Elena seguía queriendo compartirlo con él; pero en lugar de responder, esta se dedicaba a cerrarse en banda.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos -dijo Bonnie-. Nos vemos luego, Elena.

Bonnie y Caroline se fueron para dejar a la pareja a solas.

-Lamento mucho lo de tus padres -dijo Matt.  
-Y yo –respondió ella desviando la mirada al suelo.

Después de un silencio algo incómodo, Elena decidió que había llegado la hora de decirle a Matt aquello que le tenía que haber dicho hace mucho.

-Matt, puede que este no sea el momento apropiado, pero he de decirlo...  
-No hace falta que digas nada, Elena -aseguró él con tristeza en su voz-. Lo sé.  
-Lo nuestro no iba bien -continuó ella-. Y no creo que esté preparada para intentar que esto funcione.  
-Lo sé -asintió él-. Tal vez más adelante...  
-Tal vez -coincidió Elena, pese a saber que no era verdad.

Ella sabía que su relación con Matt no iba a ninguna parte. Iba a cortar con él antes del accidente, pero no se sentía capaz. No quería haberle dado esperanzas con ese "_tal vez_", pero lo había visto tan afectado que no podía verle sufrir más.

**00000**

Pasaron días desde el accidente y Elena no se sentía con fuerzas de salir de la cama. Sus amigas habían ido a visitarla cada día, la obligaban a salir a la calle e incluso se quedaron a dormir un par de veces con la esperanza de que las pesadillas menguaran, pero ni siquiera ellas podían impedir que Elena volviese al lugar del accidente una y otra vez, noche tras noche.

En esos momentos, solo podía pensar en una cosa: ¿Por qué Damon no había ido a verla? Le prometió que se volverían a ver. ¿Le habría pasado algo o es que ya se había olvidado de ella?

Esas preguntas atormentaban a Elena día tras día, hasta que las pesadillas se encargaban del resto por las noches.

Elena despertó una noche sobresaltada por una de sus pesadillas. Se había convertido en algo habitual en la rutina familiar, hasta el punto que su tía había dejado de asomarse a su cuarto para consolarla, consciente de lo inútil del intento. Pero aquella noche, era diferente. Pese a la oscuridad, Elena pudo ver una sombra junto a la ventana, la misma que vio la noche que pasó en el hospital.

-Damon... -susurró ella, pensando que tal vez se trataba de un sueño, que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Damon avanzó despacio hacia ella, como si temiese asustarla. Al ver que la joven no reflejaba más que confusión y cierta alegría en su rostro, Damon acabó con la distancia que le quedaba para sentarse junto a ella en el borde de la cama.

-Damon... -repitió ella aún sin creerse que él estaba allí.  
-Hola -respondió él dulcemente.

A Elena se le escaparon lágrimas de los ojos. Damon quería limpiárselas, pero se contuvo.

-¿Dónde estabas, Damon? -preguntó ella entre sollozos.

A Damon se le partió el corazón ante las palabras de la chica. Había estado sufriendo, lo sabía. Sabía que había sufrido por sus padres, pero lo que no se esperaba era que hubiese estado sufriendo por él. "_Por mi culpa"_, se rectificó mentalmente.

Damon alcanzó una mano de ella y la apretó suavemente.

-Lo siento -se disculpó él sinceramente-. No debí irme.

Elena seguía sollozando, pero notaba cómo se iba calmando poco a poco. Damon alzó su mano libre y le acarició la cara, limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro con el pulgar.

-Te prometo que no volveré a dejarte de nuevo -prometió él, sorprendiéndose así mismo por la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Elena siguió sollozando cuando Damon la abrazó.

-Quédate esta noche -le rogó ella cuando ya casi había logrado parar de llorar.  
-Si tú me prometes dejar de llorar -le pidió él a cambio.  
-Te lo prometo -respondió ella parando de llorar casi al instante.

Sin dejar de abrazarse, Elena se hizo a un lado en la cama y dejó que Damon se metiese entre las sábanas. Cuando este se hubo tumbado, Elena se acurrucó en su pecho tal y como lo había hecho la noche en el hospital, pero esta vez estaba segura de que Damon estaría cómodo. Este le besó el cabello y ella se durmió casi de inmediato sabiendo que no tendría pesadillas aquella noche.

Damon la observaba dormir. Se sentía cómodo y en paz estando con ella allí. Solo había dormido dos veces con una mujer sin haberse acostado con ella, y las dos veces habían sido con Elena. La deseaba, era cierto, pero sus sentimientos hacia ella iban más allá de la pura atracción física. Elena se estaba metiendo bajo su piel y no sabía cómo impedirlo, tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer. **

**Con respecto a la duración de los capítulos, es dependiendo la trama que cree en ese momento. Hay capítulos desde dos páginas de Word hasta otros de diez paginas. Es según. Pero de eso no os preocupéis porque capítulos hay para rato, me van a salir mínimo unos veinticinco, así que hay historia para rato...**

**Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfrutéis ;)**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_4_

Al despertar por la mañana, Elena no encontró a Damon junto a ella. En su lugar, había una nota y una rosa roja.

_**Ha sido un placer dormir abrazado a ti. Nos vemos esta noche, si quieres ;)**__**D**_**.**

Elena bajó a desayunar poco después. Su tía se sorprendió al verla, le pareció ver incluso una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esta noche no has tenido pesadillas -se percató Jenna.  
-No, solo un buen sueño. Al fin -reconoció Elena con una leve sonrisa.  
-¿Ha habido algo en particular que cambiase eso? -preguntó curiosa Jenna.  
-No que yo sepa -mintió ella.

Algo en Elena le hacía pensar que a Damon no gustaría que nadie supiese de sus encuentros nocturnos, tal vez fuese su sutil forma de colarse en su habitación. De igual modo, a Elena tampoco le apetecía compartir a Damon, al menos no por ahora.

Al terminar el desayuno, Elena cogió un florero pequeño de la cocina y se lo llevó a su dormitorio, lo llenó de agua y metió en él la rosa que Damon le había regalado, colocándola en la mesilla de noche. Acto seguido, guardó la nota de Damon entre las hojas de su diario. No quería que su tía lo viese e hiciese preguntas.

Elena estaba ansiosa por ver al moreno de ojos azules que la había cautivado, pero sabía que no volvería a verlo hasta la noche. Por alguna razón, Damon quería permanecer oculto en las sombras. Así que, por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres, deseó que la noche llegase pronto.

Por desgracia para ella, el tiempo parecía no avanzar aquel día. Ni siquiera la visita de sus amigas le hizo la espera más llevadera, estaba impaciente por volverlo a ver, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más lento le parecía el avance de las manillas del reloj.

Finalmente, rendida de esperar en su cuarto a una hora que se resistía a llegar, se dio una ducha y decidió bajar al salón con su tía. Jeremy estaba fuera, como siempre. Hacía días que pasaba más tiempo en la calle que en casa, llegando a altas horas de la noche borracho a veces o con un extraño olor a porros otras. Así que estaban las dos solas en casa, contemplando el televisor en silencio, rellenando el silencio incómodo con palabras insignificante.

Al caer la noche, Elena se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar, no pudo contener su alegría de ver a Damon junto a la ventana, y se lanzó a sus brazos sin dudarlo.

-Yo también te he echado de menos -dijo él con una sonrisa de lado devolviéndole el abrazo.

Al separarse, Elena le cogió de la mano y lo condujo hacia su cama, donde se sentaron.

-Veo que te ha gustado la flor -dijo Damon señalando el florero de la mesilla de noche.  
-Es hermosa -respondió ella-. Gracias.  
-No es más que un pequeño detalle en agradecimiento por tu compañía.  
-Eso no es justo -le dijo ella-. Yo no tengo nada que regalarte.  
-Dejarme abrazarte cada noche es el mayor regalo que podrías hacerme -respondió él, haciendo que Elena se sonrojase.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? –preguntó el chico poco después.

-Aburrido. Las noches son más interesantes.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó él arqueando una ceja.

-Tu compañía es agradable –respondió ella dirigiendo la mirada a sus propias manos.

-Lo es porque estás tú aquí –aseguró él alzando el mentón de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Pasaron un rato hablando de trivialidades, donde Elena le hablaba de su familia y amigos. Damon parecía muy atento y estaba encantado de verla tan relajada. En cambio, Elena no consiguió sonsacarle al chico ni una sola palabra de su familia. Después de varios intentos donde solo había conseguido ponerle algo tenso y que cambiase de tema rápidamente, Elena tuvo que aceptar su silencio. No quería forzarle a hablar, debía esperar a que él hablase cuando estuviese preparado para ello, pero Elena se sentía mal por ser la única que recibía ayuda del otro. Elena quería que Damon confiase en ella y le contase sobre su vida, que dejase salir a la luz sus miedos, pero aún no era el momento. Solo esperaba que algún día pudiese abrir sus sentimientos a ella del mismo modo que ella lo hacía con él. Eran compañeros de pena, sí, pero también quería que lo fueran de alegrías. Elena no podía soportar ver cómo esos hermosos ojos azules se inundaban de una tristeza tan profunda que le partía el corazón nada más verlos. Si él conseguía hacerla sonreír, ella estaba decidida a hacer lo mismo con él. Damon iba a sonreír, pero de verdad, no como esas sonrisas que solo utiliza para reconfortarla.

Con ese propósito en mente, Elena cayó dormida en los brazos de su caballero oscuro.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Las veces que haya un capítulo demasiado corto, haré doble publicación ;)**

* * *

**00000**

* * *

_5_

La noche siguiente, Elena estaba dispuesta a convencer a Damon para quedar de día, como las personas normales e ir a tomar algo. Tal vez así consiguiese profundizar más en su relación y conseguir que se abriese a ella.

-¿Por qué no vamos mañana a tomar algo juntos? -propuso ella-. Conozco un bar de por aquí cerca. A mis amigas les encantaría conocerte.  
-¿Qué saben ellas de mí? -preguntó él cauto.  
-Mi tía Jenna les dijo que te habías quedado conmigo en el hospital.  
-¿Solo eso?  
-Sí.  
-¿Saben mi nombre? -preguntó con urgencia, como si esa respuesta fuese muy importante para él.  
-No, Jenna no se lo dijo -Elena pudo comprobar cómo Damon suspiraba aliviado, luego continuó hablado-. Tampoco les he mencionado nada de esto.  
-¿Y eso? -preguntó él curioso pero feliz de que no fuese así.  
-Quiero tenerte para mí sola -confesó ella perdiéndose en sus ojos, para desviar la mirada rápidamente hacia sus manos-. Además, tampoco estoy segura de qué estamos haciendo.  
-Conociéndonos -respondió él-. Aunque hemos pasado a la parte de la cama muy pronto –bromeó con una leve risa.  
-Es un poco raro que solo nos veamos de noche, en mi cama. ¿Por qué no quedamos a tomar algo? -volvió a proponer ella-. Solos, tú y yo.  
-Nadie debe saber que estoy en el pueblo. No puedo arriesgarme a que me vean -respondió Damon con voz misteriosa.  
-¿Así que este es tu plan? -preguntó Elena-. ¿Pasar el día Dios sabe dónde y meterte en mi cama por la noche?  
-Dicho así, parece un plan estupendo -respondió él algo divertido.

Y tanto que parecía un gran plan, hasta a la propia Elena le parecía bueno, pero quería llevar esa relación hasta otro punto. No quería parecer de esos que tienen un amigo imaginario que solo ellos pueden ver. Aunque Elena quería a Damon solo para ella, quería que todos supiesen que era suyo, sea cual fuese la forma que lo tuviese, que aún era incapaz de poner un nombre a lo que eran.

Elena no quiso insistir más sobre quedar fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes. Damon no estaba dispuesto a ceder, y ella no estaba dispuesta a perderle.

Aquella noche, le costó más conciliar el sueño, pero entre los brazos de Damon era imposible no caer en un dulce y apaciguador sueño.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer.**

**Tranquila, Angelito97-Delena, pronto se descubrirá cómo Damon ha conseguido la invitación para entrar en casa de Elena ;)**

**Por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer modificaciones. No quiero destruir el colgante porque eso implicaría que la abuela de Bonnie muriese, que esta se enfadase con Elena y que saliesen todos los vampiros de la tumba. No quiero tampoco matar a Lexie. Con respecto a Anna, me gustaría que se hiciese amiga de Damon, que trabajasen juntos. Hacen un buen equipo y es una pena que nunca hayamos podido verlo. Decidme si os parecen bien los cambios o si preferís que se mantenga tal cual.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_6_

A la mañana siguiente, una nueva rosa apareció en su cama, junto a una nota.

_**Una noche a mi lado, una rosa al tuyo al despertar. Eso es todo cuanto puedo darle por ahora a la dueña de mis pensamientos.**__**D.**_

Elena sonrió al oler la rosa y la puso junto a la otra en el florero. Por un momento se preguntó si el florero sería lo suficientemente grande para albergar todas las rosas que Damon le traería y sonrió ante la posibilidad de ver a Damon por muchas noches más.

Unos tímidos golpes en su puerta la despertaron de su ensoñación. La puerta se abrió y Jenna apareció detrás de ella.

-Bonitas rosas -le dijo extrañada al ver el florero. No recordaba haber visto a Elena recoger flores o haber recibido alguna recientemente.  
-Gracias -respondió ella guardando disimuladamente la nota de Damon bajo la almohada-. Las cogí ayer viniendo del cementerio.

Técnicamente, no era una mentira. Era cierto que Elena había estado yendo al cementerio desde que hacía unos días se había decidido a salir de casa e ir a visitar la tumba de sus padres; pero no había reparado en recoger flores aunque tal vez si se lo hubiese planteado lo hubiese hecho.

-El desayuno está listo -continuó hablando su tía-. Tortitas.

"_Jenna no era muy buena cocinera, más bien daba algo de pena verla intentarlo, pero unas tortitas las podría hacer cualquiera, no podrían estar tan malas"_, se dijo Elena así misma.

-Genial, dame un segundo y en seguida estoy allí -respondió ella.

Cuando su tía abandonó la habitación, Elena se apresuró en guardar la nota de Damon junto a la otra. Después fue a tomar una ducha rápida. Al llegar a la cocina, su hermano no estaba.

-¿Dónde está Jeremy? -preguntó curiosa.  
-Anoche regresó muy tarde, aún sigue acostado.  
-Creo que va a necesitar un buen tirón de orejas -sugirió Elena-. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

Elena sabía que su tía no era de las que regañan, más bien de las de ser regañadas, pero ahora tenía que ser responsable y enderezar a los dos adolescentes que tenía a su cargo.

-Lo sé, Elena -respondió Jenna-. Lo intento, pero no es fácil. Soy nueva en esto.  
-Aprenderás –la animó ella-, pero espabila antes de que se te echen encima los lobos.

Jenna se la quedó observando un rato.

-¿Y a ti qué bicho te ha picado? -preguntó sorprendida ante la actitud de la joven-. Llevas dos días como más alegre. ¿Tiene algo que ver con eso cierto moreno de ojos azules? ¿Le has vuelto a ver?  
-Nada de eso -se apresuró a negar Elena, tal vez demasiado rápido-. Estoy cansada de estar triste.  
-Me alegra verte intentarlo, quería que lo supieras. Me tenías muy preocupada.  
-Lo sé -respondió ella, aliviada de haber conseguido desviar sospechas-. Lo siento.  
-Soy yo quien te pide disculpas, por no haber podido ayudar, por haberte obligado a hacerlo tú sola.  
-Bueno, tu ayuda también a servido como motivación -respondió Elena sabiendo que no era realmente cierto, pero no quería terminar de hundir la autoestima de Jenna. Necesitaba un empujón para enfrentarse a Jeremy y esto podría servir de ayuda.

Elena cortó un trozo de tortita, se la llevó a la boca y comprobó que se equivocaba: no todo el mundo era capaz de hacer tortitas. Aún así, hizo el intento por comérselas. No quería que Jenna se culpase más por ser, según se llamaba ella, "_una madre horrible_".

Por la tarde, Elena decidió despejarse un rato con sus amigas, pero su mente seguía pensando en la noche, donde volvería ver al chico de ojos azules y mirada apaga que tantos sentimientos provocaban en ella.

**00000**

Damon volvió a presentarse en su cuarto por la noche, algo que llevaba haciendo durante varios días. Esta vez, Elena estaba ya tumbada en la cama cuando llegó -puesto que era muy tarde- dispuesta a dormir, a enfrentarse a sus pesadillas más bien, pues estaba segura de tenerlas si Damon no estaba allí con ella.

-Has tardado mucho -dijo ella con ansiedad en su voz.  
-Lo sé, lo siento -se disculpó él mientras caminaba hacia su cama.  
-Creí que ya no vendrías.  
-Te prometí que lo haría. Nunca he roto una promesa, y no tengo intención de empezar ahora -aseguró él.

Elena no pudo evitar aproximar su mano a la de Damon y cogérsela. Por unos segundos él pareció dudar, pero le dio un apretón en respuesta.

No sabía por qué Damon se mostraba distante aquella noche, pero no le importaba. Él estaba allí.

-Veo que las estás coleccionando -indicó él en un tono divertido señalando el florero con las rosas que le había regalado cada mañana desde que empezó a colarse por su ventana por las noches-. Me temo que vas a tener que buscar un florero más grande si pretendes conservarlas todas.

En ese momento, el corazón de Elena dio un vuelco. Damon estaba prometiendo volver a su lado cada noche, tal y como había fantaseado ella horas antes.

Elena no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida en aquel momento. Damon la trataba con cariño, e incluso le parecía que se le insinuaba ocasionalmente, pero no se explicaba cómo aún no se había decidido a besarla. Por la forma de actuar de él, Elena sabía perfectamente que era todo un Don Juan, el chico que siempre conseguía a la chica. Eso la hacía plantearse qué tipo de relación compartían. Si sintiese algo por ella, ya la habría besado, ¿no? Habían compartido cama en varias ocasiones y, hasta la fecha, no parecía tener intenciones de ir más allá. Elena no era como aquellas modelos de las revistas, pero no estaba tan mal. ¿Por qué Damon no parecía mirarla con tan solo una pizca de deseo?

Él pareció intuir que algo iba mal, pues la miró preocupado.

-¿Elena, estás bien? -preguntó levantándole el mentón hasta alcanzar sus ojos con su mirada.  
-Sí, es solo que... -respondió ella, incapaz de terminar la frase.  
-Puedes contármelo.  
-No quiero que me dejes -respondió la joven con miedo.  
-No tengo intención de hacerlo -aseguró él, cansado de repetirlo una y otra vez sin que ella lograse creérselo.

Elena, sin intentar darle más vueltas en su cabeza, decidió lanzarse a la piscina y dejar que sucediese lo que tuviese que suceder. Así que, se lanzó a los labios de Damon, quien pareció dudar. Elena ya empezaba a arrepentirse de su atrevimiento cuando, al fin, Damon reaccionó y le correspondió el beso. Si el beso de Elena parecía desesperado, el de Damon era pasional, revelando el deseo contenido durante mucho tiempo. No quería romper el beso, pero Elena tuvo que apartarse ligeramente para respirar.

-Elena... -le pareció oír susurrar a Damon entre los jadeos de ambos-. Vas a conseguir volverme loco.

Ella sonrió y volvió a besarle. Esta vez, era un tímido pero romántico beso. Damon se había encargado de que así fuese. Quería poseerla, sabía que ella quería ser poseída, pero no estaba seguro de ser capaz de resistirse a probar su sangre y no quería tener que controlar su mente. Aunque algo le decía que Elena estaría más que dispuesta a entregarle su sangre voluntariamente, pero no estaba dispuesto a jugársela a esa carta. Aún era pronto para soltar la _bomba_ del vampiro; aunque siendo una Gilbert, debería estar al tanto de la existencia de ellos, pero tenía sus dudas con respecto a la fidelidad de los Gilbert al Consejo.

Elena no quiso tentar más a la suerte aquella noche y se contentó con el sabor de los labios de Damon y con su pequeña confesión. "_Vas a conseguir volverme loco_". Esas palabras aún retumbaban en la cabeza de ella cuando concilió el sueño en brazos del autor de tan deseadas palabras.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por leer.**

**Os hago una nueva consulta: ¿pongo a Caroline saliendo con Matt u omito esa parte? A mí la verdad es que esa pareja tampoco es que me gustase mucho, soy Team Klaroline ;)**

**PD: este capítulo os va a encantar o, al menos, eso espero...**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**_7_**

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, Elena subió a su cuarto. Contemplaba las rosas rojas de su florero, que ya empezaban a formar un ramo de flores, cuando una idea se cruzó en su mente: debía escribir en su diario.

_**Querido diario:**__**Hace mucho que no escribo. Tenía miedo que al contar esto se hiciese realidad. Mis padres han muerto. Fue culpa mía. Si no hubiesen tenido que ir a recogerme de la fiesta, nada de esto hubiese sucedido.**__**Todos se empeñan en decirme que no fue culpa mía, pero lo siento así. Espero que algún día, Jeremy sea capaz de perdonarme.**_

_**Cada uno afronta la pérdida como puede. Jenna intenta hacer de madre responsable mientras Jeremy se da a la bebida y, posiblemente, a las drogas. Yo, en cambio, me veo obligada a ocultarles a todos el motivo de mi alegría, mi sustento a este mundo. Y es que, he conocido a alguien.**__**Se llama Damon y acaba de mudarse recientemente a Mystic Falls. Nos conocimos la noche que mis padres murieron. En el hospital fue él el único capaz de calmar mi pena, de apartar las pesadillas de mis sueños. Hoy por hoy, sigue siéndolo.**__**Estuve días sin verle pero, tal y como había prometido, volvió. Todas las noches se cuela por mi ventana y hablamos. Luego se mete en la cama conmigo y me abraza hasta que me duermo. Al despertar, una rosa y una nota es todo cuanto queda de aquella noche. Así sucede una y otra vez. Una noche intenté convencerle para salir juntos a la calle, pero se mostraba reacio a ser visto. "Nadie debe saber que estoy en el pueblo" me dijo. Ni siquiera Caroline ni Bonnie pueden saber de él. **_

_**Eso debería ponerme triste, pero ahora no puedo estar más feliz. Anoche nos besamos por primera vez. Me sentí rara dando yo el primer paso, pero creo que era necesario, pues sin eso, Damon nunca se hubiese decidido. Por suerte, él me correspondió. Fue el mejor beso de mi vida. Pude sentir pasión en sus labios, pero luchaba por contenerse. Creo que no me ve preparada para dar el siguiente paso. Puede que sea algo bueno, tal vez debería tomármelo con más calma. Pero una cosa está clara, voy a conseguir que Damon Salvatore acceda a estar conmigo más allá de estas cuatro paredes que conforman mi habitación.**_

**00000**

Aquella noche, Damon volvió a su cuarto. Esta vez, fue bastante puntual. Nunca habían marcado una hora determinada, pero él parecía saber perfectamente a qué hora llegar para pillarla recién metida en la cama.

-Hola -saludó él mientras se acercaba a Elena.  
-Hola -respondió ella.

Cuando Damon se sentó a su lado, le dio un tímido beso en los labios, beso que Elena profundizó, convirtiéndolo en algo pasional, uniendo sus lenguas y permitiendo que danzasen al compás. Damon, dejándose llevar por el momento, acarició el cuerpo de ella mientras la ayudaba a tumbarse en la cama. Elena estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él, creía que aquella sería _La Noche_. Y podría haberla sido, de no ser porque Damon se detuvo bruscamente cuando besaba su cuello.

-No puedo hacerlo -se disculpó él incorporándose en la cama.

Elena le imitó el gesto mientras le observaba con expectación.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó ella.  
-Porque no sé si podré controlarme.  
-¿Y si yo no quiero que lo hagas? –le desafió Elena.  
-No quiero hacerte daño -confesó él.  
-No me lo harás -respondió la chica sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. "_¿Es que Damon se creía a caso que era virgen?"._  
-A penas me conoces -dijo él esperando que eso bastase para convencerla.  
-No importa -afirmó ella-. Sé lo que siento por ti. Lo que me haces sentir.  
-Puede que no pensaras así si supieses la verdad.  
-¿La verdad sobre qué?  
-Sobre mí.  
-Dímela y podrás comprobarlo por ti mismo -propuso ella. No sabía qué era lo que Damon ocultaba, pero estaba decidida a descubrirlo.

Él dudó unos segundos, luego pareció decidido a hablar. Pero antes, se levantó y se alejó un poco de ella, temeroso de que su confesión la hiciese tener miedo de él.

-Prométeme que no vas a gritar ni a salir corriendo -le pidió él.  
-Vale -dijo la chica divertida.  
-Hablo en serio -le reprochó él con mirada seria.  
-Te lo prometo -respondió Elena segura de su promesa.  
-Soy un vampiro –dijo Damon sin más, antes de cambiar de decisión.

Elena se quedó en shock. De todas las cosas que esperaba oír salir de sus labios, esta era la que menos sentido tenía.

-¿Qué? -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.  
-Un vampiro.  
-¿Un vampiro, uno de verdad? ¿Como los de las películas y eso? -preguntó ella tratando de asimilarlo.  
-No como los de _Crepúsculo_ –se burló él con una leve sonrisa en los labios-, pero puede que un poco como los de Anne Rice.

-No te transformarás en murciélago, ¿verdad?  
-No, qué va.  
-Entonces, subes por mi ventana trepando –conjeturó ella.  
-No es tan fácil. Primero tuve que convencer a tu tía Jenna para que me dejase entrar -ante la mirada de asombro de la joven, prosiguió-. No puedo entrar en una casa si el dueño o uno de los habitantes de ella no me deja pasar.  
-Jenna no me dijo nada.  
-Ya, tuve que hacer trampas, lo siento –se disculpó él.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Necesitaba entrar y no sabía cómo, así que la tuve que _obligar_ un poquito.  
-¿_Obligar_ a qué?  
-A que olvidase que me había visto.  
-¿Podéis _obligar_ a alguien a hacer lo que os de la gana? -preguntó Elena curiosa.  
-Mientras no lleve verbena sí. Esa planta es lo único que protege de la _compulsión_.  
-Vaya, qué curioso –admitió ella.  
-¿No vas a preguntarme si he utilizado la _compulsión_ contigo? –preguntó él confuso.  
-Confío en ti.  
-Bien, porque quiero que sepas que no te _obligaré_ nunca. Pero si quieres estar segura, podría conseguirte algo de verbena.  
-No hará falta -aseguró ella, antes de volver a repetir-. Confío en ti.

Poco después, Elena volvió a preguntar, sentía curiosidad por saber más.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?  
-Hace poco cumplí 170, aunque estoy atrapado en un espectacular cuerpo de veinteañero –presumió él señalando su cuerpo con orgullo, lo que recibió una relajada sonrisa por parte de ella.

-¿Bebes sangre humana?  
-Sí -respondió Damon, creyendo que eso la haría tener miedo de él.  
-¿Y tienes colmillos? -volvió a preguntar Elena. Recordaba que cuando se habían estado besando, le había pasado la lengua por los dientes y no había notado nada extraño en ellos.  
-¿Quieres verlos? -propuso el chico aún preocupado por la posible reacción de la joven.

Elena asintió con la cabeza mientras palmeaba un lado de la cama pidiéndole que se sentase. Damon dudó unos segundos, pero acabó accediendo, acercándose a ella despacio y sentándose a su lado.

-¿Estás lista?  
-Sí.

Damon cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Los colmillos solo salían si tenía sed de sangre o quería defenderse. Al no ser ese el caso, debía concentrarse en la sangre de la joven. Ya notaba los colmillos afilarse cuando una mano cálida se posó en su mejilla. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Elena observándolo fijamente. No veía miedo en su rostro, solo fascinación. Lentamente, la chica dirigió sus caricias hacia los labios de él, hasta llegar a tocar los colmillos. Pasado un rato, Damon recuperó la apariencia habitual.

-Elena -susurró él-, sé que es difícil de asumir. Necesito que... –"_mantengas la calma_" iba a decir, pero Elena no le dejó terminar la frase.

La chica, sujetándole la cara con las dos manos, besó sus labios. Al principio eran tímidos e indecisos, temerosos de ser rechazados, pero cuando Damon cedió a ellos, se volvieron intensos y apasionados.

Esta vez fue ella quien hizo que ambos quedasen tumbados en la cama. Damon aprovechó que Elena necesitaba parar para coger aire, para cubrir su cuerpo de besos y caricias. El proceso fue lento, demasiado lente según Elena, pues quería tener de vuelta los labios del vampiro junto a los suyos. Por ello, tiró suavemente de su pelo y le hizo volver a juntar sus bocas.

Fue Elena quien se encargó de deshacerse de la camisa de él. Cuando logró liberar el musculoso pecho de Damon, lo acarició y besó con deseo. Mientras tanto, Damon se deshizo de los shorts de la chica, acariciando sus caderas y sus muslos. Elena desabrochó el pantalón de él y Damon la ayudó a quitarse la camiseta y se deshizo ágilmente del sostén, dejando al descubierto sus senos. Él no dudó en hundirse en ellos, saboreándolos mientras desprendía a la chica de las braguitas de encaje. Elena gimió levemente cuando notó cómo sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaban después de que Damon se hubo quitado los boxers.

Damon la miró fijamente esperando permiso, a lo que Elena asintió, y, tras comprobar que ya estaba lista, la penetró suavemente. Ella, entre gemidos, le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas, atrayéndole más a su cuerpo, aumentando así el ritmo de las embestidas. Damon besó su cuello, esperando que le permitiese probar su sangre. Elena, al percatarse de esa petición silenciosa, apartó su pelo a un lado para darle vía libre hacia su cuello. Ella esperaba sentir dolor, pero no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de placer al notar unos delicados pinchazos en su garganta. Quería que prosiguiese un poco más, pero Damon retiró sus colmillos demasiado rápido, con el fin de no excederse. Al cruzarse sus miradas, Elena pudo ver cómo el rostro del vampiro volvía a recobrar su apariencia habitual. Elena besó sus labios, los devoró más bien, e incluso le mordió al chico la comisura del labio inferior, produciéndole unas gotas de sangre que no dudó en recogerlas con su lengua. Esto provocó un gemido por parte de él, que pronto los llevaría a ambos a alcanzar el clímax.

Aquella noche, Elena no soñó con coches hundiéndose en las profundidades de un río ni con colmillos y sangre, sino con besos y caricias repletas de amor.


	9. Capítulo 8

_8_

Al despertar al día siguiente, Elena se vio rodeada de rosas rojas que se esparcían por toda la cama. La nota de Damon estaba en su lado de la cama.

_**Por las noches te cubriré de besos, por las mañanas de flores.**__****_

_**D.**_

Elena no podía dejar de sonreír al recordar la noche anterior. Fue magnífica, no recordaba haberse sentido mejor que entre las caricias de Damon, caricias que recorrieron todo su cuerpo y la hicieron sentirse plena.

Al volver la vista a las rosas, una risotada se escapó de sus labios. Damon tenía razón, tantas rosas no cabrían en el florero. Tendría que hacerse con uno más grande.

Aquella mañana, como todas las mañanas desde hacía unos días, Elena se encaminó a visitar la tumba de sus padres. Le gustaba sentarse en el césped y escribir en su diario, siendo el único sonido audible el canto de los pájaros.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando una sombra tras una lápida cercana llamó su atención. Casi de inmediato, una figura humana empezaba a aparecer saliendo detrás de su escondite.

-Damon -susurró ella.  
-Lamento haberte asustado -se disculpó él caminando despacio hacia la chica.  
-No me has asustado -aseguró Elena-. Es solo que no me esperaba verte aquí, de día.  
-¿Creías que me quemaría a la luz del sol? -preguntó él divertido.  
-Nunca te había visto por el día -respondió ella, obviando la respuesta.  
-Esto es lo que me impide quemarme al sol -explicó Damon, ya a escasos centímetros de ella, dándole vueltas distraídamente a su anillo de día.  
-¿Qué tiene de especial? -preguntó Elena curiosa, acariciando el anillo.  
-Tiene una piedra lapislázuli, además de estar protegido por el encantamiento de una bruja.  
-¿Una bruja? -volvió a preguntar la chica dirigiendo ahora su mirada a los ojos del vampiro-. ¿Y existen también otras criaturas sobrenaturales? ¿Hombres lobos, hadas o así?  
-No que yo sepa -respondió Damon sorprendido por la actitud tan comprensiva de la joven.  
-Es una pena, me hubiese gustado ver un hada -dijo ella haciendo pucheritos con los labios, consiguiendo así la risa de él, lo cual era su objetivo principal.  
-No sabes cuánto me alegra ver lo bien que afrontas todo esto -confesó el chico recogiéndole un mechón de pelo y colocándoselo tras la oreja.

Elena se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

-Por cierto, no me quedaré embarazada a lo Bella Swan, ¿no? –bromeó ella, aunque la idea de tener un hijo con Damon no le desagradaba para nada.

-Los vampiros no podemos procrear. Aunque nos gusta intentarlo –respondió este con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que Elena se sonrojase al recordar la noche anterior.

-Es hora de irnos de aquí –añadió él finalmente colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.  
-¿Vas a aceptar mi invitación de una copa? -preguntó Elena abrazándose a él.  
-No debería.  
-Solo una copa -le pidió ella con cara de niña buena.  
-Está bien -accedió el chico, incapaz de decirle que no.

Damon sabía que si lo veían por el pueblo se arriesgaba a que su hermano se enterase, pues Zach podría llamarle; pero después de la pasado noche, a Damon no le quedaban motivos para seguir ocultándose.

**00000**

Matt estaba hablando con Bonnie en el Grill, quien le pedía paciencia con Elena. Justo en ese momento vieron entrar a la joven cogida de la mano de un chico.

-Pues parece que no pierde el tiempo -dijo él observando cómo la pareja tomaba asiento en una de las mesas del fondo.  
-Solo es un amigo -le aseguró Bonnie, sin creérselo ni ella misma.  
-Claro -respondió él enojado mientras veía cómo el chico colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de una Elena sonriente-, un amigo.

Mientras Matt se planteaba si irse o no, Bonnie mandó un mensaje al móvil de Caroline, quien no tardó en llamarla.

-Disculpa un segundo, Matt -dijo Bonnie levantándose.

Matt asintió sin poder apartar la vista de la feliz pareja. 

Una vez en los servicios, Bonnie cogió la llamada.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué quieres decir con eso de "_Elena está en el Gril con un chico_"? –preguntó Caroline casi de inmediato desde el otro lado del teléfono.  
-Pues eso, que acaba de llegar con un chico al Grill. Cogidos de la mano.  
-Puede que no sea nada -le intentó quitar importancia la rubia-. Si estuviese saliendo con alguien, nos lo hubiese dicho.  
-Caroline, le está poniendo ojitos -puntualizó Bonnie, conocedora de los gestos de su amiga cuando un chico le gusta.  
-Estaré allí en un momento -dijo Caroline antes de colgar.

**00000**

Al llegar al Grill, Caroline se reunió con sus amigos, procurando no ser vista por la pareja que se sentaba en la mesa más alejada a la puerta, como si intentasen no ser vistos.

-¿Qué me he perdido? –preguntó la rubia sentándose junto a Bonnie.

-Elena parece muy sonriente –indicó su amiga señalando en dirección a la pareja.

Caroline iba a hablar, pero justo en ese momento vio cómo el chico misterioso se inclinaba para besar a Elena. Los tres amigos se quedaron petrificados mientras la chica le devolvía el beso.

-Se acabó, yo me voy –fue todo cuanto dijo Matt antes de levantarse del asiento para abandonar el bar.

Cuando las chicas se quedaron solas, Caroline no pudo evitar seguir cotilleando.

-¿Quién es el chico?

-Ni idea, no lo había visto nunca –respondió Bonnie igual de perpleja que su amiga.

-¿Desde cuándo lleva saliendo con ese macizo? –volvió a preguntar la rubia-. ¿Por qué no nos ha hablado de él?

-¿Crees que es el mismo chico del que nos habló Jenna? –le devolvió la pregunta la morena-. El chico que se quedó a pasar la noche con ella en el hospital.

-Estoy por jurar que sí –coincidió Caroline-. ¿Pero de dónde ha salido y por qué lo mantiene tan oculto?

-Tal vez tema nuestra reacción –conjeturó Bonnie-. Ya sabes, que le digamos que es muy pronto para empezar una nueva relación teniendo tan reciente la muerte de sus padres, la ruptura con Matt y todo eso.

**00000**

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo del bar, Damon y Elena disfrutan de la compañía mutua.

-Se me hace raro estar aquí contigo –confesó ella-. A la luz del sol, rodeados de gente y sin una cama de por medio.

-Siempre es bueno cambiar de aires.

-No he dicho que quiera cambiarlos –dijo Elena, dando a entender que con eso no quería decir que no lo quisiese en su cama-, solo que añadir nuevos me parece buena idea.

Damon sonrió al notar el sentido de la aclaración de ella y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

-Tomaré eso como una propuesta –insinuó con una voz seductora antes de morder de forma juguetona la parte superior de su oreja.

**(N/A: lo de darle un mordisco en la parte superior de la oreja en lugar de en el lóbulo, ¿qué queréis que os diga? A mí me resulta más atractivo, a la par que le da un aire más juguetón por así decirlo)**

Elena rió tímidamente y, al separarse él de su oreja, unieron sus labios. En ese momento, Damon sintió cómo unos ojos les observaban de cerca. Al dirigir la mirada unas mesas más hacia allá, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Zach, el último Salvatore humano que seguía con vida, descendiente de una aventura de su padre con una doncella.

-Tengo que irme –cortó bruscamente Damon cuando Elena empezó a hablarle _no sé qué_ de un problema de disciplina de su hermano.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó ella sorprendida-. Esperaba poder pasar el resto del día contigo.

-Nos vemos esta noche –le prometió él antes de irse con demasiada prisa del bar, dejándola atónita.

**00000**

Al salir fuera, Damon sabía que no podía moverse a velocidad vampírica, pues había demasiadas miradas indiscretas por la calle. A sabiendas de que Zach saldría a su encuentro, Damon decidió quedarse a esperarle, pensando que si no lo hacía, la cosa podría ser peor.

-Damon –le llamó una voz ronca a sus espaldas.

-Zach –saludó este sin girarse, haciendo que el humano tuviese que rodearle para enfrentarse a sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces en el pueblo? –preguntó con miedo el humano.

Zach era listo temiéndole, pues Damon en otros tiempos le había hecho visitas no muy gratas y sabía de qué podía ser capaz el vampiro.

-Sentía nostalgia –respondió Damon evasivo.

-¿Quién es la chica? –preguntó de nuevo, acabando con la paciencia de Damon-. No me gustaría verla mañana en las pantallas de televisión muerta por un "ataque animal".

"Ataque animal", esa era la explicación que la policía ofrecía como causa de un crimen vampírico. Hacía años que no había vampiros en Mystic Falls, pero eso no había impedido que las Familias Fundadoras siguiesen protegiendo al pueblo de vampiros generación tras generación.

-Tranquilo, Zach –le dijo Damon-. Eso no pasará.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? –volvió a preguntar este-. ¿Tío Stefan lo sabe?

Ante la mención de su hermano, Damon perdió los papeles, agarró a su sobrino por la solapa de la cazadora y lo estampó contra la pared.

-Stefan no debe saber que estoy aquí –dijo amenazante-, ¿me entiendes?

-Entiendo –respondió Zach asustado.

Damon le soltó, aún mirándole con ira, hasta calmarse del todo y recobrar la compostura.

-Un placer verte, Zach –se despidió él.

-Claro –logró decir el aludido observando cómo el vampiro abandonaba el lugar.

**00000**

Mientras tanto, Caroline y Bonnie se acercaron a la mesa de Elena y se sentaron frente a ella sin esperar una invitación.

-Está bien, vas a contádnoslo todo –exigió Caroline emocionada ante una Elena que la contempla sin comprender a qué se refería-. El chico misterioso, te hemos visto muy arrimadita a él.

Elena se quedó perpleja ante las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí? –preguntó preocupada por que hubiesen visto demasiado.

-Lo suficiente –respondió la rubia-. Y Bonnie mucho más.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que estabas con alguien, Elena? –preguntó Bonnie algo más comprensiva que la rubia.

-Porque ha sucedido todo tan rápido... No encontré el momento idóneo para hablar de ello –mintió ella.

Era cierto que había sucedido todo muy rápido, que no había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de plantearse qué tipo de relación compartían Damon y ella; pero también era cierto que aunque hubiese tenido las ideas claras, tampoco les hubiese contado nada, porque Damon le pidió que no lo hiciera, porque nadie debía saber que estaba en el pueblo. Y ahora se sabía, por su culpa. Damon tenía razón, no debía haberle insistido en ir nada más y nada menos que al bar que frecuentaba con sus amigos. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Ahora Damon no podrá ocultarse de lo que sea que se esté ocultando. Y todo era culpa suya, por no saber aceptar un "_no_" por respuesta.

-Tierra llamando a Elena –la llamó Caroline sacudiendo una mano frente a ella-. He preguntado quién es.

-Damon –respondió ella, sabiendo que no tenía más remedio que responder, aunque se reservaría el derecho a no pronunciar su apellido. Al menos así podría darle algo de privacidad.

-¿Y desde hace cuánto conoces a ese tal Damon? –continuó interrogando Caroline. La vena preguntona le venía de familia, pues su madre era la sheriff del pueblo.

-Desde la noche que murieron mis padres.

-¿Fue él quien se quedó contigo en el hospital esa noche? –preguntó Bonnie, tomando la palabra.

-Sí.

-¿Llevas saliendo con él desde entonces? –preguntó Caroline algo enfadada, pues ya hacía casi tres semanas de aquello.

-No. Volví a verle hará algo más de dos semana –volvió a mentir ella.

Lo cierto era que hacía semana y media que estaba con Damon, pero si sus amigas se enteraban de lo rápido que se había lanzado a los brazos del vampiro, tendría que enfrentarse a una monumental reprimenda y Elena solo quería que aquella charla terminase lo antes posible.

-¿No crees que vais demasiado rápido? –para Bonnie siempre era "demasiado rápido".

-No digas bobadas, Bonnie –dijo Caroline antes de que Elena pudiese responder-. A mí lo que me fastidia es que lo tuvieses tan a escondidas –le reprochó a su amiga.

-No quería que me dieseis la charla de que era demasiado pronto para empezar a salir con alguien –respondió Elena con la cabeza gacha.

-Así que, ¿eso es? ¿Estáis saliendo? –preguntó de nuevo Caroline.

-Supongo. No hemos hablado de ello, pero...

-¿Os habéis acostado? –Caroline, como siempre, directa al gramo. Aunque había tardado demasiado en hacer la pregunta del millón.

-¡Caroline! –le riñó Bonnie.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la aludida sin comprender el motivo de la riña-. ¿Pero os habéis acostado o no?

-No –volvió a mentir Elena, a este paso, le iba a crecer una nariz como la de Pinocho.

-¿Por qué no? –insistió la rubia-. Es muy fácil. Él te gusta, tú le gustas...

-Aún es muy pronto para llegar a eso –indicó Bonnie-, apenas le conoce.

-Bonnie tiene razón –dijo Elena volviendo a agachar la cabeza, intentando que sus amigas no reparasen en su cara sonrojada.

-Como sea, pero si pretendes conservar a un tío como ese, más te vale ponerte las pilas –le sugirió Caroline.

-¿Cómo está Jeremy? –preguntó poco después Bonnie cambiando de tema.

Elena suspiró aliviada. Había conseguido pasar por el interrogatorio de sus amigas prácticamente ilesa. Solo esperaba que su tía Jenna tardase más en descubrir su relación con Damon...

**00000**

Esa misma noche, Elena le contó a Damon lo sucedido en el Grill.

-Perdona, tenías razón –se disculpó ella-. No debí haber insistido en ir allí.

-Tranquila –la calmó él apretándola más a su cuerpo-. Fue una tontería tratar de mantener esto oculto.

-¿Qué te pasó antes? –preguntó la joven removiéndose en la almohada para ver mejor sus ojos-. ¿Por qué te fuiste con tanta prisa?

-Recordé que tenía algo que hacer –mintió él.

Elena, recordando las palabras de Caroline, empezó a desabrochar la camisa de él. Su amiga tenía razón, tenía que ponerse las pilas si quería conservar a un chico como este.

-No tenemos por qué hacerlo si no quieres –susurró Damon contra su frente-. Esta noche me conformo con tenerte entre mis brazos.

Elena se sonrojó ante la sinceridad que desprendía sus palabras. Aprovechando que ya había desabrochado los botones de su camisa, acarició el torso desnudo del chico, para luego introducir su mano entre el costado de él y la camisa, recostando la cabeza en sus pectorales.

-Buenas noches, princesa –le deseó él poco después al notar que la respiración de ella se iba ralentizando, como consecuencia de estar cayendo en un plácido sueño.

-Buenas noches, Damon –murmuró la joven antes de dormirse por completo.


	10. Capítulo 9

_9_

La rosa de Damon no podía faltar a la mañana siguiente. Esta vez, la nota que la acompañaba contenía un mensaje distinto.

_**Te dejo esta mañana con una rosa, pero también con la esperanza de volver a verte a la luz del día.**__**D.**_

¿Volver a verle a la luz del día? ¿De este día? Elena no se podía sentir más feliz, aunque se preguntaba cómo iban verse aquel día. ¿Se colaría por su ventana, la esperaría en el cementerio, o llamaría a su puerta como un chico normal? De todas estas opciones, la última era la menos probable. Damon no podía actuar como un chico normal porque no lo era, y a Elena le encantaba que así fuese.

Aquella mañana Elena fue al cementerio con la esperanza de encontrarse con él, pero no fue así. Estaba dispuesta a quedarse un poco más, cuando recibió un mensaje de sus amigas pidiéndole reunirse en el Grill con ellas.

Las chicas estaban en la barra del bar. Caroline no paraba de hablar muy animadamente. Elena era incapaz de contagiarse de esa alegría; hasta que, de repente, sintió a alguien a sus espaldas.

-Estás muy guapa esta mañana -susurró en su oído una voz seductora.

Elena se giró para mirar a Damon, quien la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola -le saludó ella con un tímido beso, consciente de las miradas curiosas de sus amigas.  
-Hola -respondió él rodeándole la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, ampliando el beso.

Un carraspeo de Caroline les hizo volver a la tierra, haciéndoles separarse.

-Oh, lo siento -se disculpó Elena-. Chicas, él es Damon. Damon, ellas son Bonnie y Caroline -presentó señalando a las chicas.  
-Un placer -dijo Damon haciendo una teatral reverencia a las amigas de Elena, para luego reposar una mano en la cintura de esta, muy bajo, casi tocándole el trasero.

Elena no podía estar más feliz en aquel momento. Estaba compartiendo unas risas con sus amigas y con el chico de sus sueños; nunca mejor apodado, pues Damon aparecía en sus sueños cada noche, impidiéndole así volver a la noche en la cual el coche de sus padres cayó por el puente Wickery.

Las chicas poco tardaron en hacerle pasar a Damon por un exhaustivo interrogatorio del que este fue capaz de salir sin haber revelado prácticamente nada. Él tenía mucha labia, por lo que sabía cómo hablar sin decir nada realmente. Eso de ocultar información y rehuir preguntas se le daba bastante bien. Elena agradecía que al menos con ella no fuese así.

La felicidad no duró mucho, pues en ese momento entraba Matt por la puerta.

Al ser visto, al chico no le quedó más remedio que acercarse a ellos. Elena no quería que la viese así, tan arrimada a Damon, pero este se negaba a relajar su agarre. Elena tomó aire y esperó que Matt no estuviese muy enfadado con ella por eso. Total, según le había contado Caroline, ya les había visto besándose.

-Hola, Matt -saludó Bonnie tímidamente.  
-Chicas -saludó él mirando a Bonnie y a Caroline, para después mirar a Elena-. Me alegra verte.  
-Lo mismo digo -respondió ella-. Matt, él es Damon.  
-Su novio -puntualizó el vampiro tendiéndole la mano al chico mientras una ráfaga de celos se apoderaba de él.

Por el nerviosismo de Elena, Damon dedujo que el chico antes había sido su novio. Además, no le gustó ni un pelo cómo la miraba. Se notaba que aún la quería. Odiaba ser un tipo celoso, pero no podía evitarlo, quería dejar claro que Elena era suya.

-Un placer -respondió Matt devolviéndole el apretón de manos.

Tras la presentación, se produjo un silencio incómodo, el cual Caroline intentó romper llamando la atención de Matt.

-Bueno, Matt, ¿has decidido ya qué asignaturas vas a elegir este año?

Caroline, Matt y Bonnie se pusieron a hablar sobre el próximo curso, mientras Elena y Damon parecían estar en su propio mundo. Solos, ellos dos.

-Lamento si te ha molestado la aclaración que le he hecho antes a tu _amigo_ -susurró Damon tras la espalda de Elena para que solo ella le oyese.  
-¿Lo de que eres mi novio? -preguntó ella.  
-Sí.  
-¿Y lo eres? -volvió a preguntar la joven, ahora temerosa de que solo lo dijese para espantar a Matt.  
-Solo si me concedieses el honor -respondió él rozando con los dedos la espalda de la chica, subiendo y bajando las caricias muy despacio.  
-El honor sería todo mío -aseguró ella sonrojada.  
-Pues entonces, sí. Soy tu novio –confirmó el chico ahora susurrando en su oído.

Al girarse para besarle, Elena se dio cuenta de que sus amigos ya no estaban, que se habían sentado en una mesa cercana.

-Se han ido hace un rato -le dijo Damon indiferente por la situación, sin apartar la mirada de ella, esperando la llegada de ese beso interrumpido.  
-¿Y a qué venía entonces lo de susurrarme al oído? -preguntó la chica algo confusa pero sonriente.  
-Me gusta susurrarte al oído -confesó él en su oído.  
-Y a mí que lo hagas -reconoció Elena acercándose a los labios de él para besarlo.

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí, antes de que tu ex decida batirme en duelo -sugirió Damon al separar sus labios.  
-¿Cómo sabes que es mi ex? -preguntó Elena extrañada, pues ella no se lo había contado.  
-Solo hay que ver cómo te mira -respondió él-. Y después de tu sutil intento por separarte de mi cuando él nos vio... Blanco y en botella. Además, recordé que me habías hablado de un ex cuando nos conocimos, supongo que es él. ¿Me equivoco?  
-No, es él -confirmó Elena-. ¿En serio has dicho "_batir en duelo_"? -preguntó divertida al recordar sus palabras de antes-. Sé que eres de otra época y todo eso, pero deberías saber que esas cosas ya no se llevan.  
-Puede que no, pero yo estaría dispuesto a hacerlo por ti -aseguró él.  
-Eso suena muy halagador. Y un poco siniestro al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo consigues que todo lo que salga por tu boca resulte tan sexy?  
-¿Crees que soy sexy? -preguntó el chico divertido y con un brillo en sus ojos de felicidad verdadera.  
-Claro que sí -respondió ella tímidamente.  
-No -respondió él levantando la barbilla de la chica para mirarla a los ojos-, tú eres sexy.

**00000**

-Alguien debería traerle un babero a Elena -dijo Caroline algo celosa por ver a su amiga con un chico tan apuesto y detallista.  
-O a él -respondió Matt mostrando claramente su incredulidad y enfado, sin apartar la vista de la pareja.

Le alegraba que Elena fuese feliz, pero le dolía que no fuese con él. Pero, sobre todo, le dolía la forma en que había terminado su relación, con esa excusa barata que ella utilizó.

-¿Y si dejamos de espiar y nos centramos en lo nuestro? -propuso Bonnie.

Poco después, vieron cómo Elena salía del bar de la mano de Damon. Esta les hizo un gesto de despedida antes de perderse tras la puerta que daba a la calle.

-¿Su tía lo sabe? -preguntó Matt girándose para encontrarse de nuevo las miradas de las chicas.  
-Lo dudo mucho -respondió Caroline-. No creo que le hiciese mucha gracia.  
-¿Por qué no? -dijo Bonnie, cansado de tantas acusaciones hacia la pareja-. Parece un buen chico y ella es feliz. ¿Por qué nos empeñamos en buscarle algo malo a este asunto?

Caroline y Matt no supieron ofrecer respuesta alguna. Bonnie tenía razón, si Damon era lo que necesitaba Elena para ser feliz, ¿quiénes eran ellos para impedírselo, criticarlo siquiera? Ellos amaban a Elena y querían que fuese feliz. Debían aceptar que Damon era la solución a ello. Por eso, los tres accedieron a intentar llevarse bien con el chico, lo cual no supondría un gran problema, pues Damon sabía cómo ganarse el afecto de la gente cuando se lo proponía.

**00000**

Nada más salir del bar, Damon se interesó por saber más sobre Bonnie.

-No me dijiste que tu amiguita Bonnie era una Bennett -dijo Damon.

-¿Tiene algo especial ese apellido? -preguntó Elena extrañada.

-¿No te lo ha dicho? -le devolvió la pregunta él curioso.

-¿Decirme el qué?

-Tal vez ni ella misma lo sepa -dijo el chico para sí mismo.

-¿Saber el qué, Damon? -insistió Elena cansándose de tanto secretismo.

-La familia Bennett desciende de un linaje de brujas, de brujas muy poderosas.

-¿Brujas? -preguntó ella atónica-. Bonnie siempre bromea con que su abuela no para de decirle que es una bruja. Creía que era una broma.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día... -dijo Damon ladeando la cabeza en señal de reproche-. Tanta tele y tanto libro de fantasía les atonta el cerebro.

-¿Crees que debería decírselo? -inquirió la joven.

-Creo que será mejor que se encargue de eso su abuela. No nos conviene que venga haciendo preguntas -respondió él.

Elena le dio la razón. No podía hablar de brujería con Bonnie sin arriesgarse a que esta descubriese el secreto de Damon. Así que, aceptó el consejo de su novio, y dejó que el río siguiese su cauce.

-Espera un segundo –dijo ella-, ¿por eso te has presentado a ellas con esa teatral reverencia? ¿No puedes tocar a una bruja?

-No si quiero permanecer en el anonimato –respondió él-. Al ser novata no hay peligro que descubra lo que soy, pero sentiría un mal presentimiento, como un escalofrío que la pondría en guardia y sabría que debería mantenerse alejada de mí.

-¿Por qué debería mantenerse alejada de ti?

-No solo ella, tú también deberías hacerlo si fueses una chica lista –aseguró él-. Los vampiros no somos criaturas muy estables que se diga, y mucho menos de fiar...

-Pues debo no ser muy lista, porque me fío de ti y no estoy dispuesta a alejarme -aseguró ella muy sincera.

-Y por eso eres mi chica favorita en el mundo –respondió él con orgullo antes de darle un beso a una Elena sonriente.

**00000**

Damon y Elena paseaban por un parque cuando ella se detuvo bruscamente, mirando hacia unos bancos.

-Oh, genial -se quejó ella.  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó él mirando a la misma dirección que Elena.  
-Mi hermano.  
-¿Ese de ahí es tu hermano? -preguntó Damon señalando a un chico de unos catorce años fumando un porro sentado en el respaldo superior de un banco.  
-El mismo -afirmó Elena.  
-¿Quieres que hable con él? -se ofreció Damon.  
-¿Y de qué serviría? No quiere escuchar a nadie.  
-Tengo buena mano con los chavales -aseguró él.  
-¿En serio?  
-Te lo demostraré.

La pareja se acercó al chico, quien no pareció inmutarse por el hecho de que su hermana le pillase fumando.

-Hola, hermanita -saludó él-. Veo que tienes guardaespaldas.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Jer? -preguntó ella cansada de los jueguecitos de su hermano.  
-¿Tú que crees? Olvidar -respondió él en prácticamente un balbuceo.  
-¿Qué has tomado? -preguntó Damon con voz autoritaria, sabiendo que la forma de actuar del joven se debía a algo más que un simple porro.  
-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Mi padre? -preguntó el chico retándole-. O no, pero si eres el nuevo ligue de mi hermana. Menudo figura te has buscado, hermanita. Mucho mejor que el anterior.

El chico intentó volver a darle una calada a su porro, pero Damon se lo quitó de inmediato.

-¡Ey! -se quejó Jeremy.  
-Responde -exigió Damon con el mismo tono severo de antes, sin dejarse alterar por el chico-. ¿Qué más has tomado?  
-Solo un par de birras y unas pastis.  
-¿Qué tipo de pastillas? -volvió a preguntar Damon.  
-Unas que le dieron a Elena con lo del accidente, creo, y puede que alguna otra más -respondió Jeremy con la poca serenidad que le fue posible.  
-¡Jeremy! -le riñó Elena-. Esas pastillas son demasiado fuertes para que tú las tomes. Y mucho menos para que las mezcles con alcohol y a saber con qué más.  
-Ya, tus labios se mueven, pero yo no oigo nada –respondió el chico, pasando de las advertencias de su hermana

Damon miró a Elena, preguntándose qué debía hacer. Podía _obligar_ al chico a dejar los malos hábitos, pero era el hermano de su novia y no se sentía bien haciéndole eso. Así que, optó por la vía rápido.

-Vale, te explicaré lo que va a pasarte en unas horas -le dijo Damon a Jeremy-. Tu corazón empezará a latir con mucha fuerza, puede que demasiada. Empezarás a sufrir dolor de cabeza. Tu vista se nublará y cada vez te costará más respirar, hasta que tu corazón no pueda más y se detenga.  
-¿Tú quién eres, mi médico? -le acusó el chico.  
-No, el tipo que va a salvarte la vida -sentenció Damon-. Tienes dos opciones: o dejas que te llevemos al hospital, o vomitar en el césped con la esperanza de que sirva de algo. Es tu vida. Tú decides.

Jeremy parecía vacilar. No estaba seguro de si lo que decía el chico iba en serio o no, pero la seriedad de su rostro le decía que no bromeaba.

-Está bien, iremos al hospital -accedió él-. Espero que no le tengas mucho aprecio a tu coche, porque no te aseguro no potar en él.

**00000**

Jenna llegó al hospital muy alterada. Al llegar a la planta que le habían indicado en recepción, se encontró con que Elena estaba sentada en la sala de espera junto al chico que la acompañó en el hospital cuando estuvo ingresada, Damon. Al acercarse a ellos, Jenna pudo ver que estaban cogidos de la mano. Elena se soltó rápidamente al levantarse para abrazar a su tía.

-Tranquila, Jenna. Jer está bien -le aseguró su sobrina.

Al separarse, notó cómo Elena no sabía muy bien cómo presentarle a Damon de nuevo; algo que no tuvo que hacer, pues él se levantó y le estrechó la mano a Jenna muy educadamente.

-Señorita Sommers -saludó él.  
-Damon -respondió ella-. Elena me ha contado lo que pasó, gracias.  
-No hay por qué darlas -dijo este quitándole importancia al asunto.

Los tres toman asiento. Elena, tras dudarlo unos segundos, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Damon, quien la correspondió de inmediato rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

**00000**

Horas después, a Jeremy le dieron el alta. La familia Gilbert se despidió de Damon y volvió a casa.

Al subir a su cuarto, Elena no pudo evitar una risita tonta al ver al chico tumbado en la cama. Mientras ella avanzaba, Damon le tendió los brazos pidiendo que se uniese a él. Elena no dudó en lanzarse al refugio de sus cálidos brazos.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste por Jer esta noche -le agradeció ella después de darle un beso.  
-Alguien debe enderezar a ese chico -respondió él jugando con el cabello de la joven.  
-¿Te estás ofreciendo? -le retó Elena burlona.  
-Puede, por qué no.  
-¿Cómo sabías los efectos que tendría?  
-No lo sabía -confesó él-. Me los inventé. Solo quería meterle un poco de miedo en el cuerpo. Ese chico está perdido, pero no es un suicida.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada, por lo que Elena no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

-Es hora de dormir, princesa -dijo él acariciando la cara de ella antes de acomodarla en su pecho.  
-Quiero que estés conmigo al despertar -pidió la chica.  
-De acuerdo -accedió él-. Ahora duerme.

Esas palabras eran justo lo que necesitaba Elena para conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

**00000**

Por primera vez, cuando Elena despertó en un nuevo día, un maravilloso día, Damon estaba en la cama con ella.

-Buenos días, preciosa -la saludó él con una maravillosa sonrisa en los labios.  
-Buenos días -respondió ella abrazándose más a él y cerrando los ojos para inhalar su aroma embriagador-. ¿Qué hora es?  
-Ni idea, pero tu tía está destrozando la cocina en un vano intento de preparar un desayuno -respondió él divertido.  
-¿La puedes oír desde aquí?  
-Los vampiros tenemos un oído muy bueno. Además, creo que hasta un anciano medio sordo ya por la edad podría oír el estruendo que hace con los objetos de cocina.  
-No te burles de ella -le riñó Elena conteniendo la risa, sabiendo que tenía razón-, está aprendiendo.  
-Suerte que existe la comida a domicilio -continuó él.  
-Suerte que sé cocinar -corrigió ella.

Elena volvió a perderse en los ojos de su novio. Le sonaba tan rara esa palabra para definirle, pero era cierto, Damon era su novio.

-Ven conmigo -le pidió ella levantándose de la cama y tendiéndole la mano.

Damon no dudó en tomársela, dejándose conducir por Elena hacia el cuarto de baño.

-¿Una duchita mañanera? -preguntó él con picardía en su tono mientras Elena se aseguraba de echar el pestilla a ambas puertas que daban a las habitaciones contiguas-. ¿De ahí tu interés por que me quedase? Si querías que me duchase solo tenías que haberlo dicho, no hacía falta todo este paripé –bromeó al final.  
-¿Qué? ¿No quieres ducharte conmigo? -le preguntó ella con la voz más sensual que pudo.  
-¿Es una pregunta trampa? -respondió el chico mientras se acercaba a ella para susurrarle al oído-. Por supuesto que quiero.

Elena sintió un dulce cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo al sentir el aliento dulce y embriagadordel chico en su oído, que luego bajó hasta su cuello, donde Damon comenzó a darle pequeños besos.

-Va a tener que ser una ducha rápido -advirtió ella al ver la tranquilidad que se tomaba Damon con sus besos-. Jenna no tardará mucho en venir a buscarme.  
-Unos cuarenta minutos -vaticinó él aún besando su garganta.  
-Pues habrá que aprovecharlos -sugirió Elena atrayendo a Damon más hacia ella para introducir las manos bajo la camiseta de él, subiéndosela poco a poco hasta que Damon dejó de besarle el cuello para dejarse quitar la camiseta.  
-Mi turno -anunció él acariciando el vientre de ella bajo su camiseta, subiendo lentamente su mano, recogiendo a su vez los pliegues de la prenda.

Cuando Elena se vio liberada de la parte superior de su ropa, se ruborizó un poco al ver cómo Damon contemplaba su cuerpo maravillado. Este frunció el ceño al ver que la obra estaba incompleta. Por ello, no tardó en desprenderse del resto de la ropa de la chica y depositar un beso en su vientre descubierto, provocando un cosquilleo que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Elena.

-Ahora sí -susurró él con deleite-. Mucho mejor.  
-Aún no -corrigió ella desabrochando el botón del pantalón de él.

Una vez desnudos, se introdujeron en la bañera. La pareja se cubrió de besos y caricias mientras el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos entrelazados.

-Quédate a desayunar -alcanzó a decir Elena entre jadeos.  
-Hecho -accedió él besando sus senos.

**00000**

Una vez que Elena bajó a la cocina, su tía se acercó a ella.

-Tienes una sonrisa radiante, para haber estado despierta hasta las tantas -le dijo su tía con una sonrisilla pícara.  
-Anoche estuve en buena compañía -respondió la chica, sabiendo que ya no tenía motivos para ocultar lo suyo con Damon.  
-Ya veo.

Jenna iba a decir algo más, pero el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió. Al abrir, se encontró con el chico al que tenía intención de interrogar en cuanto fuese posible.

-Señorita Sommers -la saludó él.  
-Damon -respondió ella-. Puedes llamarme Jenna.  
-Jenna -repitió él-. Venía a ver qué tal estaban.

Elena se acercó a ellos con una fingida cara de sorpresa.

-Damon, qué bien que estés aquí -dijo ella muy alegre mientras lo cogía de la mano-. Íbamos a desayunar.  
-No sé si debería quedarme -respondió él aparentando timidez, pasándose una mano por el pelo aún mojado.  
-No, pasa -respondió Jenna justo antes de que Elena arrastrase a Damon hacia la cocina.

**00000**

Jeremy bajó a desayunar y se sorprendió al ver a Damon allí, apoyado en la mesa para inclinarse hacia su hermana, a quien rodeaba por la cintura con una mano.

-¿Qué pasa, tío? -le saludó Jeremy en un tono de lo más relajado.

Damon le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Jeremy no conocía muy bien al pretendiente de su hermana, pero el gesto que tuvo con él la pasada noche y el ver cómo hacía sonreír a Elena, le bastaba para saber que era un buen tipo.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, Jeremy se dirigió a Damon.

-¿Quieres jugar una partida a la _Xbox_?  
-Claro -accedió él feliz de poder interactuar con el chico-. ¿Qué juegos tienes?  
-Ven y flipa -respondió Jeremy con aires de superioridad. Nadie tenía juegos de _Xbox_ mejores que los de él.

Damon le dio a Elena un beso en la sien antes de irse al salón con su ahora cuñado.

-A tu hermano parece que le ha caído bien -le dijo Jenna a Elena pasando detrás de ella.  
-No le deja su _Xbox_ a cualquiera -coincidió Elena.  
-Parece un buen chico.  
-Lo es -aseguró Elena.  
-¿Cuánto lleváis viéndoos?  
-Dos semanas -respondió ella.

A sus amigas les podía mentir alargando el tiempo de la relación, pero a su tía Jenna no, la conocía demasiado bien.

-Cuando empezaste a sonreír de nuevo -comprendió esta-. Lo sabía, sabía que había sido cosa suya.

Elena observó a Jeremy dándole instrucciones a Damon sobre los controles de la consola y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se apoderase de su rostro.

-Parecéis muy unidos -le dijo su tía, sacándola del trance-. ¿Os habéis acostado ya?

Justo en ese momento Elena oyó un fuerte ruido procedente de la televisión. La voz de Jeremy preguntando confuso a Damon por qué no había esquivado un disparo a tiempo confirmó las sospechas de Elena: Damon estaba escuchando la conversación.

-¿Qué? -logró decirle la chica a su tía, intentando conseguir así un poco más de tiempo para idear una respuesta acertada  
-Cuando dos personas intiman, sus movimientos se sincronizan y se dan gestos de cariño en público con mayor naturalidad -le explicó Jenna-. Así que, no me mientas, porque te he calado.

Elena agachó la cabeza y un rubor se apoderó de ella recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

-No voy a darte la típica charla -le aseguró su tía-, solo voy a decirte que tengas cuidado con lo que haces.  
-Claro -se apresuró a decir Elena antes de que empezase la conversación de la importancia de condón para prevenir embarazos no deseados.

**00000**

Cuando al fin Elena se vio liberada de las preguntas de su tía, se acercó a ver a los chicos al salón.

-¿Cómo vais? –preguntó sentándose en el regazo de Damon, siendo rodeada por sus brazos de inmediato.

-Lo estoy dando una paliza –informó Jeremy a su hermana, disfrutando de la partida.

-Soy algo novato en esto de las consolas –se justificó Damon mirando a Elena.

-¿En serio? –preguntó ella divertida-. Y yo que te tomaba por un amante de los videojuegos, como estuviste ahí cuando los inventaron... –le susurró esto último en el oído, rodeándole el cuello con las manos y rozándole el pelo con la punta de la nariz, para luego apoyar su frente contra la sien de él.

-Elena, no me lo distraigas –se quejó Jeremy, provocando la risa de la pareja y de Jenna, quien contemplaba la escena distraídamente.

Jenna se había sentido algo reacia a aceptar que Damon saliese con su sobrina, pero tenía que admitir que tenerlo ahí era agradable. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en la casa Gilbert se aspiraba un aire familiar, ajeno a la pena, abrazando la felicidad de los pequeños momentos. Y eso era algo que tenía que agradecérselo a Damon. No solo hacía feliz a su sobrina sino que también parecía congeniar muy bien con Jeremy. Quién sabe, tal vez consiga llevar al chico por el buen camino y hacer de él una persona responsable.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Butter014****, es cierto que tengo a Damon muy idealizado después de haber leído tantos fanfics y demás y he hecho que pierda su esencia. Por suerte, creo que he conseguido sacar algo de ese Damon alocado e impulsivo a partir del capítulo 14, donde extraigo escenas de la serie e intento acercarme más a su personalidad. Lamento haber apartado demasiado al personaje de su verdadero "yo". **** Y, no, no me he sentido molesta por tu comentario, todo lo contrario. De hecho, te doy toda la razón. Además, viene bien recibir críticas constructivas como la tuya, no todo ha de ser de color de rosas y halagos ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Es una enorme alegría saber que leéis y que os gusta lo que escribo. Gracias.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_10_

Una vez se hubo ido Damon, Jeremy fue a hablar con su hermana, quien se sentó en el sofá, donde había estado sentado su novio momentos antes.

-¿Va a pasarse más veces por aquí Damon? -preguntó Jeremy.  
-Puede -respondió Elena-, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
-Tengo un par de juegos más que me gustaría enseñarle.  
-Te cae bien, ¿eh? –le dijo ella sonriente.  
-Te hace sonreír, tiene agallas y puedo ganarle a la _Xbox_. Sí, creo que me cae bastante bien. Pero nada de traerme sobrinito hasta haber terminado la universidad -le advirtió señalándola con un dedo simulando amenaza.  
-¿Tú también vas a darme la charla? -preguntó ella avergonzada.

Damon no era el primer novio que tenía, ¿por qué todos se empeñaban en explicarle la importancia de un sexo seguro? Algo de lo que no tenía que preocuparse al estar saliendo con un vampiro...

-No, solo quería ver cómo te sonrojas.  
-¡Serás idiota! -le riñó ella divertida tirándole un cojín a la cara.

**00000**

Por la tarde, Damon se excusó con Elena porque, según él, "_tenía que encargarse de algo_". Ella esperaba que se lo contase por la noche, pero intuía que esa breva no caería todavía. Elena sabía que Damon ocultaba cosas, pero no quería agobiarle. Sabía que hablaría con ella en cuanto estuviese preparado. Lo que Elena no podía quitarse de la cabeza era: ¿qué podía ser tan importante, grave o peligroso como para que no se lo contase? Teniendo en cuenta que ya estaba al tanto de que su novio era un vampiro, no podía ni imaginar la magnitud de aquel asunto.

"_Puede que no sea nada_", se dijo a sí misma, "_tal vez solo se trate de un asunto menor sin relevancia_".

-¿Dónde está tu novio? –preguntó Caroline sacándola de sus pensamientos-. Se me hace raro verte por aquí sin él, sois como siameses.

Y era cierto, desde que él accedió a salir a la calle con ella, Damon y Elena eran inseparables. Esta era la primera vez desde que hicieron público su noviazgo que la chica estaba en el Grill sin él.

-Tenía algo que hacer –respondió Elena no muy contenta por el tono de voz que utilizó su amiga para hablar de Damon.

-Claro, lleva días sin separarse de ti. Supongo que tendrá asuntos que atender –volvió a hablar Caroline con el mismo tono de voz de falso interés de antes-. Por cierto, ¿cómo se gana la vida? Porque de algo tendrá que comer.

"_Sí, de sangre de rubitas como tú_", pensó Elena para sí misma, sonriendo interiormente.

-Continúa con el negocio familiar –respondió ella sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Y qué trabajo es ese? –insistió Caroline.

-Madera. Venden madera de robles para la construcción, un aserradero –dijo ella recordando que Damon le habló de cómo su familia se hizo con una de sus fortunas vendiendo madera.

-Interesante –dijo la rubia fingiendo entusiasmo.

-Últimamente está insoportable –dijo Elena cuando al fin Caroline las dejó a Bonnie y a ella solas para atender una llamada.

-¿Por qué nos mentiste diciendo que Damon y tú no os habíais acostado? –preguntó su amiga, quien llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer esa pregunta pero no había tenido ocasión.

-No mentí –se defendió ella sin comprender el cambio de rumbo de la conversación.

-Te conozco Elena, a mí no me puedes mentir.

-Está bien, tienes razón. No quería que me riñeseis por ir demasiado rápido.

-¿Él te incitó para que así fuera? –preguntó Bonnie intentando ocultar su preocupación-. ¿Ir más rápido?

-Lo cierto es que fui yo la que insistió –confesó Elena algo avergonzada-. Él intentó frenarme un par de veces hasta que no le dejé otra opción.

-¿Y cómo se porta? –volvió a preguntar su amiga, dejando a un lado la preocupación para tomar un tono pícaro.

Elena se mordió el labio inferior sonrojada.

-Ya veo –indicó Bonnie con una sonrisa-. Así que, ¿le damos el aprobado?

-Más bien diría yo la matrícula de honor –corrigió Elena.

-No existe el hombre perfecto.

-Existe, y es mío –alardeó Elena, haciendo que ambas riesen.

-No sabes cuánto te envidio –reconoció Bonnie.

La chica quiso seguir hablando pero Caroline, que había terminado de hablar por teléfono, se les unió en la mesa.

**00000**

Aquella noche, Damon decidió tomarle la palabra a Elena con eso de "cambiar de ambientes" y se la llevó al tejado de la casa, donde estaban sentados observando las estrellas.

-Hoy Jeremy me ha dicho que no quiere que le de sobrinos tan pronto -le contó ella con voz apagada.  
-Es tu hermano, se preocupa por ti -se limitó a decir él.  
-No es eso lo que quería decir -replicó ella-. Es solo que... Yo siempre había pensado que algún día me casaría y tendría hijos.  
-¿Y cual es el problema?  
-El problema es que los vampiros no podéis tener hijos.  
-Aún eres joven para plantearte todo esto -la intentó tranquilizar él-. No sabes si lo nuestro va a funcionar. Puede que algún día conozcas a un humano con el que acabes formando una familia.

Aunque Damon quiso ocultarlo, Elena pudo notar la tristeza en sus palabras.

-No creo que eso vaya a suceder -dijo ella.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque te quiero -confesó Elena-. Y cada vez que pienso en el futuro, sé que quiero tenerte en él.  
-Los vampiros no tenemos futuro, solo un eterno presente.  
-Tal vez quiera compartir ese presente contigo -indicó ella.  
-Puede que ahora sientas que es lo que quieres, pero tú misma lo has dicho: quieres tener hijos. Yo no podré dártelos aunque quisiera -respondió él sabiendo que si eso era lo que más deseaba Elena en el mundo, su relación tenía los días contados; porque ella quería esa vida y él estaba dispuesto a dársela, aunque eso significase que él no perteneciese a ella.

-¿Qué tal si dejamos esta conversación para dentro de algunos años? -propuso la chica después de un silencio, por primera vez entre ellos, incómodo.

Apenas llevaban unas semanas saliendo y ya estaban pensando en el futuro, eso no podía ser bueno. "_Y menos si tu novio es un vampiro_", se dijo Elena a modo de reproche. No tenía que haber sacado ese tema. "_¿En qué estaría pensando?_".

-Claro -accedió Damon, para luego volver a hablar con una voz muy animada, como si nada hubiese ocurrido-. ¿Me has dicho "_te quiero_"?

Elena se ruborizó por un momento.

-Sí.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque es verdad -respondió ella tímidamente-. Te quiero.  
-Yo también te quiero -confesó él agachando la cabeza con cierta timidez.

Elena pudo apreciar el tono de cautela de sus palabras, como si revelar esa clase de sentimientos fuese como una bomba de relojería, como si se estuviese enfrentando a una encrucijada, luchando consigo mismo.

Pero ella no podía detenerse a pensar en el por qué de su lucha, porque en ese momento solo podía pensar en la confesión de amor que Damon acabada de hacerle, la cual la hizo sentir como en una nube de incredulidad. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó ella incrédula, pues necesitaba volver a oírselo decir.  
-Te quiero -repitió él dejando esta vez a un lado la cautela y el miedo a decir esas palabras.

Elena, sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó a sus brazos, obligando a Damon a sujetar con fuerza su cintura por miedo a que pudiese tropezar y caer.

-Cuidado, nena -le aconsejó él-. No quiero que te hagas daño.  
-No tengo miedo a caer -aseguró ella-, porque sé que tú estarás ahí para impedir que llegue al suelo.  
-Tienes mucha fe en mí -dijo él en casi un reproche.  
-Confío en ti -afirmó ella antes de besarle-. Siempre.

Permanecieron así un rato más, hasta que el sueño empezaba a hacer mella en ellos. En un movimiento veloz y a la vez delicado, Damon cargó a Elena hacia el interior de la casa, hasta depositarla en la cama, donde se tumbó con ella y la rodeó con sus brazos hasta caer ambos dormidos.


	12. Capítulo 11

_11_

Una mañana, Damon y Elena estaban desayunando solos, pues Jenna había tenido que ir a hacer unos recados y Jeremy había quedado temprano para ir al lago con unos amigos.

-¿Dónde te alojas? -preguntó Elena cayendo en la cuenta de que aún no sabía dónde vivía Damon.  
-Creo que en tu habitación.  
-Damon, hablo en serio –le riñó ella.  
-Yo también. Prácticamente vivo aquí -afirmó él.

Y era cierto. Damon dormía todas las noches en su cama e incluso se duchaba allí y, a veces, desayunaba con la familia cuando iba a "recoger" a Elena para ir a pasear juntos.

-Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta -continuó hablando él-, hay un apartamento no muy lejos de aquí donde me ducho y dejo mi ropa. Aunque de lo primero ya te has encargado tú que no sea así -explicó él con una sonrisa pícara, recordando las duchas que últimamente habían compartido.  
-Te diría que trajeses tu ropa aquí -le dijo Elena-, pero no quiero ni pensar en la cara que pondría Jenna al ver ropa tuya en mi armario.  
-Mi apartamento no está nada mal -aseguró él-. Puede que algún día te envite a pasar la noche allí, ver una peli y comer palomitas en el sofá.  
-Una casa para nosotros dos solos. Suena bastante bien -reconoció ella ilusionada con la idea de poder pasar una noche con Damon sin preocuparse por si su tía o su hermano les pillaban.

**00000**

Aquella tarde, Damon y Elena decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Caminaban cogidos de la mano mientras hablaban. Durante el paseo, la pareja se encontró con una conocida de Elena.

-Sheriff Forbes -saludó ella muy alegremente a la madre de Caroline.  
-Llámame Liz, Elena. Ahora no estoy de servicio -respondió esta con una sonrisa, alegre de verla tan animada después de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar tras la muerte de sus padres.  
-Liz, este es...  
-Damon Salvatore -se presentó él estrechando la mano de la sheriff.  
-Salvatore, ¿eh? ¿Algún parentesco con los Fundadores? -preguntó ella curiosa.  
-Lejano.  
-Habrá sido agradable regresar a la casa de tus antepasado -dijo la sheriff feliz de conocer a otro Salvatore.  
-Siempre es bueno mantener el contacto con tus raíces -coincidió él.

Tras dudar un momento, Liz volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, he de irme ya. Me alegra verte volver a sonreír, Elena.  
-Gracias.  
-Un placer conocerte, Damon -dijo la sheriff dirigiéndose al vampiro.  
-El placer ha sido todo mío -respondió él con una inclinación de cabeza.

Cuando esta se fue, Elena se giró hacia Damon.

-¿Fundadores? -le preguntó ella, pues desconocía que los Salvatore fuesen de las Familias Fundadoras.  
-Mi padre ayudó a construir este pueblo -explicó él-. También era miembro del Consejo.  
-¿El Consejo?  
-Sí, el Consejo de Fundadores –respondió él algo confuso-. Tu familia forma parte de él, deberías saberlo.  
-¿Saber qué?  
-Protegen al pueblo de vampiros.  
-¿La madre de Caroline sabe lo que eres? -preguntó preocupada por haber arrastrado a su novio a una trampa mortal.  
-Si lo supiese, me habría clavado una estaca en el corazón sin dudarlo –respondió él con una media sonrisa irónica.  
-No ayudas -le riñó ella. Si antes estaba preocupada, ahora más.  
-Lo siento -se disculpó-. Solo digo que no es tan fácil reconocer a un vampiro. Además, siguen creyendo que solo podemos salir de noche, no sospechará de mí. Ya no.

-¿Así que lo de las estacas de madera es verdad? –preguntó ella poco después algo más relajada e interesada por saber más de las condiciones que implicaba ser vampiro.

-Sí. Toda leyenda tiene su parte cierta.

-¿Y qué me dices de los ajos y el agua vendita?

-Esa es la parte falsa del mito. Odio el ajo, pero eso es otra historia que no tiene nada que ver con mi condición de vampiro –bromeó él-. Y, lo de los espejos, también falso. Este peinado no se mantiene solo, ¿sabes? –presumió pasándose la mano por el pelo divertido, haciendo reír a Elena.

-Pero si siempre vas despeinado –se burló ella.

-¿Y quién es la culpable de eso? Tú –la acusó el chico divertido.

-Sabes que me gusta enredar mis manos en tu pelo cuando nos besamos –se defendió la joven agachando la cabeza-. No puedo evitarlo.

-No te he pedido que lo hagas –le dijo él levantándole el mentón para mirarla a los ojos.

Elena se puso de puntillas para besarla y, cómo no, enredó sus manos en el pelo de él. Este la correspondió ampliando el beso y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos para estrecharla más a sí.

**00000**

En la confidencia de la noche, Elena decidió continuar sus preguntas sobre vampirismo, esperando que así Damon se decidiese a hablar más de su pasado.

-¿Cómo se convierte uno en vampiro? –preguntó Elena curiosa.

-Debes morir con sangre de vampiro en tu organismo –explicó él-. Luego tienes un plazo de unas 24 horas aproximadamente para completar la transición bebiendo sangre humana.

-¿Y qué pasa si no la completas?

-Mueres.

-¿Tú querías ser vampiro?

-Al principio sí –confesó él-. Por Katherine.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu ex en todo esto de ser vampiro? –preguntó Elena confusa.

-Ella era vampira. Yo quería vivir la eternidad a su lado.

-Oh –exclamó ella antes de continuar-. ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué después no querías ser vampiro?

-Hubo una batalla, la batalla de Willow Creek, algunos Fundadores partidarios del bando Confederado encerraron a unos supuestos simpatizantes de la Unión en una iglesia y los quemaron vivos. Lo que la historia no cuenta es que, en realidad, se trataba de una cacería de vampiros.

-Y Katherine era uno de ellos –dedujo Elena.

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasó para que acabases convirtiéndote?

-Intenté salvarla, pero mi padre me disparó antes de lograrlo. Cuando me desperté, estaba en plena transición.

-Espera un momento, ¿tu padre te mató? –preguntó alterada.

-Era una vergüenza para él que confraternizase con el enemigo –dijo Damon antes de hacer una pausa-. Yo no quería completar el proceso. Quería la eternidad para compartirla con Katherine. Sin ella, no tenía sentido ser vampiro.

-Pero te convertiste.

-A costa de mi voluntad, sí –reconoció él, intentando omitir la participación de su hermano Stefan en la historia-. Pero esa es una historia que tendrá que esperar, ¿vale? Ahora duerme –le pidió a la chica acariciando su espalda desnuda.

-No quiero –se quejó ella cual niña pequeña-. Quiero seguir hablando.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Háblame de Katherine.

-No creo que esa sea una buena idea. No quiero hablar de ella.

-Debiste quererla mucho –reconoció Elena, sintiendo una punzada de celos hacia la vampira y, por qué no decirlo, miedo a ser solo un remplazo de la chica que le robó el corazón a su vampiro favorito-. Han pasado 145 años y hablas como si fuera ayer.

-La quise –admitió él-, pero no tanto como a ti. De eso estoy seguro.

Elena se incorporó lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó esperanzada de ser la única que ocupa el corazón del vampiro.

-No he hablado más en serio en mi _vida_ –aseguró él-. Te quiero, Elena. Solo a ti.

-Yo también te quiero, Damon –respondió ella con lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando con derramarse.

Él posó sus manos en el rostro de la chica y acarició sus mejillas con cariño, para después depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

-Ahora, duerme –ordenó él con voz dulce.

Elena asintió somnolienta, se abrazó al torso desnudo de él y cayó en un plácido y profundo sueño.

En cambio, Damon no consiguió conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Era cierto que amaba a Elena como nunca había amado a nadie, pero si eso era así, ¿por qué seguía queriendo liberar a Katherine de su tumba en_ vida_? No era amor lo que le incitaba ahora a ello, ¿lealtad, tal vez? Sentía que le debía algo. Al fin y al cabo, fue culpa de él y su hermano que acabase en esa iglesia.

Pero lo que realmente le quitaba el sueño a Damon era el no saber, el no saber qué sentirá cuando vuelva a ver a Katherine. ¿Volvería a los brazos de la vampira que le dio la inmortalidad o permanecería con su réplica humana que le entregó un amor incondicional y le robó el corazón? Por primera vez, Damon tenía miedo a la respuesta de una pregunta.

"_¿Por qué los asuntos del corazón eran tan difíciles?"_, se preguntó, "_¿Dejaría algún día de sufrir por amor?"_.

"_Si el amor fuese fácil no sería tan maravilloso",_ respondió una voz en su interior. Y tenía rezón, a todos nos gusta enamorarnos porque nos supone un reto.


	13. Capítulo 12

_12_

Elena estaba deseando aceptar la propuesta de Damon de ir a su apartamento, pero no sabía cómo pedírselo a su tía, por lo que llevaba días intentando pedírselo y echándose atrás al instante.

Una mañana se levantó muy decidida a conseguir permiso, así que se armó de fuerzas y fue a hablar con su tía.

-¿Jenna, puedo quedarme esta noche en casa de Damon? -preguntó tímidamente Elena.  
-Claro -respondió su tía para sorpresa de esta-, pero quiero verte aquí devuelta para desayunar.  
-Hecho -aceptó ella aún alucinando por haber conseguido un "_sí_" tan rápido y sin preguntas y sin apenas condiciones.

Jenna no tuvo ningún problema a la hora de aceptar la petición de su sobrina pues, del tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Damon, le pareció incluso raro que tardase tanto en querer pasar la noche en casa de él. Era normal que quisiesen estar los dos solos. En ese aspecto, Jenna era muy comprensible.

**00000**

-_Así que hoy tenemos fiesta de pijamas_ -dijo Damon por teléfono, pues aquel día estaba ocupado con un asunto-. _Te paso a recoger por tu casa a las ocho, __¿__vale?__  
_-No llegues tarde -le dijo Elena en tono de burla, pues ella seguía insistiendo en que su coche, un _Chevrolet Camaro_ azul del 69, era una antigualla.  
-_Como sigas despreciando a mi coche así, te vas andando_ -le advirtió él, pues le tenía mucho aprecio a su coche.  
-No he dicho nada -rió ella, retirando sus palabras.  
-_Mucho mejor, no vemos luego. Te quiero._  
-Yo también te quiero -se despidió también ella antes de cortar la llamada.

-Veo que vais muy en serio -le dijo Bonnie feliz por ella, ilusionada incluso.  
-Creo que sí -coincidió ella-. Eso espero, al menos.  
-Desayuna en tu casa, pasáis casi todo el día juntos, os decís "_te quiero_" y ahora te invita a dormir a su casa. Para mí eso es ir muy en serio -afirmó Bonnie.

"_Y eso que no te he contado la parte en la que duerme y se ducha conmigo casi todos los días_", pensó Elena para sí misma.

Su amiga tenía razón: iban muy en serio. Y eso, en lugar de asustarla por lo rápido que avanzaba la relación, la hacía sentirse mejor, pues significaba que Damon permanecería a su lado por mucho tiempo. La cantidad de tiempo dependería de ella, de si estaba dispuesta a renunciar a tener una familia por compartir la eternidad con él. Pero esa era una decisión que esperaba tener que tomar dentro de muchos años. Total, solo tenía 17 años, mientras que Damon se había detenido en los 24. Hasta llegar a esa edad aún tenía mucho que plantearse, muchas experiencias que vivir, de nada servía agobiarse ahora por algo que deberá decidir dentro de unos siete años o puede que más. Ahora solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de su chico, nada más. Los problemas llegarían cuando tuviesen que llegar.

**00000**

Damon recogió a Elena a las ocho, tal y como había prometido. Una vez que llegaron al apartamento del vampiro, este se disculpó por la poca decoración y amueblado, asegurando que además de no haber tenido tiempo, tampoco le pareció muy importante preocuparse por la imagen de una casa que apenas pisaba.

Cuando la hora de cenar se estaba aproximando, Elena creyó que Damon haría como cualquier chico normal, que encargaría un par de pizzas para no tener que cocinar; pero, una vez más, Damon la sorprendió. Le había propuesto preparar la cena juntos.

-¿Tú cocinas? –preguntó ella desconcertada.

-Y muy bien además, aunque no me gusta alardear de ello –respondió él presumido.

-No, claro –ironizó ella conteniendo la risa-. No te lo había preguntado antes, pero... ¿cómo es que los vampiros podéis comer? Si supone que estáis...

-¿Muertos? –concluyó él-. No es una palabra mala, Elena, puedes decirla –dijo él antes de continuar-. Mientras mantengamos una gota de sangre en nuestro organismo, nuestro cuerpo funciona, normalmente.

-Y vas a cocinar chili –intuyó ella al ver los ingredientes sobre la mesa.

-Vamos –la corrigió él-. Era la receta favorita de tus antepasados, estoy seguro de que sabes cómo hacerlo.

-¿Conociste a mis antepasados?

-Sí, tu tío Jonathan Gilbert fue uno de los encargados de organizar la caza de vampiros que llevó a Katherine a la muerte –respondió él intentando no darle mucha importancia al asunto aunque no funcionó realmente-. Además, era una especie de inventor loco –continuó con un tono más animado-. Tenía una brújula que avisaba de la presencia de vampiros.

-Vaya, no había oído nada de eso antes. ¿Por qué crees que mis padres no me hablaron de ello? Se supone que los hijos de las Familias Fundadoras deben continuar la labor del Consejo, ¿no?

-Tengo serias dudas sobre la fidelidad de los Gilbert al Consejo –reconoció él-. Nunca fueron muy colaboradores. El propio Jonathan tenía cierta debilidad por una vampira.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-No quieras saber –respondió él acordándose de Pearl, la vampira boticaria y mejor amiga de Katherine y de cómo Jonathan no dudó en entregarla al Consejo a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Damon tenía razón, Elena no quería saber. Se podía hacer una idea de cuál había sido el destino de aquella vampira.

-Vamos, ese chili no va a cocinarse solo –la apresuró él, intentando distraerla para apartarla de ese pensamiento, para apartarlos a ambos.

A Damon no le gustaba recordar aquellos tiempos, era muy duro para él recordar cómo no había sido capaz de salvar a Katherine de aquella cacería.

Para sorpresa de Elena, Damon tenía razón, era muy bueno en la cocina. En cambio, ella no era lo que se dice una experta en cocina.

-Y luego te quejas de tu tía –le dijo él metiéndose con ella.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí, señor Salvatore?

-No me atrevería a hacer semejante cosa, señorita Gilbert –respondió él haciéndole una reverencia de lo más caballerosa con una media sonrisa.

-Eso espero –respondió ella intentando fingir serenidad pero sin mucho éxito, pues se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior intentando contener una sonrisa.

**00000**

Después de cenar, Damon y Elena se tumbaron juntos en el sofá para ver una película. Elena tenía un cuenco de palomitas en las mano y, de vez en cuando, le daba una a Damon directamente en la boca, pues él, al tenerla rodeada entre sus brazos, no podía y no quería soltarla.

-Me encanta estar aquí, contigo –dijo Elena acurrucándose más a él tras dejar el bol de palomitas vacío en la mesa de café de en frente.

-No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperándote –confesó Damon acariciando el pelo de ella para luego depositar un beso en él.

Elena se incorporó un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

-No me dejes nunca –le pidió ella acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

-Nunca –prometió él uniendo sus labios.

Aunque "_nunca_" significase conceptos diferentes para ambos en ese momento, no dejaron que eso les impidiese complacerse de esa promesa mutua.

Sin prestar ya atención a la película, Damon y Elena se entregaron a la cálida sensación de estar entre los brazos y las caricias del otro, demostrándose una vez más cuán profundo era su amor.


	14. Capítulo 13

_13_

La mañana siguiente amanecieron los dos en la cama de Damon. Elena dormía plácidamente abrazada al torso desnudo de él, mientras el vampiro, ya despierto, acariciaba lentamente la espalda de ella, quien también estaba desnuda.

-Hmm... –murmuró ella.

-Despierta dormilona –susurró él contra su pelo.

Elena pegó un bote al despertar.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó alterada.

-Son casi las nueve –le informó él.

-Oh, mierda –dijo ella levantándose rápidamente-. Es muy tarde, Jenna me va a matar.

Elena comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa mientras Damon la observaba, divertido por la situación.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? –preguntó ella terminando de ponerse el pantalón.

-Parecías estar tan a gusto durmiendo... Me daba pena despertarte.

-Más pena me dará a mí cuando Jenna te clave una estaca en el corazón –le dijo ella antes de tirarle a Damon unos pantalones-, Así que, vístete ya.

-A sus órdenes –accedió él, haciendo un saludo militar, conteniendo la risa.

Antes de que Elena pudiese volver a quejarse, Damon se vistió en cuestión de segundos y se colocó junto a la puerta, mientras ella aún estaba encerrada en el baño arreglándose el pelo.

-¿Quién se entretiene ahora? –la acusó él en tono de burla.

-Ahora no me vengas tú con las prisas – contraatacó ella.

Una vez listos, cogieron el coche y se dirigieron a la casa de los Gilbert.

-Llegas un poco tarde, ¿no crees? –le dijo Jenna a su sobrina desde la cocina.

-La culpa es suya –se defendió Elena señalando a Damon-, que no me ha despertado.

-Encima que me preocupo por tus horarios de sueño... –respondió él fingiendo sentirse ofendido por dicha acusación.

Jenna no pudo evitar sonreír al contemplar tan particular escena de discusión de pareja.

-Bueno, no pasa nada –les perdonó ella-. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Y, con esa frase, a Elena le quedó claro que su tía le permitiría volver a dormir en casa de Damon, algo que deseaba repetir pronto.

-¿Te quedas a desayunar, Damon? –continuó hablando Jenna.

-No, gracias. Tengo asuntos que atender –se excusó él.

Antes de que Elena pudiese rechistar e insistir, Damon se acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Claro –respondió ella aturdida por la repentina espantada.

Una vez que Damon se hubo ido, Jenna fue junto a su sobrina con intención de sonsacarle cómo había ido la noche.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? –preguntó con una sonrisilla.

-No pienso contarte nada –aseguró Elena.

-Venga... –pidió su tía-. Solo un poquito.

-Estuvimos cocinando. Bueno, más bien, él cocinaba –rectificó-. Yo solo trataba de no estorbar mucho.

-¿Damon cocina? –la interrumpió Jenna asombrada, pues no se imaginaba a un chico como él manejándose en una cocina. Cuando Elena asintió, esta continuó-. ¿Y se le da bien? –Elena hizo un gesto de "_Ni te imaginas_"-. Creo que voy a tener que invitarlo a cenar un día para comprobar eso... ¿Y después qué hicisteis?

-Vimos una peli.

-¿Qué peli?

-Si te soy sincera, no le presté mucha atención –confesó esta.

-Ya... –dijo Jenna intuyendo el por qué-. ¿Y luego?

-Creo que no hace falta decirlo, ¿no? –respondió Elena algo ruborizada.

-No, es verdad. Qué pregunta más tonta... –dijo ella, provocando así la risa de ambas-. Me gusta ese chico. Al principio me preocupaba el hecho de que fuese mayor y todo eso, pero me alegra ver que me equivocaba. Hacéis una hermosa pareja.

-Gracias.

-A tus padres les hubiese encantado –añadió después Jenna.

Elena se quedó paralizada por un momento. Su tía esperaba una respuesta, pero no era capaz de dársela. Los padres de Elena posiblemente supiesen de la existencia de vampiros, por lo que no les hubiese hecho ninguna gracia que su hija saliese con uno. De eso podía estar segura, pero realmente no le importaba. Tal vez, si ellos hubiesen visto cómo es Damon, si lo hubiesen conocido, podrían haberlo aceptado. Aunque nada de eso importaba ya. Sus padres estaban muertos y nada de lo que sucediese ahora podía compartirlo con ellos.

-He quedado con las chicas –dijo Elena poco después-, tengo que irme.

-¿No vas a desayunar antes? –preguntó Jenna preocupado por haber metido la pata al mencionar a sus padres.

-No tengo hambre –respondió la chica cogiendo una chaqueta antes de salir por la puerta principal.

**00000**

Elena llegó muy apresurada al Grill, quería dejar de pensar en sus padres y esperaba que sus amigas tuviesen alguna conversación interesante que darle para aparcar sus pensamientos a un lado.

-Hey, ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto? –le dijo Bonnie nada más llegar-. Creía que anoche habías dormido en casa de Damon.

-Y lo hice, acabo de regresar –explicó ella.

-Elena, ¿estás bien? –preguntó su amiga al ver que tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Jenna me ha dicho que a mis padres les hubiese encantado conocerle –respondió ella, sabiendo que su amiga entendería el significado de esa frase.

-Lo siento mucho, Elena –dijo su amiga abrazándola.

En ese momento, la chica derramó las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo. Se otorgó dos minutos para llorar, no más. No podía permitirse derrumbarse nunca más y, sobre todo, no podía dejar que nadie más la viese llorar.

-¿Dónde está Caroline? –preguntó Elena una vez había dejado de llorar, liberándose a su vez del abrazo de su amiga.

-Dijo que tenía algo que hacer –explicó Bonnie no muy convencida-. Pensábamos que vendrías con Damon, así que supongo que por eso no ha querido venir.

-¿Qué problema tiene con Damon?

-Que eres tú quien sale con él y no ella.

-Claro. Ella siempre tan competitiva, ¿eh?

-Se le pasará, solo dale tiempo –pidió Bonnie.

**00000**

Damon estaba ya tumbado en la cama cuando Elena llegó a su habitación, pero no tardó en levantarse y acercarse apresuradamente hacia ella al ver su rostro apenado.

-Has estado llorando –entendió él al ver sus ojos.

-No es nada –aseguró ella posando su mano sobre la de Damon, quien le acariciaba la cara-. Solo he recordado que no tendré nuevas experiencias por compartir con mis padres.

-Ven aquí –pidió él dándole un abrazo.

Elena lloraba en el torso de su camisa mientras él acariciaba el pelo de ella. Era todo cuanto podía hacer. Damon no sabía cómo consolar a alguien, no tenía las palabras adecuadas que se dicen en estos casos. Por suerte para él, a Elena le bastaba con eso, con sentir su apoyo y saber que estaba allí con ella.

Despacio, Damon condujo a la chica hacia la cama, donde ambos se tumbaron sin romper el abrazo. Aquella noche, Elena lloró entre sus brazos hasta caer rendida en un sueño que, gracias a Damon, estaría alejado de las pesadillas.

**00000**

La mañana siguiente, Elena parecía estar de mejor humor, como si la pasada noche no hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Cuándo empiezas las clases? –preguntó Damon jugando con el pelo de ella.

-Ya te lo he dicho, el lunes –respondió ella antes de hacer una pausa-. ¿A qué viene tanta insistencia con saber cuándo empiezo? –preguntó curiosa, pues Damon llevaba unos días preguntando lo mismo-. ¿Piensas ir?

-Puede.

-No darás el pego como alumno.

-Pero sí como profesor.

-¿En serio? –preguntó ella sin saber si bromeaba o no.

-Fui a la universidad cuando era humano, antes de alistarme al ejército Confederado. Y, por cierto, las clases se impartían en latín por aquella época.

-Te creo, _meus miles a academia* _–rió ella, alegrándose de haber estudiado latín el curso pasado, pues así podía meterse con él cuanto quisiese, ya que una broma pierde a veces su gracia si al que se la diriges no la entiende.

A Elena le gustaba bromear con la edad de Damon, así que esa información la grabaría en su cerebro para utilizarla en su contra en el futuro.

-¿Sabes que a los profesores no se les permite tener relaciones con sus alumnas? –le informó ella con voz seductora recorriendo el torso desnudo de él con sus dedos tras haberle desabrochado los botones de la camisa.

-Lo sé –respondió Damon cogiéndola de la cintura para pegarla más a él-, por eso no me he presentado. Me echarían al primer día. No podría alejarme de ti.

Elena rió ante el comentario y le dio un beso, el cual él profundizó.

-Damon... –dijo ella tras separarse un poco-. No vayas por ahí, que nos conocemos. Es muy tarde y Jenna podría presentarse de improvisto.

-Ventajas de ser un _no muerto_ –le recordó él señalándose una oreja-, puedo oír todo lo que sucede en esta casa.

-Pues entonces, no tengo excusa para detenerte –indicó ella volviéndole a besar.

* * *

**00000**

* * *

***N/A: **_**meus miles a academia**_**: mi soldado universitario**

**Por cierto, el próximo capítulo corresponderá al primer día de clase ;)**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Este capítulo corresponde al primer capítulo de la serie, por lo que he incluido tramas y diálogos de la serie. Hay diálogos extraídos de la versión doblada en español de España, que no es que sea un buen doblaje pero resulta más rápido sacarlos de ahí que de la versión original.**

**Y, sí, Stefan ha llegado al fin a Mystic Falls! *nótese la ironía* ¬¬'**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_14_

El lunes llegó y con él llegaron también las clases. Un nuevo curso empezaba, Elena y sus amigos comenzaban Tercer Curso y ya estaban cada vez más cerca de emprender un nuevo viaje rumbo a la universidad.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, su tía Jenna parecía muy nerviosa.

-Tostadas –dijo abriendo el frigorífico-. Puedo hacer tostadas.

-Solo importa el café, tía Jenna –dijo Elena.

-¿Hay café? –preguntó Jeremy entrando en la cocina.

Elena le sirvió una taza de café a su hermano mientras su tía seguía hablando sin parar.

-Vuestro primer día de clase y no he preparado nada –se riñó a sí misma-. ¿Necesitáis dinero?

-Yo no –respondió la chica dando un sorbo a su café recién hecho.

Jeremy, sin decir palabra, aceptó el dinero de Jenna y se lo metió rápidamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó la mujer, mientras metía cosas en su bolso -Un lápiz blando... ¿Se me olvida algo?

-¿No tenías hoy una presentación? –le preguntó Elena.

-He quedado con el director de mi tesis... Ya –respondió esta mirando su reloj, apresurándose a coger sus cosas-. Mierda.

-Vete, nos arreglamos –le aseguró su sobrina.

Cuando su tía se fue, Elena se dirigió a su hermano.

-Damon se ha ofrecido a llevarnos a clase. ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro –respondió el chico algo emocionado-. No tengo ganas andar hoy, aún estoy dormido.

-Ya somos dos –coincidió su hermana.

Damon pasó a recoger a los Gilbert poco después y los llevó al instituto, siguiendo las indicaciones que le daba Elena.

Al llegar, vieron una multitud de alumnos moviéndose de un lado para otro, señal de que oficialmente las clases habían comenzado.

Elena se despidió apresuradamente de Damon, pues los nervios por volver a clase y el miedo a llegar tarde se apoderaron de ella. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para hablar, pero le compensaba la idea de saber que aquella noche volvería a verle. Le gustaría reunirse con él antes, pero Damon se excusó, pues tenía que "_hacer un recado_".

**00000**

En los pasillos del instituto, Elena estuvo hablando con Bonnie mientras metían sus pertenencias en las taquillas.

-Mi abuela me dice que soy adivina –dijo Bonnie-. Somos originarios de Salem, brujas y eso. Ya, demencial. Pero lo repite una y otra vez, ¡que la metan en una residencia de una vez! Pero luego pienso: predije lo de Obama y predije lo de Heath Ledger, y sigo creyendo que Florida se convertirá en pequeñas islas.

Elena quería decirle a su amiga que tenía razón, que era una bruja, pero había quedado con Damon en que no debía meterse en ese tema. Lo último que quería era que su amiga empezase a hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas no podía dar sin implicar a Damon y revelar su condición de vampiro.

Intentando no pensar en ello, dirigió una mirada a Matt, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Ella hizo un gesto de saludo y él se giró para irse sin prestarle atención. Aún se sentía rechazado por ella y eso a la chica le partía el corazón, pues quería que siguiesen siendo amigos.

-Me odia –suspiró ella apoyándose en su taquilla.

-No es odio –dijo Bonnie-. Es "_me dejaste pero soy tan guay que no se me nota, y en secreto oigo los grandes éxitos de Air Supply_"

**00000**

Mientras tanto, en el exterior del edificio, Vickie Donovan se acercó a Jeremy.

-¡Ey, Jer! –saludó ella-. ¿Tienes pastis?

-No, lo he dejado.

-Así que es cierto, el nuevo _noviete_ de tu hermana te ha comido el coco.

-No me ha comido el coco –le defendió el chico, pues no le hacía ninguna gracia que se metiesen con Damon, después de todo lo que había hecho por él y su hermana...

-Ya, claro.

-Eh, Vick –dijo Tyler acercándose a ellos-. Sabía que estarías aquí con los pastilleros.

-Eso pensaba yo –respondió esta-, pero por lo visto el pequeño Gilbert tiene un _tutor_ muy estricto.

Tyler, ignorando al chico, rodeó a Vickie con sus brazos y la besó.

Jeremy no pudo seguir mirando esa escena y se fue de allí. La chica había pasado todo el verano con él, lo habían pasado muy bien juntos, incluso lo había desvirgado, ¿es que todo eso acabó junto con las vacaciones de verano? Ahora solo era el chico ex porreta que ya no le pasaba pastillas, ¿cuánto tiempo tardará en darle puerta definitivamente?

**00000**

Elena y Bonnie iban de camino a su próxima clase, cuando pasaron por recepción.

-Espera –dijo Bonnie parándose en seco, mirando hacia la sala-. ¿Quién es?

Elena se asomó para mirar y vio a un chico de pelo castaño con gafas de sol y chaqueta de cuero de espaldas a ellas.

-Solo veo una espalda –respondió la chica, divertida por lo cotilla que resulta ser a veces su amiga.

-Una buena espalda.

Elena se extrañó al ver cómo el chico se quitaba las gafas de sol y miraba fijamente a la secretaria, quien parecía abducida por su mirada. Sintió algo familiar en la expresión de la mujer, similar a la mirada que puso la enfermera que le atendió en el hospital cuando Damon la convenció para que lo dejase pasar la noche con ella.

-Presiento Seattle –dijo Bonnie con cara con concentración-. Y toca la guitarra.

-Piensas seguir con ese rollo de adivina, ¿eh? –rió Elena.

-Totalmente.

-Anda, vamos –apresuró Elena a su amiga al ver que esta no tenía intención de moverse.

-Claro, como tú tienes novio... –se quejó esta mientras la seguía hacia el aula de Historia.

**00000**

Una vez en clase de Historia, Elena no pudo evitar evadirse un poco cuando el profesor empezó a hablar de la Guerra Civil. La chica se preguntaba cómo habría vivido aquella batalla Damon y por qué nunca quería hablar de ello.

El zumbido de su móvil la hizo sobresaltarse, Bonnie le había mandado un mensaje.

"_**El guay te está mirando"**_

Elena se preguntó a qué venía ese mensaje. ¿Qué más le daba que un chico la mirase? Ella solo tenía ojos para Damon.

Aún así, sintió curiosidad y, discretamente, dirigió la mirada hacia donde se sentaba el chico. No solo comprobó que la estaba mirando, sino que había algo en él que le resultaba familiar. No sabía explicarlo, pero las fracciones de su rostro le recordaban a alguien.

**00000**

Después de las clases, Elena decidió ir a visitar la tumba de sus padres, ya que últimamente a penas había tenido tiempo para ello.

Escuchó un ruido y pensó que se trataría de Damon, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Poco después, vio una sombra extraña y empezó a asustarse. Recogió su diario y salió de allí a toda prisa. Estaba alejándose cuando tropezó y, al levantarse, se chocó con el chico nuevo, algo que la hizo dar un brinco, ya que no se esperaba ver a nadie por allí.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó este de forma educada.

-¿Estabas siguiéndome?

-No, te he visto tropezar.

-Ah, ¿y estabas por casualidad en el cementerio? –dijo ella a la defensiva.

-De visita –respondió él-. Tengo familia aquí.

-Oh. Caray. ¡Qué tacto! –se recriminó a sí misma mirando al suelo avergonzada-. Lo siento, es que ahí atrás me pareció ver algo y me he puesto nerviosa. Me llamo Elena.

-Yo Stefan –respondió él asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Lo sé. Vamos a Historia juntos.

-Y a Lengua y Francés –añadió él.

-Cierto –respondió ella. Estaba tan preocupada pensando qué sería aquel recado que tenía que hacer Damon que ni se había percatado de la presencia del chico en la clase.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que tenía un anillo similar al de su novio.

-Bonito anillo –le dijo.

-Ah, es de mi familia. Lo llevo siempre. Es increíble, ¿eh?

-No, pero hay anillos y hay eso –respondió ella.

La intención de Elena realmente era saber si el chico llevaba el anillo como mera joya o porque también necesitaba protegerse del sol como Damon. ¿Sería Stefan también un vampiro?

-¿Te has hecho daño? –preguntó él frunciendo ligeramente el ceño tras un silencio más o menos incómodo.

-No lo sé –respondió ella mientras ponía una pierna sobre una roca para comprobarlo.

Y, efectivamente, la chica se había hecho un pequeño corte en la pierna, de donde le salí algo de sangre.

-Oh, fíjate –dijo ella mirando su herida-. No tiene buena pinta.

Al mirar al chico, este se había puesto de espaldas a ella.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella.

-Debes irte –aconsejó él con voz ronca-. Y curarte eso.

-En serio, no es nada... –empezó a decir Elena colocándose bien el dobladillo que se había hecho en el pantalón, pero cuando se volvió para ver al chico, este ya no estaba.

**00000**

Poco después, Elena se reunió con sus amigas en el Grill. Mientras tanto, no podía apartar la vista de su hermano, quien parecía estar discutiendo con Vickie Donovan, la hermana de Matt y camarera del bar.

Los cotilleos de Caroline la hicieron retomar la atención a la conversación. Bueno, más concretamente, oír el apellido de su novio en boca de la rubia. Al parecer el chico nuevo se apellidaba igual, ¿tendría algún parentesco con Damon?

-Se llama Stefan Salvatore –dijo Caroline ilusionada-. Vive con su tío en el antiguo hostal de los Salvatore. No vive aquí desde que era niño, familia de militares, así que ha viajado mucho. Es Géminis, y su color favorito es el azul.

-¿Has averiguado todo eso en un día? –preguntó Bonnie alucinando.

-Por favor, lo he averiguado entre tercera y cuarta hora. Pensamos casarnos en junio –añadió al final, provocando la risa de sus amigas.

En ese momento, las tres enmudecieron al ver al misterioso chico entrar por la puerta. Caroline le hizo una señal para que se sentase con ellas y no tardaron en empezar el interrogatorio.

-O sea, ¿que naciste en Mystic Falls? –preguntó Bonnie después de que este les hablase de su regreso al pueblo.

-Sí. Y nos marchamos cuando era niño –respondió él.

-¿Padres? –continuó la bruja.

-Mis padres fallecieron.

-Lo siento –le dijo Elena tras una pausa incómoda-. ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Ninguno con el que hable.

"_¿Se estaba refiriendo a Damon?"_, se preguntó Elena, quien estaba empezando a enloquecer con el tema. ¡Pero qué tontería! No puede ser tanta casualidad que ambos llegasen recientemente al pueblo. Debía tratarse de una simple coincidencia.

-Vivo con mi tío –explicó Stefan.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades, cuando Elena recibió un mensaje al móvil.

"_**Ya estoy libre, te espero en tu casa"**_

_**D.**_

-Tengo que irme –anunció Elena.

-Sí, su novio la reclama –le explicó Caroline a Stefan para dejar claro que la chica estaba pillada, pues este no paraba de mirar a su amiga y eso la ponía furiosa. "_¿Por qué todos los tíos buenos solo tenían ojos para Elena?", _se quejó esta mentalmente.

-Nos vemos mañana en clase –se despidió la chica levantándose de asiento.

Una vez se hubo ido por la puerta, Stefan se dirigió a Caroline.

-¿Su novio? –preguntó curioso.

-Sí, Damon _no sé qué_, no conozco su apellido, un morenazo de ojos azules que no se separa de ella en ningún momento –respondió la rubia, feliz de haber llamado su atención e intentando dejar claro que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Elena, pues estaba saliendo con alguien.

-¿Y lleva mucho saliendo con él? –continuó el interrogatorio Stefan.

-Desde mediados de verano, poco después de la muerte de los padres de ella –respondió Caroline ahora molesta por tanto interés del chico hacia Elena.

-Ya veo... –respondió él con la voz apagada, parecía como si esa noticia le hubiese afectado considerablemente.

**00000**

Nada más entrar a su habitación, Elena se lanzó a los brazos de su chico, quien la esperaba tumbado en la cama, como hacía siempre que llegaba antes que ella.

-Has tardado mucho –le dijo él tras besarla.

-He estado con las chicas en el Grill –explicó ella-. Hay un chico nuevo en el instituto y lo han estado interrogando. Puede que sea familiar tuyo, se llama Stefan Salvatore.

Elena pudo ver cómo Damon se tensaba al oír ese nombre.

-¿Has hablado con él? -exigió saber el vampiro.

-No mucho -respondió ella confusa ante la reacción de su novio.

-Bien.

-¿Vas a decirme quién es?

-Mi hermano –respondió él serio.

-No me dijiste que tuvieses un hermano -le reprochó ella enojada porque siguiese habiendo cosas importante de la vida de Damon que aún no conocía.

-No nos llevamos muy bien que se diga.

-¿Es peligroso? -preguntó Elena dubitativa y temerosa de que un vampiro peligroso se pasease por el pueblo a sus anchas y se hiciese pasar por un estudiante adolescente mientras mataba sin piedad a jóvenes inocentes.

-No -respondió él tras entrecerrar los ojos y pensárselo momentáneamente-, pero será mejor que te mantengas alejada de él.

Ella asintió, suponiendo que la petición de Damon de alejarse del chico se debía a que este no era del todo de fiar.

-¿Hace mucho que no lo ves? –volvió a preguntar ella.

-Unos veinte años.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Disparidad de opiniones.

-He oído que se hospeda en la mansión Salvatore, con su tío Zach -informó ella.

-Sobrino -corrigió él-. Zach es el último descendiente de un desliz de mi padre con una doncella.

-¿Y sabe lo que sois?

-¿Quién crees que administra la verbena al Consejo? No le caigo muy bien -respondió él con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que no empezamos con buen pie. Ya te lo he dicho, Elena, tengo un pasado del que no me enorgullezco.

-¿Y tu hermano Stefan forma parte de ese pasado?

-Hemos estado peleando y haciendo las paces década sí, década no. Hay mucho resentimiento aún guardado que no se irá tan fácilmente.

-¿Te refieres al hecho de convertirte en vampiro? -le preguntó ella, recordando que Damon le había contado que tras la muerte de Katherine no quería completar la transición.

-Principalmente.

-Así que, fue él quien te pidió que completases la transición -conjeturó ella.

-Obligó, más bien -aclaró él.

-Creí que la sangre de Katherine convirtió.

-Y así fue.

-¿Y cómo encaja Stefan en todo esto? –preguntó ella confusa.

-Él también la amaba –confesó Damon.

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que Katherine estaba con los dos? ¿A la vez?

-Sí.

-¿En todos los sentidos? –inquirió ella, para luego continuar tras el asentimiento de él-. Creía que ella era tu novia.

-Jugaba con ambos –respondió él apenado-. Nos utilizaba. Nos hacía creer a los dos que éramos su _favorito_, que acabaría eligiendo a alguno, cuando en realidad no tenía intención de decidir pues nos quería a los dos con ella.

Elena iba a hablar, pero Damon se adelantó.

-¿Podemos dejar esta conversación para más adelante? –pidió el vampiro casi en una súplica-. No me apetece hablar de mi hermano ahora.

-Claro.

Damon se relajó debido a no tener que seguir hablando de su pasado. Se acercó todo lo que pudo a Elena y, tras juguetear con el vientre de ella haciéndole círculos en la piel con los dedos por bajo la camiseta, apoyó la cabeza contra sus pechos y la abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Era la primera vez que Damon se abrazaba así a Elena y ella sabía el motivo por el cual lo hacía: quería olvidar los fantasmas de su pasado, y buscaba protección en los brazos de la chica. Elena le devolvió el abrazo y acarició con ternura los cabellos de él hasta que se quedó dormido. Poco después, Elena se le unió en el mundo de los sueños.


	16. Capítulo 15

_15_

La mañana siguiente, Elena estaba en los pasillos del instituto cogiendo un libro para su próxima clase cuando Stefan se le acercó y la acorraló contra unas taquillas.

-¿Qué haces? –le gritó ella más enfadada que asustada.

-Quiero que tengas esto -exigió él entregándole una bolsita transparente que dejaba ver su contenido.

-No necesito verbena, gracias –se negó esta, dejando al chico sorprendido, pues no creía que ella tuviese conocimiento de la existencia de esa planta.

-Insisto -dijo él sin dejarla marchar-. Así no podrá _obligarte_.

-¿Crees que tu hermano me está _obligando_ a estar con él? -le acusó ella enojada-. Tú no tienes ni idea de quién es él realmente. No lo conoces.

-Te equivocas, Elena. Le conozco demasiado bien -aseguró este-. Por eso sé que necesitas mi ayuda.

-Yo no necesito nada tuyo.

Stefan iba a insistir, pero en ese momento, Matt se acercó a ellos.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó mirando a Elena.

-Nada -respondió Stefan.

-No te preguntaba a ti -le fulminó con la mirada Matt, antes de volver a dirigirse a Elena-. ¿Te está molestando?

-No -respondió ella-, Stefan ya se iba.

A Stefan no le quedó más remedio que irse, prometiéndose a sí mismo que la cosa no quedaría así.

-¿Qué bicho le ha picado a ese? -preguntó Matt a Elena una vez que estaban solos.

-Nada. Solo quería que le diese un recado a Damon -mintió ella.

-¿Qué pinta Damon en todo esto?

-Es su hermano.

-No tenía ni idea. Creí que Stefan vino hace poco y que se hospedaba con su tío.

-Así es. No se llevan muy bien. Problemas familiares.

-¿Y eso incluye acosarte para mandarle advertencias a su hermano? -inquirió Matt. Veía cómo Stefan la miraba y no le gustaba ni un pelo.

-Es complicado.

-Ya, pues la próxima vez que se acerque a ti, le parto la cara, así sí que se va a poner complicado.

-Agradezco que te preocupes, Matt, pero no creo que sea necesario llegar a eso -dijo ella preocupada por la integridad de su amigo, antes de añadir poco después-. No le digas nada de esto a Damon, no quiero que se preocupe.

-Debería saberlo.

-Déjame que yo me encargue de esto, ¿vale?

-Si me prometes que hablarás con él en cuanto veas que la cosa se te empieza a ir de las manos.

-Te lo prometo.

**00000**

Damon y Elena estaban en la cama de ella, haciendo el amor. Cuando Damon mordió el cuello de la chica, se retiró rápidamente tosiendo con fuerza. Sentía cómo le quemaba la garganta, conocía muy bien esa sensación, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Damon, estás bien? -preguntó ella preocupada, acariciándole el pelo.

-Verbena -murmuró él, apartándose a un lado de la cama, aún tosiendo, y sentándose de cara a la ventana.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella incrédula-. Yo no... Stefan -dijo tras caer en la cuenta-. Insistió mucho esta mañana en darme verbena, pero no la acepté. Se acercó a mi mesa en el almuerzo. Puede que me echase algo en la bebida.

Cuando Damon ya parecía estar mejor, Elena se abrazó a su pecho por detrás de forma protectora.

-Lo siento -se disculpó dándole pequeños besos en la espalda-, debí haberme dado cuenta.

-No es culpa tuya -la tranquilizó él colocando sus manos sobre las de ella-. Mi hermano no sabe poner límites.

-¿Vas a hablar con él?

-No me queda otra.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado -le pidió ella girándole para mirarle a los ojos.

-No hará falta -aseguró él-, Stefan no es un tipo especialmente peligroso.

-Prométemelo -insistió ella.

-Te lo prometo -respondió él antes de darle un beso.

Sin nada más que añadir, Damon recostó a Elena contra su pecho e hizo que ambos quedasen tumbados en la cama. Él le acarició el pelo con cariño hasta que esta consiguió conciliar el sueño.

**00000**

Elena se despertó sola por la mañana, con una nota de Damon a su lado que únicamente decía:

_**Me pasaré a recogerte a la salida del instituto.**_

_**D.**_

Sin besos, ni rosas. A Elena no le hacía falta nada más para saber que lo sucedido aquella noche le había afectado mucho a Damon, que la cosa no se iba a quedar así, que Damon había madrugado -si es que acaso había dormido- para presentarse en casa de su hermano. Solo esperaba que saliese airoso de allí, lo último que quería es que a Damon le hiciesen daño. Todo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y/o inteligente para conseguir quitarse a Stefan de encima. Apenas conocía a ese chico y ya lo empezaba a odiar, y eso que ella nunca había odiado a nadie.

**00000**

Damon se presentó en la Mansión Salvatore muy temprano aquella mañana, quería ver a Stefan antes de que este fuese a clase.

-Al fin te dignas a aparecer -le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Qué derecho te crees que tienes para darle verbena a mi chica? -preguntó Damon furioso.

-¿Qué derecho tienes tú para _obligarla_? -le devolvió la pregunta Stefan.

-Crees que la estoy _obligando_ –dijo Damon con una irónica sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué otra cosa si no? -preguntó Stefan enfadándose por la actitud que acababa de tomar su hermano-. No creo que la chica te ofrezca su sangre por su propia voluntad.

-Te sorprenderías, hermano.

-¿Encima, igualita a Katherine? -continuó Stefan, ignorando las palabras de este-. ¿Crees que no sé a qué estás jugando? ¿Crees que así conseguirás vengarte de mí por no haber podido salvar a Katherine en 1864? ¡Ella no es Katherine!

-Eso lo tengo claro -afirmó Damon-. ¿Y tú? Porque yo no te veo muy seguro de ello.

-Aléjate de la chica, Damon -le aconsejó Stefan-, antes de que te aburras de ella y la acabas matando, como haces siempre.

-No, aléjate tú de ella -le amenazó este-. No tengo que darte explicaciones, pero que sepas que no tengo intención de hacerle daño alguno.

Damon se dirigió a la puerta principal, pero estando allí, se giró para volver a enfrentarse a su hermano.

-No te lo diré otra vez, Stefan –advirtió Damon amenazante-. Aléjate de mi chica.

El vampiro abandonó la casa dando un portazo. Stefan se quedó plantado en el rellano sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Crees que habla en serio? -preguntó Zach apareciendo detrás de Stefan, atreviéndose a salir ahora que Damon se había ido.

-No lo creo -respondió este no muy seguro-. Mi hermano no sabe estar con una mujer sin _compulsión_, tiene demasiados demonios que ocultar. Ninguna mujer sin ser _obligada_ estaría dispuesta a permanecer con él por mucho tiempo después de ver cómo es el verdadero Damon.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó su sobrino-. Sé que Damon no es un buen tipo que se diga, pero llevo observándole todo este tiempo y... Se le ve diferente. Me consta que incluso está consiguiendo alejar al hermano de la chica de las drogas.

-¿Desde cuándo Damon hace algo desinteresado por alguien? -preguntó Stefan para sí mismo.

-Puede que tenga razón, tal vez haya cambiado.

-No, Zach, mi hermano dejó de ser bueno hace mucho. El odio hacia mí le consumió, llevándose todo rastro de humanidad en él -aclaró Stefan-. No le salvé la vida a aquella chica para que mi hermano esté ahora jugando con su mente -dijo este dando por zanjada la conversación.

**00000**

Elena no había recibido noticias de Damon en todo la mañana. Tampoco había visto a Stefan por el instituto y eso, en lugar de tranquilizarla, solo conseguía preocuparla más. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Damon?

Al escuchar el timbre de salida, Elena salió de allí rápidamente en busca del _Camaro_. Un suspiro algo sonoro se escapó de su boca al ver el viejo coche azul junto a su dueño.

La chica prácticamente corrió hacia él, para fundirse en un fuerte abrazo, que reflejaba los miedos de ella.

-Hola –la saludó Damon con una sonrisa de lado.

Elena se separó de él, con claras muestras de enfado en su expresión facial, y le dio varios puñetazos en el torso que, de haber sido humano, le hubiese dolido.

-¡Me tenías muy preocupada! –le gritó mientras le golpeaba.

-Vale, lo siento –se disculpó él cuando esta paró de golpearle-. Eso duele...

-Te aguantas –le dijo ella aún enfadada-. Es tu culpa, por jugar a hacerte el héroe y no avisarme siquiera de que estabas bien.

-Así que sabes que fui a ver a Stefan.

-No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta –respondió la joven cruzándose de brazos.

-Elena... –la llamó el chico cogiendo sus brazos para intentar desenredarlos-. Mírame, nena –pidió consiguiendo no solo ganarse su mirada sino también tomar sus manos-. Me he portado como un capullo esta mañana.

-Mucho –coincidió ella menos enojada ya.

-Perdí la cabeza, no pensé. Mi hermano se entrometió entre nosotros y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-No lo habrás matado, ¿no?

-Es un hermano pequeño muy molesto, pero no tanto como para llegar a eso –respondió él burlón, sacándole una sonrisa a su novia-. ¿Me perdonas?

-Si tú me prometes no hacer más tonterías.

-Eso va a ser difícil, soy el Rey de las tonterías.

-Cierto –coincidió ella-. Está bien, pero por lo menos mantenme informada.

-Eso está hecho –aceptó Damon.

-Entonces, sí, te perdono –respondió la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Bien! –celebró el vampiro con un gesto de victoria como si de un premio muy importase se tratase.

-Anda, ven aquí, superhéroe –le dijo Elena posando una mano en su nuca, atrayéndole hacia ella para unir sus labios.


	17. Capítulo 16

_16_

Era la Noche del Cometa. Todos estaban en la calle aquella noche, reunidos para ver pasar al cometa, algo que solo pasaba una vez cada 145 años.

Bonnie decía que era una señal de fatalidad, pues la última vez que pasó por Mystic falls hubo montones de muertes, tanta sangre y dolor que creó un lecho de actividad paranormal. Y tenía razón con eso de que la última vez que pasó se derramó mucha sangre, pues fue la noche en que murieron veintisiete vampiros, entre los que se encontraba Katherine. Lo que Elena no lograba entender era qué quería decir su amiga con eso de "_actividad paranormal_". ¿En qué consistía eso y cómo les afectaría?

En eso estaba pensando Elena mientras observaba distraídamente el cometa a la espera de que Damon llegase, pues le había prometido que iría.

-Ese cometa lleva miles de años viajando por el espacio –le informó Stefan a sus espaldas-. En solitario.

-Bonnie dice que es un mensajero del mal –respondió ella, no muy cómoda por la proximidad del chico.

-Más bien es una bola de nieve e hielo, atrapada en un camino del que no puede escapar, pero cada 145 años puede volver a casa.

Elena se giró para enfrentarse a él cara a cara.

-¿Qué quieres, Stefan? –preguntó con desgana.

-Pedirte disculpas. Los asuntos con mi hermano son cosa nuestra. No debí involucrarte.

-¿Quieres saber si me está _obligando_? Está bien, pregúntame –propuso ella-. No llevo verbena, así que pregunta y acabemos con esto de una vez.

-No voy a utilizar _compulsión _contigo.

-Bien, porque tu hermano tampoco lo hace –afirmó la chica.

En ese momento, Damon apareció por detrás de Elena y la rodeó por la cintura.

-¿Algún problema? –le preguntó sin apartar la vista de su hermano.

-Ninguno –respondió ella.

-Yo ya me iba, hermano –se despidió Stefan.

-¿Qué quería? –preguntó Damon a la chica una vez solos.

-Disculparse –explicó ella-. Y me ha contado la historia del comenta.

-La típica historia para ligar.

-Pues en ese caso, deberías habérmela contado tú. Si hubieses llegado antes...

-Las historietas son especialidad de Stefan, lo mío son más bien las miraditas y otras armas de seducción secretas.

-Y mucho más efectivas –coincidió ella pasando un brazo por la espalda de él para rodearle la cintura y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

**00000**

Horas más tarde...

-Me preocupa que Stefan pueda hacerte daño –confesó ella-. No quiero que te pase nada.

-Elena, no va a pasarme nada –aseguró él mirándola a sus ojos-. Además, soy mucho más fuerte que él.

-Me dijiste que cuanta más edad tenga un vampiro, mayor es su fuerza –recordó Elena.

-Así es.

-Entonces, ¿por qué eres más fuerte que tu hermano si os convertisteis a la vez?

-Porque mi hermano ha optado por una dieta a base de conejitos y ardillas –respondió Damon burlándose de la dieta de su hermano.

-¿Por qué?

-Stefan tiene problemas de autocontrol –explicó él-. Cuando prueba la sangre humana se convierte en la versión vampiro de Jack el Destripador. Te lo aseguro, no es nada agradable de ver.

-¿Por qué crees que le sucede eso?

-Tal vez sea su negativa a admitir lo que somos. No lo sé, lleva tantos años fingiendo ser alguien que no es...

-¿Así que solo es peligroso si recae en la _bebida_? –preguntó ella cautelosa.

-Exacto.

-¿Y tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad?

-Más de la que imaginas –respondió él-. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Por ahora los únicos que corren peligro de ser atacados por Stefan son los conejitos del bosque. Lo mismo están ya preparando un contraataque o algo –se burló él, haciendo sonreír a la chica.

-Pobre Tambor –rió ella.

-Y pobre Bambi –coincidió él-. Estos personajes de Disney lo pasan más mal siempre...

**00000**

Aquella noche, Elena y Damon volvieron a reunirse en la habitación de ella.

-Ya me han reñido un par de veces este mes por tu culpa -se quejó ella mientras se metía en la cama.

-¿Mi culpa? -preguntó él con voz inocente tumbado en la cama y jugando con un osito de peluche.

-Sí, me entretienes por las mañanas y me haces llegar tarde a clase.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que insistió en que me quedara por las mañanas.

-Ya, pero eso fue antes de empezar las clases.

-Así que, empieza el curso y ya no me quieres aquí. ¿Es eso? -conjeturó él algo dolido.

-No -se apresuró a negar ella-. Me gusta tenerte aquí.

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que me pones demasiado fácil el hacer _peyas_ -explicó Elena mientras jugaba dibujando círculos con los dedos en el torso desnudo de él-. Deberías intentar ponérmelo más difícil.

-Así que difícil, ¿eh? -dijo él pícaro antes de agarrarla de las manos y voltearla hasta quedar debajo de él, dándole besos en la oreja mientras inmovilizaba sus manos contra el cabecero de la cama.

-Me refería a las mañanas -se quejó ella con una risa nerviosa-. Además, así solo lograrás retenerme aún más.

-Y tanto, como que te pienso atar -reconoció él sujetando las manos de ella con una mano, mientras que con la otra recogía su camisa de entre las sábanas y la utilizaba para atar las manos de la chica al cabecero de la cama.

Elena no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando Damon, después de desprenderse de la ropa de ella, se alejó ligeramente para contemplar su obra.

-Mucho mejor -afirmó él acercándose para besar su cuello-. Así no te me escaparás -añadió luego al descender los besos lentamente por todo su cuerpo desnudo.

-La próxima vez te ataré yo -prometió Elena, fingiendo enfado, cuando Damon estaba entretenido besando y acariciando sus senos.

Pese a ello, pudo sentir la sonrisa burlona de él contra su piel, aceptando el reto. Pero ella fue incapaz de seguir fingiendo estar enfadada cuando las caricias del vampiro se intensificaron, haciéndola olvidar todo para dejarse llevar por el momento.

-Da gracias que no te haya vendado los ojos -le oyó decir a él antes de dejarse llevar por una secuencia de gemidos y jadeos que la arrastraban aún más hacia el deseo de sentirlo dentro de ella; algo que solo consiguió que esa necesidad de contacto físico la hiciese pedir más y más de él, cubriéndola de placer absoluto.


	18. Capítulo 17

_17_

A la salida de clase, Matt se acercó a Damon, quien estaba apoyado contra su coche esperando a Elena.

-¿Qué hay, Matt? -le saludó este con un asentimiento de cabeza cuando se le acercó.

-Hola -respondió él imitando a su amigo y apoyándose en el coche-. No sabía que tu hermano había venido al pueblo.

-Pues ya somos dos -reconoció Damon.

-¿Es un tipo de fiar?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -contestó él poniéndose nervioso mientras se giraba para verle la cara-. ¿Elena te ha contado algo?

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Tú a la mía tampoco -le recriminó Damon retirándose del coche con cautela para quedar frente por frente de él.

-Elena tuvo un encontronazo con él hace poco -confesó el chico-. Me pidió que no te lo dijera, pero no fue el primero y dudo que vaya a ser el último.

-Ya veo -respondió Damon en voz baja, sin poder ocultar lo tenso que le hacía sentir la situación-. Voy a tener que tener otra charla con mi hermano.

-¿Quieres que te avise si vuelve a suceder algo? -se ofreció Matt.

-Te lo agradecería mucho -aceptó Damon.

-Bueno, nos vemos -se despidió el humano al ver que Elena se acercaba a ellos.

-Hasta luego.

Elena se quedó mirando interrogativamente a Damon cuando llegó hasta él.

-¿De qué hablabais? -preguntó cautelosa.

-De coches -respondió él sin darle importancia al asunto-. Ya te he dicho que el mío es un clásico.

-Claro, ahora _clásico_ es sinónimo de antigualla -se burló ella.

Antes de que Damon pudiese rechistar, Elena le plantó un beso.

-Esto no quedará así -aseguró él señalándola con un dedo antes de devolverle el beso-. Vamos, que llegaremos tarde –añadió abriéndole la puerta de copiloto.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó ella curiosa mientras tomaba asiento.

-Ahora lo verás –prometió él, cerrándole la puerta antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta del conductor.

**00000**

-¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó ella mientras caminaba por el parque cogida de la mano de Damon.

-Bueno, he pensado que sería buena idea pasar un agradable y pacífico día en el parque para olvidarnos de todo mal rollo –respondió él refiriéndose claramente a su enfrentamiento con Stefan-. Además, esta noche proyectan una peli.

-¿Qué peli? –preguntó ella curiosa.

-Una muy apropiada para la ocasión.

-Venga, dímela –le pidió haciendo pucheritos.

-_Crepúsculo_ –respondió él antes de que ambos empezasen a reír.

Una humana adolescente que se enamora locamente de un vampiro. Hay también vampiros vegetarianos por doquier. Además de haber un chico que se entromete en la relación y pretende a la chica, algo que Elena esperaba que no pasase con Stefan. Sí, no podría haber una película más apropiada para ellos. Elena solo esperaba que no viniesen vampiros a intentar matarla como en el caso de la chica protagonista.

**N/A: que conste que soy fan de **_**Crepúsculo**_**, pero he de admitir que resulta divertido meterse con la saga de vez en cuando. Siempre en plan bien, claro.**

Después de un tranquilo paseo por el parque, la pareja se dirigió a la zona donde se iría a proyectar la película. Estaba oscureciendo cuando colocaron una manta en el césped y se sentaron en ella.

Apenas había empezado la película y Damon ya parecía aburrirse. Se dedicó a intentar provocar a Elena dándole algún que otro beso furtivo cerca de la comisura de los labios, pues al tenerla sentada de espalda entre sus piernas no llegaba a alcanzar su boca.

Para sorpresa del vampiro, en uno de sus besos, Elena se giró y le besó con deseo, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él aprovechando la confusión de este. Cuando Damon reaccionó, el beso se convirtió en algo muy intenso.

-No me lo puedo creer –dijo ella al separarse para respirar-. Nos hemos convertido en una de esas parejas que se dan el lote en medio del parque, delante de todo el mundo.

-¿Alguna queja, señorita? –preguntó Damon con una sonrisa radiante apoyando su frente en la de ella.

-Que preferiría que estuviésemos solos –se apenó la joven con picardía-. Aquí no podemos avanzar muchas bases.

-Se hará lo que se pueda –respondió él antes de volver a besarla.

Damon atrajo a la chica hacia él, hasta quedar tumbados en la manta. La pareja estaba tan ensimismada con sus muestras de cariño que no se dio cuenta que había alguien a su lado hasta que esta persona carraspeó para llamar su atención, provocando que separasen sus bocas y se incorporasen hasta quedar sentados en la posición inicial.

-¿Chicos, os importa que me siento con vosotros? –preguntó Caroline-. Había quedado con Bonnie y Matt para ver la película, pero me han dado plantón. ¿Os importa?

-No, claro –dijo Elena en plan irónico.

-¡Guay! –respondió una Caroline sonriente extendiendo su manta junto a la de ellos.

-Creo que la rubita no entiende las ironías –le susurró Damon a su novia al oído.

-Es que es rubia natural –respondió ella al girarse hacia él, con los labios muy próximos a los suyos.

-Me encanta esta peli –les dijo Caroline.

Elena rodó los ojos y el vampiro no pudo contener una disimulada risa.

-Tengo una teoría –le dijo Damon a Elena-. Déjeme probar algo.

Y, antes de que la chica pudiese hablar, la besó. Ella respondió el beso de inmediato, a la vez que posaba su mano derecha en el rostro de él mientras enredaba su mano libre con el pelo del vampiro.

-Chicos, os vais a perder la escena en que Edward presenta su familia a Bella –les avisó la rubia-. ¡Chicos!

La pareja volvió a detener sus besos, quedando frente apoyada sobre frente, recuperando el aliento.

-¿Esta es tu teoría? –preguntó Elena, a lo que Damon asintió-. No nos va a dejar en paz. Se va a pasar la noche cortándonos el rollo porque quiere llamar la atención – entendió la teoría de su chico.

-Bueno, es solo una teoría. Habría que hacer una segunda prueba, solo por si acaso –respondió él antes de volver a besarla.

-En serio, no sé para qué venís si luego no veis la peli –se quejó Caroline.

-Vamos a mi casa –le pidió Damon a Elena después de separarse, rozando nariz contra nariz.

-Vale –accedió ella dándole un beso antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su amiga-. Caroline, nosotros nos vamos.

Damon recogía sus cosas mientras la rubia hablaba.

-Pues vale –respondió la chica-, pero que sepáis que os vais a perder la mejor parte.

-La mejor parte va a ser cuando te tenga desnuda en mi cama –le aseguró Damon a su novia en el oído, haciendo sonrojar a esta.

-Nos vemos, Caroline –se despidió Elena cogiendo la mano de su chico antes de irse de allí.

**00000**

Damon despertó por la mañana solo. Echó un vistazo por la habitación y no vio a Elena. El olor a comida recién hecha le hizo saber dónde estaba la chica. Tras ponerse unos vaqueros, fue a reunirse con ella.

Elena estaba en la cocina, vestida solamente con su ropa interior y la camisa de Damon del día anterior.

-Hmm... Qué bien huele –dijo el vampiro en su oído rodeándole la cintura por detrás.

-No es nada, solo unos huevos revueltos –respondió ella acomodándose contra el cuerpo de él y cerrando los ojos momentáneamente para sentir el grato contacto de su torso desnudo contra la camisa.

-No me refería a la comida –aclaró él acariciando el pelo de ella con la nariz mientras inhalada su dulce aroma.

La chica se estremeció ante el contacto, era tan agradable tenerlo tan cerca y tan tentador...

Damon, conocedor de las intenciones de Elena, pues eran mutuas, hizo girar a la chica para que quedasen frente por frente. Sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros, mientras que los latidos del corazón de ambos se intensificaban por momentos.

-Va a enfriarse el desayuno –advirtió la joven en un susurro, pues estaba tan excitada en ese momento que apenas podía hablar.

-No pienso dejar que te me enfríes –respondió él rozando sus labios con los de ella, dejando claras sus intenciones.

-¿Así que yo soy tu desayuno? –preguntó esta con una sonrisa tímida.

-El mejor de todos –asintió él.

Para sorpresa de Damon, fue Elena la que se adelantó a unir sus bocas. La chica acariciaba con su lengua los labios de él, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Cuando Damon permitió que sus lenguas se encontraran, Elena enredó sus dedos en el pelo de él, al tiempo que el vampiro acariciaba los muslos de ella y la alzaba para sentarla en la encimera.

Damon desabrochó los tres únicos botones abrochados de la camisa que llevaba ella mientras la besaba.

-Ligerita de ropa, ¿eh? –dijo él contra sus labios al ver que no llevaba sujetador-. Me gusta.

Elena desabrochó el pantalón de él y lo hizo caer al suelo, pudiendo comprobar que no llevaba nada bajo los vaqueros.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás –rió ella, apretando con sus manos el trasero desnudo de él.

-Aún así sigues teniendo más ropa que yo –respondió este, pasando los delicados dedos de su mano por la fina tela de encaje de sus braguitas, provocando un gemido por parte de la chica.

-Quítamelas –pidió ella entre jadeos.

-Te noto muy ansiosa –rió él contra su cuello.

-Damon... –rogó ella.

Ante la súplica de Elena, Damon se apartó un poco del cuerpo de ella para poder deslizar las braguitas rojas por sus piernas, hasta dejarlas caer al suelo. Luego, acarició las piernas de la chica de abajo a arriba muy despacio, hasta llegar a los muslos.

-Damon... –volvió a llamarle ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron, llenas de pasión. El chico la penetró suavemente mientras sus labios no se separaban de los de ella. Elena enredó sus piernas a la cadera de él con más fuerza, aumentando así el ritmo de las embestidas. Poco después, el vampiro besaba el cuello de ella, quien recogió su pelo para darle mejor acceso a su garganta. Damon bebió su sangre y, al apartarse, se arañó el hombro derecho hasta sangrar para que Elena bebiese la suya. La chica bebió y lamió cada gota de sangre que salía de su hombro hasta que la herida de ambos se curó y dejaron de sangrar. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, amor y deseo se veía en ellos. Siguieron mirándose con esa intensidad hasta alcanzar el clímax juntos.

Ambos cayeren exhaustos, reposando la cabeza en el hombre del otro.

-Te quiero –dijo Damon besando el cuello de ella.

-Te quiero –respondió Elena acariciando la espalda de él, aún intentando recuperar el aliento.


	19. Capítulo 18

_18_

Elena despertó por la mañana entre los brazos de su chico. A pesar de ser algo habitual, para ella seguía siendo algo muy especial, como si cada mañana justos fuese la primera. No había sensación más placentera que esa. Bueno, puede que sí, las noches repletas de pasión, caricias y amor puro que compartían juntos.

Damon jugaba con el pelo de ella, ninguno de los dos parecía querer separarse aún.

-Tengo una cosa que enseñarte -le dijo Elena antes de darle un beso y dirigirse al baño.

Poco después, la chica salía con un uniforme de animadora puesto. El uniforme era rojo, con algunas rallas blancas y negras. La faldita era diminuta y la parte superior dejaba ver su escota de forma sugerente. Por su parte, Elena llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta con un lazo rojo.

-No sabía que fueses animadora -le confesó Damon mirándola embobado al verla salir del baño con el uniforme.

-¿Y qué opinas? -preguntó ella dando un par de vuelvas sobre sí misma para enseñarle el uniforme.

-Que hoy vas a llegar tarde a clase -le dijo él con una sonrisa pícara-. Ven aquí -añadió cogiéndola de un brazo y tirándola a la cama para cubrirla entre sus brazos.

Elena rió mientras Damon le daba besos en el cuello y se deshacía de sus braguitas de forma sutil para no quitarle el uniforme.

Damon tenía razón. Elena llegó tarde a clase, pero no le importó. Mereció la pena. El tiempo con Damon siempre merecía la pena para ella.

**00000**

Aquella mañana, y sin que lo supiese ella, Damon fue a verla entrenar. Solo le hizo falta observarla un momento para saber que la chica no pintaba nada allí. No transmitía emoción alguna. No parecía sentirme muy cómoda. En otra época habría sido una eufórica animadora, pero eso se acabó con la muerte de sus padres.

Ahora, Elena no era más que una chica fuera de lugar que intentaba encajar en un mundo que ya no le pertenecía, mientras recibía las críticas de Caroline, quien estaba muy disgustada con su trabajo.

**00000**

Cuando Damon y Elena tuvieron un momento a solas, él habló con ella para que se diese cuenta por sí misma que estaba cometiendo un error intentando hacer como si la muerte de sus padres no hubiese hecho que las cosas cambiasen, que ella cambiase.

-Deberías dejar de ser animadora –le aconsejó Damon.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Te vi en la práctica. Daba pena verte.

-¿Eso viste? –preguntó ella algo molesta. No con Damon, sino consigo misma.

-¿Me equivoco? –dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Damon pecaba de ser muy directo a veces, pero en el fondo Elena sabía que tenía razón. Ser animadora ya no la motivaba.

-Antes me gustaba. Estaba bien, pero es diferente ahora –se sinceró ella-. Lo que antes me importaba ya no me importa.

-Pues no lo hagas. Déjalo. Pasa página. Problema resuelto. ¡Tarán! -añadió después él sacándole una sonrisa a Elena.

-Hay cosas que pueden volver a importar -dijo ella con voz apagada.

-Puede ser, pero eso no sería suficiente para mí –concluyó él, finalizando así la conversación.

Esas palabras de Damon, su sinceridad, hicieron que Elena reflexionase sobre su continuidad en el equipo de animadoras. Si ya no le satisfacía esa actividad extra escolar, no tenía motivos para continuar. Aquello era el sueño de su madre, no el suyo. Ya era hora de que decidiese por sí misma qué era lo que quería ser.

**00000**

Al día siguiente, Damon fue a recogerla después de clases.

-Tenías razón -le confesó ella-. No importaba ya para mí. He dejado el equipo.

-Espero que conservases el uniforme -respondió él con una sonrisa traviesa-. Me gustaba cómo te quedaba.

Elena rió ante el comentario. Se acercó a él lo máximo posible y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, hundiendo los dedos su pelo, haciendo que Damon rodease su cintura al momento.

-Eres un idiota -le dijo ella antes de darle un beso.

-Soy tu idiota -respondió él devolviéndole el beso para así prolongarlo.

**00000**

Alguien contemplaba muy atentamente la escena desde el otro lado del aparcamiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? -oyó decir a una voz a su izquierda.

-Matt -saludó este girándose para verle.

-Stefan, puede que no sea asunto mío, pero Elena es mi amiga. Te agradecería que dejaras de espiarla, de seguir todos sus movimientos.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que esté bien -aseguró el vampiro.

-Deja que de eso nos encarguemos nosotros -insistió Matt, no muy cómodo con la actitud de Stefan-. Deja a tu hermano en paz.

-¿Que lo deje? No me fío de él.

-Ya, pues ninguno nos fiamos de ti. Damon es también mi amigo, y no me gustaría verle envuelto en una pelea contigo solo porque no eres capaz de mantener las distancias con su chica.

-Te estás equivocando conmigo, Matt -advirtió Stefan-. Todos os estáis equivocando. Cuando la cosa salga mal, que saldrá, no vengáis a mí pidiendo ayuda, porque no os la daré.

Y, sin más, Stefan se fue de allí, dejando a Matt furioso y algo confuso por su advertencia. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en decir que debía proteger a Elena? ¿Protegerla de quién, de Damon? Pero se era un buen tío... Incluso Matt, celoso por el hecho de que fuese este quien estuviese con Elena en lugar de él, sabía que Damon era lo mejor para Elena. ¿Por qué su propio hermano insistía en lo contrario? ¿Qué habría hecho Damon en el pasado para ganarse esa desconfianza?

Todas estas dudas acompañaron a Matt durante todo el día, hasta encontrarse con sus amigos en el Grill; donde, una vez vio a Damon enseñándole a jugar al billar a una Elena la mar de sonriente, sus dudas se desvanecieron. Daba igual lo que hubiese hecho Damon en el pasado, pues en el presente estaba siendo lo que a él mismo le hubiese gustado ser: el novio perfecto para Elena Gilbert.

Y, con ese único pensamiento en su cabeza, caminó con una sonrisa en los labios para reunirse con la feliz pareja.

-Hey, Matt -le saludó la chica sonriente mientras Damon la sujetaba por detrás para ayudarla a colocar bien el taco para golpear una de las bolas que se esparcían por la mesa de billar.

La chica no pudo contener su alegría al ver que colaba dos bolas por el mismo hoyo.

-¿Habéis visto eso? -preguntó dando saltitos.

-Lleva así toda la tarde -se disculpó Damon rodando los ojos hacia Matt.

-¿No se cansa de saltar? -preguntó el chico divertido mirando de reojo a Elena.

-Antes era peor -aseguró Damon fingiendo horror en su mirada-, no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa.

-¡Oye, que estoy aquí! -se quejó ella mientras se preparaba para ejecutar otro tiro.

-Ya lo sabemos, cariño -le susurró Damon al oído tras inclinarse hacia ella.

-Te he traído una birra -le dijo Matt a Damon cuando este volvió a incorporarse para mirarle.

-Gracias -agradeció este al recibirla.

-¿Y yo qué? -preguntó Elena con cara de niña buena.

-Tú eres menor -la cortó Damon-, ¿qué influencia sería para ti si te dejase beber alcohol?

-¿En serio? -se quejó ella, para después sacarle la lengua en señal de burla y enojo hacia Damon.

-Bueno, vale. Compartiré mi cerveza contigo -accedió él, para luego bajar el tono de la voz y taparse la boca con una mano como para que no lo oyese nadie más-. Pero que no se entere nadie.

Los tres jóvenes no pudieron evitar una carcajada colectiva ante el desarrollo de la conversación y la cara de felicidad que puso Elena tras conseguir hacerse con las suyas.

Ese era el _efecto Damon_, capaz de crear un ambiente cálido y divertido siempre que se lo propusiese. Aunque estando Elena de por medio, era algo que salía por pura inercia. Se sentía muy cómodo con Elena, su familia y sus amigos. Algo poco usual en él. Ni recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así de bien rodeado de tanta gente.

**00000**

Bonnie, Caroline y Tyler entraron poco después en el Grill y se unieron a ellos.

-Oíd, chicos –les llamó Caroline-, ¿os habéis enterado? El profesor Tanner fue atacado por un animal esta noche antes del partido. Ha muerto.

Matt la fulminó con la mirada. Él había estaba aquella noche en el partido y era conocedor de la noticia, pero vio a la pareja pasándoselo tan bien aquella noche que le daba pena estropearles la felicidad del momento. Tenía pensada contárselo al día siguiente, pero Caroline era siempre tan impulsiva y cotilla... Nunca aprenderá a cerrar el pico.

Elena se dio cuenta de cómo Damon se tensaba ante esa noticia. Instintivamente, el vampiro rodeó a su novia por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo todo cuanto pudo. Elena posó una mano sobre el pecho de él intentando transmitirle calma.

-No entiendo cómo ha podido ocurrir eso –dijo Bonnie confusa-. ¿Cómo ha podido salir un animal del bosque y atacar el señor Tanner sin ser visto?

Tyler, igual de insensible de Caroline, se puso a hablar con Matt sobre quién sustituiría al entrenador ahora. Esperaba que el equipo de fútbol no se quedase fuera de la competición por culpa de aquel incidente.

Ni Elena ni Damon dijeron nada. Él parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos y ella no le quitaba ojo de encima, intentando averiguar en su mirada el motivo de su comportamiento. Solo podía apreciar un sentimiento: miedo, miedo a perderla.

**00000**

Cuando la pareja se separó de sus amigos, Damon seguía algo ausente.

-¿Qué está pasando, Damon? –preguntó ella preocupada.

-Nada –respondió él con voz cortante y sin mirarla a la cara.

-¿Cómo que nada? No te comportas así por nada. ¿Es por lo del "ataque animal"? –dijo ella, recordando que Damon le contó que el Consejo denominaba "ataque animal" al asesinato por vampiro-. Hay vampiros en Mystic Falls –se dio cuenta ella, de ahí la preocupación de Damon.

-No voy a permitir que te suceda nada –prometió él colocando sus manos en ambas mejillas de ella para mirarle a los ojos-. ¿Me oyes? No voy a permitirlo.

-Damon...

-Además, posiblemente solo sea un vampiro de paso –continuó hablando él.

Elena asintió, pero no conseguía calmarse. La posibilidad de que un vampiro poco pacífico rondase el pueblo le causaba temor. Damon la abrazó para tranquilizarla, para tranquilizarlos a ambos.

-Te prometo que no te pasará nada –le dijo él besando su pelo-. Yo voy a cuidar de ti.

La chica tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, por lo que hundió su cabeza en el pecho de él y se abrazó con fuerza a modo de respuesta.

Aquella noche más que nunca, ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas ni ganas para separarse del otro. El miedo a lo desconocido, que un ser sobrenatural pudiera hacerles daño, hizo que la pareja abrazase con fuerza sus cuerpos y que se demostrasen cuánto se amaban y velaban por el otro de la forma que mejor sabía hacer: uniendo sus cuerpos y sintiéndose amados y correspondidos en igual medida por el otro.


	20. Capítulo 19

_19_

Elena se levantó de la cama muy pronto, tenía prisa pero Damon no estaba dispuesto a ponerse en pie todavía.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de los Padres? –preguntó Damon incorporándose de la cama lo justo para observarla mientras ella daba vuelvas por la habitación recogiendo su ropa.

-Pertenezco a una Familia Fundadora, tengo que ir –respondió ella mientras se vestía.

Su tía le había dejado pasar otra vez la noche en casa de él, algo que se había convertido en una costumbre los fines de semana. Ahora tenía de plazo para estar de vuelta a las dos, pero para Elena seguía sin ser suficiente. Aunque tratándose del tiempo para estar con Damon, nunca sería suficiente.

Aquel día en concreto, Elena tenía que ir a la casa de los Lockwood a entregar los objetos de la familia Gilbert que su madre había prometido donar al Consejo de Fundadores. Lo que significaba que tenía un tiempo muy limitado para estar con Damon.

Le hubiese encantado quedarse acostada un poco más, pero sabía que si no se levantaba ya, ninguno de los dos saldrían de esa cama, y Elena tenía que hacer su recado antes de volver a casa.

-¿A quién tienes pensado llevar? –preguntó él aún en la cama.

-No sé, tal vez a Matt –dijo ella para ver su reacción.

-¿En serio? –preguntó él sin saber si bromeaba o no.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-No, si puedes ir con quien quieras… –respondió él cabizbajo.

-Aunque, pensándole mejor, ¿quieres ir a la fiesta de los Padres conmigo, señor Salvatore? –le pidió ella con voz seductora acercándose a este.

-¿No ibas con Matt? –preguntó él haciéndose el ofendido.

-He cambiado de opinión, tus hermosos ojos azules me tienen encandilada.

-Lo sé –respondió Damon cogiéndola de la cintura para pegarla más a él-, es mi arma secreta.

Elena sonrió ante el comentario y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Damon sorprendido, ya que creía que le besaría en los labios.

-Te conozco, como te de cuerda nos quedamos aquí hasta mañana –le acusó ella-. Y quiero desayunar. Así que, levanta el culo y vístete –le ordenó antes de irse hacia la cocina.

-¡Últimamente estás muy mandona! –le gritó él para que le oyese, mientras se ponía los pantalones.

Cuando Damon llegó hasta ella, la abrazó por la espalda y le besó el cuello dulcemente.

-Me gustaba más cuando te paseabas por mi apartamento con mi camisa.

-Y a mí –reconoció ella-, pero ambos sabemos cómo terminaba aquello. Y tengo algo que hacer, así que nos tendremos que conformar con esto.

Damon refunfuñó y Elena le imitó mentalmente, pero tenía razón. Si se hubiese puesto la camisa que él llevaba la noche anterior, hubiesen acabado de nuevo en la cama o montándoselo a saber dónde. Y, por mucho que le apeteciese la idea, tenía un recado que hacer y no quería llegar tarde.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo a la casa de los Lockwood? –preguntó ella cuando Damon tomó asiento.

-Claro, he de ver qué es eso tan importante como para que lo antepongas a mí –respondió él con voz triste y haciendo pucheritos como un niño chico.

-Para mí no hay nada más importante que tú –le aseguró ella mientra iba hacia él para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Ya claro –refunfuñó Damon aún algo tristón-. Solo espero que quien nos abra nos invite a pasar.

-¿Tienen que decirte concretamente esa palabra? –preguntó ella curiosa al recordar que un vampiro necesita invitación para poder entrar en una casa-. ¿"_Puedes pasar_"?

-No exactamente, pero debe quedar claro –explicó él-. El problema del habla actual es que a la gente le basta con un "_no te quedes ahí_" o algo por el estilo, y el vocabulario que ata a un vampiro a estos encantamientos no se ha actualizado en ese aspecto.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Me encargaré de que lo dejen claro –prometió ella plantándole un beso en la frente-. Ahora a comer –añadió poniendo dos bol de cereales en la mesa.

-Si no te importa, creo que tomaré algo de mi dieta –indicó él-. Hace tiempo que no me alimento.

-Claro –dijo ella sorprendida por lo rápido que a veces se le olvidaba cuál era su dieta-. ¿Quieres que te de mi sangre?

-No, prefiero reservar ese privilegio para cuando estemos en la cama –aseguró con una media sonrisa pícara-. Voy a dar un paseo, te veo abajo.

Damon iba a irse, cuando Elena le agarró del brazo.

-Espera, ¿todas estas veces que has "_tenido un asunto que resolver_" era que tenías que irte a beber sangre?

-Sí –admitió él-. Cogería del hospital, pero en Mystic Falls no se andan con tonterías cuando empieza a desaparecer bolsas de sangre. Además, a 37 ºC es como mejor está –bromeó después-. He tenido que salir del pueblo para alimentarme sin levantar sospechas. A parte también por el hecho de no saber quién lleva verbena y quién no... ¡Parece que tomarla con el café se ha puesto de moda últimamente!

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó ella evidenciando cierto enfado-. Joder, Damon, todo este tiempo he estado creyendo que estabas metido en algún lío peligroso del que no me querías hablar. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que solo ibas a alimentarte?

-Porque no me agrada la idea de que pienses que voy por ahí matando gente a lo Drácula.

-Tú no matas –respondió ella segura de ello.

-Ahora no, pero lo hacía antes –confesó él-. No soy un buen tío, Elena. Me gusta ser vampiro, lo siento, pero es así.

-No te estoy pidiendo lo contrario –dijo ella sinceramente-. Solo te pido que confíes en mí. Puedes hablarme de todo esto sin problemas. No tengas miedo a sincerarte conmigo. No pienso dejarte, te quiero demasiado.

Damon se quedó petrificado ante tales palabras, por eso, cuando Elena le besó, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y corresponderla.

-Yo también te quiero –respondió él al separarse, juntando sus frentes-. Mucho. No sabes cuánto.

-Tanto como yo –indicó ella haciendo rozar su nariz con la de él.

**00000**

Cuando Elena llamó a la puerta, suspiró aliviada al ver que les atendió la señora Lockwood. Le caía bien su marido, pero la intimidaba demasiado y su hijo Tyler... Digamos que no es el chico más amable del pueblo.

-Elena, qué alegría verte –dijo la mujer antes de abrazarla-. Gracias por venir.

-Señora Lockwood, él es mi novio –dijo señalando a Damon-, Damon Salvatore.

-Salvatore, ¿eh? Un placer de conocerte –dijo ella muy animada estrechándole la mano.

-El placer es todo mío –respondió él con una sonrisa impecable, como siempre.

-Por favor, pasad –les indicó ella.

Elena suspiró aliviada al ver cómo Damon pasaba el umbral de la puerta sin problemas.

-No quedan muchos Salvatore por aquí –continuó hablando la señora Lockwood, quien parecía tener ojos solo para Damon-. ¿Te hospedas con tu tío Zach?

-No, tengo un apartamento propio. Necesitaba algo de espacio.

-Claro, claro.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el despacho del señor Lockwood.

-¿Os traigo algo para beber? –se ofreció la mujer.

-No, gracias –respondió Elena.

-Lo que tengas estará bien –respondió Damon.

Una vez la mujer del alcalde se hubo ido, Elena fulminó a Damon con la mirada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él arqueando las cejas.

-Que no me gusta el rollito que te traes con ella –le riñó ella.

-¿Estás celosa? –preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

-No.

-Estás celosa –confirmó Damon-. Pues para que lo sepas, señorita "yo no estoy celosa", yo solo tengo ojos para ti –dijo esto último susurrándole al oído.

Elena se movió para mirarle a la cara. Iba a hablar, pero en ese momento llegó Carol Lockwood con una botella de licor y dos vasos. La mujer tuvo que carraspear para que los dos jóvenes se dignasen a separar sus miradas para dirigirlas a ella.

-Esto es lo primero que he encontrado –dijo sirviéndole un vaso a Damon-, espero que sea suficiente.

-Es perfecto –respondió él recibiendo el vaso-. Gracias.

-Bueno, Elena, a ver qué me has traído –dijo Carol señalando el cofre que Elena tenía en las manos.

-Son los objetos de la familia Gilbert que mi madre prometió entregar al Consejo de Fundadores.

Damon la miró muy atentamente, como si no se esperase oír eso.

-Veamos qué hay dentro, tomad asiento –les indicó señalando los sofás que había en la sala.

Por suerte para Elena, la señora Lockwood se sentó enfrente de ellos, en lugar de junto a Damon.

Elena abrió el cofre y en su interior había muchos objetos antiguos, la mayoría carentes de valor; pero se quedó asombrada cuando, en un despiste de Carol, Damon cogió un reloj de bolsillo y se lo guardó rápidamente a Elena en el bolso, no sin antes indicarle con un dedo en los labios que guardase silencio.

El resto de objetos no parecía tener significado alguno para ninguno de los tres. La mujer del alcalde mostró su disgusto al ver que faltaba algo en la colección.

-Creía recordar que también había un reloj de bolsillo –indicó esta.

-Lo siento, señora Lockwood, pero esto es todo cuando había de mis antepasados –se disculpó como pudo Elena aún confusa por lo que Damon acabada de hacer.

-No importa, no pasa nada. Por favor, avísame si lo encuentras.

-Claro.

**00000**

Una vez fuera, Elena le dio un pequeño empujón a Damon en el hombro.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –le riñó-. Ese reloj era para la Exposición de Fundadores.

-De eso nada –respondió Damon-. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté de Jonathan Gilbert?

-Sí, que era un inventor loco.

-Exacto. Te dije que había inventado algo para detectar vampiros –dijo sacando del bolso de ella el reloj-. Esto. Los miembros del consejo sospechan que los vampiros han vuelto a Mystic Falls y quieren tener esto para cazarnos.

-¿En serio funciona?

-Compruébalo por ti misma –le dijo el chico entregándoselo-. Ábrelo.

Cuando Elena abrió el reloj, no vio nada extraño.

-Es un simple reloj –dijo ella.

-¿Qué? No, no puede ser posible –respondió él quitándole el reloj de las manos, al desmontarlo vio que algo fallaba-. Le falta una pieza. Posiblemente la tengan ellos.

-¿Por qué sospechan que haya vampiros? –preguntó ella poco después, al guardarse el reloj en el bolso.

-Ha habido más "ataques animales", ya sabes que es el cliché que utilizan para referirse a ataques de vampiros.

-¿Hay vampiros en el pueblo? Creía que el que atacó al señor Tanner era uno de paso.

-Pues hay más vampiros, al menos un par. Más se hubiesen hecho notar.

-¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?

-Elena, no estoy para nada tranquilo –aseguró él con una voz tensa-. No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que hay vampiros por ahí sueltos. Pero he de mantener la calma, porque si me paro a pensar por un segundo en lo que podrían hacerte... –terminó esto último casi en un susurro, el miedo se reflejaba en su voz.

-Vale, lo siento –se disculpó ella levantándole la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos-. Tranquilo, estaremos bien. Te lo prometo.

Damon no sabía qué contestar, así que la abrazó con fuerza, con miedo e incluso desesperación. No podía perderla, a Elena no.

-Quiero que guardes el reloj –le pidió él al separarse-, que lo guardes en un sitio seguro por si a caso.

-De acuerdo –aceptó la joven sin protestar.

Damon estaba muy preocupado por su seguridad y Elena no quería darle motivos para preocuparle más, pues detestaba ser la chica frágil que necesitaba ser protegida.

**00000**

Esa misma tarde, Damon fue a recoger a Elena a su casa para ir juntos a la fiesta.

-Estás muy guapo –dijo Elena al ver a Damon con un traje de chaqueta muy casual pero elegante a la vez-. Me alegra ver que al fin empiezas a combinar colores además del negro sobre negro.

El traje de Damon era negro, como siempre en él, pero su camisa era de un azul oscuro oceánico a juego con sus ojos.

-Le devolvería el cumplido, señorita Gilbert, pero no puedo decir lo mismo –tras decir esto, Damon se acercó a ella para hablarle al oído-, pues no hay palabra que haga justicia para definir su belleza.

-No seas tonto, anda –se quejó ella sonrojada.

Damon le tendió una mano y, cuando Elena le dio la suya, este depositó un beso en los nudillos antes de colocársela en su brazo y acompañarla hasta el coche.

**00000**

Al llegar a la mansión Lockwood, no tuvieron que esperar a ser invitados, pues Damon ya había recibido ese permiso en la mañana.

-¡Elena, qué alegría verte! –la saludó Caroline con felicidad sincera, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Damon y la sonrisa se desvaneció en su rostro-. Hola, Damon.

-Caroline –respondió él con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Nos vemos luego, chicos –dijo la rubia antes de irse lo más rápidamente posible de allí.

-Veo que a tu amiga no le caigo muy bien –indicó Damon cuando esta se hubo ido.

-No es eso, solo es envida –aseguró Elena-. No entiende cómo es que me prefieres a mí antes que a ella.

-Las rubitas obsesas del control no me van.

-¿Y qué es lo que te va?

-Tú –respondió él con sinceridad.

-¿Cómo sabes encontrar la respuesta correcta para todo? –le acusó ella sonrojada una vez más por las declaraciones de amor de Damon.

-Las respuestas son correctas porque tú haces que las sean –se justificó él-. No es mi culpa que sea cierto.

-Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

-Tú me haces ser mejor persona.

-Me gustas tal y como eres –aseguró ella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla-. No tienes que cambiar por mí.

-Bueno es saberlo –respondió él divertido, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación a uno más relajado y ajeno a las confesiones tan profundas que acababan de hacerse.

**00000**

La pareja se dirigió a una habitación donde se exponía algunos objetos de las Familias Fundadoras, entre ellos los anillos de los padres de Elena y alguna que otra cosa de bisabuelos y tatarabuelos de los que apenas había oído hablar. Lo que más le sorprendió a la chica fue ver un pergamino colgado en la pared, protegido por un marco de cristal, donde se podía leer una lista de nombres.

-"_Las familias fundadoras de Mystic Falls les dan la bienvenida a la Fiesta del Consejo de Padres Fundadores_"-leyó Elena-. ¡Mira, es la lista oficial de invitados!

-Sí, eso parece –respondió Damon sin contagiarse por el espíritu animado de ella.

-Y aquí está todo el mudo: "_Sheriff William Forbes, Alcalde Benjamin Lockwood, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore_" –continuó leyendo ella, parándose ahí.

-¿Sorprendida al ver la firma de tu novio en un documento de 1864?

-Lo que me sorprende es que firmases con tu nombre real –respondió ella divertida-. Eras un chico muy legal por aquel entonces, ¿eh?

-Todos somos un poco pardillos de jóvenes –reconoció él.

Después de un rato mirando los objetos donados por otros miembros del Consejo, Damon cogió un cofre, sacó un colgante de un compartimento secreto y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Eres un cleptómano –le regañó Elena con una sonrisa traviesa por la adrenalina del miedo al ser pillados-. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Te lo cuento luego –le prometió él-. Ahora vayámonos de aquí.

**00000**

En el jardín de los Lockwood, habían dispuesto una pista de baile, donde varias parejas danzaban al son de la música.

-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó Damon a Elena al ver que miraba a los bailarines.

-¿Tú bailas? –dijo ella devolviéndole la pregunta, pues no se imaginaba a un chico como él bailando.

-Te recuerdo que en mi época bailar era casi indispensable –afirmó él tendiéndole una mano, proponiéndole ser su pareja de baile.

Elena aceptó la invitación y se dejó conducir por él hasta la pista de baile. Para su sorpresa, Damon no solo era un buen bailarín, sino que además la hacía parecer a ella buena. Se trataba de una danza lenta, para nada complicada, pero los majestuosos pasos de Damon y la sensualidad que desprendía con cada movimiento hacían que las demás parejas quedasen eclipsadas. Tanto fue así que, en cuestión de minutos, la pista de baile se había despejado, dejándolos a los dos solos. Elena se ruborizó al ver que se había congregado un círculo de espectadores alrededor de ellos; pero no le importó, porque en los brazos de Damon se sentía segura y confiaba ciegamente en que los movimientos que el vampiro le hacía hacer no la harían quedar en ridículo para nada, todo lo contrario, la convertirían en la más envidiada da la fiesta.

**00000**

Damon y Elena se metieron en la cama de ella. Él aún no había hablado del colgante que cogió de la casa de los Lockwood y ella esperaba que le diese una explicación, tal y como se lo había prometido.

-¿Vas a explicarme por qué robaste ese colgante en la fiesta?

-No lo robé –se defendió él-, es mío.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

-Fui yo quien lo puso ahí.

-No me vas a decir para qué lo quieres –dedujo ella.

Elena conocía demasiado bien a Damon para saber que si no quería hablar de algo, no iba a conseguir por ningún medio que hablase, solo conseguiría que se cerrase en banda.

-Aún no puedo –respondió él con voz apagada.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo entenderías.

-Pues explícamelo –le pidió la joven-. Podré entenderlo si me lo explicas.

-Aún no –repitió el vampiro-. Algún día, ¿vale?

-Estoy harta de tus secretitos –se quejó Elena recostándose en el lado de la cama más apartado de él, dándole a su vez la espalda.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó el chico apenado al ver que, por primera vez, ella le rehuía y creaba distancias con él en la cama en lugar de acortarlas.

-No –se limitó a responder ella en un tono algo más suave pero que aún reflejaba enojo.

-Buenas noches, Elena –le deseó él al poco, imitando la postura de ella y dándole la espalda para dormir.

-Buenas noches, Damon –respondió ella percatándose de que era la primera vez que no le decía "_princesa_" a la hora de dormir.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Damon tenía miedo de haberla perdido, que ella estuviese realmente enfadada con él. Y estaba enfadada, en cierto modo, pero solo porque odiaba no conocer más de él, que le ocultase cosas de su pasado, que no se sincerase del todo con ella y, sobre todo, odiaba que no le permitiese ayudarle a superar sus miedos.


	21. Capítulo 20

_20_

A la mañana siguiente, Elena se despertó sola. Damon no estaba por ninguna parte, ni siquiera le había dejado una nota o una flor. La chica sintió una punzada de dolor muy fuerte en su corazón. Con lo bien que habían estado hacía menos de un día y ahora todo parecía desmoronarse, cayendo como un castillo de naipes. ¿Tan malo era el secreto que guardaba Damon como para permitir que les separase?

Elena se levantó de la cama y, al abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño se encontró con Vickie Donovan lavándose los dientes con el cepillo de Jeremy.

-Oh, perdona –se disculpó la chica-. Es un momento.

-Está bien, tranquila –consiguió decir Elena aún sorprendida, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

No le importaba que su hermano llevase a una chica a casa. No podía juzgarle dado que Damon dormía todas las noches en su cama y seguramente habrían hecho más cosas que ellos, pero ver a la hermana de su ex en su baño le impresionó bastante.

Al llegar a la cocina, Jenna estaba allí.

-Jenna –llamó ella a su tía-, ¿tienes idea de lo que está pasando arriba? –preguntó divertida.

-Sí.

-¿Y no tienes objeción? –preguntó la chica extrañada. Si la hubiese pillado a ella en la cama con Damon seguramente estaría ahora pegando gritos.

-Podría montárselo mejor, al menos intentar que no nos enteráramos... Ah,¿y sabes otra cosa? Hoy no vengo a cenar.

-Así que te has decidido, vas a cenar con Logan –dijo Elena con una sonrisa pícara.

Su tía había estado saliendo con Logan Fell hacía tiempo, pero la cosa no salió bien. Al parecer, en la fiesta de los Padres Fundadores se habían vuelto a ver y este le había propuesto quedar a tomar algo.

-Me voy a presentar para torturarlo, así es –presumió Jenna-. ¿Y tú que tal con Damon?

-Hemos discutido.

-¿Por? –se interesó su tía.

-Secretos. Creía que en este punto de nuestra relación tendría la confianza suficiente como para contármelo todo, pero sigue sintiéndose inseguro y no sé cómo demostrarle que puede confiar en mí para lo que quiera.

-Hombres –se quejó Jenna-. Son tan inseguros... Deberías esperar –le aconsejó-. Tener paciencia. Acabará por contártelo todo y más, solo tienes que esperar un poco.

-¿Y si no quiero oír lo que me tenga que decir? –preguntó la chica asustada-. ¿Y si eso pone en peligro nuestra relación?

-¿Le quieres?

-Sí.

-Pues entonces, no tienes de qué preocuparte –le aseguró su tía.

-Gracias, Jenna –agradeció Elena-. No lo haces tan mal después de todo, ¿eh?

-Aprendo rápido –respondió esta, provocando la risa de ambas.

**00000**

Elena no conseguía contactar con Damon, así que fue a la mansión Salvatore a preguntarle a Stefan. Sabía que, mientras continuase con su _dieta especial_, no tendría de qué preocuparse por él, Damon se lo había dicho.

Cuando Stefan abrió la puerta, se sorprendió de verla allí.

-Elena, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Has hablado hoy con Damon? –preguntó Elena.

-No le he visto en todo el día. Pero, Elena, Zach ha muerto.

-Lo lamento, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Damon?

-"Ataque animal" ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –la chica asintió-. ¿Vas a decirme que no crees que haya sido Damon?

-Él no haría eso –respondió ella enfadada por las acusaciones del vampiro-. Ha cambiado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no ha sido él?

-Porque confío en él. Sé cómo es. Damon no lo hizo –aseguró ella.

-Ya. Claro.

-Creo que habéis discutido, ¿no? –dijo él poco después.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Te oí hablando con Bonnie –explicó el joven-. Además, estás aquí, así que... ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Anoche, en la fiesta de los Padres Fundadores, Damon cogió un colgante de un cofre de la mansión Lockwood.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene ese colgante? –le pidió saber él.

-Es un engarce de hierro antiguo con...

-Con una piedra ámbar. Lo conozco. Pertenecía a Katherine. Emily Bennett se lo dio.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella sorprendida y a la vez dolida-. Damon no la mencionó, dijo que era suyo. Además, ¿qué pinta la antepasada bruja de Bonnie en todo esto?

-No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo.

-No –dijo ella-. Deja que me encargue yo.

-Elena...

-He dicho que me encargo yo –insistió ella.

-Elena, quiero que tengas esto –le pidió Stefan enseñándole un guardapelo, el cuál ella miró extrañada-. Tiene verbena en su interior, te protegerá de la _compulsión _de cualquier vampiro.

-No me interesa, pero gracias –le informó ella antes de irse.

**00000**

Aquella noche, Jeremy se cruzó con Logan Fell en el pasillo de la planta superior de su casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscaba el baño –se justificó él.

Elena subía las escaleras cuando los vio. Logan se despidió de ellos con un asentimiento de cabeza y se fue.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó ella a su hermano.

-Nada –respondió este antes de volver a su dormitorio.

Elena imitó a su hermano y se encaminó a su habitación. Suspiró aliviada al ver que Damon la esperaba sentado en la cama. Al llegar hasta él, el vampiro le entregó una pequeña caja.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó ella curiosa.

-Ábrelo.

Cuando Elena abrió la cajita, vio una hermosa pulsera plateada con ítems florares. A pesar de la majestuosidad que reflejaba, no dejaba de ser discreta. Discreta y elegante, las dos palabras favoritas de Elena y que nunca habían encajada tan bien como ahora.

-Era de mi madre –explicó él-. Le he puesto algo de verbena. Stefan tiene razón, hay vampiros por ahí sueltos y necesitas protegerte de ellos.

Elena caminó hasta sentarse con él en la cama, sin aparatar la vista del regalo.

-Perdón por haberme portado como un capullo el otro día –se disculpó el chico.

-Necesito que confíes en mí, Damon –le pidió ella.

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

-¿Me lo pones? –pidió la joven poco después entregándole la pulsera, dejándole claro que aceptaba sus disculpas.

-Claro.

Elena se sentó de lado y extendió su mano derecha. Damon pasó la pulsera por su muñeca y abrochó el gancho. Acarició la mano de ella y después le depositó un beso en la nuca.

-Gracias –agradeció Elena moviéndose para recostarse contra el pecho del chico.

-No hay por qué darlas –respondió él rodeándole la cintura por la espalda y cerrando los ojos para inhalar su delicioso aroma.

Damon, al ver que ella no rechazaba su contacto, aprovechó el momento para depositar delicados besos en sus hombros descubiertos.

Ante ese acto, Elena cerró los ojos para disfrutar de sus muestras de cariño.

Damon seguía rodeando su cintura cuando ella se tumbó en la cama. Él titubeó en su agarre, pero la chica posó una mano en sus brazos para indicarle que no quería que la soltase. Con esto, Damon se tumbó con ella, quien apoyó su espalda en el pecho de él.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Elena en tono relajado-, esta postura no está nada mal.

-Me gusta ver tu rostro cuando duermes –la contradijo él apenado.

Como respuesta a eso, la chica volteó para quedar de cara a Damon.

-No estoy enfadada contigo –afirmó ella-, solo molesta porque no me contases la verdad.

-Siento habértela ocultado –se disculpó él.

-Sigues haciéndolo, ¿cierto? Ocultándome la verdad.

Damon agachó la cabeza, lo cual Elena tomó como una confirmación a sus dudas.

-Cuéntamelo cuando estés preparado –le pidió ella posando un dedo en la barbilla de él y alzándosela para mirarle a los ojos-. Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Gracias –agradeció él cabizbajo.

Elena depositó un tímido beso en su mejilla antes de volver a darse la vuelta y quedar de espaldas a él.

-Lamento lo de tu tío –le dijo ella.

-Tengo miedo de que la cosa empiece a ponerse más preocupante –se sinceró el chico-. Tengo miedo por ti.

-No pasará nada –aseguró Elena, estrechándolo más a sí, abrazándolo con más fuerza-. Estaremos bien.

-Te quiero –susurró él en su oído para después depositar un beso en su hombro.

-Yo también te quiero –respondió ella derramando una solitaria lágrima, asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pueblo, asustada por perder a alguien más.


	22. Capítulo 21

_21_

Al despertar por la mañana, Damon no estaba, pero esta vez le dejó una rosa roja. Elena cogió la flor con mucha delicadeza, como si fuese a partirse, la olió y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Elena bajó a desayunar y se encontró con Jenna.

-¿Qué tal tu cita? –preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Bien, creo que le voy a dar a Logan una segunda oportunidad.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-¿Y tú que tal con Damon? –preguntó su tía-. ¿Lo habéis arreglado ya?

-Bueno, digamos que vamos por buen camino –respondió ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-. Tenías razón, de nada sirve presionarle. Cuando esté preparado, me contaría lo que tenga que contar.

**00000**

Por la tarde, llamaron a la puerta de casa y Jeremy fue a abrir. Tras la puerta, encontró a Vickie, quien llevaba unas gafas de sol.

-El sol me está matando –se quejó ella-. Me arden los ojos.

-¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó él posando las manos en la cintura de la chica.

-Estoy bien, todo va bien –dijo ella antes de agarrarle de la nuca y besarle.

Al separarse, Jeremy la miró extrañado.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Tengo hambre –dijo ella yendo hacia la cocina-. ¿Qué tienes de comer?

-¿Estás colocada? Vickie no es hora de comer –le dijo él mientras veía cómo la chica sacaba tapers de comida hecha del frigorífica.

-¿Por qué hablas tan alto? Me duele la cabeza. Necesito silencio.

Jeremy llamó a Matt para que viniese a recoger a su hermana. La chica empezó a ponerse nerviosa cuando vio que en las noticias hablaban de un incidente en el bosque, donde habían matada a unos chicos por un asunto de drogas.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Vick? –preguntó Matt a su hermano.

En ese momento, Elena y Stefan, que se habían encontrado fuera cuando este iba de camina a hablar con ella, entraron en la casa.

Stefan se quedó mirando a Vickie fijamente, se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en la mejilla de ella.

-Vickie, mírame. Te vas a poner bien –le prometió a la chica, para luego dirigirse al resto-. Chicos, subidla a la cama, ponedla a oscuras, se pondría bien.

Una vez solos en el salón, Stefan y Elena se miraron.

-¿Sabes lo que le pasa? –preguntó ella.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué es?

-Es la transición –respondió él.

-¿La transición a vampiro?

-Ha debido ser cosa de Damon –dijo el chico, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza-. Es nueva, todavía no se ha completado la transformación.

-No, no ha sido Damon, ¿vale? –le gritó la joven-. Sé que odias a tu hermano, pero él no lo ha hecho.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Confío en él –aseguró ella-. Además, para que te quede claro, anoche estuvo conmigo. No pudo ser Damon.

-Eso solo le exculpa de los asesinatos de anoche, pero Vickie podría haber sido transformada perfectamente esta mañana.

-No ha sido Damon.

Siguieron discutiendo cuando vieron cómo la chica salía corriendo de la casa. Stefan fue tras ella, pero no logró alcanzarla. Matt cogió su coche y se fue para buscarla.

-Puedo encontrarla –le dijo Stefan a Elena en voz baja.

-Corre.

**00000**

Era de noche, Logan caminaba por el bosque con el reloj de Jonathan Gilbert que, una vez robado de la casa Gilbert, habían convertido en una brújula detecta vampiros. Después de moverse sin parar, la aguja se detuvo en un punto concreto. Logan llamó de inmediato al móvil de la sheriff, quien peinaba la zona.

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella al otro lado de la línea.

-Creo que tengo algo. Señala hacia el cementerio viejo.

-Vamos hacia allá.

**00000**

Elena y Jeremy estaban recogiendo los platos sucios que había dejado Vickie por toda la cocina.

-Deberíamos ayudar a Matt –dijo el chico.

-Nos llamará cuando la encuentre –respondió su hermana.

-¿Y qué hacemos mientras tanto? –preguntó este enfadado.

-Esperar. Tenemos que esperar –dijo ella.

Elena estaba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. Encima no había conseguido contactar con Damon en todo el día. ¿Le habría pasado algo o simplemente ignoraba sus llamadas porque estaba aún dolido por el rechazo de ella la pasada noche?

-No sé qué ha podido pasarle.

-Se pondría bien –aseguró la chica-. Todo irá bien.

En ese momento, llamaron al timbre. Elena fue a abrir la puerta y al ver a Damon no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos con desesperación.

-Hey, nena –susurró él correspondiéndole el abrazo-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Una vez la chica se hubo tranquilizado, se separó de él para poder hablar.

-Es Vickie, la hermana de Matt, ha desaparecido –explicó ella, mientras le hacía señas con los ojos para decirle que no podía hablar delante de Jeremy-. Stefan y Matt la están buscando.

-Entiendo –dijo él frunció ligeramente el ceño, antes de dirigirse a su cuñado-. ¿Jer, nos puedes dejar solos un momento, por favor?

-Claro –respondió este confuso por la petición pero acatando sin rechistar.

Jeremy se dirigió hacia su cuarto, mientras Damon cogió la mano de Elena y la llevó hasta el salón, donde la obligó a sentirse para que se calmase un poco.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pidió saber este.

-Vickie está en transición –respondió ella apretando con más fuerza sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él confuso-. ¿Cómo ha sucedido eso?

-Stefan cree que ha sido cosa tuya.

-Elena, yo no... –iba a hablar él, pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios para callarlo.

-Lo sé –aseguró ella-. Confío en ti.

Damon acarició la espalda de ella con su mano libre, intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Quién ha podido ser? –preguntó para sí mismo.

-Ni idea –respondió ella, acurrucándose en el pecho de él.

-¿Dónde está Stefan? –preguntó el chico jugando con el pelo de la joven.

-Ha ido a buscarla. Creo que ha ido al viejo cementerio –explicó Elena-. Es allí donde atacaron a Vickie.

-Tengo que ir con él.

-Ten cuidado –le pidió ella girándose para depositar un beso en sus labios-. Mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendré –prometió él antes de devolverle el beso-. Vuelvo luego, ¿vale?

Elena asintió con la cabeza mientras veía cómo Damon se alejaba de ella y abandonaba la casa.

**00000**

Stefan estaba en el bosque, buscando a Vickie. Pensó que tal vez estaría en el viejo cementerio, donde fue atacada, así que se dirigió hacia allí. Ya estaba cerca cuando escuchó a alguien sollozar. Al llegar hasta allí se encontró con la chica, agazapada en un rincón, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Vickie –la llamó-. Lo siento mucho, Damon no tenía derecho a hacerte esto.

-¿Damon, el novio de Elena? –preguntó ella extrañada-. Damon no me ha hecho nada.

-Entonces, ¿quién te ha convertido, Vickie? –exigió saber él.

-No lo sé –dijo ella-. Es todo tan confuso... ¿Qué me está pasando?

-Estás en transición para convertirte en vampiro –explicó Stefan-. Todo va a salir bien. Puedo ayudarte.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó ella entre sollozos.

-Si te alimentas de sangre humana, serás un vampiro. Yo puedo ayudarte a controlar tus impulsos.

-Quiero irme a casa –pidió Vickie-. Llévame, por favor.

-Claro.

Cuando Stefan se levantó, se oyó un disparo. Una bala de madera se le clavó en el pecho, de donde no paraba de brotar sangre. Al caer al suelo, el vampiro vio cómo Logan Fell estaba delante de él, apuntándole con una pistola. Stefan vio su final cuando el humano se arrodilló junto a él y se dispuso a clavarle una estaca de madera en el corazón. Pero, justo antes de que la estaca bajase hasta él, Damon apareció detrás de Logan y le desgarró el cuello, dejando caer al suelo su cuerpo inerte. El vampiro no dudo en ir hasta su hermano y extraerle la bala de madera.

-No se te da nada bien esto de ser _boy scout_, ¿eh, hermanito? –se burló Damon.

Stefan giró la cara y vio cómo la chica bebía sangre del cadáver.

-¡No, Vickie, no! –gritó él intentando moverse, pero estaba tan débil que no consiguió levantarse del suelo.

-Lo siento –dijo ella antes de salir de allí corriendo.

-Ops –dijo Damon.

Al levantarse este, vio la brújula de Jonathan Gilbert en el suelo, junto al cuerpo sin vida de Logan. Lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo antes de volver hasta su hermano.

-Vamos, Steff, hay que irse –le dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

Stefan pasó una mano alrededor del hombre de Damon y se dejó conducir por este hasta salir del bosque. Por suerte para ambos, el coche de Damon no estaba muy lejos.

**00000**

Elena estaba sentada en el porche de su casa cuando Damon llegó. La chica se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta él para abrazarle.

-Voy a tener que desaparecer más a menudo para que me recibas de esta forma tan eufórica –bromeó él correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Ni si te ocurra –le advirtió ella.

Al separarse, Elena le dio varios besos, provocando una sonrisa pícara en los labios de él.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó ella cuando consiguió calmarse.

-Como siempre. Mi hermano se hizo el héroe, tuve que salvarle la vida matando a Logan Fell –periodista de día, caza vampiros de noche- y, en un despiste de ambos, la chica completó la transición.

-Vaya –consiguió decir la joven, para continuar algo después-. ¿Qué pasará ahora con Vickie?

-Supongo que mi hermano la buscará, la acogerá como su pupilo y la intentará hacer del club Enemigos de la Fauna –bromeó él.

Elena, a pesar de que el momento no era el apropiado para ello, no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su novio. Este se unió a su risa y la volvió a abrazar.

-Todo irá bien –prometió él.

-Abrázame esta noche como solías hacer siempre –pidió ella-, y no me dejes por la mañana.

-Claro –accedió Damon-. No pienso alejarme de ti ni un segundo más.


	23. Capítulo 22

_22_

Elena se giró dormida en la cama, chocando con los pectorales desnudos de Damon y sonrió al recordar la noche anterior.

-Buenos días, Bella Durmiente –susurró él contra su pelo.

-¡Llego tarde! –dijo ella pegando un brinco en la cama-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Tranquila, nena –le dijo el chico poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-. Hoy es sábado.

Elena soltó un suspiro y se relajó.

-En ese caso... Podemos repetir lo de anoche –sugirió ella pasando los dedos de una mano por el pecho de él.

-En otro momento, quizás –respondió él, a lo que Elena hizo pucheritos con los labios-. Tu tía se acaba de despertar y Jeremy se está duchando. Nos van a pillar, haces demasiado ruido –rió al final.

-La culpa es tuya –se defendió la joven.

-Lo sé, y adoro ver cómo tu cuerpo cede ante mis encantos –susurró él en su oído.

Elena sintió un cosquilleo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, una sensación muy placentera que la hacía pedir más.

-Como sigas susurrándome así, no prometo controlarme –advirtió ella.

-¿Quién ha dicho lo contrario? –la retó él susurrándole una vez más-. He dicho que no podemos hacer el amor, no que no vaya a provocarte.

-¡Serás idiota! –le riñó la chica pegándole en el hombro, a lo que Damon respondió silenciando sus gritos uniendo sus bocas.

Elena profundizó el beso mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de él desde el hombro hasta llegar a sus bóxers.

-Elena... –se quejó él.

Pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió masajeando la tela de los bóxers por encima hasta provocar su erección.

-Ahora estamos en paz – rió ella retirando su mano.

-Eres una adolescente muy rebelde, ¿lo sabías? –contestó Damon cogiéndola por la cintura y haciéndola gira en la cama hasta quedar debajo de él.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? –le retó la chica.

-Esto –respondió él deshaciéndose de la ropa interior de ambos a la vez que cubría de besos sus senos descubiertos.

Elena gimió cuando sus sexos se encontraron y se unieron en una placentera y excitante sensación.

-Shh... –chistó Damon tapándole boca-. No me hagas detenerme ahora.

Ante la amenaza de finalizar antes de tiempo, Elena se mordió el labio inferior para contener sus gemidos y posibles gritos de placer.

-Esa es mi chica –la felicitó él, retirando su mano, justo antes de aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

A Elena le estaba costando no hacer ruido alguno, pero eso conllevó a su vez sentir el doble y disfrutar de un modo diferente pero igualmente dulce del momento.

En esta ocasión, Damon omitió la _blood sharing_, consciente de que Elena no sería capaz de evitar un fuerte gemido y no muy seguro de poder contenerlo él mismo. De igual modo, ambos alcanzaron el clímax de forma explosiva y satisfactoria.

-Deberías bajar antes de que tu tía se presente aquí –sugirió Damon contra el cuello de ella entre jadeos, recuperando la respiración.

-No puedo.

-¿Por?

-Estás encima mía –rió ella.

-Cierto –respondió él también divertido, mientras se hacía a un lado para quedar tumbado junto a la chica.

Elena se levantó y se comenzó a vestirse. Recogió los pantalones de Damon del suelo y se los lanzo a la cama para que él también se vistiera.

-¿Te veo abajo? –preguntó ella cuando terminaba de ponerse los vaqueros.

-Claro. Pero dame unos quince minutos para ir a cambiarme de camisa. No es plan de pasearme por tu casa con sangre en mi ropa.

-Cierto –dijo la joven, quien ya ni se acordaba de lo ocurrido, pues estar con Damon la había hecho olvidar esos malos momentos-. No tardes.

Elena bajó a desayunar, encontrándose con su tía allí, algo abatida.

-Logan me ha dado plantón –dijo esta.

-Lo siento, Jenna –respondió la chica, recordando que Damon le había dicho que tuvo que matarle para salvar a su hermano-. ¿No has recibido noticias de él?

-No. Nada. Ni un triste mensaje. Se ha esfumado.

-Bueno, pues él se lo pierde.

Elena se sirvió un bol de cereales en silencio.

-Te veo radiante –dijo se tía-, aunque con ojeras. ¿Tiene que ver con todo eso cierto moreno de ojos azules?

-Sí –confesó ella.

-¿Llegaste muy tarde anoche o te lo trajiste aquí? –inquirió Jenna curiosa.

-¡No voy a montármelo aquí! –mintió ella fingiendo desagrado con la idea.

-¿Sabes? Por mí no hay problemas que duerma aquí. Mientras no sean días entre semana y no nos despertéis a tu hermano y a mí en medio de la noche.

-Pensaré en la propuesta. Aunque, sinceramente, prefiero pasar los fines de semana en su casa –respondió finalmente Elena para que dejase el tema-. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Jeremy?

-Ah, se ha ido hace poco. Dijo que quería ir a ver a una amiga.

Elena se heló ante ese comentario. Vickie acaba de convertirse en vampira y es peligrosa y su hermano va a ir a verla. Podría hacerle daño.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, le mandó un mensaje a Damon.

"_**Jer ha ido a ver a Vickie. Puede correr peligro". E.**_

La respuesta, para alivio de la chica, no tardó en llegar.

"_**Tranquila, Jeremy está conmigo. Me he cruzado con él de camino a mi apartamento, lo llevo a casa. Vickie está con Stefan". D.**_

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de los labios de Elena.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó su tía preocupada.

-Ahora sí. Damon y Jeremy están al llegar.

-¿Y qué hacen esos dos juntos? –pregunta Jenna curiosa.

-A saber... –responde ella fingiendo no saber la respuesta.

-Bueno, es igual. Creo que a tu hermano le vendrá bien pasar algo de tiempo con Damon. Ahora que tu padre no está, necesita un referente masculino.

-¿Y quieres que ese sea Damon? –preguntó Elena arqueando una ceja divertida.

Ella no se imaginaba a su novio de referente de nadie, era demasiado impulsivo y alocado. Unas cualidades perfectas para que Jeremy viera un amigo en él, ¿pero un referente? Sería algo curioso de ver, la verdad.

-¿Por qué no? –insistió su tía-. Seguro que tendría mucho que enseñarle, que aconsejarle. Hablar de chicas y eso.

-Créeme, a Jeremy no le hace falta que le expliquen nada sobre chicas –aseguró Elena.

-Hasta hace menos de un año solo pensaba en su _Xbox_. Créeme, tiene mucho que aprender.

Poco después, oyeron unas voces fuera y unas llaves abriendo la puerta. Damon y Jeremy entraban en la casa riendo juntos de lo que parecía una broma privada.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! –anunció Jeremy con una sonrisa en los labios.

A Elena le parecía increíble que, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, su hermano pudiese volver a sonreír tan pronto. Tenía que reconocerlo, Damon tiene un talento sobrenatural para animar a los demás, una lástima que no funcionase consigo mismos.

-¿Has conseguido ver a tu amiga? –preguntó Jenna al chico una vez entró a la cocina.

-No, pero pronto podré hacerlo –respondió él mirando de reojo a Damon, quien asintió a modo de respuesta.

-Bien, eso es genial –dijo su tía antes de dirigirse a su acompañante-. ¿Te quedas a desayunar, Damon?

-No quisiera causar molestia –respondió él de lo más educado.

-No digas bobadas, siempre eres bienvenido a comer con nosotros. Por cierto, hablando de comer, Elena me ha dicho que se te da muy bien la cocina.

-Bueno, se hace lo que se puede –respondió él modesto.

-No le eches cuenta, Jenna –intervino Elena agarrándose al brazo de su chico-. Es un genio en la cocina.

"_Y no me refería solo a cocinar precisamente..."_ pensó Elena, sonrojándose un poco al recordar las veces en las que se había entregado a Damon en la encimara de la cocina del apartamento de él.

-Pues no se hable más, esta noche te quiero como chef –le dijo Jenna al vampiro señalándole con un dedo, advirtiéndole de que no tenía escapatoria alguna.

Después de esto, la familia se dispuso a desayunar. Elena, a pesar de haber tomado cereales, aceptó encantada las tortitas que hizo Damon con ayuda de Jeremy, su pinche de cocina por un día. Esas sí que eran tortitas de verdad, y no los fallidos intentos de Jenna. Incluso su tía reconoció que eran una delicia, no podía esperar a probar la cena que les iría a preparar Damon.

**00000**

La pareja salió de la casa y caminaron por el pueblo cogidos de la mano.

-Nadie puede resistirse a sus tortitas –le felicitó ella-. No sé cómo has aceptado la propuesta de Jenna para esta noche.

-No me ha dado elección –dijo él haciendo un movimiento de hombros.

-Cierto –reconoció ella sonriente, para luego serenarse-. ¿En serio vas a llevar a Jeremy a ver a Vickie?

-Stefan y yo estaremos con él por si acaso. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

-¿Crees que le irá bien? –preguntó ella refiriéndose a la chica.

-Es una drogadicta que se ha convertido en vampira, la sangre ahora es su droga. No, no creo que no vaya bien. Mi hermano intentará convencerla para beber sangre animal, pero eso solo hará que desee más la sangre humana.

-¿Y por qué no intervienes tú? Habla con tu hermano –propuso ella.

-Stefan se lo tomaría como un reto, como un intento mío de demostrar que él se equivocó al elegir esa dieta. Hará lo imposible por enderezar a esa chica y fracasará.

-Estás decidido a llevar a Jer a verla, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella poco después, a lo que Damon asintió-. Bien, pues déjame que la vea yo antes, ver si está bien como para recibir visitas.

**00000**

Elena se sentó junto a Stefan y Vickie en la mesa del comedor de la familia Salvatore. Damon se quedó fuera, pues no estaba de acuerdo con las medidas que tomaba su hermano y sabía que si entraba acabarían peleando.

-El café es bueno –le explicó Stefan a Vickie-, por la cafeína. Al circular por nuestras venas nos calienta el cuerpo y no estamos tan fríos al tacto.

-Ya, ¿y si quiero beber sangre humana? –preguntó ella, pasando de la explicación de él.

-Tendrás que aprender a vivir con esa ansia y combatirla día a día, paso a paso.

-Oh, Dios, no empieces con ese rollo de alcohólicos anónimos. El psicólogo del instituto ya lo intentó y no funciona conmigo –aseguró la chica.

-Puede funcionar –insistió el vampiro-. Tú decides, Vickie.

-¿Entonces no has probado la sangre humana?

-No desde hace mucho –respondió este tras un silencio incómodo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Muchos años. No estoy orgullosos de mi pasado, ¿vale?

-Uff, ¿voy a tener el cuerpo siempre revuelto? –se quejó Vickie-. Es como si tuviera una mala resaca. ¡Y la luz del día es una mierda! Necesito más sangre –dijo levantándose-. ¿Y el baño? Tengo que hacer pis, ¿pero por qué, no estoy muerta?

Stefan le señaló la dirección de baño y la chica se fue.

-Voy a... Voy a buscarle más... –le dijo el vampiro a Elena-. Vale, ahora vuelvo.

"_¿Por qué Stefan tenía tantos problemas para hablar de su condición de vampiro?"_, se preguntó Elena,_ "Siempre dando rodeos para explicar algo. No era para nada como su hermano, quien hacía que el ser vampiro pareciese de lo más natural."_

Nada más irse Stefan, Vickie regresó.

-Falsa alarma, mi cuerpo está muy extraño. No está mal, pero es raro.

-Ya –dijo Elena, quien temía quedarse sola con ella.

Vickie cogió su móvil y empezó a marcar un número.

-¿A quién llamas? –le preguntó Elena.

-A Jeremy.

-Vickie, aún no puedes ver a Jeremy, ¿entiendes?

-Oh, vamos, no empieces, voy a ver a quien me de la gana.

-¿Aunque pudieras hacerle daño? –le acusó la humana.

-Yo no haría daño a Jeremy –aseguró Vickie.

-Ya sé que le quieres, pero no puedes correr ese riesgo. Tienes que olvidarte de él.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó la vampira enfadada, soltando el móvil en la mesa-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando para darme esta charla? Siempre has pensado que no estoy a la altura de tu hermano.

-Solo digo que Jeremy no puede verse envuelto en esto. En serio, Vickie.

-¿O qué? –la retó esta.

En ese momento, la vampira cogió a Elena del cuello y la estampó contra la pared.

-Voy a dejarte una cosa bien clara, niña mona, tuviste a mi hermano enganchado quince años, ¡quince años! Y lo abandonaste. Cuando te miro, eso es todo lo que veo. ¿Entendido? Y voy a ver a Jeremy cada vez que quiera verle porque ahora tengo varios juguetes nuevos que probar y no me lo voy a pensar dos veces antes de arrancarte la cabecita. ¿Está claro?

Damon apareció de repente en escena y empujó a Vickie lejos de Elena.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla! –amenazó él a la vampira.

Luego, se arrodilló junto a Elena, quien se sujetaba el cuello con una mano e intentaba recuperar la respiración.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado, posando una mano en su mejilla.

Elena asintió y se abrazó a él. Tenía que reconocerlo, había sentido miedo de Vickie.

-Shh... Ya pasó –le dijo Damon para calmarla, acariciándole la espalda-. Ya pasó.

**00000**

Elena y Damon estaban en el porche de la mansión. Stefan estaban con ellos.

-Me ha amenazado –dijo ella abrazándose más a Damon.

-Está muy tensa –explicó Stefan-. Imagínate que todos tus sentidos estuvieran revolucionados. Mira, se siente extraña en su cuerpo y cuando se plantean las otras cuestiones...

-¿Cuánto va a durar esto? –preguntó ella-. ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas?

-No te lo puedo decir –respondió Stefan.

-Pues claro que no, porque con este super plan tuyo es una mierda –se quejó Damon.

-Tú no te metas en esto –exigió su hermano.

-¿O qué? ¿eh? –le plantó cara Damon-. Como vuelva a tocar a Elena...

-¿La vas a matar? –preguntó Stefan furioso.

-Si no me deja otra alternativa, sí, sin duda –respondió Damon seguro de sus palabras.

**00000**

Era la hora de la cena y en casa de los Gilbert aquella noche le tocaba cocinar a Damon. El vampiro, con Elena como ayudante, preparó una receta especial de la familia Salvatore, el plato favorito de su difunta madre. Mientras ellos cocinaban, Jeremy dispuso la mesa y Jenna preparó su peculiar cóctel nada apto para abstemios.

Tras la deliciosa cena y la confortable charla que mantuvieron en la mesa, Damon se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero Jenna se negó a explotarle más y le obligó a sentarse con Jeremy a jugar a la _Xbox_ mientras ella y Elena ponían el lavavajillas.

Jeremy le preguntó a Damon si había novedades de Vickie y este le prometió llevarle pronto a ver a la chica, aunque ya no estaba muy seguro de ello.

-Damon, ¿estás ya? –preguntó Elena desde la cocina.

-Sí, un segundo, que acabe la partida.

La chica rodó los ojos en respuesta.

-No entiendo la obsesión de los tíos por las consolas –le dijo Elena a su tía.

Cuando Damon perdió la partida, se levantó del sofá.

-La próxima te ganaré –le advirtió a su cuñado apuntándole con el mando de la _Xbox_.

-Ya, claro –respondió él riendo al quitarle el mando de las manos-. Ni lo sueñes.

-¿Por qué le dejas ganar siempre? –le susurró Elena a su novio cuando se reunió con ella, pues sabía que lo hacía a posta.

-Quiero que se confíe para darle luego la palaza del siglo –confesó él con una sonrisa, haciendo reír a Elena por la jugarreta de este.

-Jenna, nos vamos –anunció ella dirigiendo la mirada hacia su tía.

-Vale, pero te quiero de vuelta a las dos.

-Creía que la cena había servido para ampliar el horario –se quejó la joven poniendo cara de niña buena.

-Está bien, tienes razón –admitió Jenna-. A las tres aquí, ¿contenta?

-¡Sí! –gritó Elena feliz abrazando a su tía y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Damon y Jeremy rieron ante tan particular escena.

**00000**

Elena se despertó unas horas más tarde en casa de Damon y vio a este vistiéndose para salir.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó ella adormilada.

-Voy a ver a mi hermano. Va a necesitar algo más que sangre para impedir que esa chica salga esta noche a hacer de las suyas.

-¿Vas a dejarme sola? –preguntó haciendo pucheritos.

-Te compensaré –prometió él depositando un beso en su frente-. No volveré muy tarde.

**00000**

Damon llegó a la mansión Salvatore y se encontró con Vickie en el salón.

-Me aburro –le dijo ella-. Y solo pienso en la sangre, quiero más sangre, no puedo pensar en otra cosa. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Se te pasará –le aseguró él-. Has estado encerrada todo el día. Vamos –le indicó la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó la chica ilusionada.

-Tu vida era patética, tu muerte no tiene por qué serlo.

Damon le ofreció una mano y ella la aceptó encantada. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta principal cuando se cruzaron con Stefan.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –inquirió este a su hermano.

-Ha estado metida en tu habitación todo el día –dijo Damon-. No es Ana Frank.

-No, no, no –dijo Stefan empujando la puerta para cerrarla-. Eh, no es momento para hacer esto.

-Vamos a enseñarle algo más, que vea de qué va esto.

-Podría atacar a alguien –le contradijo Stefan.

-No voy a llevarla a Disneylandia, vamos a salir al jardín –aseguró este abriendo la puerta.

-Esto no es buena idea –dijo Stefan una vez que estuvieron los tres en el exterior.

-Es una vampira, Stefan. Debería conocer las ventajas.

-¿Cómo cuales? –preguntó la chica expectante.

-Como... –dijo Damon delante de ella, para luego moverse a velocidad vampírica y aparecer detrás de la chica.

-¡Oh, alucinante! –exclamó Vickie girándose para verle.

Damon volvió a repetir lo de antes y, esta vez, silbó para llamarla cuando le dio la vuelva. La chica estaba muy emocionada, pero Stefan miraba a su hermano con reproche.

-Vamos, Vickie, vive un poco –propuso Damon-. No literalmente.

La chica salió corriendo a velocidad vampírica y desapareció entre las espesuras del bosque. Los dos hermanos se quedaron perplejos.

-Ah... Mala idea –reconoció Damon.

**00000**

Stefan se presentó poco después en casa de Matt.

-¿Stefan, qué haces aquí? –preguntó este extrañado.

-¿Está Vickie? –preguntó el vampiro.

-Sí.

-¿Puedo verla, por favor? –volvió a preguntar Stefan.

-No le dejes pasar, no quiero verle –dijo Vickie desde la cocina.

-¿Es que te ha hecho algo? –preguntó Matt a su hermana.

-No –negó ella-, pero no quiero que entre aquí.

-Déjame pasar para que pueda explicarme –pidió Stefan.

-Mira, no sé qué está pasando, pero creo que deberías irte –aconsejó el humano.

-Matt...

-Por favor, ahora, Stefan –insistió antes de cerrarle la puerta.

**00000**

Damon llamó a Elena al móvil mientras conducía de camino a su apartamento para reunirse con ella.

-Dime.

-Vickie se ha escapado –le informó él-. Stefan ha ido su casa pero la chica ha convencido a Matt para que no le deje pasar.

-¿Vickie está con Matt? Puede estar en peligro.

-Creo que no –respondió Damon-. Hoy era la fiesta de Halloween del instituto, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no veo qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

-Seguramente llamará a Jeremy para que se reúna con ella allí. Paso a recogerte, te llevo a la fiesta.

-¿Qué hago con Jer?

-Si le pides que no vaya irá igualmente, solo dile que avise cuando vea a Vickie.

**00000**

Cuando Elena llegó con Damon a la fiesta y se reunieron en el exterior con Jeremy, el vampiro se separó de ellos para ir a buscar a Vickie. Los hermanos, al entrar se encontraron con Matt.

-Veo que vienes como el año pasado –le dijo ella a su amigo.

-Sí, no he tenido tiempo para buscar otra cosa. Al menos me he disfrazado –dijo él mirándola de arriba a bajo, viendo que no llevaba disfraz.

-Hasta hace un rato no sabía si venir –respondió ella.

-Yo tampoco –coincidió Matt, después miró a Jeremy-. Y tú vas de... ti.

El chico no respondió y se largó de allí de mala gana.

-Está enfadado conmigo, hemos discutido –excusó Elena a su hermano.

-Ya, yo también la he tenido con Vick hace un rato –respondió Matt-. No quiero agobiarla esta noche, pero me preocupa perderla de vista.

-¿Está aquí?

-Sí, ya la verás. Va de vampira.

-¿Dónde ha ido Jeremy? –preguntó ella preocupada.

-Elena, ¿qué te pasa?

-Tengo que encontrarle –dijo la chica caminando hacia el interior de los pasillos del edificio.

Elena recorría el instituto cuando vio a Stefan acercarse a ella agarrando a Vickie del brazo.

-Menos mal –se alivió Elena.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él.

-He perdido a Jeremy. Estaba preocupada.

Matt se unió a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

-Todo va bien –aseguró el vampiro.

-¡Te he dicho que dejes de molestarme! –le gritó Vickie a Stefan.

-No, Vickie... –le dijo Elena-. No hagas eso.

-Matt, no me deja tranquila –dijo la vampira a su hermano.

-Déjala en paz, tío –exigió Matt a Stefan.

-Matt, está bien –intentó tranquilizarle Elena.

-¡No, no está bien! –gritó el chico-. ¿Cuál es tu problema? –preguntó dirigiéndose de nuevo al vampiro.

-Stefan, se ha ido –dijo Elena al ver que Vickie ya no estaba con ellos.

Elena salió corriendo en busca de la vampira, seguida de Stefan.

**00000**

Jeremy se encontró con Vickie, quien lo llevó a los estacionamientos de autobuses escolares, alejados lo máximo posible de la fiesta. La chica lo empujó contra uno de los autobuses y empezó a besarle con ansia.

-Me tenías muy preocupado –dijo el chico al separarse.

-Yo estoy bien, pero... Tengo que irme.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-Tengo que irme de aquí. No puedo seguir viviendo con Matt, no me entiende.

-No, no puedes –le dijo él juntando sus frentes-. No puedes irte.

-Ven conmigo –le propuso ella antes de besarle-. Ven conmigo y estaremos juntos para siempre.

-Vale. Sí –accedió él volviendo a unir sus labios.

Poco después, la chica le mordió el labio inferior, hiriéndole. Vickie recogió la sangre del labio y se la llevó a la boca.

-¿No estás llevando el disfraz un poco lejos? –se quejó él.

La vampira le lamió el labio y lo besó desesperadamente, succionándole la herida.

-Vickie –la llamó él, al no hacerle caso, continuó-. Vickie, joder.

Jeremy empujó a la chica lejos de él y vio cómo se le marcaban las venas de los pómulos.

-Dios, Vickie –dijo él asustado.

Esta se le abalanzó encima. Elena apareció poco después gritándole a la chica que se apartara de él. Vickie soltó a Jeremy y fue a por Elena, quien intentaba defenderse con una tabla de madera. Elena calló al suelo se hizo sangre en el dorso. La vampira avanzó hacia ella, pero Damon llegó justo a tiempo para apartársela de encima.

-Te dije que te alejaras de ella –le dijo el vampiro con cara amenazante, colocándose de forma protectora delante de su novia.

A Vickie no le pareció intimidarle el vampiro. Ahora que Elena sangraba no podía contener la sed. Así que, no dudó en lanzarse al cuello de él, quien tuvo que forcejear con ella sin apenas moverse del sitio por miedo a que se volviese a acercar a Elena. Stefan apareció por detrás de ellos y vio cómo su hermano luchaba con la vampira. Buscó a su alrededor y vio que en suelo había una tabla de madera. La cogió y se la clavó a la vampira por la espalda, atravesándole el corazón. La chica tardó unos segundos en caer al suelo y morir. Jeremy corrió hacia ella llorando, pero Stefan lo detuvo. Mientras tanto, Damon se agachó junto a Elena para comprobar si estaba bien. Le ofreció su brazo para que se curase con su sangre, pero ella lo rechazó, estaba demasiado impactada por el momento como para reaccionar.

-Llévatelos de aquí –le dijo Stefan a su hermano-. Yo me encargo de ella.

Damon asintió y se llevó a los hermanos Gilbert a casa.

**00000**

Jeremy no dijo nada en todo el trayecto. Elena lo acompañó hasta su cuarto. El chico se sentó en la cama y su hermana le imitó.

-¿Comprendes lo que ha pasado esta noche? –preguntó ella.

-No, no lo entiendo. Bueno, sé lo que he visto, pero... No lo entiendo.

-Iba a matarme.

-Está muerta. Vickie. Está muerta –dijo él llorando.

-Lo siento mucho, Jer. Yo... –ella intentó abrazarle, pero su hermano la rechazó.

-¡No lo soporto más! –gritó el chico, para acabar en un sollozo-. ¿Por qué todos tienen que morírseme?

Elena volvió a intentar abrazar al chico y, esta vez, este no la rechazó.

Poco después, cuando Jeremy logró calmarse un poco, Elena se dirigió al salón, donde la esperaba Damon.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó él.

Elena asintió en silencio.

-¿Y Jeremy?

-Está mal –respondió ella-. No quiero que pase por esto otra vez, solo es un niño.

-Elena, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

-¿Puedes hacer que lo olvide?

-Elena...

-Damon, por favor. No sé cómo va a superar esto. Solo quiero que olvide todo lo que ha pasado.

-Está bien –accedió él-. ¿Qué quieres que sepa?

-Quiero que recuerde que Vickie se ha ido y que no volverá. Que no tiene que buscarla, ni preocuparse por ella. La echará de menos pero sabrá que así está bien

Damon asintió y se dirigió en silencio hacia las escaleras, seguido de cerca por Elena.

Una vez en el dormitorio de Jeremy, Elena se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mientras Damon se sentaba en la cama junto al chico.

-Jeremy, tenemos que hablar –le dijo él buscando la mirada de su cuñado.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el vampiro le miró fijamente y empezó a decirle lo que debía y no debía recordar de aquella noche.

Damon terminó de hablar con el chico y le dejó durmiendo cuando salió de la habitación.

-¿Quieres volver a mi apartamento o prefieres quedarte aquí? –le preguntó a Elena en voz baja para no despertar a Jeremy.

-Nos quedamos aquí –respondió ella cogiéndole de la mano para conducirle hasta su habitación.

Una vez allí, Elena accedió a beber un poco de la sangre de Damon para curar sus heridas. Después se duchó y se metió en la cama en silencio, llorando hasta caer dormida entre los brazos del vampiro.


	24. Capítulo 23

_23_

A la mañana siguiente, Jenna se sorprendió de ver a Elena y a Damon sentados en el sofá, mirando las noticias en silencio.

-Creía que no vendríais hasta las tres –les dijo esta acercándose a ellos.

-Cambio de planes –respondió simplemente su sobrina, con la voz un tanto apagada.

-¿Va todo bien? –inquirió Jenna empezando a preocuparse.

-Sí, no es nada –aseguró Elena, forzando una sonrisa.

-Está bien. ¿Habéis desayunado ya? –les preguntó la mujer cambiando de tema.

-No, vamos a llevar a Jeremy al Grill. ¿Quieres venir?

-No, iros vosotros. Yo me prepararé unas tostadas.

-Procura que no se te quemen –aconsejo Elena burlona.

-Será todo un reto.

Jeremy bajó poco después son una sonrisa en los labios, no parecía para nada el mismo chico de la pasada noche. Se sorprendió ante la propuesta de la pareja de ir a desayunar al Grill, pero aceptó encantado.

Una vez allí, el chico empezó a meterse con su hermana para pincharla y que Damon saliese en su defensa. Se divirtió un buen rato con eso, a la vez que conseguía relajar la tensión del ambiente. Sabía que a su hermana le preocupaba algo, por eso se había propuesto hacerla sonreír aquella mañana.

**00000**

Justo después del desayuno, los tres se fueron a la comisaría de policía, donde tuvieron que testificar sobre lo ocurrido con Vickie, sobre su desaparición. Allí se encontraron con Matt y Stefan.

Tras el interrogatorio, Matt parecía abatido y furioso con Stefan, mientras que Jeremy aseguraba saber que Vickie estaba bien y que será feliz.

Elena se sentía confusa, fuera de lugar. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que la había ocurrido a Vickie y no podía decir nada. Tuvo que pedir a Damon que _obligase_ a Jeremy a olvidar lo ocurrido, aunque seguía sin sentirse bien por ello. Y Matt... Matt estaba sufriendo. El no saber le estaba matando. Tal vez si supiese la verdad, si supiese que ya no tendría que seguir buscando... Pero no podía contárselo, no sin explicar lo sucedido, no sin hablarle de los vampiros.

**00000**

Esa misma noche, Damon fue al Grill, donde había quedado con Elena, y se encontró que Carol Lockwood estaba tomando una copa sola, por lo que aprovechó el momento para sentarse con ella.

-¿Te han dejado sola? –preguntó él de forma coqueta.

-Eso parece –respondió ella-. Mi marido acaba de irse. ¿Y tú qué? También estás solo.

-Estoy esperando a mi novia. Ya sabes lo que tardan algunas chicas en arreglarse.

-Yo te conozco, te llamas Damon Salvatore, ¿verdad? El novio de Elena Gilbert.

-Hmm, lo recuerdas.

-Es una cara difícil de olvidar –afirmó ella parpadeando de forma sensual-. Lamento lo de tu tío Zach.

-Sí, es una lástima. Un ataque animal, tremendo.

-Es lo que sucede en los pueblos pequeños.

-Ya –dijo él antes de mirarla fijamente a los ojos para _obligarla_-. ¿De qué conoces a Zach?

La mujer no pareció inmutarse a su control mental.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó ella confusa.

Damon parpadeó un par de veces, luego dirigió la vista a la pulsera de ella y entendió lo que ocurría: llevaba verbena.

-Sí, creo que tengo algo en el ojo –respondió él parpadeando.

-Pues sí, conozco a Zach del Consejo de Fundadores.

-No sabía que Zach estuviera en el Consejo, volví a casa hace poco y todavía no conozco a muchos de sus amigos.

-Tenía negocios con él que no pude concluir –explicó ella.

-Si es por la verbena...

-¿Sabes lo de la verbena? –preguntó Carol cuidadosa.

-Vamos, soy un Salvatore –respondió él con una sonrisa de lado-. Por supuesto.

-Claro. Entonces, ¿podrías terminar tú con el recado que le dejamos a tu tío?

-Cuente con ello. ¿De cuánta verbena estaríamos hablando, para cuánta gente?

-Bueno, nuestros hijos, por supuesto, y amigos, familia y todos los del Consejo.

-¿Cómo va la búsqueda de vampiros? –preguntó él poco después.

-Hicimos la fiesta de los Fundadores y todos los que llegaron durante el día fueron eliminados como sospechosos –explicó ella-. Y el resto eran pistas falsas, así que...

Damon vio a Elena entrar en el Grill y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Debo irme –anunció él a su acompañante-. Mi chica me reclama. Te llamaré cuando tenga preparado el pedido.

-Por supuesto, gracias –agradeció ella.

El vampiro se reunió con su novia en la barra del bar.

-¿Qué hacías hablando con Carol Lockwood? –preguntó ella celosa.

-Meterme en el Consejo –explicó él-. Necesitan a alguien que les suministre verbena y yo necesito saber qué saben ellos de los vampiros que rondan el pueblo.

-Ah, eso está bien...

-¿Creías que estaba ligando con ella? –preguntó Damon con una sonrisa pícara.

-No digas bobadas –respondió la joven intentando ocultar sus celos.

Damon rió al percatarse de su sonrojo.

-¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que yo solo tengo ojos para ti? –le recordó él acariciando su mejilla.

Elena se puso de puntillas para besarle.

-Aún no termino de creérmelo –murmuró ella al juntar sus frentes-. Eres demasiado bueno para mí, y soy solo soy...

-Perfecta –terminó él la frase, acariciándole la mejilla.

-No era precisamente eso lo que iba a decir –le contradijo Elena.

-Pues debería, porque es así –respondió el chico volviendo a unir sus labios.

**00000**

Stefan entró con una chica rubia en el bar, hablando muy animadamente. La rubia vio a Damon y lo fulminó con la mirada. Elena, quien acababa de salir del baño, se percató de ello.

-¿Quién es la chica que está con Stefan? –preguntó curiosa.

-Es Lexie, la mejor amiga de mi hermano -respondió.

-¿Y por qué te mira con odio?

-Tuvimos nuestra historia.

-O sea, que te acostabas con ella y luego la dejaste plantada. Qué caballeroso –se burló Elena.

-Eh, solo fue un rollo de una noche –se excusó él-. No fue mi culpa que se lo tomara a mal.

-Es vampira, ¿no? –Damon asintió, y ella volvió a preguntar-. ¿A qué ha venido?

-Supongo que a celebrar el centésimo sesenta y dos cumpleaños de mi _querido_ hermanito –ironizó el vampiro.

-¿Después de tantos aún los sigue celebrando?

-Mi hermano siempre ha sido muy nostálgico –se mofó él.

**00000**

Stefan y Lexie se dirigieron hacia una mesa de billar.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con Damon? –preguntó la rubia.

-Raras. No sé, está cambiado ahora que tiene novia.

-¿Qué Damon tiene novia? –se sorprendió ella abriendo los ojos como platos-. Esto es nuevo. ¿Y quién es?

-Aquella chica de la barra –le indicó Stefan.

Lexie miró en la dirección que le había marcado su amigo y vio a Damon besándose con una chica morena. No podía verla bien, pues estaba de espaldas, pero cuando esta se giró pudo ver su cara.

-¿Qué? –dijo la vampira con la boca abierta.

-Se llama Elena. Y sí, es idéntica a Katherine –corroboró Stefan-. Aunque solo de físico.

-¿Es vampira o humana? –preguntó volviendo a dirigir la vista hacia su amigo.

-Humana.

-¿La está _obligando_?

-Eso pensé yo, pero estoy empezando a tener serias dudas al respecto. No parece estar bajo la _compulsión_ –reconoció él.

Stefan se había pasado las últimas semanas observando a la pareja y parecía que los sentimientos de ambos eran reales, libres de cualquier tipo de juego mental.

-¿Sabe lo que sois? –continuó con el interrogatorio la chica.

-Sí, Damon se lo contó hace tiempo.

-¿Cuánto llevan saliendo?

-Desde el verano, unos tres meses. Creo.

-Parecen muy enamorados –dijo Lexie al ver cómo la humana reía ante una broma del vampiro.

-Creo que lo están –coincidió Stefan, aceptando por primera vez la relación de su hermano con Elena.

-Es un poco raro, ¿no? Que la chica sea idéntica a Katherine. Bueno, mientras no sea una zorra asesina como ella...

-No lo es –aseguró Stefan.

-Quiero conocerla –dijo la vampira cogiendo a su amigo de la mano-. ¡Vamos!

Elena estaba muy entretenida hablando con Damon, cuando la rubia se acercó a ella.

-Hola –le dijo tendiéndole una mano-, tú debes de ser Elena.

-Y tú eres Lexie –respondió esta estrechándole la mano.

-¿Damon te ha contado ya cómo me partió el corazón? –se burló ella, a lo que Elena rió.

-Vale ya, ¿no vas a perdonármelo nunca? –le devolvió la pregunta Damon.

-Tranquilo, ya lo he superado –aseguró Lexie guiñándole un ojo, para luego dirigirse a Elena para hablarle en un tono muy cordial-. A ver, habla. ¿Cómo has conseguido ablandar el duro corazón de Damon?

-¿Lo he hecho? –sonrió la humana burlona mirando a su novio.

-Hey, ¿queréis dejar de burlaros de mí? –se quejó este divertido también por la conversación.

-Tienes razón, esto ha dejado de ser divertido –coincidió Lexie-. ¡Ahora vamos a emborracharnos!

La rubia pidió al camarero cuatro chupitos y, cuando Elena iba a beberse el suyo, Damon se lo quitó.

-De eso nada, tú eres menor –le riñó él antes de beberse al vaso de ella-. No quiero que tu tía me prohíba volver a poner un pie en tu casa.

Elena se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua. Damon, con su super velocidad, agarró a la chica de la cintura y le depositó un beso en la punta de la lengua antes de que esta la volviese a guardar dentro de su boca.

-Hey, eso es trampa –rió la joven rodeándole el cuello con sus manos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? –le desafió Damon pegándola más a sí, hasta acabar sentándose él en el taburete que tenía a sus espaldas y así compensar la diferencia de altura y darle ventaja a la chica.

-Esto –dijo Elena antes de unir sus labios, a lo que el vampiro no tardó en responder entrelazando sus lenguas.

-Vale, veo que estorbamos aquí –dijo Lexie contemplando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa de tal muestra de amor en público-. Vamos, Stefan.

El chico se dejó llevar por su amiga, deseoso también de alejarse de los tortolitos, ya que empezaba a sentirse algo incómodo.

-Tienes razón, no se parece en nada a Katherine –afirmó Lexie al regresar a la mesa de billar-. No te ha mirado ni una sola vez, estaba muy distraída con los encantadores ojos azules de tu perdidamente enamorado hermanito.

-¿Vas a quedarte por aquí mucho tiempo? –le preguntó Stefan poco después-. Lo digo porque tenemos ciertos problemas con unos caza-vampiros.

-No, me voy a Nueva York el fin de semana. Bon Jovi en el Garden. _Wanted Dead or Alive_. Es nuestra canción, Va a ser la bomba.

-Oye, ¿tú crees que se acordará de nosotros? Fue un fin de semana brutal.

-Haremos que se acuerde de nosotros. Vamos, ven conmigo. ¿Qué te retiene aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho, tengo que vigilar a mi hermano. Está tramando algo y no sé el qué.

-Yo te lo diré, disfrutar de un romance con la réplica humana de su ex.

-No, en serio, Lexie. Hay algo raro –aseguró él-. Sino, ¿para qué iba a querer volver al pueblo?

-¿Para qué volviste tú?

-Es una larga historia.

-Cómo se nota que sois hermanos –dijo ella divertida-. Os gusta complicar las historias. Y con las chicas os pasa igual.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te gusta ella, ¿verdad? Elena.

-¿Qué? No. Es la novia de mi hermano.

-Pero te gusta.

-¿Y eso qué más da? No va a dejar a Damon por mí. Además, ya has visto que ni siguiera me mira.

-Por eso mismo, necesitas alejarte de todo esto. Vivir tu propia _vida_, lejos de tu hermano. Dejar el pasado atrás y continuar tu camino. Si sigues aquí solo vas a conseguir que todo se te eche encima.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Lexie, no puedo irme. Aún no.

**00000**

Elena regresó un poco tarde a casa. Su tía la esperaba en el salón y no parecía estar muy contenta.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-En el Grill con Damon.

-¿Has bebido? –inquirió su tía acercándose a ella para ver si olía a alcohol.

-Damon no me ha dejado –se quejó la chica-. Me ha tenido toda la noche a base de refrescos.

-Bien, eso es bueno –dijo Jenna, estando de acuerdo con la actitud del chico-. Mañana tienes clase y no es plan de que vayas con resaca.

-Una resaca de Pepsi es todo cuanto voy a tener mañana –siguió quejándose esta al dirigirse hacia las escalera-. Buenas noches, Jenna.

-Buenas noches, Elena.

La chica, al llegar a su dormitorio, se encontró a Damon con una botella de Bourbon.

-Me sentía mal por no haberte dejado beber esta noche –explicó él mostrándole la botella que tenía en la mano.

-¿Y vas a comprarme con Bourbon? –preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

-Esa era la idea –afirmó él.

-Preferiría algo menos fuerte, pero vale –aceptó Elena acortando la poca distancia que les separaban y sentándose junto a él en la cama.

-No tengo vasos, espero que no te importe.

-¿Beber a morros como una pareja de alcohólicos? Me apunto –accedió ella quitándole la botella de la mano y bebiendo un trago.

-En realidad, tenía pensado otra cosa –le dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella con voz seductora ya que conocía demasiado bien esa expresión de él que prometía una noche muy entretenida.

-Túmbate –le mandó él.

Elena, sin saber muy bien las intenciones de él, se tumbó en la cama. Damon bebió un trago de Bourbon ante la expectante mirada de ella. Luego, volvió a llevarse la botella a la boca, solo que esta vez no tragó el alcohol, sino que se inclinó hacia ella y le dio de beber de su propia boca.

-Hmm... Así sabe mucho mejor –dijo Elena relamiendo las gotas de Bourbon que se había escapada de los labios de Damon.

-¿Quieres un poco más? –preguntó él a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Elena asintió y Damon volvió a repetir la acción anterior, solo que esta vez, al estar ella alerta, una vez que el vampiro hubo depositado el alcohol en su boca, sus lenguas se entrelazaron.

-Podemos seguir así toda la noche si quieres –aseguró él al separarse-. Hay Bourbon de sobra.

-Ahora me apetece más un poco de ti –respondió ella acariciando la piel de él que se dejaba entrever gracias a los dos botones desabrochados de su camisa.

-Eso está hecho –aceptó él, dejando la botella en la mesilla de noche para poder rodear a la chica con sus brazos y así cubrirla de besos durante toda la noche.


	25. Capítulo 24

_24_

Elena y Bonnie llegaron al aula de Historia con el tiempo justo. Hoy venía un nuevo profesor para sustituir al señor Tanner.

Nada más sentarse ella, entró un hombre de unos treinta y poco años, de pelo castaño y con un poco de barba. Era guapo y prometía ser simpático.

-Buenos días a todos –saludó este depositando su maletín en la mesa, luego se dirigió a la pizarra y cogió una tiza, parecía algo nervioso-. Vamos a ver.

El hombre empezó a escribir en la pizarra mientras deletreaba lo que escribía.

-Alaric Saltzman –dijo él señalando lo escrito-. Suena raro, ya lo sé. Y no es fácil de pronunciar. Saltzman es de origen alemán. Mi familia emigró en 1875 a Texas, aunque yo nací y me crié en Boston. El nombre Alaric viene de un tatara tatara abuelo bastante muerto al que nunca podré dar las gracias –ironizó él con una sonrisa de lado-. Podéis llamarme Ric. Soy el nuevo profesor de Historia.

**00000**

Mientras Elena estaba en clase, Damon fue a la comisaría a entregarle a la sheriff Forbes una caja.

-La señora Lockwood me pidió que le entregase esto.

La mujer aceptó la caja confusa. Al abrirla, vio que estaba llena de verbena.

-Es lo que tenemos ahora –explicó él-, espero que baste.

-Es un pequeño círculo: las Familias Fundadoras, varios funcionarios...

-¿Hay algún avance en la investigación? –preguntó Damon tomando asiento.

-Creo que nos equivocamos en algo. Siempre hemos creído que los vampiros solo pueden salir de noche. ¿Y si eso ha cambiado?

-Pero, ¿eso es posible? –preguntó él haciéndole ver que no creía esa teoría.

-Esa sería la única explicación. Hay que considerar que el vampiro podría estar moviéndose durante el día, entre nosotros.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

-Investigar a todos los que han llegado al pueblo desde que empezaron las muertes. Aparecerá algún sospechoso.

-Por supuesto, sabe que puede contar conmigo –se ofreció Damon.

**00000**

Jeremy se dirigió al aula de Historia, pues el nuevo profesor le hizo llamar.

-Hola, señor Saltzman, ¿quería verme?

El hombre hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, pues tenía la boca llena de comida. Jeremy entró en la clase y tomó asiento mientras este terminaba su almuerzo.

-¿Sabes que tu antiguo profesor tenía una carpeta de inútiles? –le preguntó el hombre mostrándole la carpeta que tenía en la mano-. En serio, lo dice el rótulo. Aquí están todos los... problemáticos, pero en realidad es una monografía tuya –después de decir esto se levantó del asiento-. No te preocupes, yo no soy él –le aseguró arrojando la carpeta a la papelera-. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Y ahora, hablemos de notas.

-Sé que he tenido un par de meses malos pero estoy intentando ponerme al día.

-Ya lo he notado pero el problema es que estamos a mitad del semestre y a estas alturas es mucho tiempo perdido –hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. Ahora es cuando tú me dices: "_¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo?_". Me alegro de que lo preguntes. ¿Qué te parece un crédito extra?

-Sí, claro, totalmente, lo que sea –se apresuró a decir el chico.

-Bien, preséntame un trabajo.

-Vale, ¿sobre qué?

-Historia. Busca un tema que sea local y nada de Wikipedia ni de Internet. Estos pueblos tienen una historia muy rica, sumérgete en ella. Hazlo bien y olvidamos lo demás. ¿Hecho?

-Claro. Hecho –respondió Jeremy ilusionado estrechándole la mano, percatándose de que el profesor llevaba un anillo muy raro-. Lleva un anillo muy chulo.

-Oh, gracias –agradeció él el cumplido-. Era de mi padre. Algo exagerado pero... La familia, ya sabes.

Jeremy salía ya por la puerta cuando el profesor volvió a hablar.

-¡En una semana! –le recordó este.

El chico debía ponerse las pilas si quería aprobar la asignatura y no podía echar a perder la oportunidad que le brindaba su nuevo profesor.

**00000**

Damon fue a la mansión Salvatore y se encontró con su hermano.

-¿Qué haces que no estás en clase? –le preguntó a Stefan.

-Lexie se va hoy, así que voy a pasar lo que me queda de día con ella. ¿A qué has venido?

-Iba a contártelo luego, pero ya que estás aquí...

Damon puso a Stefan al corriente sobre las investigaciones del Consejo.

-Hay que encontrar a esos vampiros, Stefan –dijo Damon-. Van a empezar a investigar a todos los que llegaron recientemente al pueblo. Yo estoy prácticamente fuera de su radar porque llegué antes de los _"ataques"_ y les tengo prácticamente comiendo de la palma de mi mano, pero tú no.

-¿Y qué propones hacer?

-Bueno, tenemos la brújula de Jonathan, ¿no?

-¿Quieres que cacemos vampiros? –preguntó Stefan alterado.

-Allá tú sino. Es tu vida y tu permanencia en este pueblo lo que te estás jugando. Yo no pierdo ni gano nada –hizo una pausa-. Por cierto, me mudo contigo, hermanito.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó este extrañado.

-Creo que deberíamos montar un fuerte aquí. Además, nos vendrá bien pasar más tiempo juntos –añadió con cierta ironía-, recordar viejos tiempos.

-Como quieras –respondió Stefan ignorando ese último comentario-. Esta también es tu casa.

**00000**

Elena estaba en el exterior del instituto, sentada un banco, cuando Bonnie se acercó a ella.

-Hey, hacía días que no te veía –dijo la chica abrazando a su amiga.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Bonnie-, he estado con mi abuela. Me ha estado ayudando.

-¿Ayudando a qué?

-Tengo que enseñarte algo –dijo la chica animada-. Pero debes guardar el secreto. Vigila por si viene alguien.

Elena se quedó mirando expectante a Bonnie mientras esta cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en algo, poco después alzaba las manos y las hojas de los árboles que estaban en el suelo se elevaron.

-Es cierto, Elena, todo lo que me dijo mi abuela es imposible y es cierto. Soy bruja.

-Está claro –respondió su amiga embobada con las hojas que aún volaban a su alrededor.

-Es extraño, ¿no? Con lo que nos hemos reído de estas cosas. Y soy una bruja. ¿No crees que soy un bicho raro?

"_Si yo te contara..."_, pensó Elena.

-No, claro que no, pero no sé... No lo entiendo, si tu abuela te ha dicho que lo mantengas en secreto, ¿por qué me lo cuentas?

-Eres mi mejor amiga. No puedo tener secretos contigo.

"_Pues yo los tengo contigo"_, pensó Elena, _"secretos de los grandes"._

**00000**

Damon se pasó a recoger a Elena después de las clases.

-Voy a instalarme donde Stefan –le informó Damon mientras conducía-. Con todo lo que está pasando es mejor permanecer cerca. Puedes seguir yendo los fines de semana a mi casa si quieres.

-¿De verdad te parece bien que me pasee medio desnuda por la casa delante de tu hermano? –preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

-No, tienes razón –dijo él recordando la conversación de su hermano con Lexie, donde este admitió que le gustaba Elena-. Mala idea. Pero tengo una cama enorme y un cuarto de baño más grande que tu habitación, con ducha y bañera. No hay porqué salir de allí...

-Eso suena muy tentador –dijo ella con voz seductora.

-Ven este fin de semana y te demuestro lo tentador que puede llegar a ser –aseguró él fijando la mirada en ella y posando su mano derecha en el muslo de ella.

-¿Alguna novedad hoy en clase? –le preguntó él poco después volviendo a colocar ambos manos en el volante.

-Ha venido un nuevo profesor de Historia –informó ella.

-Ya era hora, se han tomado su tiempo para traer a un sustituto... ¿Cómo es?

-Parece un buen tío, creo que te caería bien –predijo ella-. Por cierto, Bonnie ya sabe que es bruja. Me ha hecho un truquito con hojas de árboles.

-Vaya, interesante –respondió él algo tenso.

-No te preocupes, no sabe lo que eres –aseguró Elena-. Y no tiene por qué enterarse si tú no quieres.

-Pues claro que no quiero. No sabes lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser eso...

-¿Por qué crees que su abuela no le ha hablado de los vampiros? –inquirió ella.

-Puede que no lo considere necesario. Stefan y yo fuimos los últimos vampiros del pueblo, y eso fue hace 145 años. Muy pocos saben que los vampiros han vuelto a Mystic Falls, tal vez no quiera asustarla. Aún es una novata.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –preguntó ella cambiando de tema.

-¿No tienes que estudiar ni nada de eso? No quiero que bajen tus notas por mi culpa.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? –la acusó ella divertida-. Te recuerdo que eras tú el que me hacía llegar siempre tarde a clase.

-No es mi culpa que estés tan apetecible por las mañanas –se defendió él.

-¿En serio te parezco apetecible? –preguntó ella algo ruborizada.

Damon detuvo el coche de inmediato y la miró a los ojos.

-Eres lo más apetecible que conozco –confesó el vampiro con sinceridad.

Elena sonrió y se inclinó hacia él para besarle. El beso, que empezó siendo dulce y delicado, se acabó convirtiendo en pasional y cargado de deseo cuando sus lenguas se unieron, dejándose llevar por el ritmo que marcaba la chica.

-Elena... Como sigas así me van a entrar ganas de hacerlo en el coche –aseguró él-. Y, créeme, no es plan montárnoslo en medio de la carretera en pleno día.

-Pues vayamos a tu casa –propuso ella volviendo a besarle.

-Vale, pero como suspendas alguna asignatura yo no quiero hacerme responsable –le advirtió Damon.

**00000**

Por suerte para la pareja, Stefan no estaba en casa, pues la noche había caído y se había ido a despedirse de su amiga Lexie.

Damon condujo a la chica de la mano hasta su habitación. Esta se quedó asombrada por las dimensiones de la casa. Tal y como le había asegurado Damon, el dormitorio de él era increíble y la ducha muy tentadora.

El vampiro se fijó en cómo miraba Elena a la ducha.

-¿Quieres darte una duchita? –propuso él con una voz seductora en su oído.

-Tal vez luego –respondió ella arrastrándole hacia la cama, donde se dejaron caer entre besos y caricias.

**00000**

Por la noche, Jenna y Jeremy fueron a cenar al Grill. La mujer no apartaba la vista del profesor de Historia.

-Me gusta los hombres que saben cenar solos –dijo ella viendo cómo el hombre se sentaba un par de mesas más allá y leía un libro mientras comía-. Son interesantes.

-Creía que aún estabas deprimida por lo de Logan.

-He dejado a los hombres para siempre, pero eso no significa que no pueda observarlos a distancia.

-Bueno, puedo presentártelo –propuso el chico.

Su tía dudo un poco, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

-¿Has elegido el tema? –preguntó ella, pues Jeremy le había estaba hablando del trabajo de Historia que iba a hacer.

-No, todavía no. Tiene que ser algo local y no puedo sacarlo de Internet, así que...

-Lo tienes fácil. Tienes las cosas de tu padre.

-¿Qué cosas?

-La llegada de los Gilbert al pueblo y todo eso. La genealogía de la familia desde no sé cuándo. A tu padre le encantaba eso de la historia familiar. Está todo en el desván.

En ese momento, el profesor de Jeremy se acercó a la mesa de ellos.

-¡Señor Saltzman!

-Jeremy –devolvió este el saludo chocando los puños con él-. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Esta es mi tía Jenna –le presentó el chico.

-Alaric Saltzman, es un placer –le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Jeremy me estaba contando lo de su trabajo. Gracias por darle otra oportunidad.

-Ah, bueno. Era mi primer día, quería causar una buena impresión –respondió el divertido.

Jeremy se quedó alucinado cuando ambos se quedaron mirándose embobados durante un buen rato.

Poco después de despedirse del profesor, Jeremy se fue del local. Jenna vio que Alaric estaba en la barra del bar, por lo que fue a sentarse con él.

-Jeremy ha pasado de mí –le informó ella.

-¿A dónde ha ido?

-A casa. No está lejos, se puede ir andando.

-Entonces, ¿eres de aquí? ¿Eres nativa? –preguntó él interesado por saber más de ella.

-Soy retornada –explicó Jenna-. Me fui un tiempo y he vuelto.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Estudios –él le lanzo una mirada en plan _"no te creo_". Ella sonrió y se sinceró-. Y luego está la verdadera razón. Me abandonaron. Se llamaba Logan.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Lo típico. Mintió, me engañó, me volvió a liar, me volvió a dejar –él asintió con la cabeza-. Te toca. ¿Alguna historia triste de relaciones?

-Lo típico. Me enamoré, me casé joven... Ella murió.

-Oh, vaya –dijo Jenna, quien no sabía cómo salir del paso.

-Sí, esto suele enfriar la conservación.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tú, yo y la policía de Carolina del Norte nos hacemos la misma pregunta. Es lo que llaman un "caso archivado".

-¿Y por qué has venido aquí? –preguntó ella poniendo un tono de voz más animado para intentar cambiar de tema.

-Cambio de ritmo, cambio de aires... Me gusta esto. Tiene mucha historia.

**00000**

Jenna llegó a casa tarde y algo bebida, acompañada de Alaric. Ambos estaban manteniendo una conversación sobre su aparatoso paso por la escuela.

-No lo entiendes, yo era mucho más patética –aseguró ella.

-Oh, no, no, no –la contradijo él-. De verdad, yo convertí el patetismo en una ciencia.

-Ah, no. Aún no hemos hablado del instituto. Ortodoncia, copa A.

-Gafas, espinillas... –expuso este.

-Quieres... –empezó a decir ella al hombre, luego se giró y vio que Jeremy estaba en el comedor con unas cajas-. ¿Sabes qué? No voy a invitarte a entrar. Jeremy –le explicó en voz baja mirando hacia su sobrino.

-Bueno, otro día entonces. Buenas noches, Jenna.

Ella, tras despedirse del profesor, fue hasta su sobrino con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Veo que has encontrado las cajas.

-Y alguna cosa más –respondió el chico enseñándole una foto.

-Logan y yo –dijo ella al ver la foto-. Eres muy cruel –añadió después de romper la foto.

-No, cruel es que salgas con mi profesor.

-No he salido con él, todavía –respondió Jenna con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo reír a ambos.

Jeremy sacó algo de la caja. Era una especie de libreta forrada de cuero. Al abrirla, leyó que ponía "_El diario de Jonathan Gilbert_". Era un diario de mediados del siglo XIX.

**00000**

Horas más tarde, Jenna estaba recogiendo las cajas que Jeremy había dejado de por medio cuando llamaron al timbre de la puerta. Se quedó helada al ver quién había tras la puerta.

-Hola, Jenna –le dijo un hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Logan.

-¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? –inquirió él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Logan?

-Te extrañaba –afirmó él-. Tuve que irme... Invítame a entrar y te lo contaré todo.

-No voy a invitarte a entrar. Olvídalo.

-Vamos, Jenna. Soy yo.

-La respuesta es no.

-Te conozco, siempre estás a un paso del _"puede"_, a un empujoncito del _"sí"_.

-¿Acabas de decir que no tengo autocontrol? Muy inteligente –respondió ella cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Aquella noche, Jenna no logró conciliar el sueño. La visita de Logan la había trastornada un poco. Aunque no fue la única de la casa que pasó la noche en vela, Jeremy estuvo horas leyendo el diario de su antepasado Jonathan. Hacía unos dibujos muy extraños y hablaba de la noche y la muerte como si fuesen una sola, además de hablar de demonios y de gente asesinada. Parecían los delirios de un viejo chiflado, pero aún así resultaba muy interesante leer lo que sea que tuviese que contar el hombre.

Mientras tanto, la chica Gilbert disfrutó, una vez más, de las maravillosas noches junto a su vampiro favorito. Ella tampoco durmió mucho aquella noche pero, al contrario que al resto de su familia, le mereció la pena trasnochar.


	26. Capítulo 25

_25_

Damon regresó a la mansión Salvatore nada más llevar a los hermanos Gilbert a clase. Al llegar, se encontró con la sheriff Forbes en la puerta.

-Sheriff, qué sorpresa –la saludó él mientras avanzaba hasta ella y abría la puerta.

-Siento molestarte, pero tenemos un problema. Tenemos que hablar.

-Cómo no, adelante –le indicó él para que entrase a la casa.

-¿Qué necesita? –preguntó Damon tras ofrecerle tomar asiento en el salón.

-Ha habido otro ataque. Una mujer, la garganta destrozada, completamente desangrada. Encaja con el patrón. Oficialmente ha sido otro animal, pero no sé cuánto tiempo podremos seguir tapándolo. El Consejo no sabe qué hacer.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

-Pareces tener muchos conocimientos sobre vampiros, esperaba que me lo dijeras tú.

-Veré qué puedo hacer. Te llamaré cuando descubra algo. Avísame con lo que sea.

-Claro –accedió la mujer-. Muchas gracias, Damon.

-Es un placer ayudar.

**00000**

Esa misma tarde, Damon fue a buscar a Elena a la salida de clase y aprovechó también para buscar a su hermano e informarles a ambos de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Quién puede ser? –preguntó Stefan confuso.

-Ni idea, pero está siendo muy descuidado.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrarle?

-¿Aún tienes la brújula de Jonathan? –le preguntó Damon a la chica, la cual asintió-. Genial, vamos de caza.

-¿Estás seguro? –intervino su hermano-. ¿Vas a dejar a Elena que participe?

-¿Me tomas por loco? Por supuesto que no –se defendió Damon ofendido-. Pero ninguno de los dos puede utilizar la brújula porque interferiríamos en la señal. Así que cuando Elena capte una señal, me llamará a mí y me encargaré de todo.

-¿Y si hay más de uno? –preguntó ella preocupada-. ¿Y si es mayor que tú y te hace daño?

-No pasará nada –le prometió este acariciándole la mejilla antes de depositar un beso en esta-. Te lo prometo. 

**00000**

Elena estaba ante las puertas de lo que parecía ser un almacén abandonado. La brújula señalaba al interior del edificio.

-¿Estás segura? –le preguntó Damon desde el otro lado del móvil.

-Sí, es aquí.

-Bien, vuelve a casa. A partir de aquí me encargo yo.

-No me agrada nada la idea de dejarte solo con un vampiro peligroso –se quejó ella.

Damon se apareció junto a la joven en unos segundos.

-Elena, por favor –le pidió él posando sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de la chica para mirarla atentamente-. Necesito que vuelvas a casa. No puedo entrar ahí y centrarme en enfrentarme a ese vampiro si tu vida está en peligro. ¿Entiendes? Debes irte.

-Está bien, pero llámame en cuanto termines. De inmediato.

-Por supuesto –accedió él antes de besarla.

Al separar Damon sus labios, la chica volvió a unirlos con la clara intención de no dejarle marchar, con miedo a perderle.

-Elena... –la llamó él mientras ellas seguía depositando pequeños besos en sus labios-. Debes irte.

-Te quiero –le dijo ella antes de besarle por última vez.

-Yo también te quiero –respondió el chico tras darle un beso en la frente-. Nos vemos luego.

Elena asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse a duras penas. Había tomado unos metros de distancia cuando se giró para verle por última vez, pero Damon ya no estaba. Antes de arrepentirse y de entrar en el edificio con él, Elena comenzó a dar grandes zancadas para irse de allí cuanto antes.

**00000**

Al entrar, Damon vio que estaba todo muy oscuro y había muchos trastos de por medio. Oyó unos disparos y acto seguido, unas balas de madera le atravesaron el pecho, cayendo así de rodillas. Al alzar la vista hacia su agresor, pudo verle la cara, Logan Fell, el miembro del Consejo que él mismo había matado.

-Tengo montones de balas de madera, así que... Nada de bromas –le advirtió este.

-No deberías hacer esto, créeme –dijo Damon sentado ahora en el suelo, dolorido y sangrando, antes de volver a recibir un nuevo disparo.

-Te lo mereces.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú me has hecho esto –le acusó Logan agachándose para mirarle de cerca.

-Yo te maté, no te transformé –respondió Damon quitándose una bala del hombro.

-Sé lo que sois tú y tu hermano. Os he estado vigilando. Sabía que vendrías aquí. ¡Ya era hora! Porque tengo varias preguntas.

-Yo primero –pidió Damon-. ¿Quién te transformó?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Lo último que recuerdo es que iba a matar a tu hermano y tú me atacaste. Nada más. Hasta que me desperté detrás de un garaje de coches abandonado en la estatal cuatro. Alguien me había enterrado.

-Suele pasar –respondió Damon mientras continuaba arrancándose balas del cuerpo.

-Tú me mordiste. Tuviste que ser tú.

-Has de tener sangre de vampiro en las venas cuando mueres –le explicó Damon-. Yo no te la di. Otro vampiro te encontró y te dio su sangre.

-¿Quién?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber.

-¿Sabes? No había un comité de bienvenida con una tarta y el manual. He tenido que ir aprendiendo solo –dijo este apuntándole con el arma-. Mira, yo era un presentador con un futuro en la televisión y de repente no puedo entrar en mi casa porque mis pies no pasan la puerta.

-Tienen que invitarte.

-Ya lo sé, y vivo solo.

-Mala suerte –rió Damon.

-Y ahora estoy en el cobertizo viendo la tele todo el día y comiéndome todo lo que veo, ¡incluido al personal!

-Podría ser peor –aseguró Damon.

-Solo puedo pensar en sangre y en matar gente. No puedo dejar de matar gente y sigo matando. Y me gusta. Estoy confuso –confesó después cambiando el tono de voz.

-Bienvenido al club –le dijo Damon antes de hacer una pausa-. Un momento, solo han encontrado un cadáver recientemente.

-Me dejé uno. Estaba cansado –se defendió él-. Pero he escondido a los demás. Están ahí detrás –dijo apuntando con la pistola detrás de él-. ¡Se están amontonando!

**00000**

Mientras tanto, Elena no podía pensar con claridad, estaba muy preocupada por Damon. Para intentar distraerse un poco, fue al instituto. Habían organizado unas jornadas de orientación académica. Sus amigos estarían allí. Tal vez ellos lograran distraerla un poco.

-¿Todavía quieres ser astronauta? –le preguntó a Matt al acercarse a él.

-¿De verdad te acuerdas de eso?

-Y del papel de aluminio que llevabas en la cabeza.

-Tenía ocho años –se defendió él.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –preguntó ella poco después, pues sabía que su amigo no lo estaba pasando nada bien con lo de Vickie.

-He estado mejor. ¿Y tú? Te noto preocupada.

-No es nada, tranquilo.

En ese momento, Stefan entraba por la puerta. Elena le había llamado pero este, en lugar de ir junto a su hermano, había decidido ir con ella. Decía que Damon sabía lo que hacía, que podía apañárselas él solo. Eso cabreaba mucho a Elena, ¿tan enfadado estaba con su hermano que ni se preocupaba por su seguridad?

**00000**

-¿Por qué no controlo las emociones? –siguió preguntando Logan-. No hago más que pensar en mi ex novia. Quiero estar con ella, morderla y todo eso.

-Supongo que la amas –respondió Damon, cansado ya de tanta cháchara inútil-. Todo lo que sentías antes ahora se magnificará. Vas a tener que aprender a controlarlo.

-¿Y lo de salir al sol? Yo soy madrugador. Tú puedes ponerte al sol, lo cual, por cierto, es genial. El Consejo no sospechará de ti. No está en los diarios.

-¿Los diarios? –preguntó Damon confuso.

-Sí, los Padres Fundadores pasaron sus diarios a sus hijos. Vamos tío, tienes que contármelo. ¿Cómo puedes salir al sol?

-¿Quién te transformó?

-¿Cómo sales al sol? –preguntó de nuevo Logan, enfadándose cada vez más.

-¿Quién te transformó? –insistió Damon.

-¿Sabes? Hasta ahora he sido amable, pero puedo matarte.

-Entonces nunca lo sabrás –respondió Damon levantándose del suelo para quedar frente por frente de él-. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Tú primero.

-Parece que estamos en un punto muerto, ¿no crees?

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Gente que matar. Voy a necesitar un poco de ventaja –dijo antes de pegarle tres tiros al vampiro y volver a tumbarle en el suelo.

**00000**

Matt se fue para dejar a Elena a solas con Stefan.

-Supongo que no has venido aquí a planificar tu futuro –dijo ella-. Estás protegiéndome.

-Si no te importa.

-Te dije que estaba bien, que fueses a ayudar a Damon.

-Damon no necesita mi ayuda –insistió él.

-¿¡Y cómo lo sabes!? –le gritó ella-. ¿Has hablado con él acaso? No creo que se tarde tanto en matar a un vampiro, ¿no crees?

-Estará bien.

Elena se apartó de él y empezó a jugar con el móvil nerviosa, dándole vueltas sin parar. Stefan volvió junto a ella y se puso a hablar para tranquilizarla.

-¿Sabes? Yo quería ser médico antes de todo esto, pero... Ya no pude, por...

-¿La sangre?

-Sí –reconoció este-. Luego estuve probando cosas diferentes.

-¿Y nada te gustó lo suficiente?

-No, me gustaba todo pero siempre tenía que irme antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que no estaba... envejeciendo.

-¿Y eso cuánto tiempo supone? –preguntó Elena, preocupada por cuánto tiempo podría mantener Damon su coartada sin ser descubierto.

-Normalmente varios años, a veces menos –respondió antes de hacer una pausa-. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuales son tus planes de futuro?

-No quiero hablar de mi futuro.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no habrá un futuro esperando para mí si sigo con tu hermano –declaró ella-. Los tres sabemos que acabaré transformándome.

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? –inquirió Stefan.

-¿Ser un vampiro, beber sangre, no envejecer ni tener hijos? Pues claro que no, pero estaría dispuesta a hacerlo por él. Le quiero demasiado.

-Pareces muy decidida.

-Lo estoy –afirmó ella, reconociendo por primera vez cuál iba a ser su decisión cuando surgiese el momento de la verdad, el momento en que tendría que decidir si convertirse o continuar una vida humana pero sin Damon.

-Me alegra saber que tienes las ideas claras, que sabes dónde te metes y a lo que te enfrentas.

Por suerte para Elena, la conversación se terminó ahí, pues su tía Jenna se acercó a ellos.

-Jenna, él es Stefan, el hermano de Damon –le presentó la chica.

-Un placer –le estrechó la mano el chico.

-Escóndeme –le pidió Jenna a su sobrina.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Elena.

-El innombrable a aparecido –respondió esta.

-¿Logan está aquí? –preguntó Elena asustada, pues sabía que si era cierto, Logan era un vampiro.

Jenna asintió. Inmediatamente después, Stefan se dirigió hacia los pasillos y se encontró con Logan hablando con unas chicas. El vampiro, al verle, le saludo de forma burlona. Elena y Jenna se unieron a Stefan.

-Jenna –la saludó Logan-, ¿estás evitándome?

-Es una forma de autoconservación –respondió esta.

-Elena, ¿por qué no vais Jenna y tú a dar una vuelta? –propuso Stefan dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Vamos –le dijo Elena a su tía mientras la sacaba de allí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Stefan al nuevo vampiro.

-Tu hermano me ha preguntado lo mismo. Es más, ¿qué tal si en vez de preguntarme quién me ha transformado, me dices lo que quiero saber? ¿Cómo se puede salir de día?

-Damon y yo somos los únicos que yo sepa –respondió este, preocupado al no saber el estado de su hermano.

-Y guardáis muy bien el secreto. Lo que me indica que hay una forma. Sabes, por si no te has dado cuenta, soy una celebridad en este pueblo. Sería muy, muy fácil para mí descubrirte.

-¿Quieres saber cómo puedes exponerte al sol?

-Exacto.

-No puedes. Y no vuelvas a amenazarme nunca.

**00000**

-Cuando Logan fue a casa, ¿qué te dijo? –preguntó Elena a su tía mientras intentaba llamar a Damon al móvil.

-Falsas adulaciones, sonrisa de niño bueno, ojos de perrito...

-En serio, Jenna, ¿qué te dijo? –exigió saber la chica, aún más nerviosa dado que el móvil de Damon no daba la llamada.

-Estaba empeñado en que le invitara a entrar, pero no lo hice.

-Escúchame muy atentamente, no se te ocurra bajo ningún concepto volver a hablar con él. En serio, Jenna, nunca.

-Hola, Elena –saludó el profesor de Historia por detrás de ellas-. Jenna.

-Señor Saltzman –respondió Elena.

-Sabes –le dijo Alaric a Jenna-, esperaba verte aquí.

-Esto es como la bolera –le sonrió ella.

-Vale, eh, perdonad –se disculpó Elena antes de irse.

Jenna tonteaba con su profesor, así que sabía que estaría bien si la dejaba con él.

Elena salió al exterior del centro, buscando a Stefan. Este había conseguido contactar con Damon.

-Logan Fell es un vampiro –dijo Damon muy enfadado desde el otro lado del móvil, que estaba puesto en manos libres para que también lo oyese Elena-. Y como vuelva a encontrarlo pienso despedazarlo, miembro a miembro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –se adelantó a preguntar Stefan-. ¿Estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien. Me estaba esperando. Me disparó. Quiero venganza. Solo tengo que encontrarlo.

-No es necesario, está en el instituto –le informó su hermano.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Y qué está haciendo ahí?

-Merodear entre la gente.

-¿Elena está bien? –preguntó Damon.

-Sí, Damon, estoy bien –respondió Elena, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

-Bien, no te separes de Stefan –le pidió su novio-. Voy para allá.

-¿Y tu tía? –preguntó Stefan a la chica tras colgar.

-Con el señor Saltzman, está bien. Le está poniendo ojitos –bromeó, más relajada sabiendo que Damon estaba a salvo.

**00000**

Jeremy vio unos dibujos de Tyler en una de las mesas de las profesiones.

-No sabía que dibujabas.

-Es una optativa –respondió este.

-Pues se te da bien. ¿Haces grafismo? Porque eso es lo mío.

-Eh, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Tyler.

-Bueno, es algo más que tenemos en común.

-¿Y qué es lo otro? ¿Vickie? ¿Que nos tiramos a la misma chica? Hazte amiguito de algún otro de los que se tiró. Los hay a montones.

Jeremy se enfadó ante ese comentario y lo empujó contra unas taquillas. El alcalde Lockwood y el profesor de Historia los separaron.

-Los dos, venid conmigo –les dijo el padre de Tyler.

-Disculpe, alcalde, ¿dónde los lleva? –preguntó Alaric.

-Voy a hablar con ellos. Estas cosas hay que hablarlas, ¿no cree?

El alcalde se llevó a los chicos fuera.

-Muy bien, vamos a soltad esa tensión. Adelante, pelead –ordenó él.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos? –preguntó Jeremy confuso.

-No voy a pelear, papá –se negó Tyler.

-Os empujáis ahí dentro como maricas. Esto se hace fuera. Pelead como dos hombres. Ahora mismo –exigió el hombre-. Es lo mejor que me enseñó mi padre, así que... Adelante, pelead.

En ese momento, Alaric llegó hasta ellos.

-Eh, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó el profesor.

-Solo están resolviendo su problema. Todo va bien, vuelva dentro.

-No quiero volver dentro. Lo que quiero es una respuesta a mi pregunta: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? –le retó el alcalde-. ¿Te parezco un estudiante?

-No, me parece un macho alfa bastante estúpido.

-No me hables de esa forma. Puedo despedirte así –dijo el hombre chasqueando los dedos.

-Sí, hágalo –rió Alaric-, entonces nos veremos usted y yo aquí mismo para resolver lo nuestro. ¿Le gustaría?

-Estás marcado –le amenazó el alcalde.

-Vale –se burló el profesor.

Los Lockwood se fueron de allí en silencio, dejando a Alaric y a Jeremy solos, terminando así el enfrentamiento.

**00000**

Stefan y Elena volvieron a entrar al instituto y se encontraron con Matt.

-¿Has visto a Logan Fell, el periodista? –le preguntó ella.

-Sí, se ha llevado a Caroline a casa –respondió el chico antes de irse.

-Quédate aquí –le dijo Stefan a Elena.

**00000**

Logan conducía por una carretera abandonada. En el asiento del copiloto estaba una Caroline inconsciente. El vampiro llamó a la sheriff al móvil, la cual ya estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía.

-¿Dónde estás? - preguntó ella enfadada.

-Tu hija está muy interesada en el periodismo –le informó Logan-. Creo que es importante motivar a la juventud.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-La satisfacción de convertir a tu hija en vampira –dijo este aparcando el coche.

Justo en ese momento, Stefan le agarró de la camisa y le lanzó fuera del coche. Al levantarse del suelo, Damon le disparó con su propia arma, haciéndole volver a caer.

-Duelen bastante, ¿verdad? –le dijo Damon con una sonrisa irónica al vampiro, para después dirigirse a su hermano-. Llévatela de aquí.

-Logan, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó la sheriff desde el otro lado del móvil.

Damon corrió hacia el teléfono.

-Sheriff, soy Damon.

-¿Cómo está Caroline?

-Está bien. Estoy en Elm Street –le informó este antes de colgar.

Ya solo con Logan, Damon sacó del maletero del coche una palanca.

-Probaremos una vez más –dijo fingiendo dar un golpe en el aire-. ¿Quién te transformó?

-Te lo dije, no lo sé.

-Con esta palanca puedo reventarte la cabeza –le explicó Damon-. ¿Es tu respuesta final?

-¿Cómo puedes estar con ellos? –le acusó Logan.

-Yo no estoy con nadie. Me has cabreado y te quiero muerto. ¿Quién te transformó?

-¡No lo sé!

-Bueno, estás jodido –dijo Damon alzando la palanca para golpearle.

Antes de que le diese, el vampiro le gritó.

-¡Sí, lo sé!

-Es mentira.

-No eres el único que quiere abrir esa tumba –aseguró Logan levantándose-. Debajo de la iglesia vieja.

-Si estás mintiendo, lo sentirás.

-No estoy mintiendo. Te lo contaré todo. Te espero en la iglesia vieja.

Un coche patrulla llegó hasta ellos.

-Golpéame –le pidió Damon al vampiro-. Que parezca real.

Ambos fingieron pelearse y Logan lanzó a Damon contra el coche, desapareciendo de allí en el acto.

-¿Y Caroline? –le preguntó la sheriff a Damon.

-Está bien, mi hermano se la ha llevado a casa –dijo él levantándose del suelo-. Lo siento, sheriff. Se me ha escapado.

**00000**

Stefan regresó al instituto después de dejar a Caroline en su casa. Elena fue hacia él.

-¿Y Caroline? –preguntó ella.

-Está bien, la he llevado a casa. Estaba muy agitada, pero todo lo que sabe es que Logan la atacó, nada más.

-¿Dónde está Logan?

-Damon se ha... encargado de él. Lo estará enterrando ahora, no te preocupes.

Elena suspiró aliviada. Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido aquel día.

**00000**

Logan salió de su escondite habitual, camino de su coche para reunirse con Damon, cuando se topó con un hombre.

-¿Tú quién eres? –preguntó el vampiro sorprendido.

-Un amigo de Jenna –respondió Alaric.

-¿Jenna te envía?

-Vengo por mi cuenta.

-Ah, entiendo. Seguro que piensas que esto te hace muy valiente, pero lo que te hace es bastante estúpido.

-No lo sé, ya veremos.

-¿Qué quieres? –exigió saber Logan.

-Jenna es buena persona, se merece lo mejor y voy a encargarme de que lo tenga.

-Así que me estás amenazando. ¿No vas a pegarme? –le desafió el vampiro mientras lo rodeaba despacio-. ¿O al menos a provocarme un poco?

-No soy de carácter violento.

-Y tampoco eres muy inteligente –le acusó Logan.

-¿Por qué?

El vampiro se giró, dándole la espalda.

-Porque no sabes con quién estás hablando –respondió afilando sus colmillos.

Al darse la vuelta para abalanzarse sobre el profesor de Historia, este le clavó una estaca en el corazón y cayó al suelo muerto.

**00000**

Damon estaba en el bosque cuando Liz Forbes le llamó.

-¿Diga?

-Quería darte las gracias –le dijo la sheriff-. No sé cómo lo has hecho.

-No la sigo –dijo Doman confuso.

-Hemos encontrado el cuerpo de Logan junto al viejo almacén de los Fell. Ya lo hemos retirado. Estaba amontonando cadáveres, víctimas inocentes.

-¿Qué?

-Este pueblo te debe mucho y yo también –agradeció la mujer antes de colgar.

Damon derribó un árbol cercano, estaba furioso porque volvía a quedarse sin pistas para descubrir a los vampiros que rondaban el pueblo. Y, encima, ahora había un caza vampiros en el pueblo. La cosa no podía ir a peor...

Después de un momento, se sentó en una roca para intentar tranquilizarse. El sonido de su móvil le sacó de su trance.

-¿¡Qué!? –dijo furioso, sin saber quién llamaba.

-¿Vas a venir a mi casa? –preguntó Elena con voz tímida, sorprendida por el tono de él.

-Claro –respondió él recuperando el tono cordial y tranquilizador que solía utilizar para hablar con la chica-. Voy enseguida.

-Como no te des prisa, vas a encontrarme dormida –le advirtió ella tomando un tono divertido.

-No dudaré en despertarte si es así.

-No tardes –le pidió Elena.

**00000**

Antes de ir a casa de su novia, Damon se pasó por la mansión Salvatore e informó rápidamente a su hermano de lo sucedido. Al entrar en la habitación de la chica, vio cómo esta ya estaba tumbada en la cama, pero aún despierta.

-Hola –le saludó Elena con una sonrisa al verle.

-Hola –respondió él metiéndose en la cama con ella y dándole un beso.

-¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó la chica somnolienta, acurrucándose al pecho de él.

-Te lo cuento mañana –prometió Damon-. Vas a dormirte en cuestión de segundos y bastante malo ha sido el día de hoy como para añadir más cosas.

Pero Elena seguramente no terminó de oír su explicación, pues se había quedado dormida. Damon sonrió y acarició la espalda de la chica hasta dormirse él también.

Si todos los días duros acababan como este, en brazos de Elena, Damon no tenía nada de qué preocuparse realmente. Nadie iba a impedirle ser feliz junto al amor de su existencia. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese para que la cosa siguiese siendo así. Él no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie los separasen. Nunca.


	27. Capítulo 26

_26_

El viernes por la mañana, Jeremy se cruzó con su profesor de Historia en los aparcamientos del instituto.

-¡Señor Saltzman!

-Hey, Jeremy, ¿Cómo va el trabajo del que hablamos? –preguntó este-. ¿Ya tienes un tema?

-Sí, Mystic Falls durante la Guerra Civil.

-¿Qué aspecto?

-Mi familia. Encontré un diario de un antepasado que vivió en aquella época. Y los Gilbert fueron una de las Familias Fundadoras de Mystic Falls, así que...

-Suena bien –reconoció el profesor.

**00000**

Por la tarde, Damon estaba con Elena en el salón de la mansión Salvatore. Stefan se unió a ellos, llevaba el colgante de Katherine en la mano –el cuál había encontrado rebuscando entre las cosas de su hermano- y estaba dispuesto a sonsacarle a este la verdad.

-¿Para qué quieres la piedra de Katherine? –preguntó Stefan mostrándole el colgante.

Damon se quedó petrificado un momento. Cuando consiguió reaccionar, le arrebató la piedra de la mano y salió al jardín de la casa a velocidad vampírica. Necesitaba tomar el aire. Stefan apareció detrás de él poco después.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso? –preguntó Damon dándole la espalda.

-Vamos, sabías que Elena me lo diría.

-¿Cómo sabes que era suyo? –volvió a preguntar Damon, esta vez girándose para enfrentarse a su hermano-. Emily se lo dio la última noche. Yo estuve con ella. Tú... no.

-Yo fui el último que la vio, Damon –confesó Stefan, dejando a su hermano asombrado ante la noticia-. ¿Para qué quieres la piedra de Katherine?

-¿No te lo dijo?

-Teníamos otras cosas en la cabeza.

El silencio se hizo. Ambos hermanos se miraban desafiantemente. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de Elena hasta que la chica se posicionó entre ellos. Finalmente, Damon cerró los ojos y, tras suspirar para coger fuerzas, alzó de nuevo la vista.

-Voy a traerla de vuelta –anunció sin mirar a ninguno de los dos en concreto.

Elena estaba muy confusa, no entendía por qué Damon quería traer de vuelta a la malvada de su ex novia vampira. Por eso mismo, cuando el vampiro volvió a hablar, se dirigió a ella.

-El día que nos conocimos, me preguntaste qué quería –le recordó este a su novia-. Pues bien, te quiero a ti. No a Katherine ni a ninguna otra, a ti. Sé que no entiendes por qué lo hago, por qué quiero salvarla, pero necesito que entiendas que esto no cambia lo que siento por ti. Te quiero, Elena. No voy a dejar de hacerlo pase lo que pase. Quiero liberar a Katherine porque siento que se lo debo, pero no la quiera. Ya no.

-Damon –intervino Stefan-, no puedo dejar que lo hagas.

-Intenta detenerme –le desafió este antes de darle la espalda e irse de allí rápidamente, dejando a Stefan y a Elena solos.

-Volverá –le aseguró Stefan a la chica-. Se ha ido para tomar el aire, tranquilizarse y eso. Cuando se enfada no se controla muy bien y no quiere montar un numerito de los suyos delante de ti. Deberíamos esperar dentro –propuso el vampiro al rato-. Vamos, te invito a un café.

**00000**

Jeremy fue a la biblioteca a buscar información para su investigación. Estaba buscando en unas estanterías cuando un par de libros cayeron al suelo. El chico se agachó para recogerlos y poco después apareció una chica morena, bajita y de más o menos su edad.

-Oh, Dios, lo siento muchísimo. Había un libro encajado entre otros dos y tiré y se cayeron todos –se disculpó esta hablando muy rápido-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro –respondió él tras colocar los libros en su sitio-. Estoy bien.

-Vale –sonrió ella.

Ambos se agacharon para recoger el último libro, y se chocaron las cabezas, cayendo sentados en el suelo. Ante eso, solo pidieron reír.

-Soy Anna –se presentó ella.

-Jeremy –respondió él estrechándole la mano.

**00000**

Damon regresó a la mansión Salvatore unas horas después. En el salón estaba Elena, con un libro en la mano, intentando leer y despejarse pero sin mucho éxito. Al alzar la vista, la mirada de ambos se cruzó. Elena fue hasta él y le dio un abrazo, demostrándole su apoyo. Al separarse, él cogió a la chica de la mano y la llevó hasta un sofá, donde se sentaron juntos. Stefan llegó después.

-¿Cómo vas a traer a Katherine de vuelta? –preguntó retomando la conversación interrumpida.

-Antes de que mataran a Katherine y a los otros en la iglesia, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó en este pueblo?

-Recuerdo el miedo y la histeria –respondió Stefan, tomando asiento en un sillón cercano a ellos.

-Fueron matando a los vampiros uno a uno –explicó su hermano-. Cuando fueron a por Katherine, le dije a Emily: _"Haré lo que quieras, pon tu precio, pero protégela"_. Y lo hizo.

-¿Cómo?

-Hizo algún hechizo con la piedra y cuando quemaron la iglesia pensamos que Katherine estaba dentro, aunque no era así.

-Pero yo la vi entrar.

-Hay una tumba debajo de la iglesia. El hechizo la cerró con Katherine dentro, protegiéndola.

-¿Estás diciendo que Katherine está viva?

-Si es así como quieres llamarlo. Ha estado atrapada en una tumba mágica el último siglo y medio. ¿Cómo crees que estará, Steff? –preguntó e hizo una pausa-. ¿Sabías que las brujas pueden utilizar fenómenos celestes para hacer su magia? Yo tampoco. Para darle a la piedra su poder, Emily utilizó el cometa que estaba pasando. Y para que la piedra volviera a funcionar...

-El cometa tenía que volver –comprendió Stefan.

-¿Desventaja? Pasa mucho tiempo entre el paso de cometas, pero el cometa pasó y tenía la piedra –explicó Damon.

-¿Por qué Emily? ¿Por qué hizo eso por ti?

-Porque sabía que también irían a por ella. Y me hizo prometer que su familia sobreviviría.

-Ya recuerdo –asintió Stefan-. Tú salvaste a sus hijas.

-Exacto.

-Hace más de un mes que tienes la piedra –se percató su hermano-, ¿por qué no has hecho nada todavía?

-Necesitaba encontrar el momento idóneo para contároslo –explicó Damon-. No iba a sacarla de allí sin avisaros, ¿no?

Cuando la conversación terminó, Damon le dio un beso a Elena en la sien y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

-Entiendo por qué lo hace –admitió ella poco después de irse Damon, mirando hacia las escaleras por donde le había visto marcharse-. Creo que yo haría lo mismo en su lugar.

-No puede hacerlo y lo sabes –respondió Stefan con una voz monótona-. Es peligroso que esa tumba se abra.

-Es entrar y salir. ¿Qué puede pasar? Una vez fuera, se vuelve a cerrar.

-¿Y si no se puede? Son veintisiete vampiros –le recordó él-. Han estado 145 años encerrados, odian tanto al Consejo que no perderían la oportunidad de vengarse en cuanto la tuviesen. No podemos arriesgarnos.

-Damon necesita hacer esto –indicó ella-. Los tres lo necesitamos.

Elena sabía que Damon no podría seguir avanzando con su vida sabiendo que Katherine seguía encerrada en esa tumba. Stefan, aunque lo negase, tampoco podría continuar sabiendo dónde está la vampira a la que amó. Elena necesitaba que Damon pasase página para poder estar realmente juntos y la única forma de lograrlo era liberando a la inmortal a la que amó durante siglo y medio, aunque temía que el verla de nuevo despertase en él ese amor que tanto le profirió. Pero después de eso, todos podrían continuar con sus vidas, fuese del modo que fuese.

-Está bien –aceptó Stefan-, pero lo haremos a mi manera.

**00000**

Jeremy seguía a la chica por los pasillos de la biblioteca, los cuales parecía conocer muy bien.

-Aquí está la Historia local y estatal –le indicó ella señalándole un pasillo-. Y la Guerra Civil está al fondo. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Local, 1860. ¿Tú trabajas aquí? –inquirió el chico curioso.

-No. Estudio en casa –explicó ella-. Vengo aquí por el ambiente seudo escolar. Ah, aquí está –dijo mostrándole una fila de libros-. Primeros asentamientos, archivos del pueblo, los Fundadores... Está todo aquí. ¿Cuál es el tema?

-El miedo y la historia del pueblo durante la guerra y cómo influyó en ciertos escritores de la época.

-Deberías concretar.

-Los orígenes de las leyendas locales.

-¿Los vampiros? –se burló ella.

Poco después, estaban los dos sentados en una mesa discutiendo sobre el tema.

-Estás de coña, ¿verdad? –dijo Jeremy-. Sabes que no existen los vampiros.

-Bueno, no hay mucha documentación, pero las historias se repiten desde la Guerra Civil. Mi abuelo solía contarme historias de miedo cuando era pequeña y decía que su abuelo se las contaba a él.

-Pero eso es folclore. Los vampiros son una imagen de los demonios del momento.

-¿Qué son...?

-Los soldados de la Unión. He leído esas historias, hablan del enemigo. Los demonios que atacan en la noche.

-Eso me suena a vampiros –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Alegorías de vampiros –insistió él-. Eso es lo que son. Expresiones creativas en tiempos de dificultad. Vamos, un país en guerra no quiere realismo, quiere fantasía. Por eso el vampiro es ficción.

-Vaya –dijo ella alucinada por la cantidad de información que conocía él-. Eres muy listo. Tengo que reconocerlo, la primera vez que te vi me engañaste.

-Ya, he... He tenido una mala época, pero creo que estoy volviendo a ser el de siempre.

-Bueno, suerte con tu trabajo. Tengo que irme a casa –le dijo ella levantándose del asiento-. ¿Sabes? Mi bisabuelo me enseñó una vez un diario de un antepasado y tenía escritas cosas muy siniestras sobre vampiros y era... bastante creíble.

-¿Un diario?

-Sí, ¿por qué? –inquirió ella.

-¿Seguro que tienes que irte?

**00000**

Stefan, aprovechando que empezaba a oscurecer el día, salió a cazar algún animal, pues llevaba unos día sin alimentarse y no era buena idea tener hambre estando Elena allí durante todo el fin de semana.

Damon bajó al salón poco después y se sentó en el sofá, junto a la chimenea. Elena estaba terminando su cena en la cocina y no se dio cuenta de que Damon estaba en el salón hasta que fue hacia allí. La chica se le quedó observando un rato.

El vampiro bebía un vaso de sangre, ya que ahora tenía una nevera en el sótano llena de bolsas de sangre que había robado de un hospital cercano. Había tenido que dejar sus escapaditas para alimentarse de gente cuando empezaron los ataques, la idea de estar lejos de Elena en estos momentos le horrorizaba. No le hacía mucha ilusión la sangre de bolsa, pero no tenía alternativa. El chico parecía algo cabizbajo, pero aún así seguía siendo igualmente sexy.

-¿Vas a seguir observándome desde las distancia mucho más? –le preguntó Damon a la chica, pues la había oído y no le hacía falta siquiera girarse para saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Elena se ruborizó al ser pillada, pero no dudó en ir hasta él y sentarse a horcajadas sobre el vampiro.

-Hey –le dijo ella sonriendo mientras enredaba sus manos en el pelo del chico.

-Hey –respondió él contagiándose de su sonrisa, rodeándole la cintura con sus manos-. Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que ha pasado antes.

-Shh... –le chistó Elena colocando un dedo en los labios de él-. No hay nada de qué hablar. Te apoyo en esto, y Stefan ha accedido a ayudarnos.

Damon sonrió y depositó un beso en el dedo de ella, que aún seguía contra sus labios. Ella rió y, al retirar el dedo, unió sus bocas en un apasionado beso.

La pareja estaba tan concentrada el uno en el otro que no se percató de la presencia de otra persona hasta que esta carraspeó.

-Chicos, tengo algo que contaros.

-Oh, vamos, Stefan –se quejó Damon-. ¡Te dije que nada de _misiones_ los fines de semana!

-Lo sé, pero es importante.

Damon dio un resoplido, haciendo reír a Elena, quien depositó un último beso en su nariz antes de quitarse de encima de él.

-Ya que es el fin de semana de las confesiones, yo también he de hacer una –dijo Stefan.

-¿No me digas que fuiste tú el que mató a Bambi? –se burló su hermano.

-Esto es serio, Damon –le riñó Stefan.

-Está bien, lo siento.

Stefan miró a Elena y le entregó una foto que tenía en la mano. La chica parpadeó confusa al identificarse con la mujer de la foto. Era igualita a ella, solo que la foto era un color sepia y parecía ser muy antigua.

-Es Katherine –explicó Stefan-. La foto fue tomada en 1864.

-¿A qué viene esto, hermano? –le recriminó Damon algo enfadado, pues no entendía a santo de qué Stefan le estaba enseñando a Elena una foto de la vampira.

-Es... es igual que yo –consiguió decir ella-. ¿Cómo es posible?

Damon le había dicho que el parecido físico de ambas era razonable, pero realmente parecían una calcomanía.

-El primer día de clase, cuando hablamos, no era la primera vez, Elena –explicó Stefan mirando a la chica.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo fue? –preguntó ella confusa.

-El día que el coche de tus padres cayó por el puente.

-¿Tú también estabas allí ese día? –intervino Damon.

-Cada par de años volvía aquí –dijo Stefan mirando a Elena, ignorando a su hermano-. A ver a Zach y a ver mi hogar. El verano pasado, estaba en el bosque, junto al puente Wickery, y oí el accidente. Todo.

Mientras Stefan hablaba, Elena intentaba contener las lágrimas y se abrazaba con más fuerza a Damon, quien también estaba en tensión por el momento.

-Llegué muy rápido, pero no lo suficiente –siguió hablando el vampiro-. El coche ya estaba sumergido. Tu padre todavía estaba consciente. Pude llegar hasta él pero no me dejó ayudarle hasta que te sacara a ti.

-Cuando me desperté en el hospital, nadie podía entender cómo había salido del coche –dijo ella llorando-. Dijeron que era un milagro.

-Volví a buscarlos –prosiguió Stefan-, pero era tarde. No pude salvarlos. Cuando te saqué del agua te vi la cara y eras como Katherine. No podía creer el parecido. Después de aquello pasé meses asegurándome de que no eres ella. Investigué todo lo que pude sobre ti y vi que no tenías nada que ver con Katherine. Intenté irme del pueblo pero no pude, no podía irme sin conocerte. Siento mucho no habértelo dicho. Quería hacerlo pero estabas tan feliz con mi hermano que tenía miedo de interferir en eso.

-¿Por qué me parezco a ella? –preguntó Elena tras haberse recuperado un poco.

-Elena, ya has pasado por mucho.

-¿Por qué me parezco a ella, Stefan? –insistió en saber la chica-. ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

-No conseguía explicármelo. Tú eras una Gilbert, ella era una Pierce. Pero el parecido era demasiado. Y entonces descubrí la verdad. Te adoptaron, Elena.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –inquirió Damon, ya que Elena no era capaz de hablar.

-Tu certificado de nacimiento –le dijo Stefan a la chica-, en el ayuntamiento, dice: "_Elena Gilbert, hospital de Mystic Falls_", pero no hay constancia de que ingresaran a tu madre ni hay constancia de que estuviera embarazada.

-¿Qué más sabes? –preguntó Elena.

-Para saber más tenía que investigar a la familia Pierce y eso no podía hacerlo, era demasiado arriesgado. Si alguien descubriera que investigo sobre Katherine... –dijo él antes de hacer una pausa-. Escúchame, eso no importa, no eres como ella.

-Déjalo yo, Steff –le riñó Damon-. Si no tienes nada más que contar, puedes irte.

Stefan se levantó del sillón y salió de allí mosqueado con su hermano.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de oír –le confesó Elena a su novio entre sollozos.

-Hey –la llamó él, girándola para mirarla a los ojos, para luego limpiar sus lágrimas con los pulgares-. En estos momentos me gustaría ser tan bueno consolando con las palabras como mi hermano... –se arrepintió él apenado, bajando el tono de voz-. Odio no saber decir las palabras correctas para hacerte sentir mejor.

-Tú eres más de hechos –coincidió ella.

-Así es.

-Pues entonces, abrázame –pidió Elena con un hilo de voz, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Eso está hecho –respondió el chico abrazándola con fuerza, acariciándole el pelo y la espalda hasta que la joven se calmase.

**00000**

Jeremy estaba en el Grill con Anna, jugando al futbolín.

-¿Así que no sabes donde está ese diario? –preguntó él.

-No. Mi bisabuelo murió y los hijos se repartieron sus cosas. Puedo preguntar.

-Me resulta extraño que nos antepasados llevaran el mismo tipo de diario. Es una locura.

-Puede que estén basados en realidades parciales.

-No, tiene que ser metafórico. Mi antepasado escribía relatos cortos.

-Ah, por eso te empeñas en que todo es ficción.

-No, creo que todo es ficción porque he visto _Jóvenes Ocultos_ y _Los viajeros de la noche_ cincuenta veces.

-¿Eso son películas? –rió ella-. Hey, no las he visto. Podríamos montar una noche de miedo y alquilar unas pelis de vampiros.

-Ah, sí, claro –respondió este no muy convencido con la idea.

-¿Por qué ha sonado como _"ni de coña"_? Lo siento, soy directa.

-No, es que no quiero darte una idea equivocada. Hace poco he salido de una historia. Es un poco pronto, ¿sabes?

-No, por favor, claro. Sí, tranquilo. Decía como amigos. En fin... Bueno, tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos Jeremy –se despidió la chica recogiendo su bolso de una mesa.

**00000**

Elena subió a la habitación de Damon y encontró al vampiro de pie junto a la cama, quitándose la camisa. La chica avanzó decidida hasta él, le cogió de la mano y lo llevó al cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó curioso viendo cómo ella llenaba la bañera de agua.

-Este día ha sido un asco, voy a mejorarlo –prometió Elena mientras se deshacía de su ropa. Al ver que Damon no se movía, volvió a hablar-. ¿Te apuntas?

-Por supuesto –respondió él con una sonrisa pícara quitándose los pantalones.

Damon fue el primero en desvestirse, pues tenía menos ropa encima. El vampiro echó unas sales de baño al agua, que pronto produjeron burbujas, y se metió en la bañera mientras observaba cómo se desvestía la chica.

Ya desnuda, Elena se metió con él, sentándose directamente en el regazo del chico.

-Me gusta esto de compartir bañera –dijo ella con voz seductora mientras acariciaba los pectorales de él.

-Y eso que nos acabamos de meter –respondió el chico con sonrisa pícara, acariciando la espalda desnuda de la chica, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él.

Elena hundió los dedos de sus manos en el pelo de él y lo atrajo hacia su boca.

Damon mordió el labio inferior de ella y esta gimió cuando el vampiro recogió con la lengua unas gotas de sangre que brotaron de él.

La chica se movió para introducir ella misma el miembro de Damon en su interior. Este sujetó su cintura y la ayudó a bajar y subir. Al principio eran movimientos delicados, pero Elena quería más y aceleró cada vez un poco más el ritmo.

El vampiro se hizo un corte en el lado izquierdo de la garganta y ella no dudo en beber su sangre. Este la correspondió bebiendo también del cuello de la chica, terminando el proceso antes que ella para que Elena curase su herida.

Al unir de nuevo sus bocas, ambos experimentaron el sabor de su sangre en la lengua del otro, un placer tan absoluto que pronto les llevaría a ambos a alcanzar el clímax.

Damon dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de ella, exhausto y ella no imitó. Al recobrar la respiración y separarse para mirarse a los ojos, el vampiro depositó un tierno beso en los labios de ella.

-Te quiero –le dijo antes de besar su mejilla izquierda-. Te quiero –repitió desciendo hacia el cuello y darle otro beso-. Te quiero- dijo al dirigirse al pecho izquierdo de ella, donde latía su corazón, y besarlo.

Elena, agarró la cara del chico con ambas manos, la levantó para mirarle a los ojos y se dispuso a imitar la acción de él. Primero, le dio un beso en los labios y luego continuó descendiendo poco a poco.

-Te quiero –le dijo antes de besar su mejilla izquierda-. Te quiero –repitió desciendo hacia su cuello y darle otro beso-. Te quiero- dijo al dirigirse al pectoral izquierdo de él y besarlo, para luego mordisquearle el pezón juguetonamente, haciendo reír al chico.

Ambos volvieron a encontrarse con los ojos del otro y se fundieron de nuevo en un beso, del cual ninguno de los dos quería separarse jamás.


	28. Capítulo 27

**Angelito97-Delena, para mío fue muy duro dejar de lado el viaje a Atlanta de Damon y Elena, pero era algo difícil de cuadrar en esta historia; además del hecho de no cumplir la misma función que en la serie, dado que sirvió para que Damon y Elena se acercasen más, algo que en este fic ya hicieron hace rato xDD**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, son todo un regalo para mí que escribáis y que leáis mi historia.**

**PD: estoy trabajando en un A.U. con todos humanos. Es la primera historia de ellos que voy a escribir sin tener relación con la serie y sin nada sobrenatural de por medio. A ver qué tal sale...**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_27_

A la mañana siguiente, Damon bajó a preparar el desayuno para Elena. Iba sin camisa, pues a ella la encantaba ponérsela cuando estaban juntos. En momentos como ese, Damon agradecía ser un vampiro, porque sino ya habría pillado algún que otro catarro.

-¿Cómo está Elena? –le preguntó Stefan.

-¿De veras lo preguntas? –dijo él con una sonrisa irónica, arqueando una ceja.

-No me refiero a tus _distracciones_, sino a cómo está de verdad.

-Está jodida, como es lógico en estos casos cuando descubres que toda tu vida ha sido una farsa. Pero se le pasará, siempre lo hace.

-¿Sabes? He estado tan obsesionado creyendo que eras malo para ella que no me quise dar cuenta de que, posiblemente, lo mejor que le haya pasado a Elena ha sido conocerte.

-Vas a conseguir que me sonroje, hermano –bromeó Damon.

-Te estoy ofreciendo paz –aclaró este tendiéndole la mano.

-Que yo acepto encantado –respondió Damon estrechándosela-. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una chica hambrienta esperando en mi cama –se despidió con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo un juego con el doble sentido de la frase.

Damon dejó la bandeja con el desayuno junto a la cama y se sentó con Elena mientras esta comía.

-¿Tú no comes?

-Este fin de semana seguiré la dieta vampiro. Con tanta _blood sharing_ me estoy resecando –bromeó él.

La chica terminó el desayuno y dejó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche, para luego volver a abrazarse a Damon, quien tenía la espalda recostada contra el cabecero de la cama, por lo que ambos estaban medio sentados.

-¿Quieres que te traiga la tele, un libro o algo? –se ofreció él.

-¿Para qué quiero todo eso si te tengo a ti? –le dijo ella dándole provocativos besos en su pecho descubierto.

-Soy un vampiro, no Dios todo poderoso. Vas a matarme a polvos.

-No veo que tu cuerpo se queje al respecto –le acusó ella al notar cómo la erección de él empezaba a notarse.

-El día que lo haga, te doy permiso para hacerlo.

-¿El qué?

-Matarme. El día que mi cuerpo no reaccione a tus encantos, aquel día habrá perdido sentido para mí seguir _viviendo_.

Elena se incorporó para unir sus labios, a la vez que hundía sus manos en el pelo de él.

-Cómo me gusta verte con mis camisas –confesó el chico acariciando las caderas de ella por debajo de la ropa-, ¿pero sabes qué? Me gusta más verte sin ellas.

Nada más decir eso, Damon desnudó a la joven y se quitó los pantalones de pijama que se había puesto antes para bajar a la cocina.

-Nunca me cansaré de hacerte el amor –le susurró él al oído justo antes de penetrarla.

-Nunca me cansaré de que me lo hagas –respondió ella entre gemidos de placer.

**00000**

Era domingo por la noche. La pareja estaba acostada en la cama de él, tal y como habían estado durante todo el día. Elena no quería salir de la habitación, era como una burbuja que la aislaba de todo lo malo del exterior. Las únicas veces que se habían separado era cuando Damon había bajado a la cocina a preparar las comidas. Menos mal que había ido a hacer la compra unos días antes. Desde que Elena se pasaba por allí, siempre era bueno tener provisiones de comida humana.

Damon quería llevar a Elena a casa, pero esta se negó. La chica no quería enfrentarse a Jenna, no se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara ahora que sabía que le había mentido toda su vida.

-Quiero hacer peyas mañana –dijo Elena abrazándose más al cuerpo desnudo del vampiro-. No quiero ir a clase. No quiere enfrentarme a la realidad.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo.

-Sí, pero no ahora. Ahora mismo solo quiero abrazarme a ti y olvidarme de todo lo demás –aseguró ella.

-¿Sabes? Me cuesta mucho intentar ser el adulto de esta relación cuando me dices esas cosas –le acusó él en tono divertido, haciéndola reír-. ¡Esa es mi chica! –celebró su humor depositando un beso en la frente de esta.

-Tu tía va a matarme como se entere de que te has saltado las clases para estar conmigo. Vete despidiéndote de mí.

-Procuraré no dejar nada de madera a la vista la próxima vez que te encuentres con ella –prometió Elena.

-Por favor. Sobre todo, ten cuidado con las cucharas y los lápices de madera –bromeó él-. No sabes cuánto daño puede hacer un lápiz de madera bien afilado...

Las bromas del chico consiguieron su objetivo, que Elena se sintiese más relajada y que, por un instante, desapareciesen todos los problemas. En ese momento solo eran una pareja de enamorados compartiendo unas risas y demostrándose su amor.

**00000 **

Al despertar por la mañana, Elena se encontró a Damon recostado de lado, observándola muy atentamente. _"¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en esa postura?"_,se preguntó ella.

-Buenos días, princesa –la saludó él-. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy, ya que has decidido saltarte las clases?

-Hmm... Estaba pensando en unas clases particulares con mi profe favorito –sugirió Elena dibujando círculos con un dedo en el torso desnudo de él.

-¿En serio no te cansas nunca? –preguntó Damon divertido e incluso fascinado con la lujuria de la chica, lo cuál le hacía volverse más loco por ella, si es que eso era posible.

-Ya te dije anoche que no –le recordó ella.

-¿Así que soy tu terapia anti crisis? –conjeturó él fingiendo sentirse ofendido-. Me haces sentirme como un juguete, un objeto sexual. ¿Sabes? Esta máquina del sexo también tiene sentimientos.

-Lo sé, por eso te quiero –confesó Elena-. El sexo con amor siempre es más placentero.

-Touché –coincidió él antes de rodear la cintura de la chica y besarla intensamente.

**00000**

Aquella mañana en clase, Alaric le entregó a Jeremy su trabajo corregido y aprobado con una calificación de A. El chico sonrió alucinado.

-¿Sorprendido? Es un buen trabajo, las ideas están claras y los argumentos bien planteados. Aunque, ¿no creerás de verdad que hay vampiros en Mystic Falls?

-No, bueno, creo que estadísticamente ha habido más ataques de animales, muertes misteriosas y desapariciones que en ningún otro lugar del Estado de Virginia.

-Son conjeturas, pero es creativo y por eso tienes un sobresaliente. Aunque yo no me tomaría muy en serio esa teoría de la conspiración.

-Ya, no lo creo –coincidió el chico dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Jeremy –le llamó el profesor antes de que se fuera-, la fuente que citas de mil ochocientos sesenta y algo... Jonathan Gilbert.

-¿El diario?

-Algún día me gustaría verlo.

-¿De verdad?

-Una narración en primera persona de la Guerra Civil es como porno para un profesor de Historia.

Jeremy abrió su mochila y sacó el diario, el cuál se lo entregó al profesor.

-Si mi trabajo le ha parecido creativo, espere a leer esto.

-Gracias.

**00000**

Jenna estaba en casa, preparando su tesis de la universidad cuando la llamaron del instituto y le dijeron que Elena no había ido a clase. La mujer se enfadó muchísimo porque la chica tenía que haber vuelto a casa la noche anterior y no lo hizo. Pensaba que de la casa de Damon iría directamente al instituto, al menos eso era lo que le había dicho en el único mensaje que le envió desde que se fue con su novio el viernes por la tarde, pero al parecer no era así. Y lo que no lograba entender era por qué no le cogía las llamadas. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Había hecho algo para enfadar a la chica? Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que se hacía y que no consiguió responder hasta que su sobrina regresó a casa por la tarde.

Nada más entrar por la puerta, Jenna se levantó del sofá y fue hacia ella para pedirle una explicación. Creía que Damon era una buena influencia para ella, pero por lo visto se equivocaba. Elena nunca se había comportado de aquel modo y resultaba muy difícil de creer que se saltase clases y que ignorase sus llamadas.

-Nunca he puesto muchas reglas, Elena –le dijo a la chica-. No a ti. Confío en que me digas la verdad. ¿Dónde estabas y por qué me has mentido? Creía que éramos buenas amigas.

-No es el momento para que me hables de mentiras –le acusó esta.

-No hagas eso, no vuelvas esto contra mí. Yo no he hecho nada.

-Vale, una pregunta: ¿Soy adoptada? –tras un silencio incómodo, ella prosiguió-. Yo también confío en que me digas la verdad, Jenna. ¿Cómo pudiste no decírmelo? Creía que éramos "_buenas amigas_" –le incriminó antes de subir por las escaleras.

-Elena, no podía –se disculpó-. ¡Me pidieron que no lo hiciera!

-¡No quiero saberlo! –respondió ella desde el final de las escaleras.

Jenna acabó comprendiendo el por qué del comportamiento de su sobrina con ella. Estaba enfadada y era totalmente lógico que ya no confiase en ella, pero... ¿Cómo se había enterado Elena de su adopción? ¿Cuánto sabía exactamente sobre aquello?

Elena no quería salir de su habitación, ni siquiera bajar a cenar cuando su tía le sugirió hacer la cena. Como intento por animarla, Jenna decidió llevarse a sus sobrinos a cenar al Grill y le propuso a Elena que llamase a Damon para que se reuniese allí con ellos. Lo intentó un par de veces hasta que al fin consiguió convencerla. Para mantener a Jeremy al margen de la pelea, las chicas le dijeron que el hecho de ir al bar se debía a que iban a celebrar su nota del trabajo de Historia.

**00000**

Alaric estaba sentado en la barra del bar cuando vio entrar a un chico moreno de unos veintitantos vestido completamente de negro. Al principio no sabía por qué le resultaba tan familiar su cara, pero tras fijarse bien en su rostro una imagen golpeó en su cabeza: a ese tío mordiendo el cuello de su esposa y bebiendo de su sangre. Ese tipo era un vampiro. El vampiro que mató a su mujer.

Iba a levantarse para ir hasta él pero en ese momento vio a Elena Gilbert acercarse al chico y besarle. Su hermano Jeremy fue también con ellos. Los chicos chocaron los puños a modo de saludo y luego el vampiro le revolvió el pelo a Jeremy en un acto muy paternal. Parecían muy unidos y se respiraba un ambiente familiar.

Jenna iba de camino hacia el grupo cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Alaric.

-Hola –saludó la mujer.

-Jenna –le devolvió él el saludo antes de interrogarla sobre el chico misterioso-. ¿Quién es el tío que está con los chicos? –inquirió el profesor, señalando con su vaso de Bourbon hacia los hermanos Gilbert.

-Es Damon Salvatore, el novio de Elena.

-Salvatore –repitió en voz baja-. Me suena.

-Creo que le das clase a su hermano. Stefan, ¿verdad? –dijo ella-. Aunque hasta hace una semana ni siquiera sabía que tuviese hermano. ¿Cómo es el chico?

-Inteligente, aunque viene poco a clase.

"_Y seguidamente también sea un vampiro cabrón como su hermano"_ pensó este.

-Me sorprende oír eso. Damon siempre está muy pendiente de que Elena y Jeremy acudan a sus clases y estudien. Tal vez sea más fácil controlar a los que no son de tu propia familia, ¿no crees?

-Tal vez –respondió él sin aparatar la vista del vampiro, quien parecía estar bromeando con el chico Gilbert y se veía que se lo pasaban bien juntos-. ¿Qué te parece Damon?

-Es un buen chico. Lleva saliendo con Elena desde el verano y nunca he tendido problemas con él. Todo lo contrario, todo son halagos. Ha ayudado mucho a los chicos a salir adelante, a superar la pérdida de sus padres y eso. En cierto modo, estoy en deuda con él.

-Genial... –ironizó Ric.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Me esperan mis chicos –se despidió ella.

La familia Gilbert y Damon tomaron asiento en una mesa cercana y disfrutaron de una velada tranquila. Jeremy estaba muy ilusionado contándoles a todos cómo el profesor Saltzman había alagado su trabajo. Mientras tanto, Damon intentaba relajar el caldeado ambiente entre Elena y Jenna. Elena no le dirigió la mirada a su tía ni una sola vez en toda la noche y cuando esta intentaba hablar con ella, Elena se dirigía a Damon con alguna pregunta o historia, ignorando que Jenna le había hablado.

Horas después, la familia Gilbert se despidió de Damon y este se dirigió a la barra del bar a pedir una última copa.

-Nos vemos en otra ocasión, Alaric –se despidió Jenna de este.

El profesor de Historia se quedó observando al vampiro, quien salió del bar tras terminar su copa. Alaric se montó en su coche y lo siguió hasta la mansión Salvatore. Ya sabía dónde se hospedaba, ahora solo tenía que esperar su oportunidad, volver con una estaca de madera y acabar con la _vida_ del asesino de su esposa.


	29. Capítulo 28

_28_

Era de noche en casa de los Gilbert. Jeremy estaba en el comedor dibujando con carboncillo en su bloc de dibujo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era el repartidor de pizza.

-Hola, van a ser veintidós dólares.

-¡Elena, necesito dinero! –gritó el chico hacia las escaleras, pues su hermana estaba en la planta de arriba-. Espera, pasa. Déjala ahí encima -le dijo al repartidor señalándole una mesita junto a la puerta.

Jeremy volvió al comedor para continuar con su dibujo. Elena bajó en seguida con la cartera en mano.

-Hola –le dijo al pizzero entregándole un billete-, quédate el cambio.

-Gracias. Que paséis una buena noche.

Elena se reunió con su hermano en el comedor y este dejó de dibujar para coger un trozo de pizza.

-¡Hey! –le riñó ella dándole una palmadita en la mano-, no tan rápido. Pon la mesa al menos.

El chico se levantó refunfuñando pero obedeció y fue a coger platos y vasos para la cena.

-Jenna hoy come fuera –dijo Jeremy poniendo la mesa-. No preguntes. Prefiero no saberlo. ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Damon que viniese con nosotros?

-Tenía cosas que hacer –respondió Elena algo apenada, pues tampoco iría aquella noche a dormir con ella-. Además, me apetecía pasar un rato a solas con mi hermanito.

-Ya, claro.

**00000**

Stefan se levantó por la mañana para ir al instituto cuando escuchó ruidos en la casa, así que fue a la biblioteca de la mansión Salvatore. Alí se encontró con un montón de libros tirados por el suelo. La mayoría eran de contabilidad, de lo negocios de la familia desde tiempos de su padre. Damon estaba buscando algo y no tenía ninguna delicadeza con los libros, lo que significaba que tenía que ser algo muy importante.

-¿Qué estás buscando, Damon?

-Un libro decente para leer –respondió él evasivo, arrojando un libro al suelo-. ¿Tan difícil es?

-Damon, prometí ayudarte con Katherine.

-Y te lo agradezco, hermano. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con Katherine.

-Ya, claro –respondió este sin convencerse-. Me voy a clase, nos vemos luego.

-_Ciao_, hermano –se despidió Damon.

**00000**

Elena vio a Stefan por los pasillos del instituto y fue a hablar con él.

-Stefan, ¿le pasa algo a Damon? Anoche no vino a verme, dijo que tenía que hacer algo y aún no hemos hablado.

-Está en casa, buscando algo –le explicó él-. Pásate luego por allí y háblalo con él. A mí no me quiere decir nada.

-Vale, ¿te importa si voy después de las clases?

-No, claro. Siempre eres bienvenida.

-Gracias –le agradeció ella.

**00000**

Elena salió del instituto nada más terminar las clases, quería ir a la mansión Salvatore para ver a Damon. Estaba abriendo la puerta de su coche cuando recibió una llamada desconocida.

-Hola, Elena. ¿Tu mamá no te enseñó a no invitar a pasar desconocidos a casa? –dijo una voz siniestra.

-¿Quién eres?

-Un pizzero. O puede que un vampiro al que invitaras a entrar a tu casa.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó ella, pues se estaba empezando a asustar bastante.

-Solo verte morir –respondió este antes de colgar.

Elena se subió rápidamente a su coche y condujo a gran velocidad. Al llegar a su destino, se encontró con la puerta principal abierta.

-¿Damon? –preguntó la chica aún con el miedo en el cuerpo.

El vampiro se apareció de repente frente a ella. Su mirada denotaba preocupación, ya que había visto que la chica estaba asustada.

-Elena, ¿estás bien? –preguntó este justo en el momento en que ella se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a sollozar-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

La joven no respondió, solo acomodó la cabeza en el pecho de su novio y se abrazó con fuerza a él, buscando la protección de los brazos del vampiro.

-Vamos, ven aquí –le susurró él con voz dulce conduciéndola hacia un sofá, donde ambos quedaron sentados.

Cuando Stefan llegó a la mansión, se encontró con la pareja sentada en el sofá del salón. Elena se abrazaba con fuerza a Damon, mientras que él le decía palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído y le acariciaba la espalda.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Stefan preocupado.

-Un vampiro gilipollas, que se ha atrevido a amenazar a mi chica –le explicó Damon dándole un cariñoso beso a Elena en la coronilla.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Stefan confuso.

Elena, más tranquila ahora, le explicó a Stefan la historia que ya le había contado a su novio.

-¿Por qué a mí? –preguntó ella después de contar lo ocurrido, sin referirse a nadie en concreto-. ¿Qué quiere de mí? Y, si intenta matarme, ¿por qué me llama primero?

-Porque somos depredadores, Elena –le dijo Stefan-. Cazamos. Acechamos. Puede ser tan excitante como la matanza.

-Voy a arrancarle la cabeza –amenazó Damon mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su chica-. Ese tipo no sabe con quién se está metiendo...

Elena no supo qué más decir, por lo que volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho de su novio, quien la apretó a él con fuerza, de forma protectora. Stefan salió de allí, dejándole intimidad a la pareja.

-No te separes de la brújula –le pidió Damon a Elena a la vez que besaba de nuevo su coronilla, repartiendo besos por su pelo-. Llévala siempre contigo.

-De acuerdo –accedió ella dándole un beso al vampiro en el cuello, para después acariciarle la garganta con la nariz e inhalar su aroma, aquel que le hacía sentirse segura, pues el estar entre los brazos de Damon le hacía sentirse más a salvo que en cualquier otro lugar.

-¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que hacer ayer? –preguntó ella algo después.

-No es tan importante –la contradijo él-. Ya no. Te lo explicaré más adelante, ¿vale? Cuando acabemos con esto –le prometió.

Elena asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó al cuello de él para repartir besos por su garganta.

-Me haces cosquillas –rió él, con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor de ese contacto.

Elena no respondió con palabras, solo depositó algunos besos más en su cuello y después fue subiendo hacia sus mejillas, para acabar finalmente besando sus labios.

-Te quiero –le dijo ella antes de profundizar el beso.

Damon la recolocó y la sentó en su regazo para así poder alcanzar mejor sus labios. Estuvieron besándose por un largo período de tiempo. Al separarse, Damon juntó sus frentes y se dedicó a acariciar el pelo de la chica.

-Te quiero –respondió él besándole la nariz-. No permitiré que te ocurra nada malo –prometió besando ahora su frente.

Elena, sin cambiar de posición, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo el vampiro y se abrazó a su cuello, donde se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la tranquilidad, la intimidad y la felicidad del momento.

**00000**

Jeremy estaba jugando al billar en el Grill cuando Anna se acercó a él.

-Hola –le saludó la chica-. ¿Cómo ha ido?

-¿El qué?

-El trabajo.

-Ah, sobresaliente. Gracias por los artículos, me vinieron bien.

-Genial. Bueno, ¿qué ha dicho de los vampiros? –sonrió ella-. ¿Se lo ha creído?

-No, ni yo me lo creo. Solo es un trabajo, Anna. En fin, tengo que irme.

-Oye, ¿te apetece hacer algo luego, quizás?

-Lo siento, me toca servir el ponche en el baile del instituto.

-¿Cómo te han colado eso? –rió ella.

-Bueno, voy mal en Literatura, así que he negociado.

-O puede que mañana o algo así –continuó insistiendo ella para quedar-. Ya estoy presionando, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, gracias por la ayuda –respondió él tras un silencio incómodo-. Ya nos veremos.

**00000**

Elena estaba en la cocina de su casa cuando Jenna entró. Ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien qué decir, pues Elena aún estaba enfadada con ella por ocultarle lo de su adopción.

-¿Vas a ir al baile? –preguntó la chica al ver el vestido de colores chillones de su tía.

-Alaric me ha pedido que vaya de cuidadora –sonrió ella.

Tras un momento de silencio, Elena se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste, Jenna? –preguntó ella enojada.

-Tu madre tenía pensado decírtelo –le explicó esta con voz calmada-. No pensé que tuviera que hacerlo yo.

-Si mi madre estuviera aquí ahora y se lo preguntara, me diría la verdad.

Jenna se lo pensó antes de decir algo y, tras suspirar y tomar fuerzas, se atrevió a ello.

-Tu padre iba a cerrar la consulta una noche cuando apareció una chica –le explicó-. Tenía 16 años, se había escapado e iba a dar a luz. Él la asistió en el parto y le dijo que se quedara, pero varios días después desapareció –mientras hablaba, la mujer se iba acercando cada vez más a Elena, hasta quedar justo frente a ella-. Y ahí estabas. Tus padres habían intentado tener un hijo, pero no lo conseguían. Todo lo que quería Miranda era ser madre.

-Pero, ¿por qué están los nombres de mis padres en la partida de nacimiento?

-Tu padre era médico, Elena. Él se encargó de todo. No querían perderte, así que fueron discretos. No se enteró casi nadie, pero si alguien pedía pruebas tenían documentación.

-¿Qué más sabes sobre ella? La chica.

-Solo su nombre. Isobel.

**00000**

Damon estaba en la biblioteca, haciendo una lista de los miembros del Consejo que podrían tener el grimorio de Emily Bennett. Stefan entró y le puso algo sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué me traes el diario de Padre? –preguntó aún escribiendo su lista.

-Es lo que buscabas.

Damon alzó la vista por primera vez.

-¿Y para qué iba a quererlo? –le contradijo este.

-No lo sé, Damon. Quizás quieras retomar una relación póstuma –se burló Stefan-. No dice nada sobre Katherine, ni la tumba, ni cómo abrirla.

-No me sorprende. Casi no sabía ni escribir su nombre.

-En serio, Damon, ¿qué buscas? –insistió su hermano-. Puedo ayudarte, ya te lo dije.

-Está bien, pero solo porque esto me estoy empezando a desesperar –accedió él.

-Te escucho –dijo Stefan tomando asiento delante de su hermano.

- Por lo visto, mi_ queridísima_ amiga Emily no se fiaba un pelo de mí. No estaba segura de que cumpliría mi palabra, por lo que creó un hechizo para abrir la tumba. Un hechizo que solo una Bennett puede realizar –explicó Damon.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó Stefan.

-El problema es que la abuelita Bennett me odia y solo ayudaría a clavarme una estaca en el corazón. La mamá Bennett está desaparecida y perdida en combate desde que se dio el piro hace años. Nuestra brujita novata Bonnie no tiene ni idea de que el novio de su mejor amiga es un vampiro. ¿Me sigues o tengo que hacerte un croquis?

-Solo tenemos que hablar con Bonnie –respondió Stefan como si fuese tan evidente.

-¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas cuando te hablo? –le dijo Damon con burla-. Bonnie no sabe que somos vampiros. ¿A quién crees que odiará más cuando lo descubra: a nosotros, los monstruos chupa sangre, o a Elena, la amiga que le mintió? Elena ya ha perdido a demasiada gente, no quiero que pierda también a su mejor amiga...

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

-¿Qué te apetece más: jugar a los detectives y buscar a la mamá bruja o hacer de poli bueno/poli malo con la abuelita bruja?

-A la madre dala por perdida. Y ya conoces a Sheila, no creo que la convenzas para hacer el hechizo. Si utilizases a Bonnie como amenaza contra ella solo conseguirás que Elena se enfade contigo.

-¿Desde cuándo se ha complicado tanto mi vida? Con lo fácil que era ser un vampiro sin humanidad que conseguía todo cuanto quería bajo amenazas y _compulsión_... –se quejó Damon.

-Es lo que tiene el amor, nos cambia y, a veces, hay que hacer esfuerzos por mejorar y hacer feliz a la otra persona.

-Creí que nunca diría esto, pero empiezo a echar en falta tu faceta de destripador. Así por lo menos no tendría a un Pepito Grillo todo el día detrás de mi oreja –indicó él sacudiéndose detrás de la oreja izquierda-. ¿Sabes? A veces resultas ser muy molestoso.

-Solo me dedico a decir lo que ya sabes, saco esos pensamientos y sentimientos que ya están ahí –indicó Stefan apuntándole el corazón con un dedo y golpeándole ligeramente con él-. Yo los digo en alto, eres tú quien los piensa y siente.

-¿Y qué es lo que estás buscando aquí? –añadió Stefan poco después, volviendo al tema.

-El grimorio de Emily Bennett –le explicó su hermano-. Algún miembro del Consejo lo debió guardar, y conociendo a nuestro padre, seguro que sabe quién lo tiene y dónde está. Además, es al único al que puedo investigar por el momento. No es que tenga mucho acceso a los documentos personales de los Padres Fundadores...

-No hay nada en el diario de Padre que diga dónde está, Damon. Creo que deberíamos buscar en otro sitio.

-Puedo, pero no ahora. Ya he dedicado demasiado tiempo a esto por hoy. Hay que encontrar al vampiro que amenazó a Elena.

-Estamos en ello. Elena tiene la brújula de Jonathan, ¿no? Si ese tío se vuelve a acercar a ella lo sabremos.

**00000**

Elena estaba en el cuarto de baño, terminando de arreglarse el pelo para ir a la fiesta del Baile de la Década de los años '50. Se dirigió al ropero cuando oyó un ruido. La chica se asomó al pasillo para ver si había alguien.

-¿Jenna? ¿Jeremy?

No había respuesta, estaba sola en casa.

Al girarse para volver al baño se dio cuenta de que la brújula se estaba moviendo sin parar. Con el miedo en el rostro, Elena cogió su móvil y llamó a Damon.

-Damon no está –respondió Stefan-, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó ella mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.

-Creo que iba a buscarte. Ha olvidado el móvil.

-Oh, gracias a Dios –se tranquilizó ella-. La brújula estaba girando. Debe ser Damon. Gracias.

-De nada –se despidió él.

Nada más colgar, un vampiro descendió del techo y se abalanzó a ella. Elena a penas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque justo en ese momento, Damon entraba por la puerta y lanzaba al vampiro contra el sofá. Unos segundos después, el vampiro había desaparecido.

Damon se agachó junto a Elena, quien se había caído al suelo del susto. El chico la rodeó con sus brazos e hizo que se levantase con él.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó acariciándole el cabello para calmarla-. Tranquila. Estoy aquí, no va a pasar nada.

**00000**

Stefan se reunió en el salón de los Gilbert con Damon y Elena.

-¿Ha dicho qué quería? –indagó Stefan.

-No, estaba ocupado intentando matarme –dijo Elena cortante, para luego dirigir la mirada a Damon, para hablar algo más calmada-. ¿No sabes quién es?

-No le vi bien, no puedo saberlo. Tampoco es que quedamos todos en el... bar de los vampiros –bromeó este tratando de animar a la chica.

-Damon, le invitaron a entrar –dijo Stefan enfatizando cada palabra.

-Lo haremos esta noche –respondió él, para luego dirigirse a Elena-. ¿Estás lista?

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó ella muy dispuesta a ayudar.

-Deja que te lleve al baile. Veremos quién aparece.

-No es buena idea –le contradijo Stefan.

-Hasta que muera, esta casa no es segura. Para ninguno de sus habitantes.

-Está bien, vamos –accedió Elena.

-Vale, voy con vosotros –se ofreció Stefan.

-¿De sujeta velas, hermano? –se burló Damon.

-Si ese tipo aparece puede que necesitéis mi ayuda –respondió Stefan serio.

-Contaba con ello, solo intentaba relajar un poco el ambiente.

**00000**

Alaric estaba de supervisor en la fiesta del Baile la Década, controlando que los alumnos no formasen bulla, cuando vio entrar a Elena Gilbert con los hermanos Salvatore. La chica iba cogida de la mano de Damon, el vampiro al que tenía planeado matar pronto.

-Alaric –le llamó una voz detrás de él.

-Eeh, vaya cambio –le dijo este a Jenna, quien había aceptado su petición para ayudarle a vigilar a los chicos.

La mujer se había vestido para la ocasión, muy al estilo de los '50, mientras que él solo se había puesto como indumentaria de la época una cazadora de un equipo de fútbol.

-He pensado que destacaría menos si me disfrazaba –le explicó ella.

-Seguro –sonrió él.

-Vale, me encanta el Baile de la Década –reconoció Jenna-. Yo estudié aquí. ¿Sabes? También hacen los '60 y los '70, por si te interesa.

-Oh, qué bien –ironizó él-. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Creo que el ponche es la bomba.

Jenna y Alaric hablaban de camino a la mesa donde se sirve el ponche.

-¿Sabes?, creí que Jeremy no superaría lo de sus padres, que tardaría mucho en seguir adelante. Me alegra saber que no ha sido así. Estuvo un tiempo bastante decaído, pero ya parece haber pasado la peor parte.

-Cuando pierdes a tus seres queridos de repente, el trauma y el dolor que se siente son cosas muy difíciles de superar.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? No tienes ni idea de lo que pasó –dedujo ella.

-Eso es lo peor, no saberlo.

-¿Está bien que hablemos de tu esposa?

-Tampoco hay demasiado de qué hablar.

-Debe de ser imposible de aceptar no tener respuestas.

-La verdad es que me mantiene despierto por las noches –aclaró él-. Me pregunto: ¿Quién?, ¿Por qué?

-Quizá algún día.

-Eso espero –dijo él mirándola a ella, para después mirar hacia donde se encontraba Damon-. Eso espero.

**00000**

Stefan y Elena estaban muy preocupados. Los tres estaban apartados en un rincón de la pista de baile y Damon se estaba cansando de tanta tensión.

-Elena, ¿te apetece bailar? –le propuso a su chica con una sonrisa de lado.

-Me encantaría –accedió ella con timidez, aceptando la mano que este le tendía.

La pareja se dirigía al centro de la pista cuando empezó a sonar una canción lenta. Damon rodeó la cintura de la chica con las manos mientras que ella pasaba las suyas por la nuca de él.

-Deja de mirar a todos lados –se quejó él-, me pones nervioso.

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella fijando la vista en los ojos azules del chico-, es que me preocupa que pueda estar aquí.

-Tranquila, no se atreverá a hacer nada delante de todos –la calmó él-. Además, Stefan está vigilando. Así que... Relájate y disfruta del momento.

Elena se puso de puntillas para darle un beso y el chico se inclinó poco después para juntar sus frentes.

-¿Cómo eran los '50? –preguntó ella curiosa-. Porque tengo en la cabeza esta especie de mezcla entre _American Graffiti _y_ Grease_, sudaderas de universidad y batidos...

-Si te soy sincero, tengo esa década un tanto confusa –confesó Damon-. En realidad, desde los '50 hasta casi finales de los '70.

-¿Y eso?

-Tuvo una etapa de desenfreno total. Es una historia más apropiada para Halloween que para el Baile de la Década.

-No importa, quiero oírla –aseguró ella.

-Algún día. Palabra –prometió él volviendo a unir sus labios.

-Ese tenlo por seguro, no pienso olvidarme de tu promesa –aseguró la chica apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Cuento con ello.

**00000**

Jeremy estaba en la otra punta del gimnasio ocupándose del ponche.

-No me dijiste que era una fiesta temática –le acusó Anna divertida apareciendo a su lado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –se sorprendió el chico.

-Dado que te olvidaste de invitarme... Decidí hacerlo yo misma.

-Ya lo estás haciendo otra vez.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-Lo de hablar como si saliéramos aunque no salimos.

-Oh, ¿te estoy acosando? Ya... –dijo ella haciendo reír a ambos-. Eso quisieras. Vamos, nunca he estado en un baile de instituto. Hazlo por mí.

**00000**

Stefan le pidió a Elena un baile y, pese a que no le hacía ninguna gracia, Damon tuvo que aceptar que su novia bailase con él. No podía ser un capullo con su hermano siempre y, además, si Elena quería hacerlo él no iba a impedírselo.

Damon estaba viendo a Stefan hacer el intento por recordar algunos pasos de los '50 para mostrárselos a Elena cuando un hombre de unos treinta y pocos se acercó a él.

-No te conozco, ¿cómo te han liado para venir a vigilar? –le preguntó este y, al ver que el vampiro no respondió, continuó-. Alaric Saltzman, soy el nuevo profesor de Historia.

-Ah, el puesto docente maldito –respondió Damon estrechándole la mano que este la había tendido.

-Eso me han contado.

-Damon –se presentó el vampiro-. Salvatore.

-¿Salvatore?, como Stefan –preguntó fingiendo no saberlo.

-Es mi hermano pequeño. Soy su tutor legal.

-He oído que es brillante, aunque no he podido comprobarlo personalmente.

-Bueno, la asistencia no es su punto fuerte. Drama familiar –explicó Damon.

-¿No tenéis padres?

-No, ahora estamos los dos solos –respondió este cansado ya de tantas preguntas.

-¿Y habéis vivido aquí siempre?

-Más o menos. Viajamos bastante.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por dónde? ¿Estados Unidos? –el vampiro lo fulminó con la mirada, por lo que tuvo que rectificar rápidamente-. Lo siento, me he pasado. No quería entrometerme. Bueno, encantado de conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Que disfrutes del Baile –se despidió el profesor.

Damon, algo mosqueado por la conversación, se acercó a Elena y a su hermano.

-Venga, deja ya de acaparar a mi chica –se burló él intentando animarse un poco-. Me toca bailar con ella.

-Claro –dijo Stefan apartándose de la chica-. ¿Has visto algo sospechoso?

-No, solo un par de adolescentes echándole alcohol al ponche –bromeó Damon-. Nada del otro mundo.

-Vale, os dejo entonces –se despidió su hermano.

-¿Te dejo cinco minutos sola y ya te lanzas al cuello de otro? –le dijo el vampiro a su novia una vez volvieron a estar solos.

-Haber venido antes –le acusó ella divertida, rodeándole la nuca con las manos-. ¿De qué hablabas con el señor Saltzman?

-De cómo mi hermanito se salta las clases. ¿Me has visto? Creí que estabas muy entretenida bailando con Stefan...

-¿Estás celoso? –rió ella.

-¿Qué pasaría si lo estuviera?

-Que no tendrías motivos para ello, porque entre tu hermano y yo no hay nada.

-Le oí decirle a Lexie que le gustabas –respondió Damon algo tenso.

-Vale, le gusto a tu hermano. Es un poco incómodo –reconoció ella-, pero el amor es cosa de dos, y yo te quiero a ti. Así que, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Además, prefiero al mayor de los Salvatore. Más misterioso, más atrevido, más guapo, más seductor y mejor bailarín.

-¿En serio, todo eso? –preguntó él con una sonrisa de lado.

-Todo eso y mucho más –respondió ella besándole.

**00000**

-Tú no vas al instituto, no tienes por qué ayudar –le dijo Jeremy a Anna cuando esta le trajo más vasos de plástico para el ponche.

-No me importa, es divertido. Ah, se me olvidaba –dijo ella tras una pausa-. ¿Podrías dejarme el diario de tu antepasado?

-¿Para qué?

-Dijiste que podía leerlo.

-No lo tengo.

-Bueno, está claro que no lo has traído aquí pero puedo acompañarte a tu casa.

-No, se lo he dejado a mi profesor de Historia –se justificó él.

-Espera, ¿por qué se lo has dado a él?

-Porque quería leerlo.

-No deberías darle algo así a cualquiera –le riñó Anna serio por primera vez.

-¿Pero debería dártelo a ti?

-Prestar –respondió ella rápidamente-. Prestármelo.

-Bueno, se lo he prestado al señor Saltzman.

-A lo mejor está en su clase, iremos a buscarlo –propuso ella nerviosa.

-¿Pero qué pasa ahora con ese diario?

A la chica se le empezaron a marcar las venas de los pómulos y a oscurecer los ojos.

-Los ojos –dijo él.

Anna se giró para darle la espalda.

-Olvídalo, tengo que irme –dijo ella yéndose de allí rápidamente.

**00000**

Anna estaba caminando por los pasillos desiertos del instituto cuando vio a otro vampiro frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó este.

-Buscar el diario –explicó ella enfadada con él-, seguir el plan, lo que tú no estás haciendo. Deja en paz a esa chica.

-Me gusta. Es igual que Katherine.

-No es Katherine, ¿vale? Katherine está en la tumba.

-Lo sé, pero hasta que abramos la tumba puedo jugar con ella.

-No seas estúpido, esa chica está con los Salvatore.

-No me asustan, no son nadie.

-Por favor, Noah, no hagas esto. Lo echarás todo a perder.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, no voy a dejar que te pase nada –prometió él-. Tendrás lo que has venido a buscar. Solo quiero divertirme. Es igual que Katherine –añadió al final antes de irse de nuevo a la fiesta.

**00000**

Damon y Elena estaba bailando cuando la chica miró hacia una puerta y vio al vampiro que entró en su casa.

-Damon, en la esquina –le indicó ella.

Este se detuvo de repente y miró hacia esa dirección.

-Llama a Stefan –le pidió él antes de irse tras el vampiro.

Damon siguió al chico de la capucha por entre la gente, hasta llegar a los pasillos, donde lo acorraló contra las taquillas.

-¿Qué pasa, tío? –le dijo el hombre algo asustado.

-¿Dónde está?

-Estaba pidiendo algo y un tío me dio su sudadera.

Damon soltó al hombre y golpeó con furia las taquillas.

-¡Mierda! –gritó enfadado.

**00000**

Elena estaba buscando a Stefan cuando su móvil sonó.

-Hola, Elena –le dijo Noah-. Te diré lo que vas a hacer. Hay una puerta detrás de ti –mientras el vampiro hablaba, ella intentaba ver dónde estaba-. Tienes cinco segundos.

-No.

-O tu hermano morirá –le amenazó él, a quien ahora vio que estaba junto a Jeremy-. Puedo partirle el cuello tan rápido que nadie lo verá. Ve a la salida.

-No te atrevas a tocarle.

-Andando. Sal fuera.

A Elena no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso y salir corriendo por la puerta que el vampiro le había dicho.

Estaba corriendo por los pasillos cuando se topó con una puerta cerrada. Noah estaba caminando despacio tras ella, por lo que pudo correr hacia la cafetería, donde comprobó que la puerta que daba hacia el exterior también estaba cerrada. En unos segundo, el vampiro apareció junto a ella y la lanzó contra una mesa. Elena encontró un lápiz de madera en el suelo y se acordó de la broma de Damon, esa de que un lápiz de madera bien afilado podría ser muy peligroso. Peligroso o no, era de madera y servirá para ganar algo de tiempo hasta que vinieran a salvarla, por lo que no dudó en clavarle al vampiro el lápiz en el pecho. Tenía otro, así que se lo clavó en la mano. Eso le dio ventaja para acercarse a una fregona de madera y partirla. Al intentar clavársela, Noah la detuvo. Le arrancó el palo de la mano y lo tiró lejos de allí.

El vampiro estuvo apunto de morderla en el cuello cuando Stefan apareció tras él y lo apartó de la chica.

-Eh, imbécil –le llamó Damon a sus espaldas, quien llevaba el palo de madera en las manos-. Nadie quiere matarte, solo queremos hablar.

Noah sonrió con ironía y corrió hacia Elena. Damon le lanzó el palo a su hermano, quien lo cogió al vuelo y se lo clavó al vampiro en el pecho.

-¿Y ahora quieres hablar? –preguntó Stefan cuando este cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Damon unió a ellos en menos de un segundo.

-¿Estás bien? –le susurró a Elena acariciándole la mejilla.

Esta asintió y ladeó un poco la cabeza para apoyarse mejor en la mano de él.

-Que te den –le dijo Noah a Stefan, quien le clavó más profundamente la improvisada estaca.

-Respuesta incorrecta. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Porque es divertido.

A Damon lo hubiese gustado ser él quien torturase al vampiro, pero su hermano había activado el _modo asesino_ y era divertido verle explotar su lado malo.

-¿Qué quieres de Elena? –volvió a preguntar Stefan.

-Es igual que Katherine.

Los hermanos Salvatore se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, asombrados por la respuesta.

-¿Conociste a Katherine? –preguntó Damon.

-¿Creíais que erais los únicos? –le dijo Noah-. Ni siquiera os acordáis de mí.

-Dime quien tiene el grimorio –le exigió Damon.

-No –respondió este, ganándose un estacazo más por parte de Stefan-. Buscad el diario. El diario de Jonathan. Jonathan Gilbert.

-¿Quién más trabaja contigo? –le preguntó Stefan.

-¿Quién más hay? –exigió saber Damon.

-No –se negó Noah-. Vais a tener que matarme.

Stefan miró a Damon dubitativo, a lo que este asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Stefan le arrancó la estaca del pecho a Noah y se la clavó en el corazón.

-Hermano, le estás cogiendo gustillo a esto de matar vampiros delante de mi chica –le acusa Damon con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Espera –dijo Elena algo asustada-, ¿qué vais...? ¿Cómo encontraréis a los demás?

-Tenía que morir –sentenció su novio.

-Elena, lo invitasteis a entrar –le explicó Stefan, como si eso lo aclarase todo.

En ese momento, escucharon un ruido de fuera. Los tres se giraron hacia la puerta y vieron a un hombre.

-Vete –le dijo Stefan a su hermano-, yo limpio esto.

Damon asintió y se llevó a Elena cogida de la mano. Al salir por la puerta, este la detuvo.

-Espera aquí un momento –le pidió antes de moverse a velocidad vampírica.

Damon cruzó un pasillo y se encontró con el profesor de Historia.

-Hola –dijo el hombre cuando este se apareció frente a él cortándole el paso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Buscando a una compañera.

-¿Por qué estás en Mystic Falls? –preguntó Damon usando la _compulsión_.

-Tengo trabajo de profesor –respondió de inmediato, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Sabes lo que soy?

-El hermano de un alumno –respondió Alaric apretando con fuerza las hojas de verbena contra su mano.

-¿Todo lo que me has dicho es verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces, olvida esta conversación –le _obligó _Damon antes de irse de allí.

Al regresar con Elena, esta le preguntó.

-¿Quién era?

-El profe de Historia, que tenía ganas de dar un paseo. Tranquila, no sabe nada, se lo he _preguntado_.

-¿Me llevas a casa? –preguntó ella, pues ya no tenía ganas de seguir en la fiesta.

-Claro –respondió él rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

**00000**

Una vez terminada la fiesta, Alaric acompañó a Jenna hasta su casa.

-Gracias –le dijo ella devolviéndole la sudadera que llevaba puesta-. Me ha venido bien.

-Bueno, gracias por venir. De verdad que te lo agradezco. Has hecho de esta noche algo mucho más... Bueno, lo has hecho. Punto.

-Ha sido un placer.

-Y gracias por aguantar lo de mi esposa –rió él sin ganas-. Tengo que dejar de hacerlo. No está bien en una cita.

-¿Eso es lo que ha sido? –preguntó ella ilusionada-. ¿Una cita?

-No. Desde luego no una cita, pero el viernes... Tú, yo, cena, vídeo... Eso es una cita. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me suena bien –sonrió ella-. Y puedes hablar de tu esposa todo lo que quieras. Esas cosas tardan en curarse. Seamos nosotros mismos.

-Aún así creo que intentaré hablar de Isobel lo mínimo.

-¿Isobel? –se sorprendió ella.

-Sí, así se llamaba.

-¿Dónde había nacido?

-En Virginia. No era de muy lejos de aquí, por cierto.

**00000**

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Damon a Elena metiéndose en la cama con ella.

-¿Resulta raro si digo que sí?

-¿Es cierto? –dijo él con una sonrisa de lado, mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica con sus manos y se colocaba encima de ella.

-Debería estar más alterada, o asustada, o algo así, pero... Me siento casi eufórica.

-¿Eufórica? Esperaba algo más... sexy –respondió él rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-Me he defendido esta noche, ¿eso no te parece lo suficientemente sexy? –dijo Elena jugando con los cabellos de él mientras este seguía acariciando nariz contra nariz.

-Lástima que no haya estado allí, me hubiese gustado verlo.

-Si te portas bien, puede que luego te haga una recreación de la escena –le ofreció ella.

-¿Y si no quiero portarme bien? -le desafió Damon con voz traviesa, rozando ahora sus labios.

-Entonces ya no sería un _"puede"_ –respondió la chica sonriendo, intentando alcanzar su boca y besarle de una vez por todas.

-La adrenalina te sienta bien –le dijo él separándose un poco para evitar ese contacto, pues quería hacerla esperar.

-Calla y bésame –le pidió ella tirando de su nuca para obligarle a unir sus labios.

-Ansiosa –murmuró él accediendo a su demanda.


	30. Capítulo 29

_29_

Stefan estaba durmiendo en su cama, cuando notó cómo alguien se sentaba en esta.

-Ya es de día, dormilón –le llamó Damon a su hermano, zarandeándole un poco la pierna.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo este algo molesto.

-Escucha, tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir.

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora mismo?

-Tenemos mucho trabajo. Vamos, vístete –le ordenó Damon levantándose de la cama-. Elena nos espera abajo.

Cuando Stefan bajó al salón, Elena y Damon ya estaban allí. Nada más reunirse con ellos, Damon empezó a hablar.

-Para abrir la tumba tenemos que encontrar el diario, llegar hasta el grimorio y anular el hechizo –explicó el plan Damon.

-¿Cómo sabemos que ese diario dice dónde está el grimorio? –preguntó Stefan tomando asiento-. ¿Vamos a aceptar la palabra de ese vampiro? Parecía un poco idiota.

-No tenemos otra opción –dijo Damon.

-Vale, ¿qué es exactamente un grimorio? –le preguntó Elena a su novio.

-Es un libro de cocina –respondió Damon.

-Cada hechizo de una bruja es único en sí mismo –explicó Stefan-. Por eso siempre los documentaban.

-Eso –coincidió Damon-. Un libro de cocina.

-¿Y el vampiro misterioso? –inquirió Stefan-. Está claro que el idiota no trabajaba solo, así que sea quien sea nos conoce.

-Y no me gusta esa desventaja, así que... En marcha. Quiero quitarme a estos vampiros ya de en medio.

**00000**

Aquella tarde, Elena estaba revisando las cajas de sus antepasados que tenían en casa. Había muchas fotos y objetos muy extraños, un poco escalofriantes algunos, seguramente eran parte del armamento anti-vampiro o algo así.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó su hermano Jeremy.

-Nada. Echando un vistazo a esto. Me he puesto sentimental –se excusó ella-. Papá tenía un diario familiar antiguo, me apetecía leerlo.

-¿El de Jonathan Gilbert?

-Sí, ¿sabes dónde está?

-He hecho un trabajo sobre él –explicó el chico.

-Así que ese era el trabajo que hiciste para Historia, ¿no?

-Sí, el mismo.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-Se lo dejé al señor Saltzman, quería leerlo.

**00000**

Alaric estaba en el aula de Historia tras las clases, leyendo el diario de Jonathan Gilbert. En un apartado del diario parecía hablar de una brújula para detectar a los _demonios_, como así los llamaba. Las Familias Fundadoras parecían estar organizando una caza de _demonios_, de vampiros.

El profesor hizo fotocopias del diario y se las guardó en la taquilla. Así podría volver a acceder a la información siempre que quisiese.

Cuando regresó a su aula, escuchó unos ruidos extraños procedentes del pasillo, como si se tratasen de unos pasos, alguien moviéndose rápidamente.

-¿Hola? –dijo él saliendo al pasillo-. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Un nuevo ruido le hizo volver hacia su taquilla para recoger su _kit_ de caza vampiros. Al regresar al aula de Historia, se encontró con Stefan Salvatore, a quien no dudó en disparar una estaca. Por desgracia para él, el vampiro atrapó la estaca en el aire. Rápidamente, Alaric recargó su arma e intentó un nuevo tiro, pero Stefan se movió rápidamente y se posicionó tras su espalda, impidiéndole la huída.

-Mala idea –le dijo el vampiro antes de empujarle contra las sillas-. Siéntate. ¿Qué es esto, aire comprimido? –preguntó mirando la improvisada arma casera-. ¿Lo has hecho tú? ¿Quién eres? No voy a hacerte daño, si no vuelves a intentarlo –le dijo devolviéndole el arma y tomando asiento delante de él-. Muy bien, ¿quién eres?

-Soy un profesor.

-¿Por las malas, entonces?

-También soy historiador –explicó Alaric-. Investigando sobre Virginia hice ciertos descubrimientos sobre este pueblo.

-¿Y apareces como Van Helsing? Vamos, dime la verdad.

-Mi esposa era parapsicóloga. Dedicó su vida a estudiar la actividad paranormal en esta zona. Fue su trabajo lo que me trajo hasta aquí.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-Muerta. Un vampiro la mató.

-¿Dónde está el diario? –continuó el interrogatorio Stefan.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-¿Dónde está?

-Está en mi mesa.

-No es verdad.

Alaric miró hacia su mesa y vio que era verdad, el diario ya no estaba allí.

-Estaba en mi mesa.

**00000**

Damon estaba en la cocina de los Gilbert, preparando la cena. Jenna estaba sentada en una mesa, bebiendo vino y hablando con él mientras esperaban a que Elena bajase.

-Mi padre nunca aceptó a ninguna de mis novias, lo que solo hacía que me gustasen más. Por supuesto –explicó él con una sonrisa de lado-. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Sin saber cómo, Jenna había empezado una conversación sobre ex parejas con el chico. No sabía si era para conocer mejor al novio de su sobrina o si solo era la excusa para desahogarse ella hablando sobre sus engaños amorosos. Por suerte para Jenna, Damon parecía un tipo que sabía escuchar a la gente e inspiraba confianza.

-Ha habido unos cuantos –reconoció ella-. Logan no es el único con el que he salido.

-¿Qué fue de él? ¿Sigue perdido?

-No está perdido, está en las Bahamas trabajando en su bronceado. Muy egocéntrico él. Sigue su propio camino. Es un Fell, son unos estirados.

-Hola, Elena –saludó Damon antes de que la chica se dejase ver por la cocina.

-Hey –la saludó su tía girándose para verla-. ¿Dónde te has metido? Estamos haciendo la cena.

-No sabía que vendrías hoy –se extrañó ella al ver a su novio.

-Jenna me llamó –se explicó él-. No podía rechazar su oferta. En serio, no me dio opción.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario. Jenna cuando quería podía ser muy insistente.

-Me alegra que accedieras –le dijo Elena dándole un tímido beso en los labios.

Aún le resultaba un poco incómodo darse ese tipo de muestras de amor con Damon delante de su tía, aunque esta parecía agradecer verlos tan unidos.

-¿Qué estás cocinando? –le preguntó Elena curiosa, colocándole una mano en la cintura.

-Es una sorpresa –respondió él acariciándole esa mano.

-¿Una pista? –propuso ella haciendo pucheritos con los labios.

-Lo siento, no cuela –rió él, acariciando ahora su mejilla-. Aunque se agradece el intento.

Elena refunfuñó, ganándose así un beso de su novio.

-Esto no cambia nada –afirmó ella al separarse-. Sigo queriendo mi pista.

-Vale –accedió él, para después susurrarle al oído-. Si dejas que siga siendo una sorpresa, te lo recompensaré esta noche.

-¿Lo prometes? –preguntó la chica en un susurro, a lo que Damon asintió, volviendo a hablar ella en tono normal-. Está bien, iré a buscar a Jeremy entonces.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? –preguntó Jenna curiosa a su sobrina cuando esta pasó junto a ella, pues no era normal que la chica se diese por vencida tan pronto.

-No quieras saberlo –le dijo Elena divertida, yéndose de allí para buscar a su hermano.

**00000**

-¿Cuánto hace que sabes de mí? –continuó interrogando Stefan al profesor.

-Lo supe hace poco. Cuando conocí a tu hermano.

-A Damon.

-¿Quién crees que mató a mi mujer?

-¿Seguro que fue Damon?

-Lo vi hacerlo –afirmó Alaric.

-Si estás buscando venganza, esto va a terminar muy mal para ti.

-Solo quiero saber lo que le pasó a mi esposa.

-Acabas de decir que Damon... –dijo Stefan confuso.

-Ya –le cortó el humano-. Le vi arrancándole la vida. Debió oírme llegar porque desapareció junto con su cuerpo. Nunca lo encontraron.

-Damon no debe saber quién eres. Te mataría sin dudarlo.

-Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

-No, no puedes –insistió el vampiro-. Puedo ayudarte, si me dejas.

**00000**

Damon estaba poniendo la mesa cuando, al volver a la cocina, se encontró con Elena yendo hacia el comedor.

-Hmmm... –murmuró él con una sonrisa traviesa, chocando con ella adrede.

-No hagas eso –le regañó ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué he hecho? –preguntó él haciéndose el inocente encargándose ahora de la sartén que tenía calentando.

-Ya lo sabes, lo has hecho a propósito.

-Sí, tenía el propósito de llegar al fregadero –continuó con el juego él, haciéndola reír.

Elena se acercó al chico y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos por la espalda.

-Sabes que aún se me hace raro que Jenna nos vea así.

-¿Así cómo? –preguntó él acariciándole los brazos con la mano libre, pues con la otra estaba removiendo la comida con una cuchara de madera.

-Así –explicó ella apretándole con más fuerza-. Juntos.

-Pues si tanto te incomoda, ¿por qué me estás abrazando así? ¿Estás intentando tentarme? –bromeó él, sujetándole los brazos cuando esta intentó separarse e impidiéndole hacerlo.

-No te he visto en todo el día –respondió Elena depositando un beso en su espalda, para después recostar su cabeza en ella y cerrar los ojos inhalando su aroma-. Te echaba de menos.

-Yo también te echaba de menos –coincidió Damon entrelazando su mano izquierda con la de ella.

-¿Sabes algo de Stefan? –preguntó ella poco después, sin cambiar de postura.

-Aún no. Me dijo que se pasaría por aquí después.

-¡Vamos, tortolitos, que tengo hambre! –se quejó Jeremy desde el sofá, donde jugaba a la consola.

La pareja se separó rápidamente. Elena estaba algo sonrojada, mientras que Damon parecía estar divertido por el comentario.

-Continuaremos después por donde lo hemos dejado –prometió él depositándole un beso en la frente.

-Más te vale no venir tarde esta vez –le advirtió ella señalándole con un dedo antes de continuar con su tarea de poner la mesa.

**00000**

Tras la cena, Damon se sentó en el sofá con Jeremy, ya que este insistió en enseñarlo un nuevo juego de carreras de coches que tenía. En esta ocasión, el vampiro no iba a dejarse ganar. El chico Gilbert se estaba empezando a poner un poco nervioso, ya que no entendía cómo su cuñado le estaba dando semejante paliza en un juego cuando nunca le había ganado antes.

-¿Dices que nunca has jugado a esto?

-Aprendo rápido –explicó Damon-. Y tengo reflejos.

En ese momento, el móvil de Jeremy sonó y este detuvo la partida para ver quién le llamaba. Al leerlo, colgó la llama, se quejó apartando el móvil a un lado y continuó la partida.

-¿No lo coges?

-Se llama Anna –le contó el chico-. Es un poco... insistente.

-¿Está buena?

-Sí, pero es un poco rara.

-Está buena y punto, créeme –comentó Damon haciendo reír al joven.

**00000**

Mientras ellos jugaban, Elena y Jenna estaban hablando en la cocina.

-Tenías razón, Damon es muy buen cocinero –dijo su tía-. Creo que le voy a invitar a cenar aquí todos los días.

-No abuses de él –le riñó Elena divertida mientras revisaba una de las cajas de sus padres.

-¿Por qué has sacado todo esto?

-Pensé que podría haber algo sobre... mis verdaderos padres.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Jeremy?

-Lo haré –prometió la chica-. En su momento.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Damon abandonó la partida, levantándose rápidamente para dirigirse a la puerta principal.

-¡Tío! –se quejó Jeremy al ver que le dejaba colgado.

Elena abrió la puerta y Stefan estaba ahí, mirando a Damon fijamente, prácticamente fulminándole con la mirada.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Damon ignorando las miradas que le echaba su hermano.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Los tres salieron al porche, donde Stefan les explicó lo ocurrido con el diario de Jonathan Gilbert.

-¿Quién lo cogió? –preguntó Damon.

-No lo sé.

-¿Sabes qué? Es el profesor –conjeturó Damon-. Tiene algo que no me gusta nada.

-No, no sabe nada. Alguien se me adelantó.

-¿Quién más lo sabía?

Stefan miró por la ventana y vio a Jeremy, quien seguía jugando a la _Xbox_.

-No –le dijo Elena a su novio al ver sus intenciones-. Damon, déjale fuera de esto.

-Vamos, no pasa nada –le aseguró él dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la casa.

Nada más entrar, Damon se sentó en el brazo del sofá, junto a Jeremy.

-¿Sabes? Creo que encontraste un diario antiguo muy interesante. ¿A quién más se lo enseñaste? –le preguntó al chico.

-¿Eh? –dijo este pendiendo aún de su partida.

-No hagas preguntas, suéltalo.

-¿Estás de coña?

-Jer, ¿le has dicho a alguien que no sea el señor Saltzman algo sobre ese diario? –le preguntó Elena.

-¿Por qué estáis todos obsesionados con él?

-¿Quieres contestar? –insistió ella empezando a perder los nervios.

-A esa chica, Anna.

-¿La chica rara? –preguntó Damon.

-Sí.

-Espera, ¿quién es? –intervino Stefan.

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar –le dijo Damon a su hermano, para luego volver a dirigirse a Jeremy-. ¿De qué la conoces?

-De nada especial. Quería verme en el Grill esta noche.

-Perfecto –dijo Damon-. Yo conduzco, vamos.

Stefan se fue por su parte, los otros tres salieron de la casa y se montaron en el coche. Elena de copiloto y Jeremy en un asiento trasero.

Pasado un rato de trayecto, Jeremy vio cómo su hermana no quitaba ojo de encima a Damon, insinuándosele con la mirada. Damon la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, intentando no perder la concentración en la carretera. Finalmente, el chico posó su mano derecha en el muslo de Elena más cercano a él.

-Damon, deja de meterle mano a mi hermana –le riñó Jeremy divertido-, que estoy delante.

Elena giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás.

-Si tanto te molesta, no mires –le respondió esta con una sonrisa burlona.

Damon iba a retirar su mano del cuerpo de Elena, pero esta le detuvo. La chica cogió su mano y puso su palma hacia arriba, la cual se dedicó a acariciar durante el resto del trayecto en coche.

Nada más llegar al Grill, Damon y Elena se dirigieron a la barra del bar, dejando a Jeremy solo en la mesa de billar donde había quedado en reunirse con su amiga.

-No puedes vivir sin mí, ¿eh? –bromeó la chica al ver a Jeremy allí.

-Bueno, echaba de menos mi dosis diaria de acoso femenino.

-Muy gracioso.

-Vamos a jugar –le propuso él.

Desde la barra, la pareja observaba a los dos. Damon se quedó en shock al ver a la chica que estaba con Jeremy.

-¿Sabes quién es? –le preguntó Elena.

-Sí.

-¿Quién?

-Se llama Annabelle –susurró él-. Es la hija de Pearl, una vampira boticaria amiga de Katherine.

-¿Y qué hace aquí? –preguntó ella en el mismo tono de voz que él, pues la chica vampira podría oírles.

-Supongo que querrá abrir la tumba para rescatar a su madre.

**00000**

Anna entraba en su habitación de motel cuando alguien la cogió del cuello y la empotró contra la pared. Ella le devolvió el agarre en el cuello.

-Vale, está bien –dijo Damon al ver que con eso no iban a ninguna parte, pues ambos estaban igualados en fuerza-. Vale.

Los dos se soltaron para recuperar aire.

-Vaya, estás fuerte pequeñaja.

-Parece que te ha costado encontrarme.

-He estado algo distraído –se excusó él.

-Ya, os he visto en el Grill –dijo Anna-. Muy guapa tu novia, igualita a Katherine.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? –inquirió Damon, ignorando su comentario.

-Llegué poco después del cometa –respondió la vampira.

-¿Sabías lo del hechizo?

-Yo no era muy habladora, pero lo escuchaba todo.

-Si has estado aquí todo este tiempo, ¿por qué no nos hemos encontrado hasta ahora?

-Utilizo a otros para el trabajo sucio –explicó ella.

-¿Cómo a Logan Fell? Ah, sí, muchas gracias, por cierto. Me disparó, ¿sabes?

-Logan era idiota. Le dimos sangre sin que lo supiera cuando empezó a jugar a los caza vampiros. Quería el diario de su familia. No podía morir.

-¿Y qué me dices de Vickie Donovan?

-Ya sabes cómo era Noah, se aburría y le pareció divertido dejar a la chica "con vida" para ver cómo se las apañaba –explicó Anna.

-Fuisteis muy descuidados al matar al profesor ese de Historia.

-De nuevo, cosa de Noah. No sabes cuánto me alegro haberme librado al fin de él...

-¿Por qué es tan importante ese diario de los Fell? –continuó Damon.

-Pensé que diría dónde estaría escondido el libro de hechizos. Me equivoqué. Según el diario, Fell le dio el grimorio a Jonathan Gilbert. Y según esto –dijo ella cogiendo el diario-, él se lo dio a tu padre. Vas a tener que ayudarme.

-¿Por qué iba a querer ayudarte?

-Porque los dos queremos abrir esa tumba –aseguró Anna entregándole el diario.

-Está bien, pero como uno de tus chicos se vuelva a acercar a Elena, te juro que lo mato, rompo el trato y luego te mato a ti también –advirtió él.

-Me parece justo –respondió la vampira.

-Bien, me llevo esto –le dijo enseñándole el diario-. Ya te avisaré cuando tenga algo.

-Descuida, no me iré a ninguna parte.

**00000**

Una vez fuera, Damon se metió en su coche, donde le esperaba Elena. Él le entregó el libro para que fuese leyendo, buscando algo sobre el grimorio, mientras él conducía. Minutos después, la chica encontró algo.

-Aquí hay algo que escribió sobre Emily –indicó Elena leyendo el diario-. "_La familia Fell pensaba que debía ser yo y no ellos quien protegiera el libro de hechizos de la bruja, pero yo temía que me atormentara desde el más allá. Se burlaron de mí pero fue Giuseppe Salvatore..._" –aquí hizo una pausa para mirar a Damon-. ¿Era tu padre?

-Sí –respondió con voz seca quitándole el diario-. "_Fue Giuseppe Salvatore quien me quitó el miedo. Me dijo que él protegería el secreto del libro de hechizos. Dijo que se lo llevaría a la tumba_".

-¿No dice nada más? –preguntó ella cuando Damon le devolvió el diario y cambió la dirección del coche.

-Creo que es hora de comprobar si mi padre hablaba tan literalmente.

-¿Vamos a excavar su tumba? –se horrorizó ella.

-Él cavó la mía, me parece justo –ironizo él, para luego ponerse algo más serio-. No hace falta que vengas conmigo.

-Claro que sí –aseguró ella-. No voy a dejarte solo en esto.

**00000**

Cuando la pareja llegó al cementerio, Stefan prácticamente ya había terminado de excavar la tumba de Giuseppe.

-Qué alegría verte, hermanito –ironizó su hermano-. Gracias por ahorrarme tiempo.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí, Damon?

-Creo que soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta, ¿no crees? –le recriminó este agachándose para encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano-. Me has mentido, ¿por qué?

-No puedo dejar que lo hagas –le dijo Stefan.

-¿Otra vez estamos con esas? Sabía que este rollo de trabajar en equipo iba a durar muy poco.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí, termina de cavar.

-¿Es que no me has oído? –le gritó Stefan.

-¿Y tú a mí tampoco? –le devolvió la pregunta su hermano en un tono calmado pero a la vez amenazante-. Vete si quieres, pero no interfieras en mis asuntos.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –le preguntó Stefan a Elena, quien había quedado en un segundo plano durante la conversación.

-Estoy con Damon –se limitó a responder ella.

-Vale, vosotros veréis lo que hacéis. Yo no pienso seguir con esto –se rindió Stefan saliendo del hoyo que había excavado-. Pero no vengáis pidiendo ayuda cuando esto se complique, que lo hará.

-Descuida, eso no pasará –le aseguró Damon sin dirigirle la mirada-. Adiós, Steff.

Una vez se hubo ido Stefan, Damon se metió en el hoyo y terminó de excavar la tumba de su padre. Al abrir el ataúd, se encontró con que el esqueleto tenía entre sus manos un libro forrado en piel para protegerlo. Al extraerlo y abrirlo pudo comprobar que se trataba del grimorio de Emily Bennnett.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Elena.

-Ahora toca la parte más difícil: hablar con Bonnie –explicó él.

Damon le había contado hace tiempo que necesitarían la ayuda de su amiga para romper el hechizo, pero Elena aún no sabía muy bien cómo plantearle ese tema a Bonnie. Posiblemente no lo entendería.

-Hablaré con ella mañana –prometió Elena-. Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mejor.

**00000**

Al llegar a casa, Elena se dio una ducha rápida y se puso el pijama, a la espera de que su novio regresase, algo que no tardó en ocurrir.

-No creas que he olvidado tu promesa –le dijo Elena cuando se metió en la cama con él.

-¿Qué promesa? –fingió este no saber, agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a sí.

-Me prometiste que esta noche serías todo mío sino hacía preguntas sobre la cena –le recordó ella

-Y aquí estoy. ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo? –preguntó él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Esto –le dijo ella devorando sus labios con pasión mientras desabrochaba la camisa del vampiro.

-¿Ni siquiera desenterrar los restos de tu suegro acaba con tu libido? –bromeó Damon haciéndola girar para quedar debajo de él.

-Tú eres mi libido –aseguró ella enterrando las manos en el pelo del chico, que aún estaba mojado por la ducha que se había dado el vampiro en su propia casa minutos antes, mientras volvía a unir sus labios.

Damon sonrió triunfal, esa afirmación le hizo excitarse de una forma que solo Elena podía hacer. Esta chica le iba a volver loco, loco de amor y loco de deseo.

Al contrario que otras veces, el vampiro se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa de ambos.

-Sí que tienes ganas –rió ella contra su cuello.

-De ti, siempre.

Si había sido rápido deshaciéndose de la ropa, ahora estaba haciendo lo contrario. El chico acarició y besó cada centímetro de piel de Elena de una forma tan delicada, lenta y pasional al menos tiempo que no paraba de provocarle gemidos a la humana. Desesperada ya por tenerlo dentro de ella, la chica tiró de él hasta volver a unir sus labios, a la vez que arqueaba la espalda pidiendo ser tomada. El vampiro permitió que sus lenguas se entrelazasen, pero la hizo esperar un poco más para unir del todo sus cuerpo.

-Damon, por favor... –le pidió ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Elena? –le susurró él en el oído.

-A ti. Ahora.

-Paciencia, nena. Disfruta un poco más de tu recompensa –le dijo el chico besando su garganta, a la vez que rozaba su miembro con el clítoris de la joven, pero sin llegar a introducirse en ella.

-Damon...

-Shh... –la silenció él uniendo sus labios-. Ya falta poco.

Elena creía que no aguantaría más, que explotaría de placer antes incluso de unirse a él. Pero por suerte, Damon se apiadó de ella y acabó introduciéndose en su interior, haciéndola gemir de placer.

-Se está bien aquí –le dijo el chico ahora dentro de ella.

-Mucho –murmuró Elena abrazándose a él con fuerza, pidiéndole que continuase.

El vampiro salió de ella lentamente, para después embestirla con fuerza, algo que la chica recibió con gemidos tan fuertes que él tuvo que silenciarlos con su boca.

-Nos van a oír –le advirtió él mientras se movía una y otra vez dentro de ella.

-Ahora mismo creo que hasta me daría igual –confesó la joven-. Solo quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

-¿Qué diría Jenna? –rió él.

-Que qué envidia de novio –respondió Elena entre jadeos acariciando el pecho de Damon mientras este aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos.

-Buena respuesta –la felicitó él, recompensándola haciéndose un corte en el pectoral izquierdo para que ella bebiese.

Elena no dudó en beber de su sangre, aunque se extrañó que él no bebiese de la suya.

-¿Tú no bebes?

-Esta noche es toda tuya –le dijo el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Para complacerte. No hay nada que quiera más que satisfacerte, ver el placer en tus ojos.

La chica estaba apunto de alcanzar el clímax y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ello.

-Quiero ver tus ojos cuando llegues –le pidió Damon, a lo que ella accedió.

Poco después, Elena estalló en el más absoluto placer que existía. Sin apartar la vista de su chico, pudo ver cómo él la miraba con deseo y amor, algo que seguramente también reflejarían sus propios ojos. Damon la siguió y alcanzó el clímax justo después de ella, cayendo rendido en el hombro de esta.

-Tú si que sabes recompensar a una chica –le felicitó ella, acariciándole la nuca.

-Una chica tan especial como tú se merece esto y mucho más.

-Ten cuidado, o puede que te tome la palabra.

-Eso espero –respondió él volviendo a unir sus labios.


	31. Capítulo 30

_30_

Elena se pasó todo el día intentando encontrar a Bonnie para pedirle ayuda con el grimorio, pero se topó con un problema mayor: la bruja no cogía el móvil, no estaba en casa y nadie sabía dónde estaba. Era como si hubiese desaparecido.

-¿Aún no has conseguido contactar con ella? –preguntó Damon.

-No. Y esto empieza a preocuparme –confesó Elena.

-¿Sabes que iba a hacer ayer?

-Tenía una cita con un camarero del Grill –explicó ella-, un antiguo estudiante de aquí que había vuelto hace poco.

-¿Cuándo más o menos?

-Hará una semana, dos como mucho.

-Será cabrona… –maldijo Damon al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Anna. Le dije que haría un trato con ella. Supongo que no se fiaba de mí y ha secuestrado a Bonnie como seguro. Yo tengo el grimorio, y ella a la única bruja que puede realizar el hechizo.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Hay que encontrarla.

**00000**

Damon y Elena se presentaron en casa de la abuela de Bonnie. Si alguien podía ayudarles a encontrar a la bruja, esa era ella. Motivación al menos no le faltaría.

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella al abrir la puerta.

-Hola, estoy buscando a Bonnie –le dijo Damon.

-No está aquí.

-¿Y no sabe cuándo va a...?

-Nunca –le cortó la anciana.

-Es bastante poco amable para no conocerme –dijo él con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a la puerta de una bruja Bennett y pedirle nada?

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Los espíritus hablan, Damon Salvatore. No eres nuestro amigo. Así que fuera de mi porche.

-Vale, me rindo. ¿Se lo dices tú? –dijo él dirigiéndose a Elena, quien no había dicho nada todavía.

-Sheila, estamos preocupados. Bonnie ha desaparecido y no conseguimos contactar con ella. Creemos que un vampiro la ha secuestrado.

-¿Cómo ha llegado mi nieta a entrometerse en vuestros asuntos? –le preguntó esta a Damon.

-No es culpa mía, se ha metido ella solita –se defendió él.

-Es cierto, nunca le he contado a Bonnie lo de Damon –coincidió Elena-. Queríamos mantenerla al margen.

-Contactaré con los espíritus, os avisaré cuando termine. Elena, tú puedes pasar, pero él... –dijo la mujer mirando a Damon-. Él se queda fuera.

-Claro, no hay problema –dijo la chica-. ¿Verdad, Damon?

-Por supuesto, esperaré aquí hasta que las brujitas muertas nos den una localización GPS –se burló él.

Elena rodó lo ojos y movió la cabeza en señal de reproche antes de acompañar a la bruja al interior de la casa.

-Toma asiento –le indicó esta con voz seria.

La chica se sentó y esperó mientras la bruja contactaba con los espíritus. Mientras esperaba a que estos le indicaran dónde estaba su nieta, habló con Elena.

-No logro comprender cómo una chica tan buena e inteligente como tú está saliendo con un vampiro. Con Damon Salvatore nada más y nada menos.

-¿Le conoces?

-No en persona, pero les espíritus no hablan muy bien de él en el Otro Lado.

-Ya, bueno, eso era antes –defendió ella a su novio-. Ha cambiado.

-Es un vampiro, Elena, por mucho que finja ser algo más, sigue siento un monstruo. Nada bueno te depara si sigues con él.

-Deja que eso lo decida yo –la contradijo esta, enojada por las acusaciones que la anciana hacía contra su novio sin conocimiento alguno.

La bruja iba a hablar, pero en ese momento los espíritus le dijeron dónde encontrar a su nieta Bonnie.

**00000**

Cuando Elena salió de la casa de la anciana, vio a Damon sentado en los escalones del porche, quien se levantó enseguida cuando esta pasó junto a él.

-Gracias por defenderme antes –agradeció él.

-¿Lo has oído? –preguntó ella, a lo que este respondió arqueando una ceja-. Claro que lo has hecho... –sonrió Elena, pues su novio podía ser a veces muy cotilla-. No he dicho nada que no sea verdad. Ella no te conoce, no tiene derecho a hablar así de ti.

-Gracias por creer en mí –dijo Damon acariciándole la mejilla.

-Gracias a ti por cumplir tu promesa y quedarte conmigo –respondió ella colocando una mano sobre la de él.

-No es una promesa difícil de romper. Me encanta estar contigo –dijo el chico dándole un rápido beso-. Vamos, tenemos una bruja novata a la que rescatar.

**00000**

Anna estaba caminando cerca del Grill cuando Jeremy fue hacia ella.

-Anna, ¿qué te pasó anoche? –preguntó él.

Había estado con la chica la noche anterior y se lo estaban pasando muy bien, pero esta se fue rápidamente y sin dar explicaciones.

-Lo siento, tuve que irme.

-¿Vienes a una fiesta esta noche? –propuso él-. El tío que la monta es un idiota, pero estará bien. Y, bueno, no sé. Cuantos más mejor.

-Y estás dispuesto a salir conmigo, ¿eh? –bromeó ella.

-Hace tiempo que no voy a una fiesta, me apetece volver a salir y no ser tan solitario. Y... me gustas. Eres divertida y un poco rara y oscura, pero eso también me gusta. Así que, deberías ir a la fiesta conmigo. Es en el bosque, junto al viejo cementerio.

-Oh, es allí, ¿eh? Suena bien, te veo allí –le dijo ella.

-Claro. Genial.

Anna se sentó en un banco a esperar a Damon, con quien había quedado en reunirse. Este había accedido a ir para distraerla mientras Stefan iba a por Bonnie.

-¿Tienes una cita o piensas merendarte a toda la familia? –le preguntó este irónico.

-Una fiesta. Al lado del viejo cementerio. Es un detalle, ¿verdad? Sangre fresca para vampiros sedientos.

-No me gustan tus truquitos –respondió Damon-. Has secuestrado a mi bruja.

-Tú te has quedado con el grimorio, me pareció justo. Da gracias que no haya ido a por tu preciosa y dulce novia. Habría sido muy fácil. Aunque podría matarla –dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Es decisión tuya, Damon. ¿Qué me dices?

-¿Cuándo quieres que sea?

-Dios, como en 1864, ¿eh? –se burló Anna-. Los Salvatore sois patéticos cuando hay mujeres por medio. Seguro que tu hermano Stefan está ahora cuidando de tu chica. Ten cuidado, a lo mejor se encariña demasiado con ella, tú ya me entiendes...

Damon no respondió, solo se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada.

-Hoy –indicó la vampira-. Esta noche. En la iglesia.

**00000**

Mientras tanto, Stefan fue al nuevo motel al se había trasladado Anna. Allí era donde, según los espíritus de los brujos, estaba retenida Bonnie.

Una vez entró Stefan en la habitación, encontró a un chico moreno de unos _veintipocos _años de pie junto a la puerta. Bonnie estaba sentada en una de las camas. La bruja parecía estar aterrada y tenía una herida en la cabeza.

Stefan arrancó las cortinas y dejó que la luz del sol entrase en la habitación. El chico se tiró rápidamente al suelo, doliéndose por las quemaduras y buscando ocultarse del sol.

-¡Sal de aquí! –le dijo Stefan a la bruja, quien salió corriendo de allí.

Stefan fue junto al chico, quien estaba escondido entre las dos camas, donde podía ocultarse de la luz solar.

-Cuando caiga el sol, lárgate. Si vuelvo a verte, date por muerto –le amenazó Stefan.

Al salir de allí, se encontró abajo, en las escaleras, a una Bonnie muy asustada abrazada a Elena. La chica había ido con él para poder explicarle a su amiga todo esto de los vampiros, pues estaban seguros de que Ben le habría contado lo que eran.

-Tranquila, Bonnie –le dijo Elena a la chica-. Ya pasó.

-Ben me dijo que él y esa chica, Anna, eran vampiros, que Damon y Stefan también lo eran –le indicó esta asustada, creyendo que su amiga tampoco sabía nada de esto.

-Bonnie déjame explicarte.

-¿Explicarme el qué, Elena? –le acusó separándose de ella, enfadada ahora que había visto que la que creía su mejor amiga estaba al tanto de todo-. ¿Que me mentiste? ¿Que te confié mi mayor secreto y tú no me dijiste que tu novio y su hermano son vampiros, unos asesinos despiadados?

-No es lo que crees –le aseguró esta.

-Ya no sé qué creer, Elena. Y, desde luego, ya no confío en ti. No puedo. No después de esto.

-Bonnie, por favor... –intentó explicarse Elena, acercarse a ella incluso, pero la bruja se echó hacia atrás, rechazándola-. ¿Crees que estaría con Damon si fuese mala persona? Me conoces de siempre, sabes que yo no soy así. También lo conoces a él. Damon no es así. Y Stefan tampoco.

-¿Desde hace cuánto sabes esto?

-Desde siempre –reconoció ella.

-¿Y nunca se te ha ocurrido contármelo? –se indignó la bruja.

-Quería protegerte. Y, también quería protegerlos a ellos. No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.

-¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Son vampiros, Elena, asesinos. Y tú los has antepuesto a tus amigas, a tu familia incluso. ¿Qué crees que diría Jenna si supiese lo que Damon es en realidad?

-Jenna no tiene por qué saber nada.

-Dime la verdad, ¿me lo habrías contado de no ser necesario? –preguntó Bonnie.

-No. No lo habría hecho –reconoció Elena una vez más.

-Entonces, esto se acabó. Me voy a casa.

De mala gana, Bonnie aceptó que Stefan y Elena la llevasen a casa, dado que no tenía coche ni medio alguno para volver.

**00000**

Elena y Stefan se reunieron con Damon. Este último les había explicado que Anna quería abrir la tumba esa misma noche.

-Anna no se va a detener pase lo que pase –dijo Damon.

-Pues le haremos frente –respondió Elena muy segura de sus palabras.

-Hay que impedir que abra esa tumba –dijo Stefan.

-O abridla primero –sugirió su hermano-. Si convencemos a la brujita podríamos abridla, sacar a Katherine y hacer un hechizo para impedir abrirla de nuevo.

-¿En serio quieres seguir con esto, Damon? –le preguntó su hermano.

-Se lo debo, Stefan. Se lo debemos. Está ahí por nuestra culpa. Nosotros la entregamos a Padre. De no haber sido por nuestra imprudencia, ella no habría acabado donde está.

-Está bien, pero será muy difícil convencer a Bonnie. Está muy asustada.

Unas horas después, el móvil de Damon sonó.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, Damon –le saludó una voz femenina.

-Anna, qué agradable sorpresa –ironizó él-. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta en el viejo cementerio? Acaba de empezar y el hermanito de Elena parece muy interesado en mí. Puede que siga tu consejo y me lo cene esta noche.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo –le amenazó él.

Elena estaba confusa, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, y que su novio y el hermano de este pareciesen tan alterados no ayudaba mucho.

-Trae a la bruja y el grimorio y todo irá bien –dijo la vampira-. Volvamos al trato inicial, abramos esa tumba juntos. Tú sacas a Katherine y yo a mi madre. Todos contentos y sin daños colaterales. ¿Qué me dices?

-El grimorio bien, pero tenemos un pequeño problema con la bruja.

-Creo que serás capaz de convencerla. Es la vida de tu cuñadito la que está en juego. Nos vemos en la iglesia. Tienes una hora –dijo ella antes de colgar.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Elena.

-Llama a Jeremy –le ordenó él.

-Damon, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó la chica mientras marcaba el número de su hermano.

-Anna ha amenazado con matarle sino abrimos la tumba con ella.

Tras varios intentos, el móvil de Jeremy seguía sin dar la llamada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó Elena temerosa de le que podría ocurrirle a su hermano.

-Hay que hablar con Bonnie.

**00000**

Los tres se presentaron en casa de Bonnie. Elena estaba intentando hablar con ella, pero esta se negaba a escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviese que decir.

-Bonnie –intervino Stefan-, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedírtelo, pero necesitamos tu ayuda. Esta noche. Hay un hechizo que tienes que hacer.

-No puedo. No lo haré.

-Sí que lo harás –le dijo Damon con voz amenazante-, porque la vida de Jeremy está en peligro y solo tú puedes ayudarnos ahora.

-¿Jeremy está en peligro? –preguntó la bruja mirando a Elena, quien asintió-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Esa es la respuesta que quería oír –celebró Damon.

**00000**

A la hora indicada, los cuatro estaban en la iglesia, esperando a Anna. Esta se presentó poco después. Junto a ella iba Ben, quien cargaba en brazos a un Jeremy inconsciente.

-Bien, veo que no te ha resultado tan difícil convencer a la bruja –le felicitó la vampira a Damon.

-Eres muy convincente cuando quieres –indicó este sin perder la calma.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos, entramos tú, yo y la bruja mientras el resto se queda aquí?

-Por mí vale –accedió Damon.

-Hmm... no sé, ¿qué me asegura que no vayas a hacer de las tuyas cuando estemos solos ahí abajo?

-¿No te fías de mí?

-Claro que no, pero creo que sé cómo mantenerte a raya. Elena bajo con nosotros.

-Ni de coña –se negó él en rotundo.

-Eso o le digo a Ben que le arranque un brazo a Jeremy –amenazó ella-. Vosotros decidís.

-Está bien –aceptó Elena-. Voy con vosotros.

-¿Ves? –le dijo Anna a un Damon atónito por la intervención de esta-. Deberías hacerle más caso a tu novia, ella sabe lo que se hace.

Tras varias protestas por parte de Damon, los cuatro bajaron a la tumba, dejando a Stefan, Ben y Jeremy arriba.

Una vez allí, Damon le entregó el grimorio a Bonnie y esta empezó a preparar el hechizo.

-Hacéis muy buena pareja –le dijo Anna a Elena y Damon mientras esperaban-. Lástima que Katherine vaya a romperla.

-No va a romper nada –aseguró Damon-. Yo estoy con Elena.

-Claro, por eso tienes tanto interés en rescatar a tu ex novia vampira...

Damon dio un paso hacia ella pero Elena colocó una mano en su pecho para detenerlo.

-Ignórala, solo quiere que entres en su juego –le dijo esta al chico.

-Sí, ignoremos que estás aquí, arriesgando la vida de todos para sacar de una tumba a la vampira que amas desde hace 145 años –ironizó Anna-. Ignoremos que solo estás con Elena porque es idéntica a Katherine. Podemos ignorar todo lo que quieras, pero eso no quita que sea verdad.

-Tú no tienes ni idea –le recriminó Damon.

-Estamos a un paso de comprobarlo, ¿no? Pronto veremos quién tiene rezón. ¿A quién elegirá Damon: a la humana que ama desde hace menos de un años o a la vampira que ama desde hace siglo y medio? Las matemáticas están en tu contra –dijo la vampira mirando ahora a Elena.

La humana no respondió, solo se abrazó con más fuerza a la cintura de Damon, rezando interiormente para que la vampira estuviese equivocada, para que Damon la eligiese a ella en lugar de a Katherine.

-Vale, vamos a comenzar –anunció Bonnie, quien ya había terminado de leerse y aprenderse los pasos a seguir.

La bruja encendió tres antorchas que habían colocado alrededor de ella. A cada una de las antorchas la denominó con un elemento: aire, tierra y fuego. Cuando llegó el turno del agua, esta sacó una botella de plástico.

-¿En serio? –dijo Elena mientras observaba la escena-. ¿Agua del grifo?

-Sí –respondió Bonnie-, ¿qué esperabas?

-Pensaba que tendría que ser agua bendita o mágica o algo...

-Esas cosas no son más que un cuento –le explicó Damon al oído, a pesar de permitir que lo oyesen las otras chicas-. Aunque es cierto que dan más realismo a la cosa.

-¿Vais a seguir burlándoos de mi magia? –se quejó Bonnie.

-No he dicho nada –se defendió el vampiro levantando las manos, haciendo sonreír a su novia y relajando un poco el ambiente.

Una vez terminado con el agua, Bonnie empezó a recitar un cántico en una lengua desconocida. Mientras hablaba, el fuego de las antorchas empezó a hacerse más intenso y la pared de piedra que sellaba la tumba se agrietó, permitiendo así el acceso a su interior.

-Funciona –se sorprendió Bonnie de su propio poder.

Los cuatro se quedaron inmóviles, ninguno sabía qué hacer. Ninguno de los vampiros se atrevía a entrar. No solo por miedo a que la bruja lo encerrara dentro, sino también porque no se fiaba de lo que haría el otro.

-Vale, ¿y si entramos los tres? –propuso Elena al ver que nadie se decidía.

-No voy a dejar que entres ahí –le dijo Damon.

-Oh, vamos, solo son veintisiete vampiros que llevan 145 años resecados –aseguró Anna-. No van a poder moverse del suelo siquiera.

-Tú primera –le dijo con voz cortante Damon a la vampira.

-¿Estás de coña? No me fío de ti. Entra tú con tu chica primero.

Elena cogió la mano de Damon y tiró de él hacia la tumba. Este cogió una antorcha y se puso delante de ella, pegando a la chica fuertemente contra él para protegerla de lo que sea que se encontrasen allí dentro.

Estaba muy oscuro y la antorcha apenas iluminaba el interior. Mientras caminaba, Elena tropezó con un vampiro, quien intentó agarrarla de la pierna, pero al estar muy débil no pudo. Pese a ello, la chica no pudo evitar gritar por el susto.

-Tranquila –le dijo Damon rodeándole la cintura con la mano libre-, no te pasará nada.

La pareja continuó avanzando con cuidado. Unos pasos tras ellos iba Anna, quien buscaba a su madre.

Mientras caminaba, Damon miraba a los vampiros buscando a Katherine. Contaba cinco, diez, doce, veinte... Y ella seguía sin aparecer.

-Damon... –dijo Elena asustada, pues los vampiros podían sentir la presencia de sangre humana y murmuraban cosas, lo cual solo conseguía asustarla más.

-Tranquila, cariño, ya casi hemos acabado –prometió él apretándola con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

Mientras ellos seguían buscando a Katherine, Anna encontró a su madre, a quien cargó en brazos hacia el exterior de la tumba.

-¿Y Damon y Elena? –le preguntó Bonnie al verla salir.

-Tardarán un rato en darse cuenta de que Katherine no está allí –le respondió esta.

La vampira salió al bosque y se encontró con Ben muerto, Stefan lo había matado. Por un momento, la chica temió que la mataría a ella también. Ahora estaba indefensa, podría hacerlo.

-Vete de aquí –le ordenó Stefan-. Y no vuelvas nunca más.

La chica asintió y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Stefan cargó a Jeremy donde Bonnie, extrañado por la tardanza de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa, Bonnie? ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

-Anna dice que Katherine no está ahí –explicó ella.

Stefan, temeroso de la reacción de Damon cuando lo descubriese, entró rápidamente en la tumba. Cuando llegó hasta la pareja, se encontró con un Damon abatido, ya se había enterado.

-Damon... –le llamó.

-No está aquí, Stefan –dijo este casi en un susurro, mirando al suelo y sin moverse del sitio. Parecía casi en shock.

-Elena, ven conmigo –le pidió Stefan tendiéndole una mano-. Sal de aquí. Yo me encarga de Damon.

La chica no quería aceptar, pero Damon le dio la respuesta que necesitaba para irse cuando soltó el agarre de su cintura, pidiéndole silenciosamente que aceptase la propuesta de su hermano.

Stefan sacó a Elena de allí, quien corrió a comprobar la salud de Jeremy. Cuando el vampiro regresó junto a su hermano, este continuaba en el mismo sitio, como si estuviese petrificado.

-Damon, tengo que sacarte de aquí. No es seguro que la tumba siga abierta por mucho más tiempo.

-No tiene sentido, la encerraron aquí –murmuró él sin prestarle atención-. ¿Cómo es posible que no esté?

-Joder, Damon, escúchame, ¿quieres? –le exigió Stefan-. Anna te utilizó, solo quería sacar a su madre de aquí. Katherine no está, nunca estuvo. Nos engañó, Damon. Nos hizo creer que había muerto. No le debíamos nada, no le debemos nada –su hermano seguía sin responder, por lo que este continuó su discurso-. Elena te necesita. No se merece esto, Damon. Tienes que volver junto a ella, abrazarla y decirle que no pasa nada, que seguirás estando con ella. Porque ahora mismo tiene miedo, miedo a que todo esto solo haya sido una farsa, a que lo vuestro no haya sido real para ti. No la pierdas por culpa del pasado, hermano. A ella no.

El vampiro seguía sin reaccionar pero cuando Stefan tiró de su brazo, este se dejó llevar, dejándose conducir por su hermano hacia el exterior de la tumba.

Elena quería abrazarse a él, pero tenía miedo a su rechazo, por lo que no hizo nada. Solo se quedó observando cómo el vampiro miraba al suelo con mirada perdida.

-Ya puedes cerrarlo –le indicó Stefan a la bruja, quien comenzó a recitar el contrahechizo.

La puerta se selló definitivamente, dejando al resto de vampiros encerrados allí para siempre. Acto que pareció hacer reaccionar a Damon, pues el vampiro se agachó junto a Elena y la miró fijamente.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó él.

-Sí –afirmó ella, para luego alzar la mano queriéndole tocar y, como este no la rechazó, la chica posó su mano sobre la mejilla de él-. ¿Y tú?

-He recibido un palo muy grande –reconoció Damon-, pero estaré bien. Perdona lo de antes, no fue mi intención asustarte ni hacer que te sintiese mal por mi culpa.

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo –le dijo Elena abrazándole-. Lo entiendo.

-¿Cómo esta Jeremy? –preguntó él al separarse de ella.

-Le dieron un golpe para dejarlo inconsciente, Stefan dice que despertará pronto.

-Va a hacer muchas preguntas cuando vuelva en sí –dijo Damon un poco más animado.

-Sí, y supongo que me vas a dejar con el marrón de contárselo yo, ¿no?

-Tu hermano, tu problema –se obligó a sonreír él, para luego serenarse un poco-. Lo que ha ocurrido aquí no cambia nada, lo sabes, ¿verdad? No cambia lo nuestro.

-Lo sé.

-Te quiero –le dijo él apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.

-Yo también te quiero –le respondió la chica dándole un beso-. Mucho.

Damon la volvió a abrazar y mientras lo hacía, se permitió depositar algún que otro beso en el cuello y el cabello de la joven.

**00000**

Una vez en casa, Elena tuvo que enfrentarse a lo que sea que su hermano supiese. Toda una suerte que permaneciese inconsciente durante la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Qué tal tu cabeza? –le preguntó ella tendiéndole un vaso de agua y una aspirina.

-Está... Está bien. Es que, no entiendo qué me ha pasado. No he bebido tanto, en serio.

-¿Y no te acuerdas de nada?

-Todo es bastante confuso. Ya sé lo que parece, y lo siento –se disculpó él.

-No. Jeremy, no lo sientas. Tú no has hecho nada, ¿vale?

-Vale. Creo que voy a tumbarme un rato.

-Claro, te dejo descansar –le dijo ella antes de irse.

Una vez se hubo ido su hermana, Jeremy tecleó en un buscador de Internet la palabra "_vampiros_". Había visto a Anna comportarse de un modo extraño y debía comprobar si era verdad o si solo se trataban de imaginaciones suyas.

**00000**

Anna llevó a su madre a la habitación de motel donde se hospedaba. Al encender la luz se entró a Damon allí.

-Sabías que Katherine no estaba allí –le acusó el vampiro a Anna.

-Te necesitaba.

Damon se movió a velocidad vampírica y agarró a Pearl del cuello. Anna empezó a gritar para que soltase a su madre.

-¿Ya tienes tu final feliz? –le preguntó Damon a la chica.

-¡Por favor, no me habrías ayudado y lo sabes!

-¿Por qué tú sí y yo no?

-El guardia –le explicó Pearl intentando aflojar su agarre-. El de la iglesia, el que nos vigilaba. Katherine lo convirtió, estaba obsesionado con ella. Lo tenía totalmente dominado, igual que a vosotros. Él la soltó.

Damon soltó a Pearl, quien se abrazó a su hija.

-La última vez, la vi en Chicago –le dijo Anna-. En el '82. Sabías dónde estabas, Damon. No le importabas. Lo siento.

Damon salió de allí, dejando a madre e hija solas. El vampiro estaba dolido, la mujer a la que había amado durante tanto tiempo le mintió. Nunca había estado enamorada de él, no era más que un juguete del que no dudó en deshacerse cuando las cosas se pusieron complicadas.

Él ya no la amaba, no desde que tenía a Elena, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. Katherine lo utilizó desde el primer momento, y lo peor de todo era que él lo sabía pero no quiso verlo. Se había estado engañando a sí mismo durante 145 años. Todo por lo que había pasado, todo lo que había sufrido y todo lo que había perdido por ella... Y nada valió la pena, porque Katherine nunca le amó y él lo sabía.

**00000**

Elena se que quedó esperando a Damon toda la noche, pero este no fue a su habitación. Ella sabía que la quería, pero también sabía que la traición de Katherine le había dolido y mucho, por lo que no podía culparle de querer estar solo en estos momentos. Tenía que reflexionar, pensar en lo que había pasado y replantearse la vida. Y eso era algo que tenía que hacer solo.

Mientras ella contemplaba la luna llena desde su ventana, Damon lo hacía desde el bosque. Allí había ido él para aislarse. Había cogido unas botellas de alcohol y se había ido lo más lejos posible de todo el mundo, donde no lo viesen sufrir, donde no viesen las posibles lágrimas que derramaría sus ojos a lo largo de la noche, donde solo el silencio del bosque fuese testigo del dolor que sentía el vampiro en ese momento.

No era dolor ante un corazón roto por amor, sino dolor por ser utilizado, engañado y traicionado por aquella que una vez creyó ser el amor de su existencia.

Quería estar con Elena en estos momentos, ahora más que nunca la necesitaba a su lado para que le dijese que todo iría bien mientras permaneciesen juntos, pero no quería que ella le viese así por otra mujer. Malinterpretaría sus sentimiento y lo último que quería él era perder a Elena por un malentendido. Él la amaba a ella, ¿pero cómo decirle que lloraba por otra mujer, por ser abandonado por esta? Si era difícil para el propio Damon explicarse el por qué, más aún lo sería para Elena entenderlo...


	32. Capítulo 31

**La historia terminará coincidiendo con el capítulo 1x22, por lo que la trama Katherine de vuelta a Mystic Falls la voy a dejar fuera. Prefiero centrarme en otros aspectos de la temporada. Había pensado también escribir una continuación o algo con la segunda temporada, pero ahí ya empieza a haber más trama Delena y sería más complicado darle un toque diferente si siguiese planteando los capítulos del mismo modo que lo hago ahora. Pero quién sabe, tal vez me anime algún día y lo escriba. Por el momento, me voy a centrar en terminar este fanfic y a ir preparando el A.U. -siendo todos humanos- Delena que estoy escribiendo. Lo demás vendrá cuando tenga que venir.**

**Por cierto, sino hay cambios de última hora, habrá 38 capítulos en este fic ;)**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_31_

A la mañana siguiente, Elena se saltó las clases para ir a ver cómo estaba Damon. La puerta de la mansión estaba abierta, como siempre. Nunca ponían un cierre. Total, si un humano se atreviese a entrar sería más peligroso para él que para los vampiros que allí vivían.

La chica se encontró con Stefan en el salón, por lo visto no era la única que había decidido saltarse las clases ese día.

-¿Dónde está? –le preguntó ella.

-Arriba, dándose una ducha. Acaba de llegar –le informó él-. Se ha pasado toda la noche bebiendo solo en el bosque.

Elena subió las escaleras con decisión y entró en el dormitorio de su novio. Fue al baño y, a pesar de saber que Damon la había oído llegar, este no mostró signo alguno de saberlo. Por ello, Elena se despojó de su ropa y se metió en la ducha con él.

Una vez dentro, posó una mano sobre el hombro de Damon, quien estaba de espaldas a ella. Ante ese contacto, el chico se giró y Elena pudo ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Esta puso una mano sobre la mejilla de él para demostrarle apoyo. Este atrapó sus labios con necesidad, agarró con fuerza su cintura y la subió a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo a su vez que apoyarse su espalda contra las baldosas de la pared.

Sin hablar y casi sin preliminares, Damon la penetró con fuerza y algo de furia, haciéndola gemir a gritos mientras él continuaba con sus duros movimientos. Elena se abrazó con fuerza a él para no perder el equilibrio.

Al llegar al clímax, ella arañó la espada de él, haciéndole sangrar allí donde le había clavado las uñas. Algo que ayudó al vampiro a alcanzar su propio clímax.

Sin dejarle tiempo para recuperar el aliento, Damon los movió a ambos en cuestión de segundos hacia la cama donde, sin importar que aún estaban mojados por la ducha, volvieron a entregarse mutuamente. Esta vez, de forma menos ruda.

-¿Tú no tenías clase hoy? –preguntó él curioso tras haber terminado, hablando por primera vez aquella mañana.

-Me he tomado el día libre –respondió ella abrazándose más a él.

-¿Mucho estrés? –bromeó el vampiro acariciando la espalda desnuda de la joven.

-Me apetecía estar con mi chico –se justificó la humana dándole un beso en el pecho.

-Me alegra que vinieras.

-Te eché de menos anoche. Mi cama no es lo mismo sin ti.

-Así que no has venido de forma desinteresada.

-Dejémoslo en 50/50 –bromeó ella, siguiéndole el juego.

-Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh? –le dijo él incorporándose un poco para colocarse encima de ella-. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Quererme mucho –le sugirió ella acariciándole el musculoso torso.

-Tengo una idea mejor –aseguró él antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas a la chica en la barriga.

-Para –pidió Elena entre risas, intentando huir de las cosquillas-. Damon. Para.

El vampiro disfrutó del momento un poco más antes de detenerse.

-¿Y ahora qué? –le retó él a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-Ya sabes qué –le dijo la joven colocando una manos tras la nuca de Damon y tirando de él para unir sus labios-. ¿Tercer _round_? –propuso haciéndoles girar para quedar ella encima del chico-. Pero esta vez con _blood sharing_. Hace mucho que no bebo tu sangre.

-Eso tiene fácil solución –aseguró él volviendo a besarla.

**00000**

Elena estaba sentada en el porche de su casa. Quería quedarse el resto del día con Damon, pero su tía le había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que contarle, así que no le quedó más remedio que volver a casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera? Hace frío –le dijo Jenna llegando junto a ella.

-Esperarte.

-Ven a dentro –le pidió su tía-, tengo algo que enseñarte.

Elena la siguió hacia el comedor, donde se sentaron con el portátil de Jenna.

-Tu padre guardaba todo lo relacionado con su práctica médica: registros, fichas, libros de citas... Encontré una entrada. De la noche en que naciste. Paciente y una fecha: Isobel Peterson.

-¿Crees que era su nombre real?

-¿Una madre adolescente fugada? Supongo que no –reconoció Jenna-. El nombre de pila, quizá. ¿Pero de dónde sacó el Peterson? ¿Una compañera, una amiga? Así que, consulté en _Bing _–explicó mientras tecleaba en el ordenador-. Busqué a todos los Peterson nacidos en esta zona el mismo año que Isobel. Hay tres: dos hombres y una mujer. Trudie, que vivía en Grove Hill, Virginia.

-Eso no está lejos de aquí.

-Ya. Mira esto –indicó la mujer entrando en la web del instituto de Grove Hill.

Jenna abrió un portal de fotos donde en una de ellas aparecía Trudie Peterson con una chica morena llamada Isobel Flemming, ambas vestidas de animadoras.

-Isobel –sonrió Elena-. Era animadora.

- Trudie Peterson aún vive allí –le dijo su tía dándole un papel-. Esta es su dirección.

-¿Qué hay de Isobel?

-No encontré nada sobre ella –y, tras una pausa, Jenna volvió a hablar-. Escucha, hay algo más. El señor Saltzman, Ric... Su esposa era de por aquí. También se llamaba Isobel.

-Espera –dijo Elena después de un momento de shock-, hablas en pasado.

-Es que... Murió.

**00000**

Bonnie se reunió con Elena poco después, esta última quería ver cómo llevaba el tema de los vampiros y, de paso, contarle lo que acababa de descubrir sobre su madre biológica.

-¿La esposa del profesor de Historia pudo ser tu madre? –preguntó la bruja atónita-. Esto empieza a convertirse en una especie de telenovela...

-No puede ser, ¿verdad? –dijo ella intentando convencerse a sí misma-. Vamos, una coincidencia así es increíble.

-Aunque cosas más raras se han visto...

-Tengo la dirección de su amiga Trudie –indicó Elena mostrándole el papel.

-Quieres hablar con ella –intuyó Bonnie.

-No lo sé. Si es verdad y son la misma persona, entonces mi madre natural está muerta y no sé si podría asimilarlo.

-¿Estás segura de querer ir a ver a ese mujer? –preguntó su amiga preocupada por lo que sea que pudiese descubrir allí.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Y vas a ir sola? ¿Qué hay de Damon? ¿Sabe él algo de todo esto?

-Damon ya tiene demasiados problemas ahora, no quiero que se preocupe por algo de lo que ni estoy segura.

-Vale, pues voy contigo.

-No. Necesito hacer esto sola –le pidió ella-, ¿lo entiendes?

-Podría ser peligroso. No me agrada nada la idea de dejarte ir sola.

-Lo sé, pero estaré bien. Te lo prometo.

Y, como sello de la promesa, las amigas se dieron un abrazo.

-Ten mucho cuidado –le pidió Bonnie.

-Lo tendré.

-Llámame con lo que sea.

**00000**

Damon se quedó en su habitación cuando Elena se fue. Quería estar solo un rato. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tanto que pensar... Pero no ayudó nada que Stefan decidiese ese día hacer de detective con él.

-Una mujer, la conociste hace años –le dijo Stefan sentándose junto a él en la cama, donde Damon estaba tumbado-. Se llamaba Isobel. En Carolina del Norte, en Duke.

-¿Quieres hablar de las mujeres de mi pasado? –dijo Damon evasivo, pues no le gustaba nada el camino que estaba siguiendo la conversación-. ¿En serio?

-La mataste.

-¿Y qué pasa?

-Solo quiero saber si recuerdas algo de ella.

-Es una aguja en un pajar...

-Vamos, piénsalo –le instó su hermano-. Es importante.

-Lo siento, Stefan, pero no puedo ayudarte en esto. Ahora, si no te importa... Me gustaría que me dejaras solo.

A Stefan no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que le pedía. Cuando Damon se cerraba en banda, muy poco ponía hacerse para sonsacarle algo.

**00000**

Jenna estaba ayudando a Alaric a colgar un cartel para la subasta benéfica de solteros de Mystic Falls.

-No lo sé –dijo él-, resulta extraño. ¿Sabes? Que te subasten como un viaje a Disneylandia.

-Aquí los actos benéficos son una auténtica servidumbre. No tienes elección. Y, además, estás libre y disponible. Acéptalo.

-Ah, sí –dijo él acercándose a ella para ayudarla a colgar su lado del cartel-. Espera, eso es –añadió al terminar de ponerlo en su sitio.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose unos segundo, sonriendo. Alaric se decidió al fin besarla. Por suerte para él, esta no le rechazó.

-Oh, Dios –dijo ella al separarse-. No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a echar a perder este momento, pero tengo que decírtelo. Elena supo hace poco que era adoptada y ha estado buscando a su madre, que se llama Isobel.

-¿Isobel? –se sorprendió él-. ¿Cómo mi esposa? No, Isobel no tuvo ningún hijo.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Antes de estar contigo?

-No. Nunca.

-Tengo una foto de su madre –le explicó ella mostrándole el móvil.

-Ah, no... –dijo Ric confuso-. No me lo dijo. ¿Sabes? Voy a ir a... Sí, voy a...

Y el hombre se fue de allí sin saber muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, todo era tan confuso que parecía imposible que fuera real.

**00000**

Elena se presentó en la casa de la amiga de su madre. Estaba muy nerviosa y no se atrevía a llamar a la puerta, hasta que finalmente se decidió. Una mujer rubia con cara amable la recibió.

-¿Trudie? –preguntó Elena-. ¿Trudie Peterson?

-Sí.

-Me llamo Elena Gilbert. Quería hablar contigo sobre Isobel Flemming

-No había oído ese nombre en años –sonrió esta-. ¿De qué la conoces?

-Creo que... Bueno, ¿tú sabes si tuvo un bebé y lo dio en adopción?

-Dios mío –se sorprendió ella-. Eres su hija.

Tras unos segundos incómodos, la mujer volvió a hablar.

-Iba a preparar un té, ¿te apetece?

-Claro.

-La cocina está por ahí –indicó la mujer con la mano.

La chica acompañó a la mujer al comedor y se sentó con ella en una mesa.

-No iba a venir –se disculpó Elena-, o eso pensaba. Pero iba en coche y paré en un semáforo y me acordé de cuando aprendí a conducir y mi madre siempre me recordaba una curva a la izquierda y empecé a pensar en ella y... Tenía tu dirección. Siento presentarme de este modo.

-No hay problema. Aunque es una sorpresa. No he sabido nada de ella en años.

-¿Cuánto hace que no la has visto?

-Hará unos diecisiete años. Cuando se fue para tenerte –explicó la mujer-. Estuvimos en contacto un tiempo, pero... Ya sabes, la gente se separa.

-¿Y no sabes qué hizo después?

-Estuvo en Florida un tiempo. Estaba sola. Sé que fue difícil.

-¿Por casualidad no sabes quién es mi padre?

-No conseguí que me lo confesara –respondió Trudie poniéndose nerviosa-. El caso es que... Al final salió adelante. Consiguió una beca para la Universidad.

-¿A dónde fue? –sonrió Elena.

-A Caroline del Norte, a Duke, creo. Era muy lista, es normal. Ya está el agua –anunció levantándose del asiento.

Una vez en la cocina, Trudie envió un mensaje de texto a alguien: "_**Ella está aquí**_".

**00000**

Mientras tanto, Stefan y Alaric se contaban mutuamente las novedades sobre Isobel.

-¿Así que es cierto? –dijo el vampiro-. Tu esposa era la madre de Elena.

-¿Qué sabe Elena de esto?

-¿Sobre tu esposa?

-Sobre todo, sobre ti, sobre tu hermano...

-Sabe lo que somos, pero no le he dicho nada de ti. Si hablo con ella, se lo contaría a Damon y eso no te convendría.

-¿Sabe lo de Damon e Isobel?

-No. No puedo decírselo hasta estar seguro. Ni siquiera creo que deba ser yo quien se lo diga. Damon es su novio, creo que debería decírselo él mismo. No es algo fácil de contar...

-Tienes que ayudarme –le pidió Alaric.

-He preguntado a Damon sin entrar en detalles y no la recuerda.

-Insístele. O seré yo mismo quien hable con Elena –amenazó el profesor.

-Hazlo y cavarás tu propia tumba. Déjeme que me ocupe yo de mi hermano, ¿de acuerdo? Te ayudaré, pero necesito que te relajes.

-¿Eso vas a decirle a Elena? ¿qué se relaje?

-Deja a Elena fuera de esto –le advirtió Stefan.

-Necesito saber lo que pasó. Creía que tú también.

-Necesito algo más que el nombre de tu esposa, una foto, algo que pueda enseñarle a Damon.

Alaric sacó su cartera y le entregó una foto. Ahora solo tenía que mostrársela a Damon.

**00000**

Elena seguía en casa de Trudie. Esta le estaba mostrando fotos de Isobel y le explicaba cosas sobre cómo era su amiga.

-Venían a los partidos por nosotras –explicó la mujer-. El equipo de fútbol no había ganado en años. Éramos las estrellas. Bueno, Isobel, pero yo también estaba.

-Está muy bien –sonrió Elena-. Gracias.

-De nada –dijo esta, para después mirar la taza de té de la chica-. No has tocado el té.

-Oh, sí –se disculpó ella dando sorbo-. ¿Qué es esto?

-Es una mezcla de hierbas.

-¿Verbena? –preguntó ella, haciendo que la mujer se tensase-. Lo sabes.

-¿Perdona?

-No me has invitado a entrar y me has dado té de verbena. Lo sabes.

-Creo que deberías marcharte.

-Espera, ¿qué es lo que no me dices?

-Por favor -insistió Trudie muy nerviosa-. Vete. ¡Ahora!

Elena salió de la casa muy confusa, pero más confusa estuvo cuando vio un hombre en medio de la carretera observándola. Rápidamente, se subió al coche y abandonó el lugar. Lo que no sabía era que aquel hombre mataría a Trudie poco después por haber hablado con ella.

**00000**

Alaric estaba bebiendo en el Grill, en la barra del bar, cuando llegó Damon.

-Bourbon –pidió este al camarero, sentándose al lado de él-. El señor profesor, ¿no tienes trabajos que corregir?

-Es más divertido con una copa.

-Como casi todo en la vida. La sobriedad puede ser deprimente a veces.

-No pareces ser de los que se deprimen –le acusó Ric.

-Hablas como si me conocieras.

-No. Es una impresión –le dijo mirándole fijamente-. Que tengas una buena tarde.

-No es probable –respondió Damon, quien aún estaba algo deprimido por lo de Katherine, y que Elena todavía no hubiese llegado de su viaje no ayudaba mucho.

-Has empezado pronto, ¿eh? –le dijo la sheriff Forbes yendo hacia él.

-Es la moda.

-Esto está más tranquilo últimamente desde que hemos... acabado con nuestro problema.

-Sí, demasiado tranquilo –coincidió él-. Escucha, Liz, ¿podrías conseguirme información sobre alguien? Alaric Saltzam, el profesor de Historia. Hay algo un poco extraño en él y solo quería... asegurarme que el instituto se ha informado sobre ese hombre.

-No hay problema.

-Gracias.

**00000**

Elena fue a la mansión Salvatore a hablar con Damon. Al entrar en su habitación, no lo veía por ninguna parte.

-¿Damon?

-Hey –saludó él saliendo del baño sn camiseta y tambaleándose un poco.

-Estás...

-¿Radiante, magnífico, irresistible? –preguntó el vampiro pegándose a ella.

-Horrible, estás horrible –dijo la joven apartándole y poniéndole una mano en el pecho, a lo que Damon respondió haciendo pucheritos con la boca-. ¿Has estado bebiendo?

-Un poquito... –respondió el chico marcando la cantidad con el dedo índice y pulgar de la mano derecha.

Al girarse, el vampiro fue a ponerse una camisa y se colocó delante de un espejo. Intentaba abrocharse los botones, pero no conseguía atinar.

-Ayúdame un poco, ¿quieres? –se giró él hacia ella-. No sé... cómo va esto.

Elena rodó los ojos y fue con el chico para ayudarle a abrocharse la camisa.

-Esta noche he prometido ir a la subasta benéfica en el Grill –le informó ella-, pero luego si quieres podría venir a pasar la noche contigo.

-Eso suena bien.

-O podría saltarme la subasta y quedarme aquí -propuso Elena acariciándole el torso por debajo de la camisa-. Te sentaría bien una ducha.

-¿Una ducha juntos? Eso sería realmente... perfecto –susurró Damon a escasos centímetros de la boca de ella.

Stefan apareció en escena, interrumpiendo a la pareja.

-Siento interrumpir –se disculpó este-. Elena, ¿podemos hablar?

-Ve preparando la ducha –le susurró ella a Damon-, yo voy enseguida.

La chica acompañó a su cuñado hacia el jardín de la mansión. Una vez allí, este empezó a hablar.

-¿Cómo está?

-Hundido, pero mejorará –aseguró ella.

-Sí, ya he oído tu plan de mejora.

-¿Lo has oído? –se sonrojó la chica.

-Elena, hay algo que quiero decirte –se serenó él-. El profesor de Historia, Alaric, sabe de los vampiros. Me atacó el otro día.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? –preguntó ella confusa-. ¿Y por qué me has sacado de la casa para que Damon no lo escuche?

-Alaric dice que su mujer era parapsicóloga e investigaba sobre vampiros y puede que fuese asesinada por uno de los nuestros. Cree que su esposa conocía a Damon –explicó él-. No creo que a mi hermano le haga mucha ilusión que haya un caza vampiros en el pueblo que sepa de nosotros.

-Jenna me dijo que la mujer del señor Saltzman podría ser mi madre.

-¿Es esta? –preguntó él enseñándole una foto.

-Dios, sí. Es ella.

Elena se quedó un momento contemplando la foto, antes de volver a hablar.

-Por eso Trudie sabía de los vampiros –se dio cuenta ella.

-¿Quién es Trudie? –preguntó Stefan.

-Hoy he ido a verla, es una amiga de la infancia de Isobel. No me invitó a pasar y me dio té de verbena. Estaba muy asustada por algo.

-¿Qué sabe Damon sobre esto? –inquirió Stefan poco después.

-Aún nada, solo que hoy he ido a buscar información sobre mi madre biológica. No quería decirle nada sin estar del todo segura de lo que descubriría. No es que esté en un magnífico estado emocional como para tener que cargar también con mis problemas. Pero debería decírselo. Pensaba hacerlo esta noche.

-¿Qué? No –se negó Stefan.

-¿Por qué no? Si la conoce tal vez pueda decirme algo sobre ella.

-Elena, no creo que sea buena idea que Damon sepa la relación de Alaric con todo esto. Al menos, no por ahora. Además, dice que no la recuerda. Deja que yo me ocupe de esto por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

-Quiero poder contarle a mi novio sobre mi madre biológica, Stefan. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? –se quejó ella, harta ya de tantas complicaciones en su vida.

-Hazme caso, aún no es un buen momento.

Cuando Elena volvió con Damon, este ya estaba en la ducha y parecía que se le había pasado la borrachera.

-¿Qué quería Stefan? –preguntó el vampiro cuando la chica se metió en la ducha con él.

-Saber cómo lo llevabas –respondió ella, colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico-. Cree que en cualquier momento vas a ponerte en _modo autodestructivo_ y te convertirás en una especie de Hulk o algo así –bromeó, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Y tú qué crees? –preguntó Damon rodeándola por la cintura y atrayéndola más a él.

-Creo que estás pasando por un bache, algo totalmente normal y comprensible. Y creo que sé cómo hacerte superar todo esto.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo él con voz pícara-. ¿Cómo?

-Con mucho, mucho amor –respondió ella jugando con los cabellos de la nuca de él.

-Buena idea –reconoció el vampiro inclinándose para unir sus labios.

**00000**

Por la noche, en el Grill se llevó a cabo la subasta benéfica de solteros.

-Los números para el sorteo ya están a la venta –indicó Carol Lockwood, quien estaba subida en el escenario con un micro en la mano-. Todos los beneficios son para la celebración anual del Día de los Fundadores.

Alaric estaba en un rincón de la sala, esperando a que le indicasen cuándo subir al escenario. En el lado izquierdo de su camisa, sobre el pectoral, tenía una etiqueta que ponía: "_**Soltero nº 4**_".

-Te sienta bien ese aire –le halagó Jenna.

El hombre había cambiado su atuendo habitual de chaqueta de cuero y ropa informal por una camisa morada oscura y una chaqueta negra, todo muy casual y atractivo.

-Ah, ¿cohibido e incómodo?

-Sí, eso –rió ella-. Exactamente.

-Oye, siento lo de antes –se disculpó él por haberla dejado tirada aquella tarde-. Fue una especie de... shock.

-No. Siento habértelo soltado así. Pero pensé que debías saberlo.

-Lo entiendo.

-En algún momento, Elena y tú podríais hablar. Creo que le gustaría saber más de Isobel, cómo era.

-Ah, sí –dijo él algo incómodo por la situación.

-O no. No te presiono.

-No sé si es buena idea –aclaró él-. Al menos, no por ahora.

**00000**

Damon había dejado a Elena en la cama mientras él iba a por algo de sangre para beber y a por algo de comida humana para ella.

-¿No ibas al Grill? –le preguntó este a Stefan, quien caminaba hacia él.

-Quería hablar contigo. Esta es la mujer –le dijo su hermano enseñándole una foto-. Isobel. De Carolina del Norte. ¿La recuerdas ya?

-¿Quién quiere saberlo?

-Yo.

-¿Quién más quiere saberlo? –insistió Damon.

-¿La mataste? –dijo Stefan rehuyendo su pregunta.

-Lo siento, no la conozco.

Stefan se dio cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo, pero de nada serviría seguir insistiendo. Tenía que esperar y conseguir algo más que una simple foto y una declaración de Alaric para ponerlo entre la espada y la pared, obligándole así a contar la verdad.

Poco después de irse Stefan, Damon bajó al sótano para sacar un par de bolsas de sangre de la nevera. Estando allí, la sheriff Forbes le llamó al móvil.

-¿Estás ocupado? –preguntó ella.

-No, soy todo tuyo. ¿Tienes ya lo que te pedí?

-Me he informado sobre el profesor de Historia.

-¿Algo especial?

-Está limpio –declaró ella-. Un par de multas, pero lo ha pasado mal. Su esposa desapareció hace unos años en Carolina del Norte.

-Carolina del Norte... ¿Sabes su nombre?

-Sí, Isobel.

-Isobel, ¿eh? –sonrió él de lado.

Ya sabía a qué se debía tanta insistencia por parte de su hermano.

-¿Te dice algo ese nombre? –inquirió la sheriff.

-No, nada. Gracias por la información, Liz.

-Un placer.

El vampiro subió poco después a su habitación para reunirse con Elena, quien todavía no había salido de la cama.

-¿Te apetece ir al Grill? –propuso él.

-Creía que íbamos a quedarnos aquí.

-Vamos, te invito a una copa –insistió el vampiro.

Damon necesitaba ver a Alaric Saltzman. Estaba harto de que su hermano hiciese de intermediario. Si quería saber de su esposa, que lo hablase cara a cara con él.

**00000**

Una vez en el Grill, la pareja pudo comprobar que la subasta ya había terminado. Al parecer, Jenna había ganado la cita con el profesor de Historia. Elena quería dejarles solos, pero Damon insistió en ir con ellos.

-Hola, chicos –les saludó alegremente Jenna.

-¿Qué hay, Jenna, Alaric? –saludó Damon, mirando fijamente a este último.

-Estábamos hablando sobre viajes –le explicó Jenna para intentar romper con la tensión que parecía formarse en el ambiente-. He oído que procedes de familia de militares, habrás viajado mucho, ¿no?

-Oh, sí –dijo Damon-. Los Ángeles, Nueva York... Hace un tiempo estuve en Caroline del Norte, en el campus de Duke, por cierto. Creo que Alaric estudió allí, ¿verdad, Ric? Sí, porque tu esposa estaba allí. Una vez tomé una copa con ella.

Mientras hablaba, Alaric le fulminaba con la mirada, mientras que Jenna parecía confusa y Elena algo asustada por lo que aquello pudiese significar. Stefan había dicho que a la mujer de Alaric la había matado un vampiro. ¿Podía ser Damon? Él dijo que tenía un pasado algo tenebroso... ¿Podía ser esto parte de ese pasado?

-Era...era una chica genial. ¿No te lo había dicho? –sonrió Damon irónicamente-. Porque era una chica deliciosa.

Elena se quedó en shock ante esas palabras. No podía ser. Sus temores eran ciertos. Damon era el asesino de su madre.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Jenna a la chica.

-Ne... Necesito respirar –dijo ella saliendo rápidamente del local, bajo la mirada confusa de todos.

Una vez fuera, Elena empezó a hiperventilar. ¿Su novio vampiro había matado a su madre biológica? Esto era demasiado para ella.

-Elena –la llamó Stefan, quien había salido en su búsqueda.

-¿Él la mató? ¿Damon fue el vampiro que la mató?

-No sé qué pasó –explicó él-. No encontraron el cadáver.

-Dios mío...

-Él no sabe que era tu madre. Pensé en decírselo, pero está tan al límite...

Mientras hablaban, Elena vio que un hombre les vigilaba.

-Ese hombre –dijo ella, haciendo que Stefan se girase para ver a quién se refería-. Vi a ese hombre delante de la casa de Trudie.

-Volvamos dentro –propuso él agarrándola de un brazo y tirando de ella hacia el interior del bar.

Nada más entrar, Elena chocó con Damon, quien iba a salir para buscarla.

-Hey, tranquila. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Has disfrutado? –le dijo ella enfadada-. ¿Restregándoselo a Alaric Saltzman?

-¿Qué?

-Elena... –le dijo Stefan a su lado.

-¿Es que me estoy perdiendo algo? –preguntó Damon mirando a los dos.

-Se me olvidó mencionar esta mañana, cuando estábamos hablando de mi madre natural, la que me abandonó. Se llamaba Isobel.

Damon se quedó perplejo ante sus palabras. La sonrisa de lado que había mantenido durante la conversación, se había convertido en una mueca de dolor.

-Adelante, rememora cómo la mataste –le dijo ella mirándole con furia y odio, una mirada que nunca había utilizado con él, una mirada que ninguno de los dos esperaba que nunca utilizaría con él.

La chica se fue, dejando a Damon en shock. No podía ser. Era demasiada mala suerte que la madre biológica de su novia fuera la misma mujer que él convirtió en vampiro hace años. Debía haber una equivocación, no podía ser tanta casualidad. ¿Le perdonaría alguna vez lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de explicarse si ni siquiera sabía si querría volver a verle nunca más?

Esa mirada de odio de la chica, la idea de no volver a estar con ella, de que le odiase... Habían hecho que Damon se odiase a sí mismo más que nunca. Quería apagar el interruptor de su humanidad, acabar con ese dolor que estaba sufriendo, pero también quería castigarse por haber herido de esa forma a Elena. Si había alguien en el mundo a quien no quería hacer daño era a ella. Y se lo había hecho de la forma más cruel que existía. Jamás le iba a perdonar. De eso estaba seguro, porque ni él mismo se perdonaría.

Stefan le miró con cara de reproche y, después, se fue tras Elena.

-Espera –le dijo Stefan a la chica cuando estuvieron fuera-, te acompaño.

Justo en ese momento, vieron que el hombre que perseguía a Elena estaba frente a ellos.

-Tengo un mensaje para ti –dijo este dirigiéndose a Elena.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la chica confusa.

-¿Quién eres? –intervino Stefan.

-Deja de buscar –le dijo el hombre a Elena.

-¿Que deja de buscar qué?

-Ella no quiere conocerte –insistió el hombre-. No quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Isobel?

-Tienes que dejar de buscar. ¿Lo comprendes?

-¿Está viva? –preguntó ella-. Eso significa que...

-Elena, lo tienen controlado –le explicó Stefan.

-¿Lo comprendes? –repitió el hombre.

-Sí, claro.

-Bien. Eso es todo.

Y, acto seguido, el hombre misterioso dio un paso atrás y dejó que un camión le atropellase.

Stefan y Elena corrieron hacia él y comprobaron que estaba muerto. La chica cogió el móvil que este llevaba consigo y se lo guardó. Tal vez ese móvil le diese más información.

-Venga, vámonos de aquí –le instó Stefan-. ¡Vamos!

**00000**

Damon entró en su casa y fue directo al salón a servirse un vaso de Bourbon. Quería emborracharse y olvidarse por un momento que era el hombre más repulsivo y odioso que existía.

Mientras se servía la bebida, se percató de que no estaba solo en casa.

-¿De verdad eres tan estúpido? –preguntó el vampiro antes de girarse para enfrentarse cara a cara con el profesor de Historia-. Supongo que sí.

Damon dio un trago de Bourbon y, tras volver a dejar el vaso en la mesa, empujó a Alaric con su fuerza sobrehumana hacia el otro lado del salón.

El hombre se levantó y empuñó una estaca de madera, poniéndose en una posición defensiva.

-¿Vas a dejar la estaca? –preguntó Damon burlándose de este, quien aún seguía haciéndole frente-. Vaya, qué valiente.

-Voy a matarte por matar a mi esposa y, de paso, le haré un favor a Elena apartándote de su vida –prometió Alaric.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes conmigo? –le desafió el vampiro.

-¿Dónde está Isobel? ¿Qué hiciste con mi esposa?

-¿Crees que la maté? ¿Eso te haría feliz? –le dijo Damon mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él-. Creo que sabes lo que pasó.

-Te vi chuparle la sangre.

-Sí, es verdad –reconoció él-. Y no he mentido, estaba deliciosa.

El profesor, furioso, corrió hacia él, quien lo recibió con un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndole caer al suelo.

-Vamos, ¿qué crees que pasó? –dijo Damon mientras este intentaba ponerse en pie-. ¿No te lo imaginas? ¿No te has planteado la posibilidad? La convertí.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Ella vino a mí! –explicó el vampiro-. Era patética. Buscando vampiros... Pero tenía algo que me gustó. Algo especial.

-¿La convertiste porque te gustaba?

-No, me acosté con ella porque me gustaba. La convertí porque me lo suplicó. Pero eso también lo sabías. No era feliz en casa, no era feliz con la vida en general. Ni tampoco contigo.

En un último ataque de furia, Alaric se levantó y se lanzó a por él. Damon, sin esfuerzo alguno le clavó al humano su propia estaca.

-Es una pena. Somos almas gemelas. Amantes abandonados. El amor es una mierda -dijo el vampiro apretando más la estaca en el cuerpo del profesor, para luego extraérsela-. Eso es un pulmón. Así que me sentaré a verte morir.

Y, sin más, Damon tiró al hombre al suelo, se sentó en un sillón frente a él y bebió Bourbon mientras observaba cómo este moría sobre la alfombra.

Damon se regodeaba en su odio a sí mismo cuando Stefan llegó y vio la escena que tenía ente sus ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó este corriendo hacia al cuerpo sin vida del profesor-. ¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Qué? Él me atacó –se defendió Damon indiferente.

-Damon...

-Solo le he dicho la verdad. No es culpa mía que no lo aceptara.

-¿Sabes? Por un tiempo empecé a creer que habías cambiado, que eras mejor persona. Pero me equivoqué. Sigues siendo un monstruo sin humanidad. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que ahora Elena también lo sabe.

Ante la mención de Elena, Damon se levantó del asiento a velocidad vampírica y agarró a Stefan del cuello, empotrándole contra la pared.

-Como vuelvas a...

-¿A qué, Damon? –le cortó este-. ¿A decir la verdad? Eres un asesino sin piedad. No te mereces que ella te quiera.

Damon sabía que tenía razón, él no se merecía el amor de Elena, nunca se lo había merecido. Ahora mismo podría arrancarle el corazón a su propio hermano y hacerle callar para siempre, pero eso solo conseguiría que se odiase más a sí mismo. Además, por mucho que silenciase a Stefan, este tenía razón: era un monstruo sin piedad, sin humanidad. Su humanidad siempre había sido Elena, pero ahora ella no estaba y seguramente no estaría nunca más después de lo que acababa de pasar aquella noche. Él era un monstruo, lo sabía, ¿pero matar a su propio hermano? No. No era Stefan con quien estaba enfadado en ese momento, sino consigo mismo.

Así que, lanzó a su hermano lejos de él y salió de allí rápidamente, antes de que acabase con su vida en un ataque incontrolado de ira.

Stefan se sentó junto al cuerpo de Alaric, para recuperar el aliento y pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo haría frente a todo esto. Pasaron minutos y él seguía en la misma posición. Poco después, se percató de que los dedos de la mano derecha del profesor se movían y, de repente, este se despertó de un golpe, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el humano mientras Stefan le ayudaba a incorporarse levemente hasta quedar sentado-. ¿Qué es esto?

-Estabas... ¿Damon te ha convertido?

-No, yo... Le ataqué y él... La estaca.

-No, debes tener sangre de vampiro en tus venas –explicó Stefan-. Alguien te la ha dado.

-No, es... es otra cosa.

-¿Pero qué?

-Isobel –dijo Alaric mirando su anillo-. Ella me lo dio, dijo que me protegería de las cosas que acechan en la noche. Creí que era simple palabrería de adivinos y cosas así.

**00000**

Elena estaba sentada en su cama, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día. No quería pensar en Damon, pues eso la hacía sentir furiosa y triste. Había decidido dejar reposar ese tema y no tomar ningún tipo de decisión en caliente, pues sabía que no tenía derecho a juzgarle ni a odiarle, pero los sentimientos estaban tan a flor de piel que ahora mismo era incapaz de razonar. Por ello, decidió aparcar el tema.

Iba a acostarse ya cuando recordó el móvil que había cogido del hombre muerto. Al revisar sus últimas llamadas, vio que siempre iban destinadas al mismo número, por lo que decidió llamar y averiguar quién era.

-¿Ha habido algún problema? –preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono-. ¿La has encontrado? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Isobel? –logró decir Elena.

La mujer del otro lado del teléfono colgó la llamada de inmediato.

"_¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Quién era esa mujer?_", se preguntaba Elena,"_¿Isobel? No, ella estaba muerta. Damon la mató. ¿Cierto? O puede que no. No le había permitido explicarse, así que..._"

Con todas estas preguntas e ideas contrariadas, Elena fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño esa noche. Aunque había algo más que la atormentaba: la idea de haber rechazado a Damon de esa forma. Sabía que ahora mismo el vampiro estaría en el bosque o quién sabe dónde, bebiendo hasta más no poder y lamentándose por lo ocurrido, odiándose a sí mismo por herirla. Y, eso solo conseguía que ella hiciese lo mismo: odiarse por permitir que su novio sintiese eso, por hacerle sufrir de ese modo. Debía arreglar las cosas con él, y debía hacerlo pronto, antes de que uno de los dos acabase haciendo o diciendo alguna tontería de la que se arrepentiría en el futuro.


	33. Capítulo 32

_32_

Elena se había dado cuenta de que no le había dejado oportunidad a Damon de explicarse, que le dijese qué había ocurrido realmente con su madre y por qué había hecho lo que hizo. Después de todo, él era su novio y debía otorgarle el beneficio de la duda. Además, Stefan tenía razón, Damon no sabía que era su madre, no podía juzgarle por eso. Ella sabía que Damon había matado gente en el pasado. Si había matado a su madre, para él solo fue una mujer más. Elena no debería odiarle por eso cuando le había perdonado por otras tantas muertes. No era justo. No estaba siendo justa con él.

Así que, se presentó en la mansión Salvatore dispuesta a hablar con él, comprender lo que pasó y perdonarle. Perdonarle porque no era culpa suya, porque no sabía quien era aquella mujer; pero sobre todo, perdonarle porque por mucho que hiciese, Elena le amaba y no podía soportar sentir odio hacia él, no podía soportar saber que él mismo se estaría odiando en estos momentos por haberle hecho daño a ella.

Cuando Elena entró en la mansión, Damon estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, con un vaso cargado de Bourbon. En una mesa cercana a él, había una decena de botellas vacías. Cuando la chica avanzó para tenerlo de frente, pudo ver lo destrozado que estaba. El brillo de sus ojos no estaba, en su lugar había una mirada oscura y apagada que hacía que a Elena se le partiese al corazón al verla. Solo cuando ella habló, este alzó la vista para verla.

-Lo siento, debí dejar que te explicases –se disculpó ella-. Estaba tan enfadada que no pensé... No quise pensar.

-Tranquila, lo entiendo. Soy yo quien te debe una disculpa. Al fin y al cabo, soy yo quien convirtió a tu madre, ¿no? –dijo él con una sonrisa irónica, aún con esa mirada que tan poco le gustaba a Elena y que no había visto hasta ahora.

-¿Así que, la convertiste? –preguntó la chica sorprendida, pues realmente creía que la había matado.

-Era una tía que estaba aburrida de su vida y que quería convertirse para tener un poco más de acción. No tenía ni idea de quién era –se defendió él.

-¿Te acostaste con ella?

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia, ¿no? –respondió el chico con una sonrisa de lado.

-Oh, genial. Mi novio vampiro no solo se ha acostado con mi antepasada de hace quinientos y pico de años sino que también con mi madre –dijo ella dando vueltas por la habitación-. Esto lo cuento yo y no se lo cree nadie.

Ante lo surrealista de la situación, Elena solo pudo reír. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer a parte de eso? No podía culpar a Damon por sus actos. Al fin y al cabo, él no había hecho nada malo. Era víctima de las circunstancias, igual que ella.

-Anda ven aquí, mosqueona –le pidió él abriendo los brazos, a los que Elena se entregó sin dudarlo.

-Bueno, por lo menos no tengo a un medio hermano-hijastro por ahí suelto –bromeó la joven.

-Me alegra que te lo tomes con humor –respondió él con una media sonrisa al ver cómo se relajaba.

Ahora sí que sí, su sonrisa se reflejó en sus ojos y volvieron a recuperar ese brillo que tanto le gustaba a Elena.

-Hazme un favor –pidió ella mientras movía levemente la cabeza para acomodarse en el pecho de él-. No volvamos a hablar de esto nunca más.

-De acuerdo.

Damon la apretó con fuerza a él, disfrutando de tenerla entre sus brazos. Creía que no volvería a estar así con ella. Parecía un sueño que le hubiese perdonado. Damon no sabía lo que hubiese sido de él si la chica le hubiese guardado rencor y odio para siempre. Tenía tanto miedo de ello que era incapaz de creerse que la tuviese con él en esos instantes.

-Por favor, dime que esto no es un sueño –suplicó él inhalando el aroma del pelo de ella.

-No es un sueño –aseguró Elena-, aunque yo también me siento como si lo fuera.

-Te quiero tanto...

-Tanto como yo te quiero a ti –completó la frase ella, dándole un beso en el pectoral izquierdo por encima de la camiseta.

**00000**

Pearl estaba en el salón de su nueva residencia, enseñándole a uno de los vampiros cómo funcionaba el teléfono móvil. Al parecer, la bruja que selló la tumba no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer el hechizo, por lo que todos los vampiros que habían estado atrapados en ella salieron y ahora estaban ocultos en una granja en el bosque.

-Los botones son para escribir mensajes –explicó Pearl-, que es lo que haces cuando no te apetece hablar con alguien.

El chico le dio a un botón y una voz empezó a hablar. Inmediatamente, soltó el móvil sobre la mesa, algo asustado.

-_Anna, soy Jeremy_ –dijo la voz tras el móvil-. _No se nada de ti hace tiempo y..._

Anna llegó allí corriendo y apagó el móvil para que no escuchasen el mensaje.

-Yo no he hecho nada, lo juro –se defendió el vampiro.

-Le estaba enseñando a Harper lo que me explicaste –sonrió Pearl a su hija-. Qué maravilla de invento.

-¿Quién era? –le preguntó el chico a Anna.

-Jeremy Gilbert.

-¿Es tu novio?

-Claro que no –dijo su madre muy seria, pues no quería saber nada de los Gilbert.

La mujer se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó a su hija mostrándole la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-Muy respetable.

-De eso se trata –sonrió la mujer-. No hecho de menos el corsé.

-Nuestra anfitriona me ha dejado el coche y su tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Pearl curiosa.

-Te lo explicaré luego.

-¿A dónde vais? –les preguntó un vampiro de rostro serio.

-Tenemos varias cosas que hacer –le explicó la mujer-. Volveremos en cuanto podamos. Espero que te encargues de esto.

-Así que ahora soy la niñera.

-Frederick, para que esto funcione tenemos que cooperar entre nosotros.

-Eso dices.

-Yo me encargo de todo, señorita Pearl –se ofreció Harper.

-Gracias, Harper –sonrió la mujer.

**00000**

Damon escuchó un ruido en su casa, por lo que bajó al salón para ver de qué se trataba.

-Hola, Damon –le saludó Pearl, quien estaba acompañada por su hija.

-¿No sabéis llamar?

-La invitación no era necesaria. Me sorprende que no resida aquí ningún vivo. ¿Solo estáis tú y tu hermano?

-Sí, ¿cómo mantenéis fuera a los vampiros? –preguntó Anna.

-Los matamos –respondió Damon, moviéndose a velocidad vampírica para agarrarle del cuello a Pearl, quien no pareció inmutarse por su mano apretándole la garganta.

La mujer cogió la mano de él y se la dobló sin esfuerzo alguno, tirándole después al suelo.

-Siéntete, Damon –le obligó esta, para luego continuar hablando cuando este obedeció-. Espero que podamos hablar.

-Pues claro –respondió él acomodándose en el asiento como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Nos hemos instalado en una granja a las afueras del pueblo. Nos bastará por ahora.

-¿A 25 vampiros?

-No están todos, supongo que algunos habrán abandonado el pueblo. Otros deben seguir por el bosque o, como nosotros, aclimatándose.

-¿Cómo salieron de la tumba? –inquirió Damon.

-Vuestra bruja no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para completar el hechizo –le respondió Anna.

-Ah, genial –ironizó Damon.

-Según me ha dicho Anna –habló Pearl-, las Familias Fundadoras siguen teniendo un Consejo secreto.

-Del que tú formas parte –añadió Anna dirigiéndose a Damon.

-Eso es ridículo –rió él.

-Damon, estoy en Mystic Falls desde el Cometa. Estoy al día.

-Y yo también –coincidió su madre-. Y dado que te has infiltrado en el Consejo, necesito saber todo lo que saben. Empezando por una lista de los miembros del Consejo y sus familias.

-Y de la gente a la que le has dado verbena –incluyó Anna.

-Sí, eso tiene que acabarse inmediatamente.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que intentáis conseguir? –preguntó Damon.

-Mystic Falls es nuestra casa, Damon –dijo la mujer-. Y nos la quitaron, nuestra tierra, nuestro hogar... Es hora de recuperarlo.

-¿Tú estás loca? –se burló él-. Fue en 1864. ¡Despierta, mujer! El mundo ha cambiado.

-Como recompensa por tu ayuda te daré lo que deseas más.

-No quiero nada.

-A Katherine.

-No puedes saber dónde está –indicó él-. Has estado bajo tierra el último siglo y medio.

-Katherine y yo éramos amigas íntimas mucho antes de llegar a Mystic Falls, Damon. Sé cómo piensa, conozco sus patrones... Sé cómo encontrarla.

-Ya no tengo el menor deseo de ver a Katherine nunca más –aseguró él-. Y estás loca si piensas que voy a ponerme a tu servicio.

Cuando Damon intentó levantarse, la vampira le empujó para volver a sentarlo.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo ayuda, Damon! Encontrar a Katherine era un mero gesto de amabilidad. El resto no es negociable.

En ese momento, la mujer se abalanzó solo él y le clavó los pulgares en los ojos, haciéndole sangrar mucho.

-Te llevo cuatrocientos años, pequeño –le dijo Pearl a un Damon que se dolía en el suelo-. Te arrancaré los miembros uno a uno sin pestañear y lo sabes. Estaremos en contacto.

**00000**

Era de noche, y Anna y su madre aún estaban fuera, por lo que la tensión era palpable en la granja donde estaban ocultos los otros vampiros.

-Odio esta casa –se quejó Frederick.

-Es mejor que la tumba –le dijo su pareja.

-No he pasado bajo tierra 145 años para terminar encerrado aquí.

-Deberías dejar de quejarte –le aconsejó Harper.

-¿Tú vas a callarme? –le desafió el vampiro.

-Déjalo, Frederick –le dijo la mujer-. Ya has oído lo que ha dicho Pearl.

-Me da igual lo que diga Pearl –respondió este sin apartar la vista de Harper-. ¿Qué dices, chico?

Los dos vampiros se pusieron a pelear. Frederick iba ganando, pero Pearl llegó y le agarró del cuello.

-Basta, ¿me oyes? –le dijo ella apartándole de Harper-. ¡Basta! Nada de peleas, esas son las reglas.

-Estoy harto de tus reglas, quiero salir. ¿Por qué no puedo ir al pueblo?

-En su momento. Por ahora debemos pasar desapercibidos.

-Nadie me conoce aquí –aseguró él.

-Los hermanos Salvatore, sí.

-Estoy deseando encontrármelos. Fue su culpa que nos atraparan a todos.

Horas después, la pareja de vampiros aprovechó la tranquilidad de la noche para escaparse de casa.

-¿A dónde vais? –les preguntó Harper.

-Bethanne y yo vamos a salir a ver el pueblo –respondió Frederick-. A estirar las piernas.

-No podemos salir. La señorita Pearl lo ha dejado muy claro.

-¿Vas a pararme? –le desafió Frederick al chico, quien no hizo nada-. Lo suponía.

Y, sin más, la pareja salió de la granja.

**00000**

Esa misma noche, Jeremy estaba solo en casa cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver quién era su visitante.

-Anna.

-Sorpresa... –sonrió ella.

-Creía que tú y tu madre os ibais del pueblo.

-Cambio de planes –respondió Anna, para luego continuar hablando tras un silencio incómodo-. Lo siento, pensé que te alegrarías.

-No, no, claro. Me alegro. Claro que sí.

-Muy bien –sonrió ella-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro.

Anna pudo pasar sin problemas, dado que no era la primera vez que entraba en la casa de los Gilbert, Jeremy la había llevado allí un par de veces.

Jeremy invitó a la chica a jugar una partida a la _Xbox_.

-¿Cómo es que tu madre y tú habéis decidido quedaros?

-Vio una oportunidad de negocio –contó ella-. Va a abrir una tienda. Es lo que siempre ha soñado. Así que, nos quedamos. Y estoy pensando en volver al instituto, así que... Vas a seguir viéndome.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Basta de estudiar en casa, quiero ser un poco normal para variar. Pero tengo que convencer a mi madre. Tiene sus opiniones...

-Ojala estuvieras yendo ya, tengo que hacer otro trabajo. Estaba pensando en sacarle más jugo a los vampiros de Mystic Falls.

-¿En serio? –preguntó ella nerviosa-. ¿No has agotado ya el tema?

-No, quiero profundizar más, ¿sabes? Quiero saber por qué creían que había vampiros en aquellos tiempos. No sé, es posible que existan los vampiros y que sean diferentes de cómo creíamos que eran.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Bueno, puede que sean normales, buenos. Solo... distintos, ¿Sabes? Incomprendidos.

-Es broma, ¿verdad?

-¿No crees que sea posible? Tú me diste toda esa información.

-Jeremy, me lo inventé, ¿vale? Te vi tan... mono y tan nervioso... Solo quería impresionarte.

**00000**

Elena se había llevado a Damon al Grill. Sabía que seguramente se pondría a beber, así que prefirió que si lo hacía que fuese con ella.

La chica salía de baño cuando un hombre la agarró del brazo.

-¿Katherine? –le preguntó Frederick.

-Lo siento –dijo ella nerviosa, mirándole a él y a la mujer que lo acompañaba-. Te equivocas de persona.

-Discúlpame.

Elena se reunió con Damon bajo la atenta mirada del vampiro. Una vez estuvo con el chico, ella escribió en su móvil un mensaje para que solo él lo leyese: _**"Ese hombre de ahí me ha llamado Katherine"**_.

El vampiro miró en la dirección que le indicó su novia pero no vio a nadie. Echó un vistazo por el Grill pero ni rastro del hombre.

-Vale, Pearl se ha pasado de la raya.

-¿Pearl? –preguntó Elena.

-Sí, la madre de Anna –explicó él-. Vino a verme esta mañana. Por lo visto el hechizo de Bonnie no consiguió sellar la tumba y ahora hay una veintena de vampiros sueltos por el pueblo.

-¿Y cuándo ibas a contármelo?

-Pensaba hacerlo, ¿vale?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó ella intentando mantener la calma.

-Hablaré con Pearl, esto se tiene que acabar.

-¡Chicos! –les saludó Jenna desde la barra, quien ya llevaba alguna que otra copa de más-. Venid aquí, anda.

La pareja estuvo un rato con la mujer, pero acabó yéndose pronto. A ambos se les habían quitados las ganas de fiesta después de lo ocurrido con ese vampiro.

Jenna salió del bar poco después, ya que beber sola no era tan divertido. Al salir, se le rompió un tacón y un hombre se acercó a ella.

-Espera, te ayudo –se ofreció él, para luego agacharse y romper el otro tacón-. Ya está.

-Gracias, supongo.

-¿Estabas con Damon Salvatore? –inquirió Frederick.

-Exactamente, es el novio de mi sobrina. ¿Lo conoces?

-De hace bastante. Creo que se ha mudado de casa, ¿dónde vive ahora?

-Vive en la antigua hospedería, en Wickery Bridge –explicó ella-. Estará allí, por si quieres saludarle.

-Prefiero hablar contigo.

-Ah, vale... Muy hábil lo del zapato y la charla. Pero... estoy algo borracha. Y tío bueno más yo borracha es igual a cosas muy malas –rió ella.

-Estoy seguro de que te gustaría –intentó _obligarla _él.

La chica se echó a reír por la intensidad de su mirada.

-Lo siento. Ha sonado un poco ridículo –continuó riendo ella-. La siento.

-Me gusta ese perfume, ¿qué es?

-No lo sé. Fue un regalo... y eso es un taxi –añadió al ver un taxi aparcar junto a ella-, así que...

-Verbena –le informó él a Bethanne-. Va a ser difícil encontrar algo de comer.

**00000**

Jeremy se dispuso a preparar una cena con Anna. Bueno, más que cena, un sándwich. El chico no era que se dijese bueno en la cocina. Lo máximo que había hecho era ayudar a Damon un par de veces a preparar una comida. Nada del otro mundo, pues era su cuñado quien se ocupaba de lo más importante.

-Rosbif, pavo... ¿Qué quieres?

-Oh, pues las dos cosas, no te cortes –bromeó ella.

-Muy bien, así me gusta. ¿Puedes pasarme el pan?

-Claro.

Jeremy aprovechó el momento para comprobar su teoría de los vampiros. Cogió el cuchillo y se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano.

-Agg... –se quejó él.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me he cortado, ¿me pasas el paño?

-No puedo –dijo esta nerviosa.

-¿Algún problema con la sangre, Anna?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? –inquirió él acercándose a ella-. Solo es sangre, Anna.

La chica lo cogió del cuello y le empujó contra la puerta del frigorífico.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le gritó ella con los colmillos asomándose por su boca y las venas de los ojos marcadas.

-¡Lo sabía! Adelante –le ofreció él mostrándole su mano.

La chica dudó un momento, pero acabó bebiendo de su herida.

-¡Jeremy! –saludó su tía entrando en casa.

Este se asomó rápidamente a la puerta, algo nervioso.

-¡Jenna, hola! ¿Qué... qué hay?

-No preguntes. Y cierra esa puerta –le indicó ella.

Jeremy se giró y vio que Anna se había ido. Él sonrió, pues ahora ya sabía que lo de los vampiros era cierto.

**00000**

Anna llegó a su casa a deshoras. Intentó no hacer ruido, pero su madre la pilló.

-¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Pearl enfadada.

-Tomando el aire.

-¿Tres horas? Dime dónde has estado.

-Fuera. Estaba fuera.

-Annabelle, no hagas esto –le pidió su madre-. No puedo luchar también contigo.

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella abrazándose a su madre.

**00000**

Stefan estaba en el salón de su casa cuando un hombre irrumpió allí rompiendo la ventana. El chico no era muy fuerte debido a su dieta animal, pero por suerte para él, su hermano no tardó en hacer aparición en escena, quitándole al vampiro de encima. Mientras Damon luchaba con Frederick, una mujer entró por la misma ventana que este y atacó a Stefan. La mujer no era tan fuerte como su compañero, por lo que la pelea estaba más reñida entre ambos. Stefan consiguió arrancar la pata de una silla y clavársela a la mujer en el pecho. Tuvo que hacer varios intentos hasta darle en el corazón, pero al final lo consiguió. El otro vampiro, al ver que su pareja había muerto, se sintió indefenso contra los hermanos Salvatore y salió huyendo de allí.

-Me acuerdo de ellos –dijo Stefan-. De 1864. Estaban en la tumba.

-Sí, por cierto... Tenemos que hablar.

Damon no le había contado todavía a su hermano sobre lo ocurrido con el hechizo de Bonnie, por lo que era el momento indicado para contárselo todo.

**00000**

Jeremy fue a su habitación, listo para irse a la cama, cuando vio a Anna junto a la puerta.

-¡Oh, joder! –se asustó él.

-Pude matarte.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-Debería.

-Pero no lo hiciste –insistió el chico.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Conocí a una chica, Vickie. ¿Sabes? La atacó un animal, le mordió el cuello. Empezó a hacer cosas raras. Estaba como loca y... Pensé que eran las drogas, pero... Entonces me enseñaste esos artículos. Y después vi tu cara, cómo cambió aquella noche en el cementerio cuando te besé.

-No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?

-¡Quién iba a creerme!

-Te sorprendería –aseguró ella.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho? Matarme.

-No lo sé. Será que me... atraen los tíos como tú.

-¿Cómo?

-Perdidos –susurró ella, antes de volver a subir el tono-. ¿Por qué me has puesto contra la pared? ¿Por qué te arriesgaste?

-Porque si era cierto... Quizá eso explicaría lo de Vickie. Y también porque... Quiero que me conviertas.

**00000**

Damon le explicó a Elena lo sucedido aquella noche, el ataque de Frederick y Bethanne, pues la chica se había quedado en la habitación de él durante el ataque, donde que este no la dejó bajar por miedo a que le hiciesen daño.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó ella apretando con más fuerza el agarre de Damon sobre su cintura.

-Deja que yo me encargue de ello –la intentó tranquilizar él besando la nuca de la chica, a quien abrazaba por la espalda-. Sabes que nunca permitiría que te ocurriese nada malo, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé –dijo ella acomodándose mejor contra el pecho de él.

-Todo irá bien. Podremos con ello –prometió el chico-. Siempre lo hacemos.

Damon estaba dispuesto a provocarle el sueño a la joven mediante dulces besos y caricias, pero ella tenía una idea mejor.

Elena se giró para quedar frente por frente de él y atrapó sus labios con cierta desesperación. Damon correspondió el beso y se dejó llevar por el momento.

-Suerte que te he traído a mi casa –le dijo él entre besos-. Porque tengo intención de hacerte gritar de placer esta noche, señorita Gilbert.

-Lo estoy deseando, señor Salvatore –respondió ella, ansiosa por disfrutar de la unión carnal de sus cuerpos.

Una vez más, las palabras sobraron para ellos al demostrarse apoyo y amor mutuo mediante la conexión y unión de sus cuerpos.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Os extrañará que haya reconciliado a Damon y Elena tan pronto, pero considero a esta pareja muy pasional y temperamental, de estas que un momento están peleando y al siguiente se besan con locura. Además, en el caso de esta pelea que habían tenido, la lógica ganaba y Elena no podía estar mucho tiempo enfadada porque no tenía derecho realmente y no era justo para Damon.**


	34. Capítulo 33

_33_

La noche se puso muy fea, en poco tiempo el clima empeoró y las tormentas y los relámpagos se apoderaron de la tranquilidad de la noche.

Elena estaba durmiendo cuando un rayo demasiado cercano la hizo despertar de golpe y dar un bote en la cama.

-Shh... Tranquila, nena –la calmó Damon, quien estaba tumbado detrás de ella-. Solo es una tormenta –le explicó acariciándole el brazo.

Elena volvió a tumbarse en la cama de su novio, esta vez de cara a él, dejándose abrazar por el chico y perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus hermosos ojos azules hasta que la paz y seguridad que este le transmitía la ayudó a caer de nuevo en un plácido sueño.

**00000**

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Gilbert, Anna parecía disfrutar del tiempo mientras observaba las tormentas desde la ventana del cuarto de Jeremy.

-Me gustan las tormentas –sonrió ella.

-¿Eso es cosa de vampiros? Porque he leído que no os gusta el agua.

-Eso era Drácula. Sí, era un cobardica, no se duchaba, olía muy mal...

-¿En serio?

Anna se echó a reír.

-Lo primero que tienes que saber: no creas nada de lo que leas.

-Vamos, tienes que contármelo todo –le pidió él-. Necesito saberlo.

-No. No porque no voy a convertirte.

-Vamos, no puedes seguir negándote.

-Mira, no voy a convertir a alguien que ha aprendido lo que sabe de los vampiros en películas.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes –se quejó Jeremy.

-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? –preguntó ella sentándose junto a él en la cama-. Dame una buena razón.

-Porque...

-Avísame cuando puedas terminar la frase –le dijo ella al ver que no era capaz de dar un motivo.

**00000**

Frederick estaba en el salón de la granja afilando una estaca junto al fuego de la chimenea.

-La sangre se está acabando –le indicó él a Pearl, la cual acababa de aparecerse junto a la puerta-. Deberías enviar a Anna al hospital a por más.

-Irá a buscarla mañana.

-Podría ir con ella –se ofreció él-. Con la tormenta está bastante oscuro como para salir durante el día. No hay sol.

-Creo que no –se opuso la mujer-. No después de tu visita a la casa de los Salvatore.

-Los hermanos se lo merecen.

-¿Y de qué te ha servido? Tu novia Bethanne está muerta. Y la culpa es solamente tuya. La razón de nuestra vida no puede ser la venganza. Tenemos que aprender a controlar nuestras emociones.

-Lo comprendo, señorita Pearl. Pero quiero saber cuál es el plan.

-Mañana voy a hacer una visita de exploración al pueblo. Para ver quién está protegido por la verbena y quién no. Anna me dice que los personajes no han cambiado mucho: son los Lockwood, los Forbes, los Fells...

-Deberíamos acabar con todos.

-Somos más listos que eso, Frederick. Esa gente no son nuestros enemigos. No podemos dejarnos llevar por el resentimiento. Recuperaremos lo nuestro –aseguró ella-. Solo hay que tener paciencia.

Una vez se hubo ido Pearl, el resto de vampiros se presentó junto a Frederick.

-Lo habéis oído: sin venganzas, paciencia, autocontrol... –dijo este-. Parece que lo tiene muy claro, ¿no creéis?

Y, de ese modo, Frederick encabezó un motín que prometía venganza contra los hermanos Salvatore y el pueblo.

**00000**

Damon estaba tapiando la ventana rota con unas tablas de madera.

-Vamos a casa de Pearl –propuso él en _modo vengativo_-, reventemos la puerta y matamos al idiota que nos atacó anoche.

-Ya –dijo Stefan irónico-, y después nos volvemos al resto de los vampiros y decimos: "_Uy, lo siento..._".

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho un trato con ella –intervino Elena.

-No, ha sido más bien un intercambio de información –se defendió Damon-. Tampoco tenía elección, es... temible.

-Hay que dar con la forma de controlar a Pearl y a los demás –dijo Stefan.

-¿Alguno propuesta? –pidió su hermano.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo –aseguró el joven.

-Claro, pídele ayuda a los conejillos del bosque –se burló Damon-, lo mismo ellos tienen un plan maestro.

-¿En serio no te cansas nunca de burlarte de la gente?

-Me burlo de la vida en general –explicó Damon-. Es mucho mejor que estar siempre amargado como tú, hermanito. ¡Vamos, disfruta un poco de tu eternidad!

-No sé cómo lo soportas... –le dijo Stefan a su cuñada antes de abandonar la sala.

Elena, divertida por la conversación de los hermano, fue a sentarse en el regazo de su novio, quien se acababa de sentar frente a la chimenea encendida.

-No has respondido al comentario de mi hermano –le recordó Damon con una sonrisa irónica-. ¿Cómo me soportas?

-¿Te refieres a las bromas constantes en momentos inoportunos, a los cambios drásticos de humor, a la puntual falta de autocontrol, a ese puntillo psicópata tuyo y a la afición de ahogar tus penas en el alcohol? –preguntó ella rodeándole el cuello con las manos-. No sé, supongo que porque el amor es ciego, sordo, mudo y con graves problemas de memoria.

-Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh? –sonrió el chico acercándola más a él.

-¿Algún inconveniente? –dijo ella siguiéndole el juego, colocándose a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-No, ninguno –declaró él justo antes de unir sus labios.

**00000**

Seguía lloviendo desde la pasada noche, pero eso no impidió que Anna y Jeremy fueran al Grill.

-Tenemos algo de tiempo, he quedado luego con mi madre.

-Espera –dijo él-, ¿tu madre sabe que eres...?

-El hecho que pienses que es posible mantener oculto algo así a tu familia es otra prueba de que no estás preparado.

-Eso ya es algo mejor que un "_No_".

-Pero sigue estando muy lejos de un "_Puede_" –le contradijo ella, para poco después añadir un comentario-. Bonita pulsera.

-¿Te gusta? –dijo él mostrándole la pulsera de cuero con un adorno metálico que tenía en la muñeca izquierda-. Mi hermana me la dio.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Sí, claro –dijo él acercándole la mano.

-Tu hermana no sabe que te ves conmigo, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella al ver que la pulsera contenía verbena.

-No, pero no hay ningún problema. No tiene ni idea de lo que eres.

-Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto –le dijo Anna, evitando tener que decirle cuán equivocado estaba el chico.

-Oye, ¿por qué no... Por qué no te la quedas? –le ofreció él dándole la pulsera.

-¿Por qué me la das a mí?

-Porque te gusta y... me gustas.

-Solo te gusto por lo que quieres de mí.

-No. Me gustas.

-Póntela –le devolvió ella la pulsera-. Te queda mejor a ti.

**00000**

Damon estaba dándole cuerda a uno de los relojes de la planta alta de la mansión. En días de lluvia no había muchas cosas interesantes que hacer a parte de esa. Bueno, sí, estar con Elena; pero ya habían tenido bastante sexo aquel día y no era plan de ir a por la revancha. Además, la chica estaba ahora en su casa. No podía quedarse en la mansión eternamente y su tía quería que regresase de una vez por todas.

-¿Sales de caza? –le preguntó a su hermano al verle vestido para salir.

-El ataque de anoche me debilitó mucho –explicó Stefan-. Tengo que recuperar fuerzas.

-Tengo una nevera hasta arriba de sangre –propuso Damon, a lo que su hermano le respondió con una mueca de reproche-. ¿No?

-Hablamos cuando vuelva.

-Muy bien, ¡recuerdos a las ardillas!

**00000**

Stefan estaba corriendo por el bosque cuando le acorralaron un grupo de vampiros. Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre él y le clavó una estaca en el pecho. A pesar de que su agresor llevaba capucha, puedo ver que se trataba de Frederick, quien pretendía vengarse de su novia muerta.

**00000**

Pasadas un par de horas, Stefan seguía sin volver a casa. No era normal que tardase tanto. Además, tampoco cogía el teléfono.

Después de haber rastreado el bosque que rodeaba la mansión, Damon se presentó en casa de Elena para ver si ella sabía algo.

-Hey, no te esperaba tan pronto –se sorprendió ella al verle.

-¿Has hablado con Stefan?

-No. ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la chica al verle tan alterado.

-Ha salido al bosque y no ha vuelto. Tampoco coge el teléfono. No sabía a dónde más ir a buscarle.

-¿Qué ha podido pasarle?

-No te va a buscar lo que estoy pensando.

-Damon...

-Tengo que ir a por él.

-Vale, voy contigo –se ofreció ella.

-¿Qué? No –se negó el vampiro-. Ni de coña.

-No voy a dejarte solo.

-Está bien, pero te quedarás en el coche.

-De acuerdo –accedió ella.

**00000**

Damon aparcó el coche cerca de la granja donde se hospedaba Pearl y los suyos. Antes de que a Elena se le ocurriese salir con él, este salió rápidamente del coche y echó el seguro, impidiéndole así que hiciese alguna tontería.

Una vez en el porche de la casa, Damon aporreó la casa llamando a Pearl.

-¡Pearl, abre la puerta o la tiro abajo y te arranco la cabeza! –amenazó él.

La puerta se abrió y fue Frederick quien apareció frente a él.

-Pearl no está. Hmm... Bonito día –dijo el vampiro mirando el cielo oscurecido por la tormenta-. Ni un solo rayo de sol.

-¿Y mi hermano?

-¡Billy! –llamó este.

Dos vampiros aparecieron detrás él llevando a Stefan agarrado por los brazos. El chico estaba muy malherido.

-¡Estás muerto! –amenazó Damon intentando atacar a Frederick, pero chocando contra el encantamiento de la puerta que le impedía pasar.

-Lo siento. No has sido invitado. Señorita Gibbons... –llamó este a una mujer.

-¿Sí, Frederick? -preguntó esta yendo junto a él.

-Nunca deje entrar a este hombre.

-No le dejaré entrar –respondió ella con mirada perdida, debido a estar controlada.

-145 años agonizando en una tumba gracias al encaprichamiento de Katherine contigo y tu hermano –le dijo Frederick a Damon-. Las primeras semanas, el fuego consume todos los nervios de tu cuerpo. Casi preferirías estar muerto. Bien, he pensado que tu hermano debería probarlo antes de que lo mate. ¡Billy! –llamó este a un vampiro, quien apuñaló a Stefan en el pecho con una estaca-. Que tengas un buen día –le deseó este a Damon antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Damon, al volver junto al coche, golpeó un árbol con fuerza, consiguiendo no solo partir la mitad del tronco sino también hacerse una herida en los puños. Elena observaba la escena desde el interior del coche, dado que Damon no había quitado el seguro aún.

Un rato después, el vampiro se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el árbol. Nada más quitarle el seguro al coche, Elena corrió hasta él y se arrodillo a su lado, tomándole la cara con sus manos y mirándole con preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió ella, sin preocuparse por la lluvia que caía con fuerza sobre ellos y les calaba los huesos del frío.

-Lo tienen ellos, no puedo entrar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque controlan a la dueña de la casa y no me deja entrar.

-Yo puedo entrar –dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.

-De eso nada –le prohibió él levantándose también y cogiéndola de los brazos-. No vas a entrar.

-Necesitas mi ayuda –explicó ella.

-No, lo que necesito es que estés a salvo, Elena. Si entras ahí te matarán.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto, qué quieren de él? –preguntó la chica ahora más controlada.

-Venganza, quieren venganza.

-Tenemos que sacarlo, lo van a matar.

-Lo sé, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

**00000**

Mientras tanto, Frederick y los suyos se entretenían torturando a Stefan. Lo ataron a unas cuerdas impregnadas de verbena, además de echarle más verbena con los ojos.

-¡Esto no está bien! –le gritó Harper.

-Él mató a Bethanne –le explicó Frederick-. Era de los nuestros, Harper. Y no pienses que no te mataría si tuviera la oportunidad. Pearl dice que no tenemos que vengarnos. Yo digo que eso es justamente lo que vamos a hacer. Empezando por este –dijo cortándole a Stefan en los pectorales con un cuchillo-. Y después su hermano y cualquiera que se interponga un nuestro camino.

-¡Esto no está bien! –volvió a decir Harper intentando detener al vampiro, quien lo agarró del cuello-. La señorita Pearl volverá pronto.

-La señorita Pearl ya no está al mando. ¡Atadlo! –ordenó Frederick refiriéndose a Harper-. Clavadle unas estacas.

**00000**

Alaric estaba caminando por los pasillos desérticos del instituto cuando de repente vio a Damon Salvatore aparecer en un cruce de pasillos.

-Sí que pareces... vivo –dijo el vampiro.

-No puedes herirme.

-Oh, claro que puedo.

-Señor Saltzman –le llamó Elena apareciendo junto a Damon-. Le necesitamos.

Sin fiarse mucho del vampiro, Alaric les indicó que le siguiesen al aula de Historia, donde Elena empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido con Stefan.

-Está en la casa –dijo ella-. Damon es vampiro, no puede entrar. Ayúdenos. Lo haría yo, pero...

-Pero tu vida es valiosa –concluyó Damon, quien estaba apoyado contra una ventana algo apartada de ellos, para luego dirigirse al profesor-, la tuya en cambio...

-Stefan nos dijo lo de su anillo –le explicó Elena a Alaric.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –dijo este.

-Recapitulemos –intervino Damon-. Intentaste matarme, yo me defendí, te maté y según mi hermano tu anillo te revivió. ¿Me olvido de algo?

-Sí, de la parte en que vuelvo a intentarlo –respondió el profesor levantándose de su asiento-, pero esta vez no fallaré.

-Señor Saltzman –le llamó Elena colocándose en medio de ambos, para impedirle que fuese hacia Damon-, por favor.

-¿Cómo puedes estar con este? –le preguntó el profesor a la chica señalando al vampiro.

-Esa se ha convertido en la pregunta del día –comentó Damon rodando los ojos.

-Señor Saltzman... –insistió la chica, ignorando los comentarios anteriores.

-Lo siento, Elena. No es mi problema.

-Es una pena –dijo Damon-, porque la jefa del grupo podría encontrar a tu esposa.

-Mientes.

-¿Seguro? –sonrió irónicamente el vampiro colocándose junto a su novia-. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? Cobarde... Vamos, Elena –le dijo a la chica conduciéndola hacia la puerta.

-¡Está bien! –accedió Alaric-. Esperad. De acuerdo.

**00000**

Jeremy seguía insistiéndole a Anna que le convirtiera.

-Ya tengo una respuesta.

-¿A qué? –quiso saber ella.

-A tu pregunta.

-¿Otra vez con eso?

-Mira, me despierto todos los días y estoy bien, pero hay algo que me falta. Es como... un vacío. Hay gente que encaja en la vida, en lo que sea. Yo no.

-¿Quieres que lo haga por lástima? Creo que no.

-Quiero que me conviertas porque no tengo nada más –explicó él.

-¿Sabes por qué hacemos algo así? No es para liberar a alguien de la soledad, ¿vale? Uno: para que nos hagan el trabajo sucio. Dos: por venganza. Tres: por aburrimiento, pero no suele salir bien. Y luego... La razón más evidente: que amas tanto a alguien que quieres pasar toda la eternidad con él. Lo siento, pero aún no estás en ninguno de esos casos.

En ese momento, Anna vio entrar a su madre en el Grill.

-Bueno, revisa un poco la exposición y estará perfecto –dijo ella fingiendo estar hablando con él solo por un trabajo-. Nos vemos.

Mientras se iba, la chica le escribió un mensaje al móvil, para explicarle por qué se iba y actuaba así: "_**Mi madre**_".

-Mamá, hola –saludó la chica.

-¿Lo tienes todo?

-Sí, no había nadie en el banco de sangre por la lluvia. Ha sido fácil.

-¿Con quién estabas hablando? –quiso saber Pearl.

-Un amigo de la biblioteca.

-Vamos a casa.

-Eh, ¿no pensarán salir ahora? –les dijo un hombre cuando estaban ya en la puerta-. Las carreteras están muy mal. La número cinco está totalmente inundada.

-Tendremos cuidado –respondió Pearl.

-Alcalde Lockwood –le llamó una camarera-, su mesa está lista.

-Gracias.

-¿Me disculpa, Alcalde? –dijo la vampira-. Supongo que es peligroso salir. Me llamo Pearl.

-Hola –saludó él estrechándole la mano.

-Esta es mi hija, Anna –dijo ella señalando a su hija-. Nos hemos instalado aquí hace poco.

-Bienvenidas, Richard Lockwood –se presentó él, para luego señalar al chico que estaba a su lado-. Este es mi hijo, Tyler. Por favor, acompáñennos.

-Será un placer –aceptó Pearl.

-Babea un poco más, papá –le acusó Tyler a su padre cuando ambos se quedaron atrás-. Como si yo no estuviera.

-Crece un poco, va a haber elecciones. Es una posible votante. Y rica, por lo que parece.

-¿Y todo eso lo sabes mirándole el culo? Muy bueno. Me voy a jugar al billar.

**00000**

Alaric le mostró a Damon y a Elena las armas anti-vampiros que tenía.

-Profesor de día, caza vampiros de noche –bromeó Damon.

-Eso te lo debo a ti –le dijo el humano.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Elena señalando una cosa.

-Dardos tranquilizantes cargados de verbena.

-Tú méteme allí y sacaré a Stefan –dijo Damon.

-¿Ese es el plan? –le incriminó la chica, pues no le hacía ninguna gracia dejarle solo con esto-. ¿Vas a enfrentarte a todos a la vez?

-Seré algo más sigiloso que eso, espero.

Elena cogió uno de los dardos tranquilizantes.

-Eh, espera –le dijo Ric-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy con vosotros.

-No, no, no –le dijo Damon quitándole de las manos lo que había cogido-. Ni hablar. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Tú no vas.

-Escuchadme, puedo entrar –aseguró ella mirando a Damon-. Tú los distraes y yo sacaré a Stefan.

-Acabarás muerta, no puedes venir.

-Si no voy, lo mismo el que acaba muerto eres tú –explicó la chica con voz apagada, pues sabía que su novio se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo sin protección alguna.

-Cuando haya entrado –le dijo Damon al profesor, ignorando a la chica-, tú sal lo más rápido que puedas. Yo puedo moverme entre ellos sin que me oigan. Tú no harías más que... estorbar.

-No es el mejor momento para hacerse el héroe, Damon –le riñó la joven.

-Vale, Elena, puedes esperarnos en el coche –propuso él, esperando que así parase de rechistar-. No vas a entrar.

-Damon, por favor... –suplicó ella.

-No puedo protegerte, Elena –explicó él, haciendo notar lo mucho que le dolían esas palabras-. No sé cuántos vampiros hay dentro. No tardarían ni un segundo en arrancarte la cabeza. Tengo que poder entrar y salir. No puedo distraerme con tu seguridad o será un baño de sangre del que ninguno nos salvaremos.

Era la primera vez que Elena le veía tan serio y preocupado, por lo que comprendió que tenía razón. Ella no podía ayudar, pero se sentía tan inútil y tan temerosa de que le ocurriese algo a Damon...

-No voy a permitir que te pase nada –le aseguró Damon-. A cambio, te prometo una cosa: no me pasará nada a mí. ¿De acuerdo? Te lo prometo.

Elena asintió con la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos. Damon estiró una mano hacia ella y esta la tomó, apretándola con fuerza. Ese gesto y las miradas y sentimientos que se transmitieron el uno al otro no pasaron desapercibidos por Alaric, quien fue testigo de lo mucho que se querían ambos.

-Si vamos a ir, vámonos –les cortó el profesor, pues tenían que ponerse en marcha.

**00000**

Al llegar cerca de la granja, Alaric y Damon salieron del coche, dejando a Elena dentro. Una vez más, Damon puso el seguro del coche para evitar que la chica saliese.

-Ella se preocupa de verdad por ti –le dijo Alaric.

-¿Lo dudabas?

-No, es solo que... Creo que tal vez no seas tan mal tipo después de todo. Convertiste a mi esposa y me mataste, es cierto, pero si una chica como Elena te quiere tanto debe ser por algo. A lo mejor te he conocido en un mal momento o es cosa de esa máscara que te pones para protegerte de todo el mundo lo que me haya hecho pensar otra cosa...

-¿Te estás poniendo sentimental, profesor? –se burló Damon.

-¿Lo ves? A eso me refería. Vas de tipo duro, pero te ha faltado tiempo para suplicarle a tu chica que se mantenga al margen de esto, que permanezca a salvo.

-Vale, ya hemos llegado –anunció el vampiro ignorando su último comentario-. Cumple con tu parte del plan y deja que yo me ocupe del resto –le entregó las llaves de su coche para luego añadir-. Y cuida a mi chica mientras yo no esté.

Ric asintió, se guardó las llaves en la chaqueta y fue a llamar a la puerta de la casa para interpretar su papel.

-Ah, bien –dijo él al ver a un vampiro tras la puerta-. Hay alguien. ¿Tienes teléfono? Me ha dejado tirado el coche a un par de kilómetros y es la primera casa que he visto.

-Has tenido suerte –le dijo Frederick.

-Sí, mucha suerte. No te importa, ¿verdad?

-En absoluto.

-Genial –dijo Alaric entrando en la casa-. De verdad te lo agradezco. Se está fatal ahí fuera.

-Billy, acompaña a nuestro invitado a la cocina –le pidió el vampiro a otro-. Y tráeme algo de beber.

-Claro, ahora mismo –obedeció este.

Alaric iba contando la cantidad de vampiros que había en la casa mientras seguía al tal Billy. Una vez en la cocina, el vampiro se dirigió a una mujer.

-Señorita Gibbons, este hombre quiere usar el teléfono.

-Claro, querido. Lo tiene allí –indicó la mujer la dirección con el dedo.

-Gracias –agradeció Ric, a la vez que veía las marcas de mordiscos en los brazos de ella.

El profesor preparó su estaca y, cuando el vampiro se abalanzó sobre él, este se la clavó en el corazón sin dificultad alguna. Después abrió el grifo y encendió la batidora, haciendo ruido para que los vampiros no le oyesen.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó la mujer mientras este la agarraba del brazo y la llevaba hacia la puerta trasera.

-Lo siento, pero tiene que invitar a un amigo mío a entrar –pidió él abriendo la puerta.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo ella al ver a Damon-, pero él no puede entrar en casa.

-Lo sé, pero es un caso especial –aseguró Ric.

-Sácala aquí fuera. Vamos –intervino Damon-. Señorita Gibbons –le dijo a la mujer una vez estuvo fuera con él-, dígame la verdad. ¿Está casada?

-No.

-¿Padres, hijos, vive alguien más en esta propiedad?

-No, vivo sola.

-Bien –dijo Damon rompiéndole el cuello.

-¡Podrías haberla _obligado_! –le riñó Ric.

-No funciona así.

-¡Es humana!

-Y yo no, así que me da igual. Vamos, lárgate –le dijo empujándole fuera de la casa-. Y deshazte del cuerpo.

Alaric hizo lo que le pidió y regresó al coche con Elena.

-Tu novio es un capullo –le dijo este al entrar.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó ella ignorando su comentario.

-Bien, voy a coger mis cosas y a entrar ahí. Hay demasiados vampiros, no puede ocuparse él de todos y salir de allí con su hermano tan fácilmente. No es Superman, va a necesitar ayuda.

-¿Por qué lo haces? No me malinterpretes, me alegra que lo hagas, pero... ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

-Si se preocupa así por ti, si tú también lo haces por él... No debe ser tan mal tío. Además, mi lado egoísta me pide que vaya allí y le ayude a acabar con esos vampiros para averiguar más sobre Isobel.

-Bien.

-No te muevas, ¿quieres?

-No podría –se quejó ella.

Alaric cogió sus armas y volvió hacia la casa.

**00000**

-Estoy a punto de comprar una propiedad –le informó Pearl al alcalde cuando estaban tomando una copa juntos en el Grill-. Según creo, su familia es una de las grandes propietarias del pueblo.

-Sí, así es. Nos remontamos a los tiempos de la fundación del pueblo.

-Su familia adquirió muchas propiedades en 1864.

-Conoce nuestra historia –se sorprendió él.

-Es una de mis pasiones –sonrió ella.

En otro lado del bar, Anna tiraba dardos distraídamente a una diana mientras no le quitaba ojo de encima a Jeremy. Este iba a ir con ella, pero la chica le hizo un gesto con la mano para detenerle, enviándole a su vez un mensaje al móvil:

-_**"Guarda las distancias. Es un secreto, ¿recuerdas?"**_

-_**"Me aburro"**_ –escribió él.

-_**"Tienes que tragar"**_

-_**"Conviérteme y lo haré"**_

Pearl se dio cuenta de las miraditas y el intercambio de mensajes de los chicos.

-Por curiosidad, ¿conoce a aquel chico de allí? –le preguntó esta al alcalde, señalando hacia el chico que tonteaba con su hija.

-Sí, es Jeremy Gilbert.

-¿No me diga?

**00000**

Frederick se estaba cansando de esperar a su amigo, pero lo que decidió llamarle.

-¡Billy! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Uno de los vampiros fue a la cocina y apagó la batidora y cerró el grifo. De repente, Damon abrió una puerta y le clavó una estaca en el corazón.

Mientras tanto, Stefan seguía colgado con una cuerda del techo.

-Gracias por intentar ayudarme –agradeció este al vampiro que estaba frente a él, sentado en una silla, atado y con dos estacas clavadas en las rodillas.

-Necesitan a alguien a quién culpar –respondió Harper-. A quien castigar.

En ese momento, Damon entró allí.

-Hermano, estás hecho un asco –se burló este-. ¿Te lo han hecho estos o las ardillas que intentabas cazar cuando te atraparon?

-Damon...

-Tranquilo, Steff. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Damon cogió un cuchillo y cortó las cuerdas que ataban a su hermano.

-Bien, vámonos.

-Espera –le pidió Stefan.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos –le instó Damon.

-Ayúdame –dijo el vampiro intentando extraer las estacas de las piernas de Harper.

Damon se movió a velocidad vampíricas y las quitó él mismo, para luego agarrar a su hermano por la cintura y hacer que apoyase su peso sobre sus hombros, pues este casi ni podía mantenerse en pie.

Alaric bajó hasta allí por unas escalares que conectaban con el exterior de la casa.

-Genial, ¡llega la caballería! –celebró Damon-. ¿Te encargas tú?

El profesor cogió a Stefan y le ayudó a caminar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú? –preguntó Ric al ver que Damon volvía al interior de la casa.

-Daros tiempo distrayéndolos.

Alaric se aligeró todo lo que pudo para ir hasta el coche. Estaba cerca y el peso del vampiro le ralentizaba mucho y debía regresar a la granja pronto, por lo que dejó a Stefan en el suelo y fue a buscar a Elena.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó esta al verle solo.

-Stefan está a medio camino de aquí, está muy debilitado. Yo tengo que volver a ayudar a Damon. Encárgate tú de él.

Ambos corrieron hacia el bosque. Elena se detuvo al llegar donde Stefan, mientras que Alaric seguía la dirección hacia la casa.

**00000**

Anna estaba en el cuarto de baño del Grill cuando se madre se presentó allí.

-¿Jeremy Gilbert? –le dijo Pearl enfadada-. ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando?

-Es mi amigo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡Por su familia he estado encerrada en una tumba más de un siglo!

-Él no es como sus antepasados.

-Quiero que dejes de verle –exigió la mujer.

-Llevo sola mucho tiempo, madre. Yo tomo mis decisiones.

-Pues deja de comportarte como una cría. Cuando Jeremy descubra qué eres realmente se volverá contra ti.

-Ya lo sabe –le informó Anna.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Ya lo sabe. Le gusto. Y él a mí también.

Su madre le dio una bofetada en la cara por ello y se la llevó de allí inmediatamente.

Jeremy vio cómo madre e hija se dirigían a la salida del local. La chica le escribió un mensaje mientras caminaba: _**"Lo haré"**_, accedió así a convertir al chico.

**00000**

Los vampiros de la granja estaban jugando al billar, escuchando música a todo volumen.

-Baja eso –le ordenó Frederick a uno, ya que intuía que algo no iba bien-. Ocurre algo.

En ese momento, una vampira cayó al suelo inerte. Alguien le había lanzado una estaca.

-Separaos, ¡ahora! –dijo uno de los vampiros.

Frederick fue organizando al grupo para dividirlos y registrar la casa completa.

Este estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando vio a uno de los suyos muerto. Al momento siguiente, Damon le agarró de la cazadora y lo acorraló contra la pared, pero las fuerzas estaban muy igualadas y Frederick supo defenderse bien. Damon consiguió tumbarlo en el suelo. Estaba pegándole puñetazos cuando otros dos vampiros llegaron detrás de él y lo agarraron por los brazos. Ahora Damon se tuvo que enfrentar a tres vampiros a la vez. Consiguió deshacerse de dos de ellos, mientras que Frederick se le resistía. Por suerte, Alaric apareció en el momento oportuno y estacó a un cuatro vampiro que empuñaba una estaca tras las espaldas de Damon e iba a matarle.

-¡Voy a por Frederick! –anunció Damon al ver que este huía de allí. Estaba sorprendido por la intervención del humano, pero no pensaba dejar que este lo notase.

**00000**

Mientras tanto, Elena intentaba cargar con Stefan hacia el coche.

-¿Podrás llegar? –preguntó ella al ver que este se convertía cada vez más en un peso muerto.

Como respuesta, Stefan cayó al suelo, haciéndola caer junto a él. La chica se hizo una pequeña herida en la mano, pero con la suficiente cantidad de sangre para que el vampiro empezase a perder el control.

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió él con voz ronca y los colmillos amenazando con salírsele.

-Sí, tenemos que seguir –dijo ella tirando de él para volver a ponerlo de pie-. Tenemos que seguir, ¡vamos!

Parecía que había pasado un siglo cuando Elena consiguió llegar al coche y ayudó a Stefan a entrar en él.

Una vez Elena se metió en el asiento del conductor, un vampiro sacó del coche a Stefan, rompiendo el cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto a su paso.

Frederick empezó a aporrear al chico en el suelo, para luego agarrarle del cuello y ponerlo en pie.

-Esto es por Bethanne –dijo el vampiro clavándole la rama de un árbol en el pecho-. ¡Y esto es por la tumba! –añadió intentando clavarle la rama en el corazón, pero Elena le clavó a él uno de los dardos tranquilizantes de Ric en la espalda antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

Ambos vampiros cayeron al suelo. Elena corrió a ver cómo estaba su cuñado, quien parecía estar inconsciente.

**00000**

-Frederick no está –le informó Damon a Alaric una vez registrada la casa y haber acabado con los vampiros.

-Vámonos de aquí.

-Voy a matarlo... –juró Damon.

Al salir al exterior, los dos se quedaron inmóviles al ver la cantidad de vampiros que tenían delante, a escasos metros de ellos.

-¿Cuántos dardos de verbena te quedan? –inquirió Damon.

-Uno.

-Hmm... No es suficiente –dijo el vampiro antes de volver al interior de la casa, siendo seguido muy de cerca por el humano.

**00000**

El alcalde Lockwood estaba saliendo del Grill cuando recibió una llamada de la sheriff.

-Dame diez minutos. No hables con nadie hasta que llegue –ordenó él antes de colgar, para luego dirigirse a su hijo-. Coge tus cosas, nos vamos.

-¿En serio? Me queda media hamburguesa –se quejó él.

-Han encontrado a Vickie Donavan.

-¿Dónde estaba?

-La tormenta ha desenterrado su cadáver. Acaban de llevarlo al depósito.

-Espere –dijo Jeremy, el cual había oído la conversación-, ¿está muerta?

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos –instó el alcalde a su hijo, ignorando las palabras del joven.

**00000**

Frederick empezaba a recuperarse de la verbena y Stefan seguía sin reaccionar. Elena había conseguido arrastrar a Stefan lejos de este otro, pero estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, pues no tenía nada con que defenderse del vampiro.

-¡Stefan, despierta! –repetía la chica una y otra vez.

Al ver que no surgía efecto, Elena se percató de que todavía tenía sangre en su mano de la herida que se había hecho antes. El chico necesitaba sangre para recomponerse. Sabía que perdía el control si bebía sangre humana, pero era una situación de emergencia y no le quedaba otra que intentarlo.

-Stefan, toma –le dijo ella colocando la palma de su mano contra los labios de él.

-Elena, por favor, huye –le pidió él.

-Damon volverá pronto –la aseguró la chica-, solo tenemos que aguantar un poco más-. Bebe mi sangre, necesitas sangre.

-No podré controlarlo.

-Inténtalo –propuso ella-. Sino, moriremos los dos de todas formas. ¡Inténtalo!

El vampiro mordió la muñeca de Elena. No era nada comparado con las veces que Damon la había mordido. Aquellas veces se había sentido bien, había sentido placer incluso. Ahora, con Stefan, solo sentía el dolor de sus colmillos clavados en su mano y succionando su sangre con furia. Esto le hizo sentir incluso miedo. ¿Y si el vampiro no era capaz de detenerse? ¿Y si acababa drenándole toda la sangre?

**00000**

Mientras tanto, Alaric y Damon seguían encerrados en la casa, con vampiros aporreando la puerta e intentando entrar.

-Lo que dijiste para convencerme... sobre mi esposa. Era mentir, ¿verdad?

-Sí –admitió Damon.

-¡Basta! –oyeron ordenar a una voz femenina-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Al abrirse la puerta, Pearl y su hija aparecieron ante ellos. La mujer vio que en el suelo había vampiros muertos.

-¿Qué les has hecho? –le preguntó a Damon enfadada.

-¿Yo? –dijo él sintiéndose ofendido-. Tu banda de alegres vampiros se ha pasado el día torturando a mi hermano.

-Créeme, todos los responsables de esto van a pagarlo.

-No. Nuestro trato no va a funcionar sino puedes controlarlos.

-Esto no debería haber ocurrido.

-¡Pero ha ocurrido! Si tengo un lado bueno, así no vas a verlo –dijo el chico saliendo de la casa seguido por Ric.

**00000**

Frederick consiguió ponerse en pie, cogió una la rama y fue hacia Stefan, quien justo en ese momento se levantó del suelo y lo agarró con furia, empotrándolo así contra un árbol. Stefan le clavó al vampiro una y otra vez la rama de un árbol. Ni siquiera paró de hacerlo cuando este murió.

Damon llegó al momento y apartó a su hermano del cuerpo inerte del vampiro.

-¿Qué coño pasa contigo? –le riñó a su hermano, quien le mostró los colmillos-. ¿Dónde está Elena?

El chico no respondió, por lo que Damon corrió a buscarla. Estaba cerca del coche cuando la vio en el suelo.

-Dios mío, Elena... –dijo él arrodillándose junto a ella.

La chica estaba tumbada en el suelo, parecía estar inconsciente y había perdido mucha sangre.

-Elena... –la llamó él intentando despertarla-. Vamos, nena. Despierta.

-¿Damon...? –murmuró ella con un hilo de voz.

-Estoy aquí, cariño –dijo él incorporándola un poco-. Ya pasó.

Damon le ofreció un poco de su sangre y esta bebió. Necesitaba recuperarse, pues Stefan había bebido demasiado de ella y la había hecho desmayarse.

Una vez recuperada, la chica se abrazó a él llorando. Había tenido miedo. Miedo a que Stefan no hubiese sido capaz de parar y miedo a que Damon hubiese podido morir también. Aquella noche sintió que ambos iban a morir y ese miedo solo podía quitárselo el abrazar a su chico con fuerza, saber que estaba bien, que ambos estaban bien.

-Voy a matarle... –juró él intentando soltarse de ella para ir a por su hermano.

-No –le pidió Elena impidiéndole ir-. No, por favor. No me dejes. Quédate conmigo.

Damon, al oír esas palabras, sintió cómo se le partía el corazón. Elena podía haber muerto aquella noche y estaba muy asustada. Él no podía dejarla sola en ese momento. Ya tendría tiempo para vengarse de su hermano más adelante. Ahora lo importante era estar con ella, hacerla sentir mejor.

**00000**

Una vez en la mansión Salvatore, Damon llevó a Elena a su dormitorio para que descansase un poco. Después bajó al vestíbulo, donde estaba su hermano.

-Damon, yo...

El chico no tuvo oportunidad de disculparse, pues su hermano le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, haciéndole sangre por la nariz.

-¿En qué estabas pensado? –le recriminó Damon enfadado, asestándole otro golpe, que Stefan no detuvo pues sabía que se lo merecía-. ¡Podías haberla matado!

-Lo siento. No pude parar.

-Esa no es una excusa muy buena –dijo su hermano volviéndole a golpear, esta vez en el estómago.

-¡Perdí el control! –se defendió Stefan.

-Yo sí que voy a perder el control contigo... –afirmó Damon golpeándole una vez más.

-¡Damon! –le riñó Elena desde la parte superior de las escaleras-. Ya basta. Déjalo.

Este suspiró para tomar aire e intentar así calmarse un poco. Luego lanzó a su hermano hacia el salón y volvió a subir las escaleras para reunirse con ella.

-Se lo merecía –le dijo Damon a su chica.

-Ya ha tenido suficiente –respondió ella cogiéndole de la mano.

-No lo creo... –la contradijo él llevándola de vuelva a su habitación.

**00000**

Poco después, Elena recibió una llamada de su hermano diciéndole que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Vickie. Damon la llevó a casa de Matt para que pudiese estar con él y sus amigos, quienes se habían reunido allí para apoyar al chico.

Elena volvería a casa con su hermano y su tía Jenna después de ver a Matt, por lo que Damon prefirió no quedarse a aguantar tanto drama, bastante había tenido por un día. El chico no quería volver a casa y enfrentarse a Stefan, así que fue a tomarse algo al Grill, donde se encontró con Alaric en la barra.

-No ha estado mal –dijo Damon sentándose junto a él-. Hacemos un buen equipo. Los hemos machacado.

Sin decir palabra, Alaric le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-Te lo debía –le dijo el humano antes de abandonar el bar.

-Cierto –admitió Damon bebiendo de su vaso.

**00000**

La familia Gilbert regresó a casa unas horas después. Jeremy no quiso hablar con nadie y se fue directamente a su habitación.

Una vez allí, empezó a romper todos los recortes de periódicos e información que tenía guardada sobre "ataques animales".

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Anna, la cual acababa de entrar por la ventana.

-Mi amiga Vickie está... muerta –dijo él con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro.

-¿Vickie? ¿La que pensabas que se había ido?

-Sí. Resulta que estaba muerta. ¿Sabes?

-Por eso querías convertirte –se dio cuenta la chica-. Para estar con ella.

Jeremy bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Mira, lo siento. Yo... –dijo al volver a mirar hacia ella, pero esta ya se había ido.

**00000**

Elena estaba de vuelta en su cama, sintiéndose reconfortada entre los brazos de su chico, quien aún estaba luchando contra sus instintos de ir a la mansión Salvatore y golpear a su hermano una vez más por haber estado a punto de matar a su novia.

-Me gustaría alejarme de todo esto, ¿sabes? Salir del pueblo y olvidarme de todo –dijo ella, jugando distraídamente a hacer círculos con los dedos en las partes del pecho de Damon que se dejaban asomar gracias a los tres botones superiores de la camisa desabrochados.

-¿Por qué no lo haces? –preguntó él acariciando la espalda de ella-. Ven conmigo. Iremos a donde quieras ir.

-Suena muy tentador -afirmó la joven apoyando la cabeza en su torso, acomodándose en él-, pero no puedo irme sabiendo que mi familia podría correr peligro.

-O sea, que quieres irte pero a la vez no quieres irte.

-Es complicado, ¿verdad?

-No lo creas. Tengo la solución perfecta para eso.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó ella levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Sabes que sí.

-Pues entonces, cierra los ojos –le pidió él mientras la volvía a acomodar en su pecho-. Relájate y despeja la mente.

Elena le hizo caso. Se concentró en la respiración del chico y, poco a poco, consiguió relajarse hasta el punto de creer que estaba dormida; pues ante ella se había proyectado una hermosa playa paradisíaca. Una ligera brisa moviendo las ramas de unas palmeras, el olor del mar y la arena, los rayos del sol entrando por sus poros, el sonido de las suaves olas golpeando en la orilla... Todo parecía muy real. La chica se quedó maravillada contemplando la escena, hasta que una voz susurró a su espalda.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los sueños –le dijo Damon.

Elena se giró para verle. El chico tenía el torso al descubierto y llevaba un bañador negro muy sexy. Luego, al mirarse a sí misma descubrió que llevaba puesto un bikini rojo bastante elegante, a la par que seductor, que definía muy bien las siluetas de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –le preguntó ella curiosa.

-Estamos en tu mente –le explicó él-. Estoy proyectando esto para ti.

-Parece tan real...

-Esa es la idea. Aún no has visto lo mejor. Ven –le pidió él ofreciéndole la mano.

La chica aceptó su mano y se dejó llevar hacia el interior del mar. Menos mal que el agua no estaba fría, porque se metieron tan adentro que el agua les llegaba por las costillas.

Justo en ese momento, Elena se dio cuenta de que se había hecho de noche y que la luna llena los iluminaba de una forma espectacularmente exquisita.

Damon rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus manos y tiró de ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-¿Qué te parece? –susurró él muy cerca de sus labios.

-Perfecto –respondió Elena enredando sus manos en el pelo de él-, pero la perfección es absoluta porque tú estás conmigo.

Damon sonrió y la besó, la besó con pasión y ella le correspondió de inmediato. La chica se subió a su cintura y la rodeó con las piernas con la ayuda de él. Sus lenguas danzaban en una frenética danza que prometía no terminar nunca. Acto seguido, la pareja estaba desnuda sin necesidad de deshacerse ellos mismos de la ropa. Elena rió contra los labios de su chico al percatarse de la desnudez mutua. Damon se distrajo besando los senos de ella en lo que a Elena le pareció un siglo, pues estaba ansiosa por volver a unir sus labios, pero más ansiosa aún por sentirlo dentro de ella. La chica tiró de su pelo para atraerlo a su boca.

-Ansiosa –murmuró él sonriente cuando sus labios se unieron.

-Ni te imaginas cuánto –reconoció ella acariciando los pectorales de Damon a la vez que introducía su lengua en la boca de él.

Por suerte para Elena, el chico se apiadó de ella y no tardó en darle lo que quería. Elena se alegró de que aquel sueño fuese tan real, pues la sensación de tener al vampiro dentro de ella seguía siendo tan placentera como siempre. Esto volvió loca a la chica, quien obligó a este a acelerar sus movimientos.

-No irás a hacer desaparecer el sueño ahora, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella preocupada, pues estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax y temía que el chico hiciera de las suyas y la dejase a medias solo para echarse una risas a su costa.

-Créeme, quiero continuar con esto tanto como tú –aseguró él embistiéndola con más fuerza, provocando unos sonoros gemido por parte de ella.

Elena, segura de que el sueño no acabaría, se permitió dejarse llevar y abrazar la placentera sensación de llegar al clímax en brazos de su novio, quien la acompañó de inmediato, llegando los dos juntos al placer supremo que sus cuerpos recibían del otro.

-Te quiero –le dijo ella jadeando mientras recobraba el aliento contra el hombro de él.

La escena se oscureció y Elena se despertó en su habitación, junto al vampiro.

-Te quiero –le respondió este con una sonrisa en los labios-. Y te prometo que algún día te llevaré lejos de aquí de verdad. Hay todo un mundo esperándote ahí fuera, Elena. Muchas experiencias, muchos paisaje idílicos... y yo voy a mostrártelos. Lo prometo.

-Estoy deseando que llegue el momento –aseguró ella ilusionada por la idea de descubrir nuevas experiencias en lugares totalmente nuevos en compañía de Damon.

-Me gustaría traspasar el sueño a la realidad y volverte a hacer mía esta noche, pero es muy tarde y deberías descansar. Hoy ha sido un día muy duro –dijo él algo decepcionado pero a la vez seguro de sus palabras, pues sabía que la chica necesitaba descansar y recuperar fuerzas tras el _incidente_ con Stefan.

-Es hora de dormir –se adelantó a decir ella-. Tienes razón, en todo menos en una cosa.

-¿En cuál?

-No puedes volver a hacerme tuya porque ya lo soy –afirmó ella-. Lo he sido desde el día que te conocí y será así durante el resto de mis días.

Damon estaba tan feliz de oír esas palabras en boca de la chica de sus sueños que no creía que su corazón pudiese llegar a abarcar tanta felicidad como en aquel momento.

-Y tú eres mío –añadió la joven.

Damon asintió con la cabeza y la besó.

-Soy tuyo –afirmó él apoyando su frente en la de ella-. Nací para conocerte en aquella carretera solitaria. Me convertí con el único objetivo de encontrarme contigo y conseguir hacerte la mujer más feliz, amada y deseada que jamás haya existido.

-Pues creo que has conseguido tu objetivo –declaró ella-, porque me siento la mujer más feliz, amada y deseada que jamás haya existido gracias a ti. Porque me quieres, porque yo te quiero y porque estamos predestinados a permanecer juntos hasta el fin de los tiempo.

-Eso es mucho tiempo –bromeó él.

-No el suficiente cuando se trate de estar contigo –aseguró ella antes de unir sus labios, haciendo evidente así su deseo de convertirse para compartir la eternidad con él.

-Duerme, mi princesa –le pidió Damon al separar sus bocas-. Mañana será otro día.

-Otro día para compartir contigo –sonrió ella, acomodándose en el pecho de él-. Buenas noches, Damon –murmuró la chica cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

El vampiro, antes dormir, se quedó unos minutos contemplándola, acariciándola con delicadeza mientras esta dormía, admirando la belleza de la joven y lo feliz que le hacía sentir tenerla con él.

Damon no podía creer que había estado a punto de perderla aquella noche. Si algo le hubiese ocurrido a Elena... Él jamás se lo hubiese perdonado a sí mismo y su corazón hubiese muerto junto al de ella, pues el único motivo por el cuál le latía tenía nombre y apellido: Elena Gilbert, el amor de su existencia.


	35. Capítulo 34

_34_

Habían pasados varios días desde que Stefan había vuelto a probar la sangre humana y la vuelta a su dieta animal no la estaba llevando nada bien. El chico se quedaba en casa todo el día haciendo ejercicio y escuchando música a todo volumen. Solo salía para cazar animales, algo que últimamente hacía mucho pues la sangre animal no le satisfacía después de haber probado la sangre humana. Toda esta situación hacía que Damon perdiese los nervios y se desquiciase por culpa de su hermano, pues se sentía como si viviese con un adolescente conflictivo. La situación hubiese podido ser diferente si aún no le guardase rencor por lo que le hizo a Elena, a quien había prohibido ir a la mansión o acercarse siquiera a Stefan hasta estar seguro de que este no volvería a atacarla.

Stefan estaba haciendo flexiones mientras escuchaba música muy fuerte cuando Damon entró en su habitación.

-¿Puedes subir eso un poco? –gritó Damon irónicamente-. ¡Aún no molesta bastante!

-Lo siento –se disculpó él haciendo más flexiones.

Damon fue hacia el aparato de música y lo apagó.

-¿Cuándo vuelves al insti? –le preguntó a su hermano cuando este cambió de ejercicio.

-Pronto.

-Vamos, bebe un poco –le ofreció él mostrándole un vaso de sangre-. Stefan, esta desintoxicación es antinatural...

-¿Puedes apartar eso, por favor?

-¿Cuánto tardaste en dejarlo después de la última... _recaída_? Esto no va bien –añadió al final al ver que su hermano no paraba de seguir haciendo flexiones.

-Estoy bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Vamos, no tienes que matar para sobrevivir. Tienes bancos de sangre. No he cazado humanos desde hace... Dios, demasiado.

-Estoy impresionado.

-No ha sido por gusto –le contradijo Damon-. Intento que piensen que ya no hay vampiros, lo que no es fácil teniendo en cuenta que hay un par de docenas correteando por ahí.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos? –preguntó Stefan levantándose del suelo y cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

-No vamos a poder hacer nada sino tienes fuerzas. No hay nada malo en mantener una sana dieta de sangre humana de un banco de sangre –insistió Damon-. No tienes que matar a nadie.

-Tengo mis razones.

-¿Cuáles son esas sacrosantas razones? Porque nunca hemos hablado de eso. Y sabes, me encantaría oír la historia –dijo sentándose en un sofá.

-Estás disfrutando con esto, ¿verdad? Viéndome intentarlo.

-Mucho, la verdad –ironizó Damon.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero de hecho, está todo bajo control.

-¿En serio? –preguntó su hermano, a lo que este asistió-. Bueno, pues sigue haciéndonos quedar mal a los demás vampiros... Que tengas un buen día.

Damon se fue del dormitorio de su hermano, dejando el vaso de sangre sobre una mesa.

Stefan se sintió tentado a beber. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero por suerte para el vampiro, Damon regresó a la habitación.

-Ups, casi se me olvida –dijo este cogiendo el vaso y yéndose de allí con él.

**00000**

Elena estaba saliendo de casa para ir al instituto.

-¡Vamos, Jeremy, tenemos que irnos! –llamó la chica a su hermano, quien aún estaba en su habitación-. ¡Estoy saliendo por la puerta!

-Se te olvida esto –le dijo Jenna a su sobrina, metiéndole una libreta en el bolso.

-Gracias –le agradeció ella abriendo la puerta.

Ambas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver al hombre que estaba tras la puerta, apunto de llamar a esta.

-¡Elena! –saludó él alegremente.

-Tío John... –respondió ella de poca gana-. Hola.

-Jenna –dijo él mirando hacia la mujer.

-John, estás aquí... –respondió ella igual de poco animada que su sobrina.

-Dije que llegaría temprano –le recordó él.

-Lo que dices y lo que haces suelen ser dos cosas diferentes.

-Tío John, ¿qué pasa? –saludó Jeremy decaído, bajando las escaleras.

-Hola –le respondió este, para luego volver a dirigirse a Jenna-. Tenía que volver al pueblo y pensé os debía una visita.

-¿Cuánto te quedas? –inquirió Elena.

-Aún no lo sé.

-Bueno, me voy a clase. Hasta luego –se despidió la chica yéndose de allí lo más rápidamente posible.

-¿Qué le pasa a Jeremy? –preguntó John a Jenna.

-Ha perdido a una amiga. Sé un poco sensible.

-Siempre he sido sensible –sonrió él.

-Ya... –ironizó ella-. En serio, ¿hasta cuándo te quedas?

-¿No puedes fingir que te alegras de verme?

-¡Dios mío, John, cuánto me alegro! ¿Cómo te va? –fingió ella entusiasmo, para después volver a recuperar el tono de desganas de antes-. No, no puedo.

-¿De verdad pensabas que iba a firmar la autorización sin más?

-La verdad es que sí.

-La consulta de mi hermano no está en venta.

-Eso no es asunto nuestro. Pertenece a Elena y a Jeremy.

-Pero son menores –le recordó John-. Soy yo quien decide. Puesto que soy el administrador.

**00000**

Jeremy estaba en el instituto, sentado en un banco solo, cuando Tyler se sentó con él y le ofreció una calada de un porro.

-No –lo rechazó él.

-¿Algún problema?

-Lo he dejado.

-Vale... Una sobredosis –dijo Tyler refiriéndose al informe forense de Vickie.

-Es lo que no entiendo, estaba bien.

-Parece que no.

-¿Y quién la enterró en el bosque? Eso tampoco lo entiendo.

-Quien estuviera con ella cuando murió.

-Podía dejarla allí, no tenía por qué enterrarla.

-Puede que viera algo y... No tengo ni idea –concluyó finalmente Tyler.

El chico Gilbert seguía sin tragarse la historia de la sobredosis, estaba convencido de que era otra cosa y que alguien estaba ocultando la verdad.

**00000**

Damon se presentó a una reunión del Consejo de los Fundadores, donde la sheriff Forbes les puso a todos al día con los nuevos avances en las investigaciones.

-El dictamen del forense dice que la muerte de Vickie Donovan se debió a una sobredosis –explicó ella-. La familia ha sido informada. La verdad quedará entre nosotros y... podremos olvidarlo.

-Gracias, sheriff –agradeció el alcalde Lockwood, tomando la palabra él-. Y... En otro orden de cosas, John Gilbert quería decirnos unas palabras. Bienvenido, John –le dijo este estrechándole la mano al hombre-. Es un placer verte.

-Gracias, Richard.

-De nada –respondió él dándole la voz de la palabra.

-Hola a todos, me alegro de veros. Ojala fuera en mejores circunstancias. Como miembro del Consejo de Fundadores tengo que comunicaros noticias muy preocupantes.

-¿Es un Gilbert? –le preguntó Damon a la sheriff Forbes, quien estaba de pie junto a él.

-Tío de Elena, es un cerdo sin escrúpulos.

-Un banco de sangre de un condado vecino ha denunciado varios robos en las últimas semanas –informó John-. Siete cazadores, cuatro campistas y dos empleados estatales han desaparecido. Todo esto ha ocurrido a menos de cinco kilómetros de Mystic Falls.

-Vamos, vamos –intervino el alcalde-. Tampoco hay por qué alarmarse en este momento.

-El alcalde no quiere cancelar la fiesta de los Fundadores –le explicó la sheriff a Damon.

-Creéis que vuestros problemas han pasado –dijo John-, pero os lo aseguro, no están resueltos.

**00000**

Alaric hizo llamar a Elena al aula de Historia para hablarle sobre su hermano.

-He hecho una copia del trabajo de Jeremy –le dijo él mientras cogía los papeles-. Creo que deberías verlo –indicó entregándole el trabajo.

Al cogerlo, Elena leyó el título "_**Realidad o ficción. La verdad sobre los vampiros de Mystic Falls**_".

-¿Jeremy ha escrito esto?

-Está bastante claro que él no se lo cree –la calmó Ric.

-Eso espero porque... me ha costado mucho protegerle de todo esto.

-¿Y tú cómo lo llevas?

-¿A qué se refiere? –inquirió Elena.

-A las mentiras y los secretos. Tienes que mentir a la gente que te importa.

-Es peligroso que sepan la verdad. Así que... Sí, se la oculto. Pero solo porque les quiero.

-Ya... Puede que tal vez Damon sea un buen tipo, pero en el fondo es un vampiro.

-Sé que es difícil de entender, pero él es diferente. Fuese como fuese el Damon que conociste, ya no es así. Ha cambiado. Confío en él más que en nadie en este mundo y sé que jamás se volvería contra mí.

-Solo te pido que tengas cuidado –dijo Alaric-. Y, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en pedirme ayuda.

-Gracias, señor Saltzman.

**00000**

En la cena, John y Jeremy discutían sobre la fiesta de los Fundadores.

-No me interesa la fiesta del Día de las Fundadores –dijo el chico.

-Claro que sí –insistió su tío-, es la tradición.

-Y no podemos faltar a la tradición –incluyó Jenna sarcásticamente.

-Los Gilbert somos parte de este pueblo desde hace 150 años, somos una Familia Fundadora –dijo John dirigiéndose a su sobrino-. Y parte de esa distinción tiene sus obligaciones. Como por ejemplo, ir a la fiesta. Algún día, cuando comprendas lo que significa, te hablaré sobre tu legado.

-Hmm... El legado de los Gilbert –se burló la mujer-. Me había olvidado de eso. No soy una Gilbert, así que nunca he tenido el honor.

-¿Por qué te odia tanto? –susurró Jeremy a John.

-Me acostaba con ella –respondió él, ganándose así que Jenna le lanzase un periódico a la cara.

-¡Estoy aquí delante! –se quejó ella.

-¿Dónde está Elena? –inquirió John poco después-. ¿No va a venir a cenar?

-Estará con Damon –explicó Jeremy sin darle importancia, pues era algo muy habitual.

-¿Damon?

-Sí, su novio. Suele cenar muchas veces con él. El tío cocina genial. Jenna, ¿te acuerdas de esa lasaña que nos preparó Damon el otro día? –dijo el chico mirando a su tía-. No he probado una igual en mi vida. Será cosa de sus raíces italianas...

-No sabía que Elena tuviese novio –le dijo John a Jenna.

-Tampoco es que sea de tu incumbencia... Ya no es una cría, John. Puede salir con quien quiera. No tiene por qué dar parte de nada.

-¿Y quién es ese tal Damon?

-Te gustaría, su familia también es Fundadora –se burló Jenna, pues todo eso de las Familias Fundadoras le parecía solo una mera excusa para que algunos se sintiesen más importantes-. Es un Salvatore.

-Salvatore, ¿eh?... –dijo John nada contento con la idea-. Creí que ya no quedaba ninguno tras la muerte de Zach.

-Creo que Damon y su hermano Stefan son los últimos.

**00000**

Mientras tanto, Damon y Elena cenaban en uno de los pocos restaurantes elegantes del pueblo. La chica le explicó lo sucedido aquella mañana con Alaric.

-¿Por qué hizo un trabajo sobre vampiros? –preguntó ella-. ¿Estará empezando a recordar?

-No, esos recuerdos se borraron para siempre. Cuando un vampiro _obliga _a alguien a olvidar, es imposible que vuelvan los recuerdos. A menos que se transforme en vampiro, y no es el caso. Ese chico ha visto mucho cine, lo mismo solo se ha fascinado con la última peli de _Urderworld_ –bromeó él para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Claro, seguramente no sea nada.

-¿Por qué no organizamos otra cena en tu casa y hablamos con Jeremy? Sino sabe nada, solo será una conversación sin importancia sobre el mundillo de la ficción.

-No creo que sea buena idea que te pases mucho por casa, mi tío John acaba de instalarse allí y no creo que te agrade mucho.

-Sí, de eso quería hablarte. ¿Sabías que tu tío forma parte del Consejo de Fundadores?

-¿En serio? –se sorprendió ella-. Bueno, no sé por qué me extraña tanto, siempre ha sido un capullo.

-¡Oye, yo también soy del Consejo! –se hizo el ofendido él, sonsacándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-Pero tú estás infiltrado –aclaró ella tomándole de la mano-, eso no cuenta.

-Ya, claro. Arréglalo ahora...

-Qué tonto eres... –sonrió Elena levantándose un poco del asiento para darle un beso en los labios-. Mi tontito.

**00000**

Aquella noche, Elena estaba sentada en su cama, escribiendo en su diario mientras Damon estaba detrás de ella, dándole besos en los hombros y abrazándola por la cintura.

-Es extraño, ¿sabes? –dijo la chica acomodando la espalda en el pecho de él, cerrando los ojos y suspirando de placer al sentir los besos que este repartía por su cuerpo-. Escribir en mi diario contigo a mi lado. Es extraño.

-¿Te incomoda? –preguntó Damon deteniéndose al momento.

-No –aseguró ella estirando una mano hacia atrás para acariciar el cabello de él-, pero es raro.

-¿Para bien o para mal? –preguntó él en su oído.

-Para bien siempre –respondió ella soltando el diario y girándose para sentarse en el regazo de su chico y besar sus labios.

Damon profundizó el beso mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás, quedando ambos tumbados en la cama. La chica aprovechó el estar encima del vampiro para introducir su mano derecha bajo la camiseta de él, mientras que con la otra jugaba con su pelo.

-Quieres jugar, ¿eh? –rió pícaramente Damon.

-Es mi juego favorito –afirmó ella.

-Y el mío –coincidió el chico haciéndola girar para abajar esta debajo de él.

Sin a penas darle tiempo a la joven de reaccionar, Damon atrapó sus labios con deseo mientras sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de Elena, haciéndola gemir con cada caricia.

Poco después, el vampiro se deshizo de la parte superior de la ropa de ella y le quitó el sujetador. Justo después de eso, Elena le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta y se dedicó a acariciar su torso desnudo mientras él besaba y acariciaba sus senos con pasión.

Damon continuó sus besos hacia el vientre de la chica, mientras sus manos seguían descendiendo hasta toparse con las braguitas de encaje de ella, las cuales le quitó con delicadeza, provocando gemidos ansiosos por parte de Elena.

Una vez estuvo la chica completamente desnuda, Damon volvió a unir sus labios, entrelazando sus lenguas en una danza desenfrenada. Elena, que no podía esperar más para sentirlo dentro de ella, le desabrochó los pantalones con desesperación y se los quitó lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con sus bóxers, cuando este la detuvo.

-Todavía no –le susurró él contra sus labios.

-Damon... –jadeó Ella cuando este refregó lentamente su cuerpo con el de ella, haciendo que el bulto de sus bóxers rozasen una y otra vez contra la zona íntima de la chica.

-No sabes cuánto te deseo... –volvió a susurrar Damon ahora contra la garganta de ella, donde depositaba húmedos besos.

Elena volvió a intentar quitarle los bóxers y, esta vez, el chico se lo permitió, liberando así su miembro erecto.

-Te deseo –jadeó de nuevo la chica, pidiéndole con esas palabras que uniese su cuerpo con el de ella.

Damon no tardó en cumplir con su demanda, penetrándola con delicadeza una vez, provocándola gemir contra su oído. Aún dentro de ella, el chico volvió a besar sus senos, haciéndola ansiar aún más que continuase sus movimientos. Tras obtener como premio un par de gemidos más, el vampiro salió de ella y comenzó a moverse en su interior con embestidas cada vez más rápidas y profundas. La chica se abrazó con fuerza a él y enredó sus piernas entorno a la cintura del vampiro para acompañarle así con cada movimiento.

Elena mordió delicadamente la garganta de él, pidiéndole su sangre; pues, a pesar de no ser vampira, ella disfrutaba saboreando la sangre de su novio en sus labios y la hacía sentirse en un estado de éxtasis. Este se realizó un corte en el cuello y la chica se precipitó a beber y lamer cada gota de sangre que de la herida salía. Esto le hizo gemir a Damon, quien se dirigió a la garganta de Elena y hundió sus colmillos en ella.

Al volver a unir sus bocas, ambos saborearon el sabor de su propia sangre en la lengua del otro, lo que se había convertido en algo tan natural y a la vez tan excitante para ellos que esa sensación de placer que les hizo sentir les acompañó hasta alcanzar el orgasmo final, explotando a la vez en la placentera sensación de alcanzar el clímax.

Al acabar, Damon se dejó caer exhausto sobre el cuerpo de ella, donde lamió con cariño las últimas gotas de sangre que aún quedaban en el cuello de su chica. A su vez, Elena le acarició la espalda y los pelos de la nuca de él, sonriendo por la grata sensación de haberse unido una vez más al deseo carnal con su novio.

Minutos después, ambos se durmieron abrazando sus cuerpos completamente desnudos bajo las sábanas.

**00000**

A la mañana siguiente, Elena estaba yendo de camino a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, cuando su tío John la abordó.

-Deberías dejar de traerte a tu novio a "dormir" –le aconsejó John.

-¿Quién eres tú para decidir a quien traigo y a quien no? –le desafió ella, intentando evitar sonrojarse por haber sido pillada.

-Soy tu tío y el administrador de la hacienda de tus padres, lo que incluye esta casa.

Elena iba a rechistar, pero su tía Jenna fue junto a ellos al ver que hablaban muy acaloradamente.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –inquirió esta.

-Pasa que tu sobrina se trae a su novio por las noches y por lo visto tú lo permites –le acusó John sin retirar la mirada de Elena.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –le preguntó Jenna con mirada desafiante, fingiendo no estar sorprendida por la noticia.

-Sin hablar de la falta de respeto que eso supone hacia su familia, no me agrada nada el novio que ha escogido. Ni siquiera es de su misma edad.

-Acabas de venir a esta casa, John. No tienes ningún derecho a decidir lo que se hace o no en ella. Además, con quien salga Elena no es incumbencia tuya. Ella es libre de salir con el chico que quiera. Y, para tu información, Damon es un buen chico. No te permito que hables así de él sin ni siquiera conocerle.

-Esta casa está patas arriba... –murmuró John yéndose de allí.

Jenna se quedó observando a Elena, quien estaba muy sonrojada.

-¿Qué? –sonrió tímidamente ella.

-Nada, que has elegido un mal momento para empezar a traerte a Damon a casa.

-Está teniendo problemas en casa con su hermano. No teníamos a dónde ir –se defendió la chica.

"_Además, llevo trayéndolo aquí desde siempre..._" pensó ella para sí misma.

-Ya... Pues vas a tener que esperar un poco mientras tu tío John siga rondando por aquí. No me apetece volver a tener bronca con él.

-Descuida. No volverá a ocurrir.

-Claro –dijo Jenna, para poco después volver a añadir-. Por cierto, ¿qué problema con su hermano es ese?

-Stefan se ha puesto un poco en plan _modo autodestructivo_ y Damon no se fía mucho de él estando yo por allí.

-¿Es peligroso?

-No, es solo que... Prefiere que me mantenga a distancia. Problemas familiares.

-Eso me suena –dijo ella refiriéndose a la presencia non grata de John en su casa.

Tía y sobrina rieron ante ese comentario hasta que el sonido del timbre las sobresaltó. Elena se quedó inmóvil mirando fijamente a su tía.

-Es él, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Jenna, a lo que esta asintió-. Bien, llévatelo a tu cuarto a hablar con él si quieres. John tardará en volver.

-Vale.

-Pero solo hablar, ¿eh? –le advirtió su tía con una sonrisa pícara.

-Jenna... –le regañó la chica.

Elena fue a abrir la puerta y, nada más ver a Damon, le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó hacia su habitación.

-¿Y esto? –bromeó él con una sonrisa de lado-. ¿Te quedaste con ganas anoche?

-Déjate de bromas, John nos ha pillado.

Damon se tumbó en la cama y cogió al osito de peluche que Elena tenía en la cama, al cuál él había rebautizado como Teddy una de las primeras noches que pasó con ella. Le encantaba hacer el tonto con el osito y aquel día no iba a ser menos. Así que, estaba tumbado en la cama, con Teddy en su regazo, mientras hablaba Elena.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "_pillado_"? –inquirió él.

-Pues que sabe que anoche dormiste aquí.

-¡Ay, _**carama**_*****! –exclamó él abriendo mucho la boca de forma teatral y haciendo que el osito se tapase la cara con las patas delanteras.

**(*N/A: en castellano original)**

-Damon, esto es serio –le riñó ella yendo hasta él y quitándole el peluche, a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior para no sonreír.

-Vale... Tu tío sabe que tienes una vida sexual muy activa. ¿Y qué? No pasa nada...

-Es del Consejo, podría interesarse demasiado en ti y descubrir lo que eres.

-Tú tranquila, puedo controlar la situación –aseguró él, para luego mirarla con sonrisa traviesa-. Pero... ya que estamos aquí, podríamos hacer algo –propuso rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus manos.

-No, de eso nada. Mi tía está abajo y sabe que estoy aquí contigo. No vamos a hacer nada.

-Jo... –se quejó el chico haciendo pucheritos mientras acariciaba las caderas de ella con los dedos pulgares.

Elena acarició los cabellos de él mientras este apoyaba su cabeza en el vientre de ella, quien continuaba hasta entonces de pie y a escasos centímetros de él.

Poco después, al separarse, Elena se sentó junto a él, quien permaneció recostado contra el respaldo de la cama.

-¿Qué tal lo lleva Stefan? –preguntó ella para cambiar de tema.

-Está en fase de "_puedo con esto pero, en realidad, solo me miento a mí mismo_".

-Así que, aún no me vas a dejar ir a dormir a tu casa –dedujo la joven acariciándole una pierna.

-No es buena idea –afirmó el chico tomando la mano libre de ella-. No me gustaría que estuvieses cerca de él mientras no sepa controlar esos instintos de caza que lleva toda una eternidad negándose.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará en mejorar?

-Unos días –indicó Damon sin retirar la vista de sus manos entrelazadas.

-Ya han pasado unos días.

-Más, entonces –respondió él rodando los ojos-. No lo sé.

-Vale, ¿te apetece salir a dar una vuelta? –propuso ella intentando animar el ambiente, soltando sus manos y dándole una palmadita divertida al chico en ambos muslos.

-¿No tienes que estudiar? –se burló Damon mirándola ahora a los ojos.

-¿Vienes o no? –le preguntó la chica levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano.

-Claro –aceptó él tomándosela y saliendo de allí con ella.

Los dos bajaron al salón, donde se encontraba Jeremy. Elena había decidido contarle a su hermano de una vez por todas lo de su adopción.

-Jer, ¿podríamos hablar? –preguntó ella.

-Ah, sí. Claro.

-Aquí no, vamos. Demos una vuelta.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque junto al río, Elena le explicaba a su hermano lo que había descubierto sobre su verdadera madre. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Damon, quien se mantuvo en segundo plano en todo momento.

-No me puedo creer que papá y mamá no te dijeran que eras adoptada –dijo Jeremy.

-Supongo que pensaban decírmelo.

-¿Por qué te preocupaba lo que yo pensara?

-Pues porque... No lo sé, es raro. Siempre había pensado que éramos de la misma sangre.

-¿Y esto cambia algo? –preguntó el chico cuidadoso de que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

-No. Jer, eres mi hermano. Eso es lo que importa.

Jeremy le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? –dijo ella cambiando de tema-. El señor Saltzman dice que te está yendo muy bien en Historia.

-Sí, me ha ayudado bastante ofreciéndome créditos extras y tal.

-Le gustó lo de los vampiros.

-Le gustó el enfoque –se apresuró a decir este mirando de reojo a Damon.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar en ese tema?

-No sé. Aburrimiento. O puede que esté tan loco como mis antepasados, los Gilbert.

-Los Gilbert no está locos.

-Es fácil decirlo, tú no lo eres... –se burló él.

-¡Oye! –le regañó ella haciéndose la ofendida.

Después de un rato de caminata, a Jeremy se le ocurrió algo.

-Deberíamos ir a la casa del lago algún día. Podríamos cenar en el jardín y nadar en el lago de noche. Tú podrías venir también, Damon –dijo el chico dirigiéndose a su cuñado, incluyéndole así en la conversación.

-¿Tenéis una casa en el lago? –preguntó él curioso mientras acortaba la poca distancia que había mantenido con ellos y le cogía la mano a Elena.

-Sí –afirmó ella sonriéndole al entrelazar sus manos-, pero hace tiempo que no volvemos allí. No desde...

-Desde la muerte de nuestros padres –concluyó Jeremy la frase-. Por eso mismo, he pensado que tal vez sería bueno volver algún día. Pasar un fin de semana en familia.

-Creo que será mejor esperar a que el tío John se vaya –recomendó Elena.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó su hermano-. Sé que a Jenna no le cae muy bien y que es un poco capullo y eso, pero no es un mal tipo.

-Ya, pero prácticamente me ha prohibido estar con Damon –explicó la chica pegándose más a su novio-. Así que...

-Está bien, esperaremos a que el tío John se vaya –accedió Jeremy, pues él también quería que Damon estuviese con ellos.

**00000**

Aquella noche, era la fiesta de las Familias Fundadoras. Damon y Stefan fueron juntos. El primero quería que este último saliese un poco y ver si controlaba sus impulsos de caza. A su vez, Damon había quedado en verse allí con Elena, quien iría con su familia, pues los Gilbert también eran Familia Fundadora.

-Oh, Dios –se quejó Stefan cuando llegaron a la fiesta y vio a la cantidad de gente que había en ella-. Mala idea.

-Vamos, esto es una fiesta para las Familias Fundadoras, o sea, nosotros. Estaría feo no asistir.

-Creo que me caías mejor cuando odiabas a todo el mundo.

-Les odio –reconoció Damon-, pero me encanta que me adoren.

Los dos rieron por el comentario.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Damon a su hermano.

-Estoy bien. Muy bien.

-¿No hay ansias, temblores? –inquirió él, a lo que Stefan respondió negando con la cabeza-. Así que el whisky está funcionando... –bromeó, pues su hermano se había convertido en un adicto a la bebida últimamente-. Somos lo que somos, Stefan. ¿De qué sirve negarlo?

-Nada te haría más feliz que verme caer, ¿verdad, Damon?

-Da igual, es inevitable.

-Voy a ir a por una copa –se despidió Stefan.

-¡Compórtate, hermano!

Poco después, los Gilbert llegaron a la fiesta. Stefan vio a Elena de lejos y le hizo una señal para que fuese hacia él. Esta dudaba si ir o no, pero casi se sintió en la obligación de ir debido a la atenta mirada de su familia. Además, delante de tanta gente no se atrevería a hacerle nada.

-Hola... –saludó él arrastrando la última vocal.

-¿Estás borracho? –se sorprendió ella, pues la única vez que le había visto beber fue cuando su amiga Lexie vino a visitarle.

-Sé que es un poco raro, pero está ayudándome. El alcohol me... tranquiliza.

-Eres el típico estudiante borracho robando copas en la fiesta –se burló ella.

-Totalmente –reconoció Stefan-. Sí. Pero es solo hasta que se me pase el ansia. ¿Sabes? Deberíamos disfrutarlo mientras dure... ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-No, gracias. Estoy buscando a tu hermano. ¿Lo has visto?

-Creo que... –dijo el chico acercándose a ella para hablarle al oído, como si de un secreto se tratara-. Creo que está por ahí, en algún lugar de la fiesta.

-Vale, una información muy valiosa –ironizó ella apartándose de él, pues apestaba a whisky.

El chico fue a hablar con el DJ, a _obligarlo_ más bien, para que pusiese una canción más animada. Después, se acercó a una chica cualquiera y se la llevó a bailar.

Damon entró en la sala y fue directamente hacia su novia.

-¿Estoy en un universo alternativo donde Stefan se divierte? –bromeó él.

-¿Crees que se le pasará? –preguntó ella mirando cómo su cuñado bailaba muy arrimado a una mujer.

-En algún momento. De una forma u otra.

Jenna se reunió poco después con ellos. La mujer parecía estar disfrutando de la velada, eso o había bebido unas copas de más.

-Profesor de Historia a las tres –le susurró Elena a su tía.

-¿Cómo estoy? –le preguntó ella.

-Perfecta.

-Ah, estaba buscándote –le dijo Ric a Jenna al llegar hasta ella.

-Aquí estoy. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

-Ya, bueno... He estado muy liado –respondió él mirando de reojo a Elena y a Damon-. Pero aquí estoy, ¿quieres beber algo?

-Claro.

-Bien, genial –dijo él llevándosela cogida de la mano.

-Hacen buena pareja, ¿eh? –le dijo Elena a Damon.

-Mientras tu tía no se convierta en vampira todo irá bien –bromeó este.

En ese momento, Matt se acercó a ellos, acabando con los escasos minutos de intimidad de la pareja.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el chico curioso al ver a la gente bailar.

-El DJ se ha animado –explicó Elena.

-¿Bailamos? –le propuso Matt a la chica.

Esta miró a Damon preguntándole qué debía hacer.

-¿No te importa? –le acabó preguntando ella a su novio, pues él no decía nada.

-No, claro. Tengo que ir a hablar con la sheriff. Pasároslo bien –dijo este antes de darle un beso a la chica en la frente e irse de la sala.

Matt cogió a Elena de las manos y se la llevó a la pista para bailar. No se trataba de ningún baile serio ni esos de ir pegado al otro, por lo que la chica se divirtió haciendo el tonto con su amigo.

**00000**

Mientras tanto, Damon encontró a la sheriff en una de las muchas salas de la mansión.

-Me encantan las mujeres de uniforme, pero me quedo con este look –la piropeó él al ver que llevaba un elegante vestido negro-. Está... Está impresionante.

-Gracias, Damon –sonrió ella.

Después, ambos chocaron sus copas y bebieron.

-¿Sabes? Tenía mis dudas sobre ti al principio –se sinceró ella-, pero como al resto del Consejo, me has conquistado.

-Gracias, Liz. Estoy muy agradecido por la acogida del Consejo. Me siento a gusto en Mystic Falls. Vuelvo a sentirme... como en casa.

-Hay novedades que no van a gustarte. Lo que dijo Jonathan Gilbert es verdad: banco de sangre, desaparecidos... Todo es cierto. Tenemos un problema.

Damon iba a hablar, pero la llegada de Jeremy le interrumpió.

-Disculpe, sheriff. Quería saber si han averiguado algo más sobre la muerte de Vickie Donovan.

-Fue una sobredosis, Jeremy –explicó ella.

-Ya, pero la habían enterrado. Alguien tuvo que hacerlo.

-Lo sabemos y la investigación continúa –respondió la mujer dudosa-. Pero ahora no puedo decirte nada más. Lo siento.

-No, está bien –dijo él yéndose.

**00000**

Damon estaba en la barra del improvisado bar cuando Elena, que había terminado de bailar con Matt, fue con él.

-¿Has visto lo que está haciendo tu hermano? –preguntó ella quitándole el vaso de alcohol que tenía en la mano y dándole un sorbo.

Stefan había _obligado_ a un tipo que había tropezado sin querer con Elena a que le pidiese perdón.

-No, me preocupa más el tuyo –respondió él, recuperando su vaso y dándole un trago antes de ponerlo sobre la mesa-. Jeremy está haciendo preguntas sobre la muerte de Vickie Donovan.

-Sabe que murió por una sobredosis.

-Sí... "_Oh, pero sheriff, la enterraron. ¿Quién sería?_" –dijo él imitando la voz de su cuñado-. ¡Lo sé, lo sé, mi hermano! –añadió este para luego recuperar su tono de voz normal-. Podría controlarle, pero lleva verbena.

-No, no quiero que lo hagas –le pidió ella señalándole con un dedo.

-¿Y si sigue haciendo preguntas? Porque esta mañana en la caminata por el bosque parecía estar muy nervioso con el tema vampiros...

-Damon, no pienso volver a hacérselo. Déjame a mí.

El chico cogió distraídamente una rosa roja del florero que tenía a su izquierda.

-Vale –accedió él, inhalando la flor para luego dársela a su novia-. Tú sabrás lo que haces.

Elena sonrió al recibir la rosa e imitó el gesto de él al oler la flor. Aquella rosa era como las que Damon solía regalarle cada mañana, costumbre que se había perdido al quedarse con ella al despertar.

**00000**

Damon había salido al balcón de la mansión para despejarse un poco. Lo último que esperaba era que John Gilbert se acercase a hablar con él.

-Damon, ¿verdad?

-¡John! –se giró él para verle.

-No he podido hablar contigo en la reunión del Consejo.

-Sí... Encantado. ¿Estás disfrutando del... evento?

-Sí, estas fiestas de pueblo pueden ser divertidas.

-¿Cuánto hace que no venías?

-No hace tanto, cuando murió mi hermano. Tengo entendido que tú volviste casi a la vez que yo, ¿no?

-Un poco antes, sí.

-¿Y te tiras a mi sobrina desde entonces? –le acusó John con voz seria.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

-Últimamente me lo dicen mucho...

-Sabes que lo de los vampiros es real, ¿verdad? –dijo John cambiando de tema tras un silencio incómodo, intentando cambiar de táctica d amenaza-. Puede ser una masacre.

-Yo no diría tanto, John.

-Volvemos a estar como hace 150 años. Los vampiros están desatados. Vamos a tener que encerrarlos otra vez en una iglesia y quemarlos a todos.

-Esa es la historia, ¿eh?

-Parte de la historia.

-Ah, ¿es que hay más? –preguntó Damon haciéndose el inocente.

-Sí, mucho más. Parece que había una tumba bajo la iglesia, donde los vampiros esperaban la llegada de alguien que los liberase –le explicó mirándole fijamente a los ojos-. Pero eso tú, ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? Dado que eres quien lo hizo.

-Y me cuentas esto porque...

-Así podemos ahorrarnos las presentaciones –sonrió irónicamente John.

-Bueno, sabes que podría... arrancarte la cabeza antes de que parpadees –amenazó el vampiro.

-Sí, ya.

-Vale... pero habrás tomado verbena. Así que...

-¿Por qué no me muerdes y lo averiguas? –le desafió el humano.

-No voy a molestarme.

Damon se alejó unos pasos de él. Estaba a punto de volver a la fiesta cuando cambió de opinión. Corrió a velocidad vampírica hacia John y le rompió el cuello, tirándole después por el balcón.

**00000**

Elena fue a buscar a su hermano para hablar sobre lo de Vickie. El chico estaba en uno de los salones de la mansión, solo, a oscuras frente a la chimenea encendida.

-Jer... –dijo ella sentándose con él-. Damon me ha dicho lo que le contaste a la sheriff Forbes.

-A nadie le interesa saber lo que pasó. Todos quieren creer que fue una sobredosis.

-Un forense lo confirmó y si es lo que él dice que pasó...

-¿Es lo que tú crees?

-¿Qué crees tú que pasó? –le devolvió la pregunta ella.

-Creo que alguien la mató y enterró su cuerpo. Y no creo que debamos olvidarlos porque es lo más fácil.

-Están haciendo lo que pueden por superarlo.

-La verdad es lo único que va a ayudarnos a superarlo.

-Jer, mira... Déjalo. ¿Vale? Fuera lo que fuera... Está muerta.

-¿"_Fuera lo que fuera_"? Así que tú tampoco lo crees...

-Sí, claro –dijo ella nerviosa.

-¿Hay algo que no estés contándome? –preguntó él, a lo que su hermana evitó responder-. ¿Por qué no me miras?

-Vamos, eso es una tontería.

-Si hubiera algo más me lo dirías, ¿no?

-Claro, por supuesto –mintió ella.

**00000**

Damon se acercó a su hermano, quien estaba bebiendo otra copa y ya apenas se sostenía en pie de la borrachera.

-¿Quieres oír la mala noticia o la peor?

-La verdad, no quiero noticias, Damon.

-Lo diré de otra forma: ¿te cuento que el Consejo está en pie de guerra o que acabo de matar a John Gilbert? –dijo él con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Stefan atónito.

-Disfruta de la fiesta –dijo su hermano antes de volver a dejarle solo.

Damon estaba yendo hacia donde tendría lugar el discurso del alcalde, cuando vio entrar a John por una de las puertas que daban al exterior.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el vampiro para sí mismo al ver al humano vivo.

**00000**

El alcalde estaba junto a la placa conmemorativa de la fiesta e iba a comenzar su discurso.

-Gracias a todos por acompañarnos. Dentro de un momento, comenzará oficialmente la cuenta atrás para la celebración del Día de los Fundadores. Que este año es especial, el 150 aniversario de nuestro pueblo –dijo haciendo una pausa para que aplaudieran-. Y me gustaría invitar a uno de los hijos predilectos del pueblo para que haga los honores tocando la campana municipal. ¡John Gilbert! ¿Puedes venir, por favor?

John fue junto a él y le estrechó la mano, tomando así la palabra.

-150 años de comunidad, prosperidad, familia. Cuidamos de nuestra gente, velamos por ellos y protegemos a los nuestros –dijo mirando fijamente a Damon, quien se encontraba entre el público-. Es bueno volver.

Tras unos aplausos, John hizo sonar la campana municipal mientras Damon iba junto a Alaric.

-Mira la mano –le dijo al profesor.

-¿De quién?

-Del hijo predilecto. Mira el anillo.

-Vaya –dijo Ric al verlo-, es como el mío.

-Sí y no es una coincidencia, porque ha vuelto de entre los muertos hace cinco minutos. ¿De dónde sacaste ese anillo?

-Isobel, mi esposa.

-Que dio a luz a Elena bajo los cuidados del ilustre doctor Grayson Gilbert, hermano de John.

-¿Crees que John sabe algo de Isobel?

-Creo que John sabe muchas cosas –afirmó él.

**00000**

Jeremy llegó pronto a casa y, aprovechando que su hermana no estaba, fue a su habitación y se dispuso a registrarla para buscar el diario de la chica y comprobar así si Elena le decía la verdad o no.

Abrió los cajones de la cómoda, el baúl bajo la ventana, su escritorio... Pero nada. Iba a darse por vencido cuando se le ocurrió mirar detrás del cuadro que estaba en el cabecero de la cama de la chica. Y, ahí estaba el diario de Elena.

El chico se sentó en la silla del escritorio y lo abrió. Mientras pasaba las páginas leía cosas como "_cadáveres desangrados, hacer desaparecer el dolor de Jeremy, ¿que Vickie era un monstruo?..._".

**00000**

John Gilbert salía de la fiesta cuando Damon y Alaric le siguieron.

-¿Ya te vas? –le preguntó Damon.

-No me gusta ser el último que deja la fiesta. Resulta patético. ¿Vas a matarme otra vez o va a intentarlo el señor Saltzman?

-Vale –dijo Ric-, está claro que me conoces.

-Claro. Alaric Saltzman, el profesor de Historia que guarda un secreto.

-Sabes mucho para ser un recién llegado –le acusó Damon.

-Más de lo que puedes imaginar, Damon. Mis conocimientos sobre este pueblo van más allá de lo que vosotros o el Consejo sabéis. Así que, si intentas usar tus poderes para quitarme el anillo a la velocidad del rayo y matarme, piensa que si muero, todo lo que sé llegará al Consejo. Incluida la fascinante historia de los hermanos Salvatore originales y su presencia actual en Mystic Falls.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese anillo? –le preguntó Alaric al hombre.

-Yo heredé uno. Mi hermano Gray el otro. Este era el suyo –le explicó mostrándole su anillo-. Y no le habría dado el mío a Isobel de haber sabido que te lo daría a ti.

-Luego, la conocías –indicó Damon.

-¿Quién crees que te la envió cuando decidió volverse vampira?

-¿Fuiste tú?

-Claro, ¿pensabas que fue otra persona? –preguntó, a lo que Damon encogió de hombros-. ¿Quizá Katherine Pierce?

-¿Qué sabes de Katherine? –inquirió el vampiro fulminándole con la mirada.

-Sé muchas cosas, Damon.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó este desafiantemente, dando un paso hacia el humano.

-Son muchas preguntas –dijo él muy tranquilo, para luego mirar al profesor-. Ha sido un placer, Ric. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

**00000**

Jenna y Elena volvieron a casa. Ambas estaban hablando mientras subían a la planta superior de la casa.

-No me hace mucha ilusión un mes entero de celebraciones como esta –confesó Jenna.

-No me lo recuerdes... –dijo su sobrina, igual de decepcionado por la fiesta que ella.

Elena fue al cuarto de su hermano para ver cómo estaba.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella.

-Sí.

-¿Seguro? –insistió la chica no muy convencida.

-Estoy bien, Elena –respondió Jeremy cortante.

La joven regresó a su cuarto y vio a Damon sentado en su cama. Ella sonrió, pues después de haberle dicho que debían mantener las distancias en la casa por John, creía que no iría esa noche a su habitación.

-Creí que no vendrías.

-Me gusta dormir abrazado a ti –se limitó a responder él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Elena sonrió y se sentó con el chico en la cama, cogiéndole de la mano y entrelazándola con la suya.

-Elena, no te cae muy bien tu tío John, ¿verdad?  
-No especialmente –confesó ella-, ¿por?  
-Tengo varias cosas que contarte. Decide tú cual es la peor.  
-Vale... –accedió la chica algo confusa.

-La primera es que John sabe lo de la tumba y que yo la abrí.  
-¿Sabe que eres vampiro? –se sorprendió Elena.  
-Sí, me amenazó y lo maté, pero por lo visto tiene uno de esos anillos mágicos como Alaric y resucitó –explicó el vampiro como si fuese lo más normal del mundo-. Y, aquí viene lo fuerte, creo que lo más probable es que John sea tu padre biológico.  
-¿Mi qué? –alucinó ella-. Eso no es posible...  
-Piénsalo. Sabe todo sobre los vampiros del pueblo, tiene el mismo anillo que Isobel le dio a Alaric y ella te dio a luz bajo los cuidados del hermano de John. Vamos, eso no puedo ser tanta casualidad. Además, por lo visto mantiene el contacto con ella o algo así, porque sabe todo sobre nosotros y sobre Ric. Dice que fue él quien le sugirió a Isobel que me buscase para convertirse en vampira.  
-Dios, no me puedo creer que mi odioso tío John sea mi padre...  
-Míralo por el lado bueno: no pierdes un tío, ganas un padre –intentó bromear él.  
-Ahora mismo no estoy para tus bromitas, Damon -le riñó ella.  
-Vale, lo siento –se disculpó el chico-. Tienes razón. Es solo que... No sé qué otra cosa decir a parte de: "_Siento haber matado a tu tío- posible padre_."

Elena se echó a reír ante lo extraño de la situación y la forma que Damon utilizaba para hacerla sonreír incluso en los peores momentos.

-Anda, ven aquí -le pidió la chica mientras tiraba de la corbata de él y lo acercaba a ella para unir sus labios.

Mientras se besaban, Elena enredó sus manos en el pelo de él, a la vez que Damon acariciaba las piernas de ella.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y tras ella se asomó Jenna, quien los pilló infraganti.

Los chicos separaron sus bocas pero no demasiado sus cuerpos.

-Damon ya se iba -le intentó explicar Elena a su tía-. Nos estábamos despidiendo.  
-Ya... -dijo Jenna no muy convencida-. Que no os vea John -añadió después, guiñándoles un ojo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Eso significa que te deja quedarte? –le preguntó confusa Elena al chico.  
-A mí eso me ha parecido un "_Sí_" -coincidió él besando la mejilla de ella, quien aún estaba mirando hacia la puerta.  
-Adoro a mi tía -sonrió Elena girándose para unir de nuevo sus labios y continuar donde lo habían dejado.

Horas después, John abrió la puerta para comprobar si su sobrina le había hecho caso aquella mañana y vio que la pareja estaba durmiendo. Él sin camisa, pues la llevaba puesta ella, quien se abrazaba a su torso desnudo mientras que este la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces? -le riñó Jenna a John desde el pasillo, caminando hacia él.  
-Elena ha vuelto a traerse al novio a casa –dijo este con cierto asco, pues quería a su sobrina lejos de los vampiros, especialmente de los hermanos Salvatore.  
-Sí, la he dejado yo. ¿Algún problema?  
-Ninguno -murmuró él volviendo a su cuarto.

Jenna iba a cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero antes de hacerlo se quedó un rato observando a la pareja. De todas las noches que Damon había dormido allí, era la primera vez que Jenna lo veía. Era normal que nunca los hubiese pillado antes. La tía de Elena respetaba la intimidad de sus sobrinos y nunca solía entrar en sus habitaciones sin llamar o cuando estos no estaban o dormían. El tío John era diferente, las puertas cerradas y la intimidad no significaban nada para él, por lo que no tenía ningún tipo de escrúpulo a la hora de espiar lo que hacían los demás.

En ese momento, la mujer vio cómo Elena se acomodaba en el pecho del chico y le daba un beso en el torso mientras dormía. En respuesta, Damon le acarició la espalda y la estrechó más contra sí. Era una escena tan bonita y dulce de ver que a la propia Jenna le costó cerrar la puerta y dejar de contemplarles dormir juntos.


	36. Capítulo 35

_35_

Por primera vez desde que empezaron a verse, Damon no tuvo que escaquearse por la ventana por la mañana. Dado que Jenna le había dejado quedarse a dormir, no tenía por qué esconderse por la casa. Eso sí, tuvieron que omitir la ducha en pareja, pues no era plan de abusar de la hospitalidad y aceptación de Jenna.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar, John ya se había ido y Jenna se despidió pronto de ellos porque tenía que ir a la facultad, por lo la pareja se dispuso a preparar el desayuno mientras esperaban que Jeremy bajase para ir al instituto juntos.

-Stefan vuelve hoy al instituto –le informó Damon a la chica.

-¿Ya está mejor?

-Eso parece, pero agradecería que siguieses manteniendo ciertas distancias, no termino de fiarme de su autocontrol.

-Descuida, tampoco es que me haga mucha ilusión verle después de casi matarme.

-Aún le debo una buena tunda por ello –dijo el vampiro apretando los puños con rabia.

-Tranquilo –le pidió ella posando sus manos en el rostro de él-, enterremos ese tema. ¿Vale? Recordarlo solo nos hace daño a ambos.

-Tuve tanto miedo de perderte... –susurró el chico en un hilo de voz.

-Estoy aquí, no va a pasarme nada –le aseguró ella, para después darle un beso en los labios para reforzar con él la promesa que encerraban sus palabras.

Damon la rodeó con sus brazos y esta acomodó la cabeza en su pecho, devolviéndole el abrazo. Permanecieron así por largo tiempo, hasta que oyeron a Jeremy bajar las escaleras e ir hacia ellos.

**00000**

Una vez dejado a los Gilbert en el instituto, Damon fue a reunirse con la sheriff Forbes en el Consejo. La sheriff, John Gilbert y él eran los únicos que estaban en la reunión.

-Pasó algo en el banco de sangre del hospital anoche –le explicó ella-. Las reservas se vieron comprometidas.

-¿Comprometidas? Es que... ¿Las robaron?

-Casi se nos pasó. El inventario estaba alterado. Pero cuando interrogamos al encargado, no recordaba haberlo cambiado.

-El vampiro que robó la sangre utilizó un control mental para ocultarlo –intervino John, sin apartar la vista de Damon.

-Ya lo suponía –le dijo este cortante.

-No lo habríamos notado si John no nos hubiera alertado de los incidentes en otros bancos de sangre en otros pueblos del Condado –le dijo Liz al vampiro.

-Es una suerte que tengamos a John –se mofó claramente el chico.

-Hemos reforzado la seguridad del hospital y hemos dado verbena a los guardias para que no vuelva a ocurrir.

-Sheriff, estaba pensando... que quizá Damon y yo podríamos trabajar juntos –propuso John ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del aludido-, para descubrir al ladrón.

-La verdad es que necesito ayuda –afirmó la mujer, para después dirigirse al vampiro-. Damon, ¿querrías hacerlo?

-Por...Por supuesto –titubeó él nervioso-. Si sirve de algo...

-Haríamos un buen equipo –sonrió sarcásticamente John-. ¿No crees, Damon?

-John, lo que sea para mantener a este pueblo a salvo –respondió él con una sonrisa similar a la del otro-. Aunque signifique trabajar contigo.

**00000**

Stefan entró con el tiempo justo al aula de Historia y se sentó cerca de Elena, haciendo que esta se tensase en el acto.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y, pese a que él le sonreía, la chica sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole por el cuerpo. Por suerte para ella, Alaric no tardó en hacer acto de presencia.

-Bien, esta semana dejaremos a un lado el programa para estudiar algo de Historia local, ya que se acerca el día de los fundadores. Al parecer, es más importante que la Segunda Guerra Mundial –dijo el profesor de forma sarcástica-. Pero bueno, es lo que hay.

La puerta se abrió y entró Bonnie.

-Perdón –se disculpó ella.

-Veo que hoy estamos al completo –sonrió Ric-. Pasa, Bonnie.

La chica tomó asiento mientras el profesor empezaba a explicar un gráfico que había hecho la noche anterior. Bonnie al ver a Elena le dedicó una leve sonrisa, pero se tensó al igual que esta había hecho antes al ver a Stefan. Su amiga le había explicado lo sucedido con el chico hacía unos días y también sentía miedo hacia él. Aún le costaba aceptar el tema de los vampiros, ni siquiera había sido capaz de volver a acercarse a Damon cuando lo veía con Elena en el Grill. Sabía que era un tipo de fiar, que no le haría daño, pero no podía dejar de sentir miedo por tenerlo tan cerca.

**00000**

Llamaron a la puerta de la mansión Salvatore y Damon fue a abrir, encontrándose con Anna.

-Estoy impresionado, sabes usar el timbre –se mofó él.

-Vengo en nombre de mi madre –explicó ella.

-¿En su nombre o a su pesar? –dijo Damon aparatándose de la puerta para dejarla pasar.

-Siento lo que los otros le hicieron a Stefan –se disculpó la chica mientras caminaban hacia una sala, que parecía ser un comedor-. El secuestro, las torturas... No tenia que hacer ocurrido.

-Estáis jugando a las casitas con una docena de vampiros muy cabreados –se burló Damon sirviéndose un vaso de Bourbon-. ¿Qué creíais que iba a pasar?

-Mi madre está destrozada. Intentaron derrocarla.

-¿Por qué no me lo está contando ella?

-No suele pedir disculpas.

-Qué casualidad, porque yo no suelo perdonar, así que largo –le dijo él acercándose a la chica de forma intimidante, quedando a escasos centímetros-. Y si vais a seguir jugando a las mamás con esos vampiros, deberíais dejar de robar en el banco de sangre, ¿sabes? Porque lo han descubierto.

-No he estado en el banco de sangre desde hace una semana –se defendió ella.

-Pues es uno de los otros –insistió él.

-Los otros se han ido, Damon.

-Ya, ¿dónde han ido?

-No les gustaba este pueblo. Después de lo de tu hermano, mi madre los echó y se largaron. Solo quedamos Harper y nosotras.

Damon se quedó pensando. Si ellas no habían robado en el banco de sangre... ¿Quién había sido? La respuesta le vino de inmediato: Stefan. Seguro que era él. Su hermano parecía estar demasiado bien últimamente. Sabía que ocultaba algo, ¿pero esto? ¿Cómo iba a poder lidiar con el Consejo en pie de guerra con su hermano en ese estado? La cosa se complicaba por momentos.

**00000**

Elena intentó hablar con Bonnie después de las clases.

-Sé que es difícil para ti, pero te echo de menos –dijo Elena-. Ya apenas nos vemos y cuando lo hacemos estás como muy distante.

-Debes comprender que esto es difícil para mí. No sé como lidiar con todo esto. No puedo dejar de querer alejarme de Damon y todo el tema vampiros. Es tu novio y entiendo que quieres estar con él, por eso no voy a pedirte que elijas; pero no puedo seguir viéndote fuera de clase si estás acompañada por él, todavía no puedo. Lo siento.

-Entiendo. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Caroline llegó arrasando como si de un huracán se tratase y se abrazó a la bruja.

-¡Bonnie! Necesito tu asesoramiento pero ya –pidió la rubia-. Tienes que ayudarme a elegir el vestido perfecto para el concurso.

-¿Qué concurso? –preguntó Elena confusa-. ¿Me he perdido algo?

-El concurso, ya sabes, Miss Mystic Falls –explicó esta-. Lo anuncian hoy y... tú y yo nos presentamos.

-Oh, Dios, hace tanto que nos apuntamos... Se me había olvidado.

-Ya... –sonrió Caroline-. ¿Es que vas a retirarte?

-No puedo.

-¿No? –preguntó esta sin comprender.

-Su madre quería que participara –explicó Bonnie.

-Además –continuó Elena recuperando un tono de voz más alegre-, mi chico es el mejor bailarín que hayáis conocido. Os vamos a machacar –bromeó ella.

-Así me gusta –celebró Caroline su ánimo-. ¡La competencia a la carga!

Las tres amigas rieron con ganas.

-¿A quién vas a llevar como pareja? –preguntó Bonnie a la rubia.

-Estaba pensando en Matt, pero eso sería muy raro. ¿No creéis?

-¿Por? –intervino Elena.

-No sé, a penas sí nos hablamos y solo somos amigos. Además, es tu ex. Es raro.

-Es mi ex pero también es mi amigo. No es estrictamente necesario que el acompañante sea un novio, Caroline. Pídeselo, seguro que acepta.

-Bueno, ya veremos –respondió esta.

**00000**

Stefan volvió a casa después del instituto. Estaba cansado y dejó sus cosas en el pasillo de la entrada.

-¿Qué tal en clase? –le sorprendió Damon saliendo de una sala, pues no era habitual que este estuviera en casa. Normalmente se iba fuera con Elena y no volvía hasta muy tarde, si es que volvía.

-Bien.

-¿Sí? –inquirió su hermano nada convencido-. ¿Todo como siempre? ¿Nada nuevo? ¿Nada que contarme?

-¿Quieres hablar? ¿Por qué? –le dijo Stefan a la defensiva.

-Te veo muy animado, menos meditabundo, rebosarte de energía...

-Y crees que es porque bebí sangre humana.

-No quiero presumir, pero... Creo que soy el responsable de ese Stefan nuevo y mejorado.

-Ya, claro. Pues siento comunicarte que estoy limpio.

-No es posible –le contradijo Damon.

-No solo es posible sino que es cierto.

-Stefan, hablemos en serio un segundo. Te has pasado el último siglo y medio siendo la viva imagen de la depresión. ¿Y ahora esperas que crea que este nuevo Stefan no tiene nada que ver con la sangre humana? ¿Nada?

-Estoy limpio –insistió este, alejándose de él.

-¡Mientes!

-Cree lo que quieras.

**00000**

Elena y Damon estaban esa misma tarde en la habitación de ella. Damon aún no se fiaba de llevarla a su casa y ella tenía tareas que hacer, por lo que el chico se quedó en casa con ella para acompañarla.

-Por lo visto el baile de Miss Mystic Falls está a la vuelta de la esquina y ni siquiera recordaba haberme presentado –le dijo Elena soltando unos libros sobre el escritorio.

-¿Y...? –dijo él recostado en la cama, con el osito de peluche sobre su pecho.

-Y nada, que vas a ser mi acompañante.

-¿Sin consultar mi opinión ni nada? –fingió él indignación, incapaz de ocultar una sonrisa que delataba su felicidad.

-Eres mi novio, la definición "pareja de baile" va implícita. ¿Preferirías verme bailar con otro?

Damon se levantó de la cama de un salto y se acercó a ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Señorita Gilbert, será un honor para mí ser su pareja de baile, para este baile y para los bailes venideros; que, estando Mystic Falls, serán muchos –bromeó al final.

-Así me gusta –celebró ella.

Poco después, la chica se sentó con él en la cama. Le encantaba disfrutar de esos momentos de tranquilidad junto a su chico, donde solo se sentaban y hablaban de cualquier cosa. A Elena le gustaba saber más del pasado de Damon y este se divertía contando anécdotas de todo tipo. Era una sensación muy grata abrir su alma a una persona tan especial, que sabía que no le reprocharía nada.

Pasadas unas horas, Elena tuvo que cortar la conversación.

-Creo que deberías dejar de venir a mi habitación por las noches -dijo ella con pena, pues no quería separarse de él-. No es buena idea estando John en casa. Jenna me ha dicho que anoche se enteró que dormiste aquí y no le hizo ninguna gracia. No me fío de él, podía ser peligroso para ti.

-Tienes razón. Que aún no me haya clavado una estaca en el corazón mientras duermo no significa que no vaya a hacerlo -bromeó Damon-. Mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario.

-Te voy a echar de menos -dijo ella abrazándose a su chico.

-Yo también -coincidió él dándole un beso en la coronilla-. Me he acostumbrado a dormir con tus ronquidos.

-¡Eso es mentira! -le riñó la joven riendo, dándole un golpecito en el pecho-. Yo no ronco -añadió cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

A Damon le pareció la escena más dulce y adorable que jamás había visto.

-Claro que no. Era broma -reconoció él acercando una mano para acariciar la espalda de la chica-. Pero sí que es cierto que te echaré de menos. A ti, a tus caricias, a tus besos, al calor de tu cuerpo, a tu aroma... -añadió besando el pelo de ella e inhalando el aroma del cabello.

-Bueno, siempre nos quedará tu casa -le recordó ella acariciando el torso de él por debajo de la camiseta.

-Los fines de semana. Me sigue pareciendo poco tiempo -afirmó él imitando a la chica y acariciándole ahora la espalda por debajo de la camiseta.

-Nunca nos parecerá suficiente -sonrió la joven, sin apartar la vista del chico mientras continuaba sus caricias.

-Ven a casa esta noche -le pidió Damon casi en una súplica, rozando sus labios.

-Mañana hay clase. No creo que me dejen -respondió ella apenada, rodeando la nuca de él con sus manos para acercarlo más a sí.

-Creo que la solución a nuestros problemas sería ponerle un pestillo a esa puerta -sugirió el chico señalando la puerta del dormitorio.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil -dijo Elena sentándose en el regazo de él, mientras Damon seguía rozando sus labios aún sin unirlos.

-De momento, ¿qué te parece si aprovechamos que estamos solos en casa? -propuso él con una voz seductora y sonrisa pícara, estrechándola más contra su cuerpo.

-Me parece perfecto -accedió ella antes de unir al fin sus labios.

Damon profundizó el beso mientras la agarraba de las nalgas y la apretaba más contra sí, haciéndola soltar una risita de felicidad.

Elena estaba apunto de quitarle la camisa al chico, cuando la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño que compartía con su hermano se abrió, entrando Jeremy en la habitación.

-¿En serio? –se quejó Damon en voz baja, pues últimamente parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no darles un momento de intimidad.

La chica le bajó rápidamente la camiseta a su novio, la cual ya casi le había quitado, y separó sus labios de los de él. Aunque intentó separar sus cuerpos, Damon solo consintió sentarla a su lado de la cama, sin tocarse demasiado pero a Elena le seguía pareciendo estar demasiado cerca como para poder disimular otro tipo de escena ante su hermano.

-Eh... –Jeremy se quedó sin habla pues, a pesar de no haber visto casi nada porque reaccionaron rápido, intuía que les había interrumpido pero bien.

-Jer –se atrevió a hablar Elena, pese a estar tremendamente ruborizada-, ¿querías algo?

-No quería interrumpir –se disculpó el joven.

-Pues lo has hecho –murmuró Damon, algo que solo oyó la chica, por lo que Jeremy no entendió por qué su hermana le dio un codazo.

-¿Qué querías? –insistió Elena, ignorando las palabras de su novio.

-Jenna me pidió que fuera a recoger vuestros vestidos, pero no me dio el resguardo de la tintorería. ¿Lo tienes tú?

-Claro –respondió su hermana abriendo un cajón de su mesita de noche y entregándoselo-. Aquí tienes.

-Gracias, nos vemos –se despidió el chico cerrando la puerta al irse.

-¿Podemos volver de una vez a donde lo habíamos dejado? –pidió el vampiro.

-Damon, tengo deberes que hacer.

Ante la mirada de pena del chico y el pucherito que puso, Elena se inclinó hacia él, que aún estaba sentado en la cama, y le dio un intenso beso pero demasiado corto en opinión de Damon.

-Te prometo que la noche del baile no te dará un "_no_" por respuesta –susurró ella apoyando su frente sobre la de él.

-Eso espero –protestó Damon, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de ella y un último beso más corto que el anterior.

Después de eso, Elena se dedicó a hacer los deberes que le habían puesto en clase bajo la atenta mirada de Damon, quien se aburrió al poco y empezó a cotillear por los cajones de la chica. A ella no le importaba que lo hiciera, es más, hasta le divertía verle tan cotilla y que intentase llamar su atención de vez en cuando preguntándole por algo.

**00000**

Horas más tarde, Stefan bajó al sótano de casa creyendo que estaba solo. Al abrir una nevera que tenía oculta, decenas de bolsas de sangre del hospital de Mystic Falls se dejaron ver.

-Vaya, Vaya... –dijo su hermano entre las sombras-. Mentiroso y ladrón. ¿Cuándo ibas a contármelo?

-Adelante –le ofreció Stefan señalando las bolsas, fingiendo que no le ponía nervioso el haber sido descubierto-, sírvete.

-No, me refiero a que te has vuelto un adicto a la sangre en secreto.

-He vuelto a beber sangre –reconoció este-. Tú me la pusiste delante. ¿Cuál es el problema? Lo tengo controlado.

-¿Controlado? –le dijo Damon perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba-. ¡Has robado en el hospital!

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó el vampiro indiferente.

-Vale, tú mismo –cedió su hermano, caminando hasta él-. Hártate, pero recuerda que intentamos pasar desapercibidos. ¿Por qué no vas a la sheriff Forbes y le pides que se abra una vena? –le dijo irónico.

-¿Es que mis actos te han creado algún problema? Uff... Eso debe sentar fatal –se mofó el más joven.

-No has probado la sangre humana en años, Stefan. Si tienes problemas para...

-No tengo ningún problema –le cortó este.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? –le gritó Damon muy enfadado-. Yo sé lo que es, como Jekyll y Hyde, como un resorte, pasa cualquier cosa y salta. Y en este momento no puedo correr el riesgo de que saltes. ¿Comprendes?

-Ya sé que te molesta todo esto, pero estoy bien. ¿Vale? Estoy bien. Así que, sino te importa... –dijo Stefan cogiendo una bolsa de sangre-. Hazme un favor, olvídame.

**00000**

La tarde del día siguiente, Elena estaba en una entrevista ante un tribunal del Consejo para la elección de Miss Mystic Falls, por lo que Damon se aburría en la mansión Salvatore. Aunque hubiese preferido eso a recibir la visita de John Gilbert, el cual se presentó en su casa sin avisar.

-¡Hola, socio! –saludó el humano fingiendo alegría y entrando sin esperar invitación.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Damon sin ocultar su desagrado al verle.

-No me devuelves las llamadas.

-La gente suele entender una indirecta.

-¿Cuándo empezamos a cazar vampiros?

-Deja de fingir esta aventurilla rollo familiar, John –le dijo el chico cansado de su falsedad-. Está claro que no quieres cazar vampiros. Estás aquí hablando conmigo.

-En realidad me interesa mucho.

-¿Qué pensará Isobel? –preguntó Damon poniendo en jarra sus manos sobre la cintura-. No sé, porque ella también lo es.

-Isobel y yo tenemos intereses comunes. El primer Jonathan Gilbert tenía un invento que le robó un vampiro. Ese vampiro fue quemado en la iglesia, o al menos eso pensaba Jonathan, y ese invento se perdió para siempre. Pero los vampiros no murieron, ¿verdad? –le dijo el humano a Damon, quien había caminado hasta él mientras hablaba-. Quedaron atrapados, y han salido gracias a ti, luego el invento es recuperable.

-¿Y qué es?

-Lo único que importa es que lo quiero y tú vas a ayudarme si quieres mantener tu secreto.

-Vamos, ¿por qué me metes en esto, John? No sé de qué estás hablando ni tampoco quién lo tiene.

-Venga, Damon. Tú estuviste en todo aquello. Sabes quienes son, qué aspecto tienen. Le gustaba una mujer –explicó este refiriéndose a su antepasado-, que resultó ser vampira. Se llamaba Pearl. ¿Te suena de algo? –preguntó al ver cómo la cara del chico cambiaba al escuchar ese nombre.

-Me he cansado de jugar –dijo Damon a la defensiva, poniéndose muy serio-. Largo.

-Disculpa...

-¿Sabes? Solo te he seguido la corriente con todo este supuesto chantaje porque creía que me darías algo de esa información tan valiosa que dices poseer, pero ahora sé que no tienes ni idea de nada porque de ser así sabrías que Katherine y Pearl eran inseparables –al ver que John le miraba desafiante, este continuó sonriendo triunfante-. ¿Ves? No lo sabes todo, ¿eh, John?

-Le diré a todo el Consejo lo que eres.

-Adelante –le retó el vampiro-. Los mataré a todos. Después te cortaré la mano, te quitaré el anillo y te mataré a ti.

El humano le siguió mirando sin a penas inquietarse levemente, parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Ahora, si me disculpas –continuó Damon-, mi chica me está esperando.

El vampiro se fue de allí con una sonrisa burlona, dejando a John en el salón. Stefan andaba por el sótano hartándose de sangre y no tenía de qué preocuparse. Además, tampoco es que el humano pudiese hacer nada, por lo que no importaba si se largaba de allí dejándole solo.

**00000**

Los ensayos para el baile eran ridículamente absurdos y tener que oír las correcciones constantes de la señora Lockwood era aún peor, pero eso no le impedía a Elena disfrutar de la compañía de su novio. Damon había sido desde el primer momento la comidilla del grupo. Las chicas se quedaban embobadas mirándole y sus acompañantes se sentían celosos porque este acaparaba toda la atención. Además de ser el centro de atención por su belleza, la mujer del alcalde no paraba de halagarle y ponerle como ejemplo cada vez que quería que los chicos realizasen un movimiento.

Elena sintió algo de celos al ver cómo todas las mujeres de la sala se fijaban en él, pero el saber que Damon solo tenía ojos para ella -ojos que la desnudaban con la mirada cada vez que realizaban un movimiento de baile y aproximaban sus cuerpo sin poder rozarse siquiera- se sintió muy relajada y se permitió el lujo de presumir de su perfecto novio.

Al terminar los ensayos, Elena y Damon se acercaron a hablar con Caroline, quien había bailado acompañada por un chico al que nunca habían visto antes.

-Hola, Caroline –saludó la chica-. Creía que vendrías con Matt.

-Ah, sí... Es que tenía que trabajar en el Grill.

Su amigo Matt había empezado a trabajar en el bar hacía unas semanas, tenía facturas y una casa que pagar él solo y no le quedó otra que ponerse a trabajar.

-¿Y quién es tu acompañante? –preguntó Elena curiosa, aprovechando que el chico se había ido ya.

-Es Jefrey Lockwood Hamilton, va a último curso. Es un soso, pero oí que era muy buen bailarín y por eso le pedí que me acompañara –explicó ella, para luego dirigirse a Damon con una sonrisa-. Aunque por lo visto no hay quien te gane en esto.

Desde hacía un tiempo, Caroline había aceptado que Damon era el novio de su amiga y que debía entender que no quisiese nada con ella. Esto la había ayudado a entablar una relación algo más amena con el chico, aunque no tanto, dado que tenían personalidades que chocaban un poco. Dos personas con tanto amor propio, ese puntillo de ego que les delataba y una incansable necesidad de llevar la razón siempre y ser los mejores... Era como una bomba de relojería que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

-Es cuestión de tener estilo, Barbie –dijo él con una sonrisa de lado, exagerando su lado presumido solo para fastidiar a la rubia-. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Nací con ese talento.

Caroline le fulminó con la mirada y Damon se ganó un codazo por parte de su novia.

-Solo bromeaba, Caroline –disculpó Elena a su chico-. A veces se pone de un tonto...

-¡Oye! Tener novia para esto... -se quejó él, haciendo que las chicas rieran.

-Tú solito te lo has buscado –le acusó la morena sacándole la lengua-, por presumido.

En un visto y no visto, con un movimiento lo más aparentemente humano posible, Damon rodeó a su novia por la espalda y rozó con sus labios la mejilla de ella.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí, Elena? –susurró él en su oído con voz sensual.

-Un poco, sí –reconoció ella dejando recostar su cabeza contra el pecho del chico, a la vez que posaba sus manos sobre las de él.

-Bueno, yo es dejo –se despidió Caroline ruborizada e incómoda por presenciar la escena.

-Ven esta noche a mi casa –pidió él a Elena, repartiendo besos en su cuello-. Te eché de menos anoche.

-Esta noche no puedo –se disculpó ella-, pero la noche del baile soy toda tuya.

-¿En serio? ¿Toda mía? –se relamió Damon los labios.

-Toda tuya –afirmó ella-. Toda la noche.

-Hmm... No puedo desear más que llegue mañana.

-Y yo –reconoció la chica abrazándose con más fuerza contra su novio.

**00000**

Al día siguiente, Alaric fue vestido con traje de chaqueta a la casa de los Gilbert para llevarlos a la casa de los Lockwood, donde se celebraría el baile. Elena fue quien le recibió en la puerta, por lo que aprovechó para preguntarle algo.

-¿Cómo está Stefan?

-No he hablado con él desde... Bueno, ya sabes, desde lo de la granja.

-Ya...

-Pero Damon dice que está tratando de superarlo, solo que le cuesta mucho aceptar que tiene un problema. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que tuve un pequeño encontronazo con él ayer y lo había visto muy alterado.

-Debe ser por la sangre humana, ha vuelto a tomarla y tiene problemas para controlarse.

-¿Es peligroso? –inquirió el humano.

-Inestable, más bien –respondió ella sin estar del todo convencida.

Damon le había pedido miles de veces que se mantuviese a distancia de Stefan. Sino fuese para tanto, este no hubiese insistido en mantenerla alejada de su hermano. Pero eso era algo que no podía decirle a Alaric, alias el caza vampiros. De saber que Stefan es un peligro... Tal vez intentase tomar la vía rápida y acabar con su vida, algo que Elena no quería que hiciese. Era el hermano de Damon, por muy mal que le pudiese caer a veces tenía que aceptar que era parte de su vida, su única familia, y no permitiría que Damon perdiese a su único hermano.

-Alaric, ¿Qué tal? –saludó John, apareciendo en escena, provocando la espantada de su sobrina-.¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Soy el chófer.

-Ah, creí que ese era yo –dijo este confuso.

-No hace falta –dijo Jenna bajando las escaleras ya con su vestido de gala puesto-. Vamos con Ric.

-¿Todo listo? –le dijo Elena a su tía, reuniéndose con ella en la puerta, a lo que esta asintió.

-Jeremy va contigo –le informó Jenna a John saliendo por la puerta.

**00000**

Anna salía al jardín de los Lockwood, con su vestido de gala, cuando Damon se acercó ella con un elegante traje de chaqueta y una copa de champán en la mano.

-¿Te presentas a Miss Mystic Falls? –se burló él.

-A veces hay que ponerse tacones para encajar –respondió ella, mientras el chico avanzaba hacia ella mirándola de arriba a bajo-. Me recuerda a 1864. Yo iba a participar cuando todo pasó.

-La nostalgia es una mierda.

-Si vas a burlarte de mí, déjame en paz. Por favor.

-John Gilbert cree que tu madre le robó algo a Jonathan Gilbert... primero –explicó él rodando los ojos-, en 1864.

-¿Eres su recadero? –se mofó ella.

-No sé lo que es, pero no quiero que lo tenga.

-Puedo preguntarle, pero ya has dejado claro que no confías en nosotras... Así que, ¿por qué molestarme?

-Queréis quedaros en el pueblo y con John Gilbert aquí será imposible. Descubre dónde está –le casi ordenó él-. Si se va, podéis vivir en paz.

**00000**

Jeremy estaba en una de las mesas del jardín, hablando con su tío John.

-¿De verdad tengo que pasarme un mes entero viendo estas cosas? –se quejó el chico.

-Puedes resistirte, pero al final eres un Gilbert.

-Oye, creo que sabes mucho sobre la familia. ¿Sabes algo de nuestro antepasado, Jonathan Gilbert?

-Prolífico escritor, inventor loco... ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Leí su diario.

-¿De verdad? –se interesó su tío.

-Sí, papá lo tenía entre sus cosas.

-Me sorprende. La mayoría están guardados.

-¿Es que hay más?

-Escribió diarios toda su vida, hasta que murió loco y alcoholizado. Creía ver demonios.

-¿Los has leído?

-Los he ojeado, sí.

-¿Y qué piensas de lo que escribió? –insistió el chico.

-Solo son los desvaríos de un demente.

Jeremy bajó la cabeza decepcionado. Al alzar de nuevo la vista, vio a Anna a lo lejos. Su tío miró donde él y también la vio.

-Es muy guapa –dijo el hombre.

-Sí, es... Una amiga. Perdona –se despidió él.

El chico fue a buscar a Anna, a quien encontró en uno de los muchos salones de la mansión.

-¡Anna!

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo ella cortante, aún enfadada con él.

-Vamos, no seas así.

-¿Por qué no? –respondió Anna, para luego bajar el tono de voz-. Intentaste utilizarme para que te convirtiera en vampiro y poder estar con otra.

-No te estaba utilizando –se defendió él.

-¿De verdad? ¿Entonces cómo lo llamas?

-No creo que sea peor que hacerte mi amiga para poder "secuestrarme" y amenazar a Damon y Bonnie para abrir la tumba y así sacar a tu madre.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –se sorprendió ella.

-No importa.

-En serio, Jeremy, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

-Todo. Lo sé todo.

El chico le explicó que había leído el diario de Elena y ahí lo narraba todo. Lo que no le dijo fue que hablaba de muchas más cosas de las que prefería no haber leído. No le interesaba saber cuántas veces se colaba su cuñado en la habitación de su hermana para pasar la noche. Hubiese preferido no leer nada de eso. Que Elena le mintiese fue lo que le motivó a leer el diario, pero leer ese tipo de intimidades le hizo sentirse mal al espiar a su hermana.

-¿Sabe Elena que leíste su diario?

-Si ella me oculta cosas, yo voy a hacer lo mismo –respondió él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes todo lo que te ha estado ocultando?

-No lo sé, por una parte estoy furioso porque ocultaron lo que le pasó a Vickie y me borraron la memoria, pero... Por otra me siento aliviado, porque no quiero recordar a Vickie así.

-¿Cómo un monstruo?

-Como alguien que quería matarme –puntualizó él.

-Al principio eras parte del plan para sacar a mi madre –confesó Anna-, pero luego todo cambió. Lo que hemos vivido juntos... No podría hacerte daño. Ya no. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí –sonrió él-. Lo sé.

La pareja siguió hablando bajo la atenta mirada de John Gilbert, quien le preguntó a Jenna cuando esta posó por su lado.

-¿Quién es la amiga de Jeremy?

-Se llama Anna –dijo ella.

-¿De dónde ha salido?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé, parece que le gusta.

-Llegó hace poco, creo –respondió la mujer-. Con su madre, Pearl. Es la familia a la que te niegas a vender el edificio Grayson.

Y ahí fue cuando John comprendió que la chica y su madre eran vampiras. ¿Qué había hecho su hermano para educar así de mal a sus hijos? ¿Cómo era posible que ambos estuviesen saliendo con vampiros? Tenía que acabar con esto y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes. No podía permitir que su familia se involucrase de esa forma con vampiros.

**00000**

Elena, que ya se había maquillado y peinado, subió a ponerse el vestido para el baile. Al llegar a la habitación que actuaba como improvisado vestuario, vio a una de las chicas del concurso. Era Amber, la chica que no era de Familia Fundadora y que solo estaba ahí para que nadie dijese que solo las Familias Fundadoras podían participar. La joven estaba muy nerviosa y no paraba de andar en círculos.

-Amber, ¿estás bien?

-Odio ser el centro de atención –explicó ella-. ¡Me va a dar un ataque!

-¿Quieres que te deje sola para cambiarte?

-¿Sabes? Creo que voy a tomar el aire.

La chica se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, pero la puerta se volvió a abrir poco después y Elena sonrió al ver a Damon reflejado en el espejo.

-No deberías estar aquí –dijo ella divertida, girándose para verle.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Elena se sorprendió ante la seriedad de él, por lo que supo que no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Damon?

-Normalmente tendría una actitud... muy diferente sobre lo que voy a contarte, pero dado que podría hundirme... Voy a... cantar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Stefan se ha hecho adicto a la sangre humana. Tiene un congelador lleno de sangre robada del hospital en casa. Me vendría bien el detalle de no ser por el hecho de que se ha ventilado más de la mitad en tres días y ha levantado las sospechas del Consejo, que ahora está en pie de guerra y me han puesto al frente de la investigación junto con el tío John. Y, por si la cosa no estaba jodida lo suficiente, John amenaza con delatarme sino le entrego _no sé qué_ de un invento que Pearl le robó a Jonathan Gilbert.

-¿Por qué me le cuentas ahora? –se extrañó ella, dado que normalmente esperaría a que terminase el día para contárselo.

-Porque sino lo haga ahora, no creo que tenga fuerzas para decirlo más adelante –se sinceró Damon.

-Todo esto es mi culpa –dijo ella dando vueltas de un lado para otro-, fui yo quien obligó a Stefan a beber mi sangre y quien hizo que John se centrara en ti.

-Elena, mírame –le pidió él colocándole las manos en sus mejillas haciéndola detenerse y mirarle a los ojos-. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Por mucho que me duela aceptarlo, Stefan y tú hubieseis muerto de no ser porque bebió tu sangre. Y con respecto a John... Creo que ya venía centrado en mí de casa. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. ¿Me oyes? Nada de esto es tu culpa.

Unos golpes de nudillos en la puerta les hicieron separarse.

-Elena, vamos. Solo faltas tú –le dijo Carol Lockwood.

-Sí, claro. Ya voy. Necesito un minuto.

-Aún no te has vestido... –le reprochó ella, para después mirar al chico-. Los acompañantes esperan abajo, Damon.

-Está bien –rechistó él por lo bajo.

Damon le dedicó a Elena una mirada con la que pretendía transmitirle fuerza y salió de la habitación junto a la mujer del alcalde.

**00000**

Mientras Elena se vestía, Damon fue a buscar a su hermano, a quien no encontró por ninguna parte. No sabía si eso era algo positivo o negativo. Viendo cómo estaba el asunto, era malo seguro.

La chica terminó de ponerse el vestido y fue a reunirse con las otras chicas. Miró hacia abajo y no logró ver a Damon entre el resto de acompañantes. Se extrañó un poco, pero confiaba en que vendría. Se habría entretenido hablando con alguien.

-La señorita Caroline Forbes y su acompañante Jefrey Lockwood Hamilton –presentó el señor Lockwood.

Elena le dedicó a la rubia una mirada de ánimo y esta bajó a reunirse con su pareja de baile. Ahora era el turno de Amber, pero como la chica no aparecía, Carol Lockwood le pidió a Elena que se posicionase ella.

-La señorita Elena Gilbert y su acompañante Damon Salvatore -presentó de nuevo el alcalde.

Elena estaba nerviosa porque Damon aún no había aparecido, pero cuando llegó a la mitad de las escaleras, sonrió ampliamente al encontrarse con la profunda mirada oceánica de su chico, quien la esperaba con una sonrisa radiante.

Al tomar su mano, ambos sintieron ese cosquilleo tan particular que sintieron cuando se tocaron por primera vez. Todos los nervios y pensamientos que los acechaban quedaron en un segundo plano. Sus mentes desconectaron y solo estaban ellos, en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad donde nada ni nadie podía interponerse entre ellos.

Él vestía un traje de chaqueta negro, con camisa blanca y corbata oscura. Sus hermosos ojos celestes resaltaban entre tanto oscuro, al igual que su reluciente anillo de día, a juego con sus ojos. Además de estar muy elegante, era increíblemente sexy.

Ella, con el pelo rizado para la ocasión y a penas recogido por adornos celestes, vestía un hermoso vestido largo que ondulaba ligeramente al caminar. El vestido era azul, un par de tonos más oscuros que los ojos del chico. Unos pendientes de plata hacían juego con la pulsare de la madre de Damon que este le había regalado hacía tiempo cargada con verbena para protegerla de la _compulsión_.

Mientras caminaban hacia la improvisada pista de baile del jardín, donde estaban posicionadas el resto de parejas, empezó a sonar _All I need_ de Within Temptation, la canción que les acompañaría durante el baile.

Todos se quedaron prendados al contemplar a la pareja danzar al son de la música. Antes incluso de comenzar ya se habían ganado la exclusiva atención del público.

Elegancia y sensualidad. Así era como podía definirse el baile que se marcaron Damon y Elena. Sus intentas miradas y sus cuerpos danzando como uno solo lo decían todo: se compenetraban a la perfección, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

**00000**

Poco después de finalizar el baile, el jurado se reunió para ejercer su voto. Las chicas estaban en un improvisado escenario esperando el resultado de la votación. Mientras tanto, Amber y Stefan seguían sin aparecer.

-Antes de anunciar a la ganadora –dijo el alcalde Lockwood-, quería agradecer personalmente a todas estas jóvenes sus esfuerzos por mejorar nuestra comunidad.

El hombre hizo una pausa para aplaudir, antes de volver a continuar.

-Y sin más preámbulo, es un honor anunciar a la nueva Miss Mystic Falls... ¡Caroline Forbes!

La rubia no podía crearse que había ganada. Había dado por hecho que Elena ganaría por la empatía de los padres muertos, pero no. Había ganado ella, Caroline Forbes.

La chica recibió una banda y una tiara como premio y recibió el aplauso colectivo.

Cuando descendieron del escenario, Elena fue junto a Damon, quien no le había quitado ojo de encima, pues la veía hermosa con ese vestido.

-El concurso estaba amañado desde el primer momento –la alentó él-. Habían decidido la ganadora antes incluso de empezar con todo esto.

-No importa, me alegro por Caroline.

-Tú siempre será la ganadora para mí –aseguró el chico depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano derecha, haciéndola sonreír.

-Damon, creo que deberías ir a buscar a Stefan. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Quiero quedarme contigo –dijo él colocando sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y atrayéndola a sí.

-Te compensaré esta noche –prometió la joven acariciando el pelo de su novio sin despeinarlo demasiado.

-Está bien... Pero no te quites este vestido, quiero ser yo quien lo haga –le dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo con sonrisa traviesa, dándole un rápido beso antes de ir a buscar a su hermano.

**00000**

Damon registró toda la casa sin éxito, por lo que solo le quedaba mirar en el exterior. En la oscuridad de la noche, el vampiro solo tuvo que alejarse unos metros de la mansión para dar con Stefan. Lo último que esperaba encontrar era aquello que tanto había temido: a su hermano mordiendo el cuello de Amber, quien gritaba de dolor.

-¡Stefan! –le gritó Damon.

El vampiro soltó a la chica, que cayó al suelo, y se giró hacia su hermano. Stefan tenía la mirada perdida, su boca chorreaba sangre, sus colmillos estaban afilados y las venas de los ojos muy marcadas. Por un momento, Damon creyó que se le echaría encima para atacarle, pero se quedó inmóvil mirándole pero sin ver nada realmente.

-Vamos, contrólate –le insistió su hermano, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia él-. Tranquilo. Vamos, Stefan.

Cuando ya le hubo posado una mano en el hombre, el vampiro lanzó a Damon por los aires con furia.

Elena llegó corriendo y vio cómo Stefan volvía a cargar contra su hermano, quien se había puesto de nuevo en pie.

-¡Stefan, basta! –chilló Elena aterrada al ver cómo el vampiro arrancaba la rama de un árbol y la alzaba para estacar a su hermano en el pecho.

En ese momento, Stefan soltó la rama y se llevó la mano a la cabeza al estar sufriendo un dolor punzante. Tanto Elena como Damon miraron hacia Bonnie, quien había seguido a su amiga sin que esta lo supiese y le estaba provocando ese dolor a Stefan.

En ese momento, Stefan soltó la rama y se llevó la mano a la cabeza al estar sufriendo un dolor punzante. Rápidamente, Damon lanzó a su hermano lejos de él. Tanto Elena como Damon miraron hacia Bonnie, quien había seguido a su amiga sin que esta lo supiese y le estaba provocando ese dolor a Stefan.

-Está bien –le intentó calmar Damon, el cual era el que estaba más cerca de él y tenía las manos alzadas en señal de paz.

Elena estaba asustada, Bonnie solo sentía furia hacia el vampiro, quien seguía confuso, y Damon trataba de controlar la situación lo mejor que podía a pesar de no haber presenciada de forma tan directa una de las _crisis_ de Stefan.

-Stefan... –dijo Damon con voz relajada, todo lo contrario a como se sentía, pues temía que se lanzase a atacar a Elena y no poder impedírselo porque la cantidad de sangre que tenía ahora en su organismo le proporcionaba una fuerza tal capaz de vencerle a él.

El vampiro, asustado por lo que había intentado hacer -matar a una humana y atacar a su hermano- salió de allí corriendo.

Damon le hizo a Amber olvidar lo sucedido y llamó a la sheriff, pues esta también estaba buscando a la chica.

-No recuerda lo que pasó –dijo la sheriff Forbes.

-Es una suerte que la hayan encontrado –dijo Damon refiriéndose a Elena y Bonnie-, ha perdido mucha sangre.

-¿No habéis visto nada? –preguntó Liz a las chicas.

Tanto Elena como Damon miraron a la ahora asustada Bonnie, la cual negó con la cabeza.

-No –mintió Elena-, solo la encontramos y llegó Damon.

-¿Se pondrá bien? –preguntó Bonnie, hablando por primera vez desde que empezó aquella especie de pesadilla.

-Eso parece –respondió la sheriff-. ¿Por qué no volvéis a la fiesta? Damon y yo nos encargamos de esto.

-Bien –dijo Elena cuando su novio asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que hiciera caso.

Las chicas se fueron dejándoles solos.

-¿Han visto la marca? –le preguntó Liz a Damon.

-No, he llegado antes de que se acercaran. Había mucha sangre, no se veía bien.

**00000**

-Bonnie, quería darte las gracias por salvar a Damon –dijo Elena mientras caminaban hacia el edificio.

-No podía dejar que Stefan le matase –respondió esta cortante.

-Gracias –agradeció ella de corazón-. Mira, Bonnie... Sé que es difícil, pero esta es la vida que he elegido.

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Te dije que no te obligaría a elegir, pero yo necesito tiempo para averiguar si mi amistad contigo merece la pena teniendo en cuenta todo esto, el peligro que te ronda a cada segundo.

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

**00000**

Damon estaba llegando a su casa cuando se encontró con dos mujeres en la entrada.

-Esto empieza a aburrirme –dijo él con pesadez.

-Hemos venido a hablar –respondió Anna.

-No estoy de humor, hoy no ha sido precisamente un buen día...

-Anna dice que buscas algo que le quité a Jonathan Gilbert –intervino Pearl.

-Te escucho...

La mujer la entregó una bolsita de tela.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Damon.

-Jonathan hablaba con pasión de sus inventos –explicó mientras este extraía una especie de reloj de bolsillo roto de la bolsa-. Me contó que había creado un artefacto de detección con el que podía localizar a los vampiros del pueblo.

-Un reloj de bolsillo.

-Es lo que resultó ser, pero no es lo que le robé. Descubrí mi error cuando vi el reloj en sus manos. Y ya era tarde, la aguja estaba señalándome.

-¿Y qué es esto? –preguntó él mirando el reloj que le había dado.

-No lo sé, pero ahora es tuyo.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-A cambio de nada. Mi hija quiere quedarse aquí, yo quiero quedarme aquí. Perdimos tu confianza y tienes razón. Considéralo una disculpa.

Damon no supo qué decir, le parecía extraño que alguien diese algo sin pedir nada a cambio y, viniendo Pearl, era aún más extraño.

**00000**

Stefan llegó a casa unas horas después. Damon le ofreció un vaso de su whisky favorito cargado de verbena. El vampiro lo tomó como una ofrenda de paz y se lo bebió sin pensárselo dos veces. Nada más tomarlo, Stefan cayó al suelo doliéndose por el efecto de la verbena quemándole por dentro.

-Lo siento, Steff –le dijo su hermano arrodillándose junto a él-. Pero es lo mejor, hasta que vuelvas a ser tú mismo.

Damon llevó al chico al sótano y lo encerró en el antiguo invernadero de verbena de Zach, que ahora actuaría como celda de Stefan.

Cuando hubo terminado, llamó a Elena al móvil.

-Hola.

-Le he dado a Stefan verbena –le informó él-, lo he encerrado en el sótano hasta que descubra qué hacer con él.

-¿Sigues queriendo que me pase por allí?

-¿Quieres tú? –le devolvió el chico la pregunta, creyendo que la respuesta sería negativa.

-Claro, dijiste que querías ser tú quien me quitase el vestido. Y no pienso dormir vestida así esta noche –bromeó ella-. Así que...

-Te espero entonces –sonrió él.

-Estaré allí enseguida.

**00000**

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Damon bajó a ver a Stefan acompañado por Elena, quien se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba una de sus prendas que había dejado en la habitación del chico cuando empezó a quedarse a pasar los fines de semana con él.

Stefan se negó a beber la sangre de animal embotellada que le habían llevado. Damon decidió dejarlo pasar, dado que solo se estaba haciendo el mártir y sabía que tarde o temprano cedería.

Elena iba a subir de nuevo a la casa, pero vio que Damon no tenía intenciones de ir.

-¿Vienes?

-Me quedo aquí –dijo él pegando la espalda a la pared y dejándose caer al suelo.

No se esperaba que ella se quedase, pero Elena siempre le sorprendía y esta vez no iba a ser menos. La chica se sentó en la misma posición que él, frente por frente de Damon, y estiró una mano para dársela. El pasillo del sótano era muy estrecho, por lo que se tomaron de la mano sin esfuerzo alguno, a la vez que sus rodillas derechas se apoyaban la una en la otra. Pasaron horas así, hasta que el estómago de la humana rigió, provocando una leve risa por parte del vampiro.

-Anda, vamos a alimentarte –sonrió él levantándose y extendiendo sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica aceptó su ayuda y ambos caminaron abrazados hacia la cocina, donde Damon preparó almuerzo para uno. Él bebió sangre que había tomado prestada de las reservas del hospital que su hermano había robado, pues necesitaba tener las energías al máximo por si Stefan hacía una de las suyas.


	37. Capítulo 36

_36_

Hacía dos días que Stefan estaba encerrado en el sótano. Dos días que la sed le consumía. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino el hecho de que su subconsciente le atormentase trayéndole recuerdos de la peor decisión que había tomado en su eterna vida. Los recuerdos de la noche en que su vida y la de su hermano cambiaron para siempre habían estados enterrados en su mente durante siglo y medio, pero ahora volvían en proyecciones vívidas y solo lograban odiarse más a sí mismo.

_**Un grupo de hombres liderados por Jonathan Gilbert metieron a un vampiro en una celda móvil tirada por caballos. Damon y Stefan les observaban atentamente ocultos entre los árboles, esperando el momento oportuno para rescatar a Katherine.**_

_**-Vamos a la iglesia, nos esperan –le dijo Jonathan a sus compañeros. **_

_**-Acércate por detrás –le indicó Stefan a su hermano-, yo los distraigo. ¡Vamos!**_

_**Damon se separó de él, mientras que este salió de su escondite y llamó la atención de los caza vampiros.**_

_**-¡Aquí! He visto a otro, ¡de prisa! Ayudadme –pidió él antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque.**_

_**-¡Coged las armas! –le dijo Jonathan a los hombres, siguiendo a Stefan.**_

_**Un único guardia se quedó vigilando el carro donde encerraron a los vampiros. El chico estaba tan asustado y nervioso que no fue capaz de ver a Damon hasta que este le golpeó en la cara y lo dejó inconsciente. **_

_**Damon le quitó las llaves de la celda y su hermano se unió a él y ambos abrieron la puerta.**_

_**-No tenemos mucho tiempo –le apresuró Stefan.**_

_**-Katherine... –la llamó Damon al encontrar a la chica tumbada en el suelo, rodeado de otros vampiros.**_

_**Los hermanos sacaron a la vampira de la celda y la tumbaron en el camino para poder quitarle la mordaza que tenía en la boca y las ataduras impregnadas en verbena de sus manos.**_

_**-Te sacaremos de aquí –prometió Damon a la chica.**_

_**-¡Damon, de prisa! –le apremió Stefan cuando empezó a escuchar voces acercándose a ellos.**_

_**-¡Allí! –gritó una voz.**_

_**Acto seguido, se escuchó un disparo que sobresaltó a los tres. Stefan no supo de dónde vino, pero sí que vio cómo su hermano caía desplomado al suelo.**_

_**-¡No! –gritó el chico corriendo hacia él-. ¡No! Damon... –murmuró este al ver cómo su hermano expiraba y el último brillo de vida desaparecía de sus celestes ojos.**_

_**Stefan alzó la vista y vio a un grupo de humanos corriendo hacia ellos, con antorchas encendidas y escopetas en mano.**_

_**El chico cogió el arma del guardia que dejó inconsciente Damon y la alzó en la dirección de los caza vampiros. No tuvo la oportunidad de apuntar hacia ellos, puesto que un hombre disperso del grupo le pegó un tiro en el pecho. Stefan cayó al suelo agonizando, sabía que iba a morir. En un último movimiento, miró los ojos inertes de su hermano para después dirigir la vista hacia Katherine. Les había fallado, les había fallado a ambos.**_

-Stefan–le llamó la voz de su hermano-. Stefan...

La voz sonaba lejana, pues él aún continuaba sumergido en su recuerdo.

_**El chico seguía contemplando el rostro de Katherine, pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada. La vampira vocalizó un "Te quiero" mientras este daba sus últimas bocanadas de aire. Lo último que vio antes de morir fue cómo los humanos volvían a encerrar a Katherine en la celda.**_

Stefan seguía sin volver en sí, por lo que Damon decidió salir de la celda donde lo encerraba y dejarle allí. Ya volvería a intentarlo más adelante.

-¿Crees que es buena idea tenerlo encerrado ahí? –inquirió Elena.

-No podía dejarlo suelto comiéndose gente mientras el Consejo busca vampiros –explicó Damon algo burlón.

-¿Y no tiene nada que ver con que te preocupas por él? –le indicó ella, pues sabía que el chico se preocupaba por su hermano aunque intentase negarlo.

-No es lo mío –dijo Damon evasivo, subiendo a la casa con Elena caminando tras él.

Stefan, por su parte, volvió a sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

_**Abrió los ojos confuso. Había muerto, lo sabía. ¿Cómo era posible que volviese a abrir los ojos? Miró a su alrededor y no comprendió cómo había llegado hasta allí. ¿Qué había sucedido?**_

_**Al mirarse la camisa, Stefan vio la mancha de sangre que había provocado su herida. Se desabrochó la blanca camisa y vio que la herida había desaparecido. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Y por qué tenía un enorme anillo azul en su dedo corazón de la mano derecho con una "S" grabada en él? Todo era tan extraño... **_

_**-Katherine me dijo que te lo hiciera hace tiempo –le explicó Emily Bennett, apareciendo junto a él.**_

_**-¿Dónde estamos?**_

_**-En la cantera. Al norte del pueblo. Mi hermano y yo te trajimos anoche. Te encontramos muerto.**_

_**-¿Dónde está Damon? –se preocupó el chico.**_

_**Como respuesta, Emily miró hacia el lago, donde estaba Damon. Estaba sentando, con el pecho descubierto y la mirada perdida en el horizonte.**_

_**En ese momento, Stefan comprendió lo que sucedía.**_

_**-¿Soy... Soy un...?**_

_**-Aún no. Estás en transición.**_

_**-¿Pero cómo? –preguntó él levantándose del suelo-. Yo no...**_

_**-Tenías sangre de Katherine en las venas al morir.**_

_**-No, yo nunca...**_

_**-Hace semanas que te obligaba a beberla, Stefan.**_

_**-¿Y Damon?**_

_**-Con él no fue necesario. Él bebió voluntariamente.**_

_**Stefan estaba confuso, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Tanta información le abrumaba.**_

_**Fue a sentarse con su hermano, pero este empezó a hablar antes de que lo hiciera.**_

_**-Me desperté y no sabía dónde estaba. Fui a la iglesia y vi cómo la arrastraban dentro. Entonces, la incendiaron. La iglesia fue pasto de las llamas –explicó él para después mirar a su hermano a los ojos-. La han matado. Se ha ido.**_

_**Stefan vio al fin su rostro, era la primera vez que lo veía tan abatido. De no ser porque su hermano nunca permitiría que le viesen llorar, en ese momento lo estaría haciendo.**_

**00000**

Damon estaba en el salón de la mansión, observando atentamente el reloj de Jonathan Gilbert que le había dado Pearl. ¿Por qué tendría John tanto interés en un reloj de bolsillo roto? ¿Qué tipo de invento sería? ¿Funcionaría?

-¿Has averiguado qué es eso? –le preguntó Elena entrando en la sala.

-No. Sea lo que sea no funciona.

-¿Pearl no te dijo nada más? –inquirió ella sacando ropa de una bolsa de viajes.

Desde de que encerraron a Stefan en el sótano, Elena se había quedado en casa de Damon. Prácticamente vivía allí. Había logrado convencer a su tía de que el chico necesitaba su apoyo y ayuda con un asunto familiar y esta había aceptado con la condición de que no se saltase las clases y que fuese a casa para las comidas. A Elena la pareció una oferta magnífica, por lo que la aceptó sin dudarlo.

-Ella creyó que era el detector de vampiros, pero parece un reloj... Jonathan Gilbert era un científico loco –se burló él, para después ponerse serio-. ¿Has hablado con tu tío?

-Intento evitarlo, la verdad. Además, casi estoy viviendo aquí –sonrió ella.

-¿Vas a volver esta noche? -le preguntó Damon, girándose para verla.

-¿Quieres que lo haga? –le dijo la chica con voz seductora, sonriendo divertida al ver la esperanza de una respuesta afirmativa brillando en los ojos de él.

-Si tú quieres... –respondió el vampiro, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

Elena se mordió el labio inferior al verle tan sexy con ese jersey negro tan ajustado a su espectacular figura. Se sentía tentada a sumergirse en el contacto con su perfecto cuerpo, en la calidez de sus caricias, pero tenía que contener sus impulsos. Si llegaba tarde a clase, su tía no la dejaría quedarse más a dormir.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –sonrió pícaramente Damon, quien se había movido a velocidad vampírica y estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Tengo que irme –se apresuró a decir Elena, sabiendo que sino se iba ya no lo haría nunca.

La chica le dio un beso de despedida que él se negó a que así fuese, puesto que alargó el beso todo cuanto pudo.

-Damon... –le advirtió ella contra sus labios-. Voy a llegar tarde a clase.

-No te vayas –pidió él volviéndola a besar.

-Tengo que hacerlo –dijo la chica intentando recoger toda la fuerza de voluntad que le fue posible-, sino no podré quedarme a dormir esta noche.

Damon refunfuñó, pero acabó cediendo. Por nada en el mundo estaría dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de pasar una noche con ella.

-Nos vemos luego –le prometió Elena dándole un último beso de despedida.

**00000**

Jeremy caminaba por el exterior del instituto, de camino a su primera clase de la mañana. Andaba distraído con su mochila a un hombro, la capucha de la sudadera puesta y los auriculares para escuchar música.

Alguien apareció por detrás de él y le quitó uno de los auriculares. Iba a protestar, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro a ver de quién se trataba.

-Sorpresa... –sonrió Anna.

Jeremy se bajó la capucha y se terminó de quitar los auriculares, para luego pasarse el cable por detrás del cuello.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Recoger esto –respondió ella entregándole un papel.

-¿Un horario de clases?

-Desde mañana estudio oficialmente aquí.

-Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

-No, al final convencí a mi madre –dijo ella ilusionada dándole un golpecito divertido en el hombro.

-¿Por qué quieres ir al instituto? Qué rollo...

-¿Necesitas que te lo diga?

-¿Vas a aguantar esto solo por estar conmigo?

-Sí. Así es –se sinceró la chica.

-Eso es...

-¿Estúpido? ¿Patético? ¿Vuelve la acosadora?

-Increíble –terminó él la frase, haciéndola sonreír-. Increíble –repitió posando una mano sobre la mejilla de ella e inclinándose para besarla.

**00000**

Damon fue a hacer una visita a su hermano, el cual estaba ahora sentado sobre la improvisada cama.

-Deberías comer –dijo el chico mostrándole a través de los barrotes de la puerta una botella de plástico con sangre-. Dieta Stefan cien por cien –al ver que este no se movía, continuó hablando-. ¿Sabes lo que pasará sino comes? Acabarás podrido y reseco.

-No tengo hambre –respondió Stefan sin mirarle.

-Claro que sí, es un hambre eterna. Toma –dijo poniendo la botella apoyada contra los barrotes-. Ya has eliminado la sangre humana, ¿quieres decirme por qué sigues aquí auto compadeciéndote? Vamos, bebe –le instó tirando finalmente la botella a la celda.

Stefan alzó levemente la vista hacia la botella pero volvió a bajarla, negándose a beber.

-Vale, tú muérete. Me da igual –le dijo Damon yéndose de allí, pues le dolía ver cómo su hermano se autodestruía de esa forma.

Damon estaba en la biblioteca cuando le llamaron al teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, soy Alaric Saltzman.

-¿De dónde has sacado este número? –se extrañó él.

-Es un misterio... Escucha, he estado indagando sobre el tío de Elena. ¿Te interesa?

-¿Indagando?

-Tengo un amigo que hizo criminología cuando estábamos en la universidad. Digamos que se le da muy bien indagar.

-¿Y ha encontrado algo?

-La pedí que examinara los registros telefónicos de John –explicó Ric-. Recibió varias llamadas de un número, el mismo que marcó Elena cuando habló con Isobel. Pero ese número se desconectó.

-Isobel conoce a John, ya lo sabemos.

-Sí, pero ahora recibe llamadas de otro número y mi amigo ha podido localizarlo. Tengo la dirección, es una casa en GroveHill.

-¿Isobel está en GroveHill?

-No lo sé, podríamos echar un vistazo –propuso el humano.

-Perfecto, dime dónde es.

-¿Para que vayas sin mí? No, creo que no.

-Vamos, intentaste matarme.

-Tú me mataste a mí.

Damon escuchó un pitido en el móvil, indicándole una llamada entrante.

-Espera –le pidió a Ric para contestar a la llamada de Elena-. Dime.

-Voy para allá. ¿Cómo está Stefan?

-Extra depre. Espera –le dijo para volver a su conversación con el profesor-. Vale, te espero en una hora.

-Bien –accedió este, colgando la llamada.

-No quiere comer nada –le explicó Damon a su novia.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Ya se le pasará. Pero oye, tanta atención a Stefan va a hacer que me ponga celoso.

-Pues no tienes motivos para ello, me gusta el hermano malo.

-¿Así que ahora soy malo? –fingió él sentirse ofendido.

-Eres mi chico malo, sí. Y no sabes cuánto me gusta eso... –dijo ella con voz seductora.

-Hmm... No tardes mucho en venir –pidió él deseoso de volver a estar con la chica.

-Enseguida estoy allí.

Nada más colgar el teléfono, Elena se sobresaltó al ver a su tío junto a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Lo siento –se disculpó él.

-Tío John... Qué susto.

-Tenemos que hablar. Casi no nos hemos visto.

-Lo siento, iba a salir. Así que...

-Será un momento –insistió el hombre.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

-Bueno, creo que lo sabes.

-¿Saber qué?

-¿Para qué seguir fingiendo? ¿Qué crees que diría tu madre si supiera que sales con un vampiro?

-¿Qué madre? –le desafió ella, haciéndole saber que sabía la verdad sobre su verdadera madre.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de él, Elena salió de la habitación dejándole allí.

**00000**

Stefan seguía sin beber la sangre que Damon le había traído y, una vez más, sus recuerdos volvieron a golpear su cabeza con fuerza.

_**Damon seguía sentado frente al lago, perdido en sus pensamientos. Stefan cogió un cubo de agua y limpió sus camisas.**_

_**-Jonathan Gilbert ya se lo habrá dicho a Padre –dijo el menor de los hermanos-. ¿Qué pensará de nuestra muerte?**_

_**-No le importa. Nos traicionó.**_

_**-Él quería protegernos, Damon. Quería proteger al pueblo.**_

_**-Agg –se quejó este cuando un rayo de sol iluminó directamente sus ojos-. Me arden los ojos.**_

_**-Es el proceso. Los dolores, los nauseas... Emily dice que nuestro cuerpo nos pide sangre para completar la transición.**_

_**-Eso no va a pasar.**_

_**-¿Ya lo has decidido? –preguntó Stefan-. ¿Vas a morir?**_

_**-¿Tú no? Se trataba de estar con Katherine, pero se ha ido. Se acabó.**_

**00000**

Damon le había explicado a Elena que Stefan se negaba a beber. Esta estaba preocupada, pues se sentía culpable. En cierto modo, si el vampiro estaba en esa situación era por culpa de ella, por insistirle para que bebiese su sangre. No tenía que haberlo hecho, no tuvo derecho a obligarle a hacer algo que no quería, a convertirle en el _monstruo_, como él mismo denominaba, que le hacía ser la sangre humana.

Elena estaba sentada en el regazo de su chico mientras hablaban.

-Solo está en plan dramático –intentó tranquilizarla él-, no va a matarse de hambre.

-¿Y por qué no come?

-Se siente mal por lo que hizo, es lo típico: Stefan el mártir. Se le pasará.

-¿Podrías quedarte de niñera un rato? –le pidió Damon poco después, jugando con el cabello de la chica-. He quedado con el profesor.

-¿Alaric? –se extrañó ella, girándose para acabar sentada a horcajadas sobre él-. ¿Ahora sois amigos?

-Yo no tengo amigos, Elena –respondió este _¿con algo de pena?_

-Me tienes a mí. Me gustaría que pensaras en mí no solo como novia, sino también como amiga, como alguien en quien confiar y revelar tu alma –dijo ella retirándole de la cara los flequillos del pelo.

-Eres la única persona en quien confío realmente –confesó él juntando sus frentes-. Mi alma te pertenece. Lo eres todo para mí. No sabes cuánto te necesito...

-Yo también te necesito. Sin ti no sería capaz de superar todo esto. Eres mi fuerza –dijo ella hundiendo los dedos de sus manos en el pelo de él.

-Y tú mi humanidad –respondió el vampiro dándole un beso en los labios-. Tengo que irme ya.

-No... –se resignó la humana a dejarlo ir, devolviéndole el beso.

-Ric me espera –insistió él.

-Vale... Pero no vengas muy tarde –condicionó ella.

-De acuerdo.

-Y ten cuidado.

-Si tú me prometes guardar las distancias con Stefan. Nada de acercarse demasiado a la celda y, mucho menos, entrar en ella.

-Hecho –aceptó el trato la joven, sellándolo con un beso.

Damon se levantó del sofá y se puso la cazadora para salir.

-No pasará nada –aseguró ella-. Tranquilo.

-¿Sabes? Confías mucho en él, dadas las circunstancias –dijo él pensando en el _incidente_ que tuvo la chica con su hermano, ese en el que ella casi muere.

-Tú también, de lo contrario no te irías –respondió Elena, refiriéndose al hecho de que Damon confiase en que su hermano acabaría bebiendo sangre animal y volviendo a ser el mismo. Además, si Damon creyese que Stefan sería un peligro para la chica, ni por asomo la dejaría sola con él.

-No tardaré –prometió el chico.

**00000**

John estaba tomando una copa en el Grill cuando una mujer se acercó a él.

-Señor Gilbert...

-Pearl –saludó él-. Es un placer. Lo reconozco, me sorprende verte.

La vampira tomó asiento frente a él.

-Jenna me ha dicho que quería discutir la venta personalmente.

-Venir a verme aquí ha sido bastante arriesgado –le advirtió él.

-No soy estúpida, señor Gilbert. Ya sabía quién era cuando me pidió que viniera.

Tras una pausa algo incómoda, ella prosiguió.

-Damon me dijo que busca el objeto que le robé a Jonathan. Comprenderá que no tengo intención de dárselo.

-Por eso te he hecho venir. Pienso hacerte cambiar de idea.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?

-Con el encanta de los Gilbert –sonrió él irónicamente-. Sé que tienes debilidad por nosotros. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

**00000**

Aprovechando que su hermana estaba en casa de Damon y no podría oírles, Anna fue a la habitación de Jeremy. Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama hablando.

-Así que tu madre estaba enamorada de Jonathan y él la traicionó.

-Sí.

-Y ahora mi tío John quiere ese invento o lo que sea que ella le dio a Damon.

-Más o menos –sonrió ella.

-John mencionó que había más diarios, por eso debe saberlo todo –intuyó el joven.

-¿Vamos a hablar de esto toda la noche? –dijo ella sentándose de rodillas frente a él-. Te lo he contado todo... –añadió agachándose un poco para besarle-. Y quizá no debería, porque podemos meternos en un buen lío.

El chico la rodeó por la cintura y la hizo caer en la cama, quedando debajo de él.

-Yo no pienso decir nada.

-Tu tío nos quiere muertas –afirmó Anna colocando una mano detrás de la nuca de Jeremy.

-Eso no lo sabes... –dijo él tumbándose junto a ella.

-Sí, lo sé. Nos odia, Jeremy.

-Pero yo no.

-No –sonrió ella-. Tú eres muy distinto.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué es lo que soy?

-Mi punto débil.

La pareja empezó a besarse con pasión. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y pronto sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro.

Se pusieron de rodillas sobre la cama. Jeremy se quitó la camisa y ella acarició sus pectorales. Después, el chico la ayudó a quitarse su propia camiseta, quedando ella en sujetador.

Entre cálidos besos, Jeremy volvió a tumbar a la chica en la cama. Estaba a punto de desabrocharle el sujetador cuando recordó una cosa.

-No quiero que Jenna nos pille.

-Está en la cocina –le indicó ella agudizando el oído-. Ha abierto el frigorífico.

-¿Puedes oír eso? –se sorprendió él, a lo que esta asintió-. Pues es genial... –sonrió el chico volviendo a retomar por donde lo habían dejado.

**00000**

Damon y Alaric llegaron a la dirección que el amigo de este último les había dado. Según sospechaban, Isobel podría estar ahí.

-Es aquí –indicó el humano-. Han pagado tres meses por adelantado.

-Vamos a ver... –dijo el vampiro llamando a la puerta-. No sé si voy a poder entrar.

-¿Cómo funciona eso? ¿Siempre te tienen que invitar?

-El dueño o residente habitual. Alquileres y hoteles son una zona gris, nunca sabes qué va a pasar.

Al ver que nadie iría a abrir la puerta, Damon se dispuso a forzar la cerradura.

-¿Podemos no matar a nadie hoy? –pidió Ric.

-¿Solo me has traído para que te haga compañía?

Una vez abierta la puerta, el vampiro le hizo una señal al profesor para que pasase primero.

-No parece que haya nadie en casa –dijo este último.

Damon estiró una puerta hacia más allá del umbral de la puerta, comprobando que podía pasar.

-¡Sí! Puedo entrar. Parece que no hay residentes permanentes.

La casa estaba en penumbra y parecía no haber nadie en ella. Ambos caminaron con precaución. Damon, como siempre, no pudo evitar cotillear un poco. Cuando abrió el frigorífico se sorprendió al ver que había bolsas de sangre dentro.

-Ahh... Ric –le llamó él-, tenemos compañía.

En el momento en que Alaric se giró para mirar hacia él, un vampiro apareció de la nada y cogió al profesor de la solapa de la cazadora, empotrándolo contra la pared y mostrándole los colmillos.

Ric golpeó al vampiro en el pecho con un puño americano con pinchos de madera. Este cayó dolorido al suelo. Cuando volvió a cargar contra el humano, Damon le dio un golpe y lo hizo caer de nuevo.

-Chicos, chicos... –les riñó Damon-. Ya está bien. Te conozco –dijo al mirar al vampiro a la cara.

-¿Damon? –se sorprendió este.

-Eres Henry, estabas en la tumba.

-Sí, señor –sonrió él-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Damon le dijo que era amigo de John, por lo que el vampiro pareció alegrarse, incluso le ofreció una bolsa de sangre para beber.

-Dime, ¿de qué conoces a John Gilbert?

-Ah, de hace años –mintió Damon-. Es un buen amigo. ¿Y tú de qué?

-Le conocí cuando salí de la tumba. Me ha estado ayudando.

-¿Cómo te ha ayudado? –intervino Alaric.

-A adaptarme –sonrió Henry-. Es un mundo nuevo: coches, ordenadores, webs de contactos... Hay mucho que aprender. Él me consiguió esta casa.

-¿Y vives aquí solo o hay alguien más contigo? –inquirió Ric de forma intimidante.

-Es su forma pasivo-agresiva de preguntar si conoces a una mujer llamada Isobel – intervino Damon, tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-Ah, no –respondió el vampiro-. No conozco a ninguna Isobel, solo a John. Es mi único amigo. Él me lo ha enseñado todo: usar el microondas, poner la lavadora...

-¿Y tú qué haces por él? –preguntó el profesor.

-Le tengo informado sobre los otros, los de la tumba. Siguen cabreados con el Consejo por intentar quemarlos vivos. Yo paso, pero esos chicos quieren venganza.

-¿Y John, qué quiere de ellos?

-Solo está vigilándolos, ¿entendéis? –dijo Henry mirando a ambos-. Para que no se metan en líos.

-¡Así es John! –sonrió falsamente Damon-. Siempre ayudando.

El móvil del vampiro empezó a sonar.

-Es John –sonrió este al ver quién llamaba.

-Oh, espera. Déjame hablar con él –pidió Damon.

-Claro –accedió él entregándole el móvil.

El teléfono seguía sonando sin que Damon lo cogiese.

-¿No vas a contestar?

-¿Tengo que... contestar? –preguntó Damon mirando a Alaric, el cual negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? –inquirió Henry empezando a ponerse nervioso.

A Damon se le marcaron las venas de los pómulos y el chico se giró con los colmillos afilados para enfrentarse a Alaric, pero Damon le detuvo. El humano le clavó una estaca en el corazón de inmediato y este cayó al suelo inerte.

-No matemos a nadie esta noche –se mofó Damon dándole una palmadita a Ric en el hombro-, ¿recuerdas? Lo has dicho tú.

**00000**

Elena fue a ver si su cuñado había tomado ya la sangre que Damon le había llevado. Tal y como este le había pedido, mantuvo las distancias y no entró en la celda. La chica se quedó detrás de la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó, pero al ver que no respondía, volvió a hablar-. Damon dice que tienes que beberte eso –indicó mirando la botella de sangre-. Lo necesitas, Stefan.

El vampiro ignoraba sus palabras.

-No podrás sobrevivir –insistió ella.

-No quiero sobrevivir –afirmó él fríamente alzando la vista para mirarla.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero vivir, después de lo que hice no puedo seguir. Esto tiene que acabar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Stefan no respondió a su pregunta, pues volvió a introducirse en sus oscuros recuerdos.

_**Quedaba pocas horas para que terminase el plazo para completar la transición en vampiro o morir. Stefan había decidido ir a pedir disculpas a su padre, despedirse de él. Debía verle antes de morir, no podía irse sin haberle hecho entender el por qué de su traición.**_

_**En la oscuridad de la noche, Stefan vio cómo la luz del despacho de su padre estaba encendida. Agudizó el oído y pudo oír la conversación que se estaba produciendo allí.**_

_**-¿Un trago, señor Gilbert?**_

_**-Gracias, señor Salvatore –dijo él recibiendo una copa-. No le entretendré. Solo quiero comprobar que la anotación es correcta –explicó escribiendo con pluma en un libro.**_

_**-Hay que documentar la pérdida de vidas inocentes en la iglesia.**_

_**-¿Vidas inocentes, señor Salvatore? –se mofó Jonathan.**_

_**-Nadie tiene por qué saber lo que eran. Como secretario del Consejo, lo que usted escriba pasará a las futuras generaciones. Y ciertos aspectos deben quedar entre nosotros.**_

_**-¿Por ejemplo?**_

_**-Mis hijos –dijo Giusseppe-. Serán recordados como víctimas inocentes de la batalla de Willow Creek, no por su traición.**_

_**-Claro, señor Salvatore.**_

-Sabes que Damon no me ha dado verbena hace días –le dijo Stefan a la chica, volviendo en sí-. Podría llegar a esa puerta en un instante y estarías muerta

-Ambos sabemos que no lo harás.

-Por favor, vete.

-¿Por qué sigues resistiéndote a beber? Vale, has cometido errores, pero todos lo hacemos. Damon también, y él ha decidido que no merece la pena lamentarse de aquello que no puede cambiar. Debes seguir hacia delante. __

**00000**

Mientras tanto, John y Pearl seguían hablando en el bar.

-Dígame, señor Gilbert. ¿Por qué iba a darle lo que busca?

-Porque puedo ayudarte. Estoy bien relacionado. El Consejo me come de la mano. Harán lo que les diga. Sé que solo quieres vivir tu vida en tu casita con jardín y puedo ayudarte.

-Ese aparato no funciona. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Es de la familia, soy un sentimental.

-Jonathan era un visionario –dijo ella con nostalgia en su voz al recordarle.

-He leído sus diarios, lo anotaba todo. Escribió sobre ti. Eras su única espina. Te amaba y nunca se perdonó lo que te hizo.

-Miente.

-No, en sus últimos días escribió cuánto lo sentía. No amó a ninguna otra mujer –al ver cómo la mujer se creía su mentira, este no pude evitar reírse de ella-. Dios mío, vampiros... Sois tan emotivos... Jonathan Gilbert te odiaba. Solo lamentaba no haberte clavado una estaca él mismo.

La vampira se levantó, harta de la conversación y de cómo el humano se mofaba de ella.

-Se lo he dado a Damon –dijo Pearl.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió este, dejando de reír en el acto.

-Le di ese aparato a Damon. ¿Por qué no se lo pide usted mismo? Seguro que está encantado de dárselo. Y después espero que se pudra en el infierno.

"_Bien, cambio de planes"_ pensó John. ¿Cómo hacer que Damon le diese el invento? Era un vampiro muy suspicaz y siempre guardaba un as en la manga como él. Lo único que lograría convencerle de algo sería Elena, pero... ¿Cómo podría aprovecharse de esa debilidad del vampiro?

**00000**

Elena seguía tratando de convencer a su cuñado para que bebiese de la botella de sangre.

-Háblame, Stefan. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Es lo que debería haber hecho hace muchos años...

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Hay que alimentarse para completar la transición –explicó él.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Alguna vez te ha contado Damon cómo nos convertimos?

-Solo que teníais sangre de Katherine en vuestras venas al morir –dijo Elena, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar con todo eso.

-¿Te dijo algo más?

-Que no quería completar la transición –explicó ella, sin estar muy segura de si debía o no decir aquello-, que tú le obligaste.

-Pero no sabes cómo... –entendió él cabizbajo.

-No quiso hablar de ello y yo no insistí. Le duele tanto como a ti recordar su pasado.

-Todo fue culpa mía... No debí hacerlo.

_**Guisseppe Salvatore estaba en su despacho, firmando unos documentos cuando su hijo Stefan entró en la habitación. El hombre al verlo se levantó alterado.**_

_**-Dios santo...**_

_**-¿Incluso muertos te avergonzamos?**_

_**-Eres uno de ellos.**_

_**-No. Solo he venido a despedirme.**_

_**-Yo te vi morir.**_

_**-¿Viste cómo nos mataron?**_

_**-Os disparé yo mismo –confesó él con orgullo.**_

_**-¿Mataste a tus hijos?**_

_**-Dejasteis de serlo cuando elegisteis a los vampiros –dijo Guisseppe caminando hacia un lado de la habitación-. Gracias a Dios, vuestra madre no está viva para ver lo que habéis hecho.**_

_**-¡No me he transformado! No quiero. Voy a dejarme morir, Padre. Por favor...**_

_**-Sí, vas a morir –dijo este cogiendo un bastón de madera y rompiéndolo por la mitad, para abalanzarse sobre su hijo.**_

_**Stefan le detuvo y no sabía contener sus fuerzas, por lo que lo lanzó contra la pared. **_

_**-¡No! –gritó el joven corriendo junto al cuerpo de su padre al ver que sin querer le había clavado la improvisada estaca en el pecho-. Dios mío, Padre... Yo no quería.**_

_**-¡Aléjate de mí!**_

_**-No, déjame. Por favor –insistió Stefan quitándole el bastón del pecho.**_

_**Al ver la cantidad de sangre que había en la punte de este, el chico se sintió tentado a beberla. La sangre le llamaba, y él no pudo evitar controlar sus instintos. Se llevó sus dedos ensangrentados a la boca y saboreó el delicioso manjar que resultó ser la sangre. No podía parar, no quería parar. Llevó sus manos a la herida de su padre y recogió más sangre con sus manos ante la mirada horrorizada de este.**_

-¿Mataste a vuestro padre? –se sorprendió Elena, pues Damon nunca le había contado esa parte. Sabía que Giusseppe había sido quien los mató, pero desconocía esa parte de la historia.

-Y la cosa no acabó ahí...

-¿Te refieres a Damon?

-Yo solo quería compartir las maravillas del vampirismo con mi hermano... Vivir la eternidad juntos, explorarla juntos...

-Pero él no quería –entendió ella.

-Damon quería morir. Era mi hermano mayor, el que siempre había cuidado de mí. No podía dejarle morir. No podía hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasó, Stefan?

-Creo que será mejor que se lo preguntes a él. Damon te lo explicará mejor que yo.

**00000**

Damon aprovechó que Alaric estaba revisando la casa para prepararse otro vaso de sangre.

-¿Tienes algo nuevo?

-No, he mirado en todas partes. Esto está limpio –señaló Ric sentándose en el sofá.

-Había esto en el frigorífico –le dijo Damon tirándole un botellín de cerveza, que este cogió al vuelo.

-Esto no tiene el menor sentido...

-Yo no me castigaría tanto. ¿Qué pensabas que íbamos a encontrar? ¿A Isobel, en bata y zapatillas?

El humano rió ante lo absurdo que había sido al pensar que así sería.

-Tengo que parar –dijo serenándose-. No puedo seguir buscándola.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Damon cogiendo una silla para sentirse frente a él-. Solo llevas dos años. Eso suena... Bastante sensato.

-¿Tú cuántos has estado, 145?

-A pesar de tener a Elena, sigo buscando respuestas... Necesito saber por qué me traicionó así, si todo fue una mentira o había algo real. He pensado esperar a los 200 para dejarlo –bromeó él.

-Ya... –rió el humano-. Nunca tendré bastante. Me obsesiona saber por qué, cuándo, en qué preciso momento decidió que la vida conmigo no le bastaba.

-Me cautivó tu querida Isobel. Sabía hablar, era inteligente, tenía aquel brillo en los ojos... Debí darme cuenta de que estaba conectada con Katherine. Supongo que por eso no la maté.

-Déjalo, no quiero saber nada más. No quiero seguir malgastando mi vida buscando respuestas que no me van a gustar. Se acabó Isobel. Estoy harto de todo esto.

**00000**

Anna regresó a casa sonriente después de haber pasado un día increíble con Jeremy.

-Hola –saludó a su madre, que estaba en el salón-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos.

-¿Qué? No.

-Me equivoqué al pensar que podíamos quedarnos aquí –dijo Pearl guardando ropa en una bolsa de viaje-. Tenemos que desaparecer.

-Pero yo no quiero irme. Quiero quedarme.

-No podemos quedarnos. Hay demasiada gente que sabe la verdad. Demasiada historia.

-Entonces... ¿Vamos a abandonar? ¿Vamos a huir otra vez?

-Esto no es seguro, y lo sabes.

-Por favor –suplicó Anna.

-Es por Jeremy... –entendió su madre.

-¡No! Es que por fin empezaba a tener una vida propia. Por favor, mamá.

-Tú me devolviste la vida, solo estoy tratando de protegerte. No puedo obligarte. Es tu decisión.

**00000**

Elena estaba sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea de los Salvatore, escribiendo en su diario mientras esperaba que Damon volviese de su "excursión" con el profesor de Historia. Ya era de noche, por lo que debía estar al caer.

-Creí que ya estarías en la cama –dijo el chico yendo hacia ella.

-Te estaba esperando –explicó Elena.

Como ella tenía sus piernas estirados atravesando todo el sofá, Damon las levantó para sentarse y se las colocó encima de sus muslos, pasando sus manos sobre estas y acariciándole las piernas por encima de los vaqueros de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? –curioseó ella dejando a un lado su diario.

-Mal... Aunque he presenciado una crisis existencial del profesor. ¿Stefan ha comido?

-Está entrando en razón, pero los demonios del pasado le atormentan.

-¿Te refieres a mí? –bromeó Damon-. ¿Unas horas fuera y ya te alias con el enemigo?

-No, bobo. No me refería a ti... Se siente mal por lo que hizo, por matar a vuestro padre y obligarte a completar la transición.

-¿Te lo ha contado? –se tensó levemente el chico.

-Solo lo de tu padre, dijo que debías ser tú quien me contara el resto.

-¿Y quieres saberlo?

-Solo si me lo quieres contar –dijo ella, pues no tenía intención alguna de obligarle si él no quería hacerlo.

_**Damon estaba sentado frente al lago, no se había movido de allí en todo el día. La oscuridad de la noche lo envolvía, pero era una sensación agradable. Cerró los ojos para escuchar el sonido del agua al moverse. Sabía que le quedaba poco para morir, sus fuerzas le fallaban. Pero no tenía miedo, había tenido todo un día para aceptar su destino y estaba listo para afrontarlo, estaba listo para morir.**_

_**El sonido de unos pasos detrás de él le hizo girarse. Al hacerlo, vio a Stefan caminando con decisión hacia él. Se le veía reluciente, no parecía alguien que estaba a punto de morir. Lo que no comprendió era por qué iba acompañado de una chica.**_

_**-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó a su hermano-. ¿Quién es?**_

_**-Te la he traído –sonrió Stefan señalando a la chica-. Es un regalo –explicó para luego dirigirse a la joven-. Siéntate, por favor.**_

_**La muchacha obedeció sin protestar, parecía no ser dueña de sus actos, como si alguien controlase su mente. No, no alguien. Stefan. Stefan controlaba la mente de la chica.**_

_**-¿Qué has hecho Stefan? –preguntó Damon al comprender lo que su hermano había hecho.**_

_**-Damon, fui a ver a Padre. Me atacó, no controlaba mi fuerza, estaba sangrando mucho –explicó este con los ojos muy abiertos y gesticulando como un loco, no parecía él-. Se moría, y la sangre me llamaba. Era una... necesidad. Tenía que hacerlo.**_

_**-Bebiste.**_

_**-Sí. Y es increíble. Todo mi cuerpo está rebosante de poder, Damon.**_

_**-No... –se lamentó él.**_

_**-Puedo oír cosas a distancia, puedo ver en la oscuridad, puedo moverme como un rayo. Y la culpa y el dolor... Damon, puedo hacerlos desaparecer –le dijo acercándose a él y sujetándole el mentón para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos-. Katherine lo dijo, existe un mundo que no imaginamos.**_

_**Damon se puso en pie a duras penas, apoyándose sobre un póster de madera, pues ya casi no le quedan fuerzas.**_

_**-Katherine está muerta, no quiero vivir sin ella.**_

_**Intentó alejarse, pero Stefan le agarró del cuello con fuerza.**_

_**-Tú también puedes hacerlo. Puedes dejar de sentir ese dolor.**_

_**-No –intentó zafarse Damon de su agarre-. No quiero hacerlo.**_

_**-Estás débil. Morirás pronto. Lo necesitas. Morirás...**_

_**-No –se resistió él-. No puedo.**_

_**Stefan le pidió a la joven que se levantara. Sacó sus colmillos y se los enseñó a Damon sonriendo, par luego morder el cuello de la chica. Al separarse, dos pequeños orificios en la garganta de ella sangraban allí donde Stefan había clavado sus colmillos.**_

_**Damon miraba a la sangre, se sentía tentado por ella, pero intentaba resistirse.**_

_**-No te dejaré morir –le dijo su hermano.**_

_**-No...No puedo.**_

_**-No te resistas. Podemos hacerlo. ¡Juntos!**_

_**Stefan sujetó a Damon por detrás de la nuca y lo acercó más a la joven. El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar resistirse pero los volvió a abrir puesto que la tentación seguía estando ahí. No podría resistir por mucho más tiempo. Sintió cómo se aflojaba el agarre de su hermano. Damon había perdido el control de sus actos, dio dos pasos lentamente hacia la chica y acercó muy despacio su boca al cuello de esta. Estaba perdido, iba a ceder. Sus colmillos se afilaron y mordió la garganta de la joven. La sangre le provocó una sensación de frenesí, incapaz de parar por más que quisiera. Aquella noche acabó con la vida de su primera víctima humana.**_

Elena no podía apartar la vista de Damon. Había tenido que ser una experiencia terrible para el chico, ni se hacía una idea de cuánto dolor habría sufrido él.

-Desde que Stefan probó la sangre humana es otra persona –continuó hablando Damon-. Debería agradecérselo, ha sido divertido.

-Dios mío... Dijo que quería morir. Por eso no quiere comer.

-Él decide. Si de verdad es tan estúpido... allá él.

-No hagas eso –le riñó Elena, bajando sus piernas al suelo y acercándose a él-. No finjas que no te importa. Acusas a Stefan de autocompadecerse pero es exactamente lo mismo que estás haciendo tú. Es tu hermano y sé que no quieres dejarle morir.

-No lo entiendes, Elena. No puedo obligarle a tomar la misma decisión que él me obligó a tomar a mí. No puedo...

-Él solo necesita tu perdón, Damon. Lleva todos estos años culpándose por lo que te hizo, por convertirte. Necesita ser perdonado. Solo así conseguirá perdonarse a sí mismo.

-Es mi hermano, sería absurdo guardarle rencor por tanto tiempo.

-Pues házselo saber –le dijo Elena posando una mano en la mejilla de él, haciendo que así sus ojos se encontrasen.

Damon suspiró derrotado y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Lo haré –accedió él, recibiendo como compensación un tímido beso de la chica-. Espero que esto no cambie nuestros planes de esta noche –bromeó después, haciéndola reír.

-Para nada. Tómatelo como una recompensa. Por abrirme tu mente y mostrarme tus más ocultos y sombríos recuerdos.

-Si yo te contara... –sonrió él de lado.

-Por eso mismo. Es un incentivo para que me lo cuentes todo.

-De incentivo nada, es hacer trampas –le acusó Damon besándola con ansia y ayudándola a tumbarse en el sofá.

La pareja se sumergió en frenéticos besos. Elena rodeó la cadera de él con sus piernas, mientras que Damon la cubría de besos por todo el cuerpo. El chico introdujo una mano por debajo de la camisa de ella y esta gimió de anticipación. Cuando sus bocas volvieron a unirse, sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Damon se detuvo de repente, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Un momento –pidió él ante la pregunta que se reflejaba en el rostro de ella.

La expresión del vampiro era de confusión y concentración. Estaba agudizando su oído, desde allí podría poder oír a Stefan si se concentraba bien. ¿Por qué no lograba oírle?

-Damon... –le llamó Elena.

El vampiro volvió a dirigir su mirada a ella.

-¿Cuánto haces que no bajas a ver a Stefan?

-Unas horas, ¿por? –preguntó la joven confusa.

Iban a montárselo en el sofá, ¿A qué venía preguntar por Stefan ahora? ¿Por eso se había detenido, porque le preocupaba que su hermano estuviese solo mucho tiempo? Elena no sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué estaba pasando.

-Vuelvo en seguida –le dijo Damon saliendo de allí a velocidad vampírica.

Tal y como el vampiro temía, su hermano no estaba en la celda. Había huido. No tenía su anillo de día, él mismo se lo había quitado para que Stefan no cometiese la estupidez que salir a la calle, cosa que acababa de hacer y sospechaba que era precisamente para que la luz del sol le consumiese hasta reducirlo a cenizas. No podía ser, no podía permitirlo. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Cuando regresó al salón, Elena le miraba con preocupación y confusión, mucha confusión.

-Stefan se ha ido –explicó él.

-¿Qué? No le he visto salir...

-Hace tiempo que no le doy verbena, aún era capaz de moverse sin ser visto.

-¿A dónde ha ido?

-A donde empezó todo... –murmuró Damon más para sí mismo que para Elena.

**00000**

Anna no podía dejar a su madre sola. Ahora que la había vuelto a recuperar no podía dejarla marchar así sin más. Así que, decidió irse con ella. Eso supondría decir adiós a Jeremy, pero tenía que hacerlo. Su madre la necesitaba.

Mientras su madre preparaba las cosas, Anna fue a despedirse del chico Gilbert. Cuando entró en la habitación de él, este estaba dormido. Estaba tan mono durmiendo que le dio pena cuando se despertó y la vio tumbada en su cama junto a él.

-Hola –la saludó él medio dormido.

-Cada vez es más difícil espiarte.

-No te rindas.

-Te he despertado.

-No importa. Estaba medio despierto...

-¿Sabes? –le susurró ella acariciándole el pelo-. Creo que...

-Eso me gusta –dijo él volviéndose a dormir.

La chica sonrió y se incorporó para darle un beso de despedida a un Jeremy durmiente.

-Adiós –le dijo ella acariciándola la cara por última vez antes de irse para no volver.

Anna regresó a casa. Harper se había despedido de ellas esa misma mañana, por lo que solo esperaba encontrarse con su madre, quien seguramente la reñiría por llegar tan tarde. Pero lo que se encontró fue algo terrible. Su madre estaba tirada en el suelo, alguien le había clavado una estaca.

-¡Mamá! –chilló ella corriendo hasta el cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

Le arrancó la estaca del pecho mientras las lágrimas se desprendían de su rostro. No podía ser, la había vuelto a perder y esta vez era para siempre.

-No puedes dejarme otra vez –suplicó ella entre sollozos-. No, por favor. Despierta. Tienes que despertarte... Mamá...

**00000**

Stefan estaba en la cantera, donde sus recuerdos le seguían atormentando.

_**-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Stefan a su hermano cuando este hubo completado la transición.**_

_**-Uff... Es verdad –sonrió este-. Es un nuevo mundo... **_

_**-Lo exploraremos juntos.**_

_**-Lo has conseguido. Tú, yo y la eternidad. Pero, ¿sabes, hermano? Haré que sea una eternidad de sufrimiento para ti –le juró Damon con odio, desapareciendo de allí antes de que este pudiese hacer nada.**_

_**-¡Damon!**_

Stefan volvió a la realidad, se sentía trastornado, mareado, confuso.

_**Emily apareció junto a él.**_

_**-Te has alimentado.**_

_**-¿Esperabas verme muerto?**_

_**-Katherine me salvó la vida, se lo debía –explicó ella-. Pero no le deseo su maldición a nadie.**_

_**-Pues parece más bien un don.**_

_**-Eso cambiará.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-Incluso en la muerte, tu corazón es puro, Stefan. Me di cuenta hace mucho. Esa es tu maldición.**_

_**-¡Emily, espera!**_

El recuerdo volvió a esfumarse, haciéndole regresar una vez más al mundo real. Su pesadilla particular.

-¡Stefan!

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde empezó todo...? –dijo Damon con una media sonrisa.

-Y donde tuvo que acabar.

-Sí. Pero aquí estamos, 145 años después. _Vivos_. Gracias a ti.

-Querrás decir por mi culpa...

-Me amargas demasiado. No todo tiene que ser culpa tuya. Mis actos no son tu culpa. Son míos, me pertenecen. No puedes quedarte mi culpa.

-¿Sientes culpa?

-Si quisiera... está ahí –confesó Damon.

Permanecieron un tiempo en silencio, hasta que Damon decidió volver a hablar.

-¿Sabes que Emily esperó hasta que me hube convertido para contarme lo de Katherine y el hechizo? Me ocultó lo de la tumba, por no influir en mi decisión.

-No quería que lo hiciéramos. Porque era una maldición.

-Brujas... –se burló Damon-. No las aguanto.

-¿Y me lo ocultaste?

-No era asunto tuyo. Te odiaba.

-Ya...

Damon sacó algo de su bolsillo y le mostró su anillo de día, pero este lo rechazó, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres ponerte el maldito anillo de una vez? Ve a cazar un par de ardillas o algo y volvamos a casa. Tengo una chica esperando en mi cama, ¿sabes? –dijo Damon con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo reír levemente a su hermano.

-Que te matará por llegar tarde –coincidió Stefan, aceptando el anillo.

-Exacto, ahora ve a dar caza a la familia de Bambi y vayámonos de aquí. Este sitio me da repelús...

**00000**

Los Salvatore regresaron a casa. Al subir las escaleras, Stefan le puso una mano a su hermano sobre el hombro en señal de despedida y le sonrió antes de irse a su habitación.

Damon imitó a su hermano y caminó por el pasillo contrario para dirigirse a la suya.

Cuando llegó allí, Elena ya estaba metida en la cama. La chica llevaba un pijama super corto teniendo en cuenta que ya empezaba a refrescar por las noches, pero se había puesto ese pijama precisamente con la idea de no llevarlo puesto mucho esa noche. Damon sonrió al pensar que no era el único de los dos que tenía esa idea en mente.

El chico se sentó a los pies de la cama -en el lado más próximo a la puerta, el cual era su lado para dormir- y se quitó las botas bajo la atenta mirada de ella.

Elena había oído a los hermanos hablar al entrar, por lo que no necesitaba preguntar para saber que todo había ido bien.

-¿Sabes? -dijo Damon levantándose para desabrocharse los pantalones-. No hay nada mejor después de un largo día de trabajo que volver a la cama y encontrarse con una hermosa mujer esperándote.

-¿Vas a cambiarme por otra? -bromeó ella.

-Jamás sería tan iluso de cometer ese error -dijo él metiéndose en la cama desnudo.

-Entonces, creo que me aprovecharé de la situación -sonrió la joven posando una mano detrás de la nuca del chico para atraerlo a sí.

-Aprovecha cuanto quieras. Soy todo tuyo -dijo él uniendo sus labios.

-¿Puedo atarte a la cama? -preguntó Elena, pues desde que él la había atado a ella, esta se había quedado con ganas de hacerlo.

-No te pases -rió el chico contra sus labios.

-Tú me ataste a mí -le recordó ella.

-Sí, y cómo me gustó aquello... -sonrió Damon al recordarlo, inclinándose para besarla con ansia.

El beso se hizo tan intenso, tan cargado de pasión que Elena olvidó de inmediato su petición. ¿Cómo iba a querer atarlo al cabecero de la cama cuando lo que realmente quería era sentir sus caricias recorriéndole por toda la piel? Estaría loca si quisiese renunciar a sentir las manos de Damon por toda ella. Solo de pensar en sus caricias la hacían sentir un cosquilleo recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Nada de atar -dijo él besándole los senos por encima de la ropa, a la vez que le acariciaba el vientre desnudo por debajo de la camiseta de tirantas.

-Solo déjame sentirte por todo mi cuerpo -le pidió Elena entre gemidos.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí -dijo el chico descendiendo sus manos para deshacerse de una vez por todas del pijama de ella.

-Mucho mejor así -sonrió él triunfante, rozando piel contra piel.

-Damon... -gimió Elena cuando el miembro erecto del chico rozaba su intimidad sin llegar a meterse dentro.

-Shh... Paciencia, amor -susurró él en su oído-. Paso por paso. Primero las caricias.

El chico acarició y besó el cuerpo de Elena como si lo necesitase para respirar. Después, al volver a unir sus labios por insistencia de esta, el vampiro introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, jugando con su clítoris a la vez que le acallaba los gemidos con su boca.

Elena se retorcía de placer, un placer que aumentó cuando el chico introdujo un segundo dedo en su interior.

-Ve al último paso -le pidió la joven, viendo que su orgasmo se avecinaba.

-Siempre tan ansiosa... -sonrió burlonamente él, accediendo a su demanda y sacando sus dedos de la intimidad de ella-. Me gusta lo rápido que te enciendes ante mí.

-Eres mi libido, ya te lo dije -respondió esta, impaciente por sentirlo en toda su plenitud.

-Te quiero -susurró él contra su boca en el preciso instante en el que introducía su miembro dentro de ella.

Elena no pudo responder a sus palabras, puesto que el placer que sentía ante las fuertes y profundas embestidas de él la transportaban a otro mundo. Un mundo donde las únicas palabras coherentes que podían salir de su boca eran gemidos de placer y el nombre de su novio.

Cuando explotaron en esa magnífica sensación que solo sus cuerpos eran capaces de alcanzar, el chico cayó rendido sobre el hombro de ella.

Elena le acarició con una mano la espalda y con la otra los pelos de la nuca.

-Yo también te quiero -le susurró ella.

-Lo sé, pero... -dijo Damon separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos, retirándole a su vez un mechón de pelo de la cara-. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en decírmelo?

-¿En serio vas a obligarme a decirlo? -se ruborizó la chica.

-Me encantaría oírtelo decir...

-Estaba disfrutando tanto, sintiendo tanto... Que las palabras no salían de mi boca. Los gemidos y una versión algo entrecorta de tu nombre era todo cuanto podía alcanzar a decir -confesó Elena, rezando por que Stefan no pudiese oírlos desde su habitación. No podría mirarle a la cara después de eso, se ruborizaría muchísimo-. No es mi culpa que me hagas sentir de esa forma tan especial.

-¿Ves como no ha sido tan difícil? -le regaló él una sonrisa espectacular.

-Me gustaría poder hacerte sentir lo que yo siento –se apenó ella.

-¿Por qué dices que no lo siento?

-No sé... Tengo la sensación de que eres tú quien más da de los dos en esto y quien menos recibe a cambio.

-Elena, te aseguro que hacer el amor contigo es lo mejor que he hecho, hago y haré en toda mi existencia. Jamás me he sentido con alguien como me siento contigo. Y sabes que tengo mucha experiencia en este campo... -bromeó él, ganándose un pequeño manotazo de una divertida Elena en el pecho-. Lo que quiero decir... Es que el cúmulo de sentimientos que siento al estar contigo no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Eres mi pareja sentimental, el amor de mi existencia, mi humanidad, mi compañera sexual, mi confidente, mi mejor amiga y mi pareja de baile todo en uno. No puedo ser más feliz. No puedo sentirme más completo.

-Te pones muy sentimental después del sexo... -se burló ella, con una sonrisa impecable ante la hermosa declaración de amor de su chico.

-No es culpa mía, tú me haces sentir así.

-Pues vayamos a por otra sesión de sentimentalismo post-orgasmo -propuso Elena volviendo a unir sus labios para así fundirse de nuevo en uno solo.

**00000**

John Gilbert recogió sus utensilios de cazar vampiros. Estaba cansado, pero sonreía por la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho. Pearl había muerto. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber encontrado a su hija allí también, le hubiese gustado matarla y librar a Jeremy de la mala influencia de la vampira.

El hombre morcó un número de teléfono.

-Sheriff Forbes, lamento llamarla tan tarde. Tengo novedades sobre los vampiros.

**00000**

Alaric estaba en el Grill, tomando copas y tratando de olvidar el asco de día que había tenido. No se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba sentado junto a él hasta que esta persona habló.

-Hola, Ric.

-Isobel... –se sorprendió él, girándose para verla.

Justo cuando había desistido en su búsqueda, cuando había decidido tirar la toalla... Va y aparece ante él como si nada.

La veía diferente, no parecía ella misma. Su mirada era fría como el hielo y su rostro sereno. Le faltaba algo. Le faltaba su humanidad.


	38. Capítulo 37

_37_

Alaric estaba en el Grill. Aún no podía creerse que su esposa Isobel estuviese sentada junto a él.

-Me alegro de verte –sonrió ella-. Estás muy bien. He oído que ahora eres profesor de Historia. Vaya, ¿cómo es eso?

-¿Dónde estabas, Isobel?

-No tengo ninguna razón que puedas comprender. No tengo ninguna explicación que te pueda satisfacer. Quería hacerlo.

-¿Así de simple?

-Sí... Y tú debías llorarme y superarlo.

-Eras mi esposa y te amaba –dijo él con un hilo de voz-. ¿Cómo no iba a buscarte?

-Porque no me había perdido, Ric.

El hombre agachó la cabeza derrotado.

-Tengo entendido que conoces a mi hija Elena –dijo ella escribiendo algo en una servilleta del bar-. Y he oído que ha estado buscándome. Así que... –añadió pasándole el papel-. Quiero que nos organices una cita.

-Vienes a verme... ¿para que pase un mensaje?

-Sí.

Alaric rompió con chulería la servilleta por la mitad y la dejó caer en la barra.

-Ya... Que te den –le dijo él-, zorra egoísta.

El profesor de Historia salió del bar muy cabreado con la mujer. Estaba abriendo la puerta de su coche cuando la vampira apareció detrás de él.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Te lo he dicho.

-No voy a hacer nada por ti –se negó Ric.

Isobel se movió a velocidad vampírica y lo agarró del cuello, empotrándole contra el coche, mostrándole sus colmillos a modo de amenaza.

-Vas a decirle a Elena que quiero verla o empezaré a matar a los vecinos de este pueblo uno por uno, empezando por tus alumnos. ¿Vale?

-Va... –_"vale" _intentó decir él, pero la vampira le apretaba tanto el cuello que lo estaba ahogando.

Ella entendió que había captado el mensaje, por lo que le tiró al suelo y se largó de allí.

Alaric vio que junto a él en el suelo había una nueva servilleta, la cual cogió antes de que se volara con el viento.

**00000**

Elena estaba preparándose para ir al instituto. Mientras tanto, hablaba con Damon por el móvil.

-Tengo que ayudar a construir la carroza de Miss Mystic Falls para el desfile –le contó ella sin ninguna ilusión-, y si no, me las veré con Caroline.

-Sí, la Barbie puede llegar a ser muy intimidante a veces... –bromeó Damon, quien estaba tumbado en la cama de su hermano.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Estoy genial, muchas gracias –sonrió él burlonamente.

-Sí, sobretodo después de lo de anoche... –sonrió también ella al recordar-. Pero me refería a Stefan, ¿cómo lo lleva?

-Está... horrible.

-¿Qué le pasa? –se preocupó la chica, temerosa de que hubiese vuelto a probar la sangre humana.

-Vuelve a ser aburrido, estirado y deprimente... –explicó él, a lo que Elena respondió rodando los ojos y sonriendo ante el comentario de su novio y el cómo le había dado la vuelta al asunto en poco tiempo-. Hemos conseguido quitarle lo poco de interesante que había en su personalidad.

-Te recuerdo que fue cosa tuya.

-Y cómo me arrepiento –se burló Damon, para luego ponerse más serio-. Eh... ¿Tu tío John mencionó algo sobre mi salida con el profesor de Historia?

-No, sigo evitándole. ¿Pasa algo?

-No lo sé, pero me encantaría que lo averiguaras.

-A ver qué puedo hacer. Hasta luego –se despidió ella-, llego tarde.

-Que te sea leve –le deseó él antes de colgar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le dijo Stefan a su hermano al verle en su habitación.

-Leer tus diarios no, desde luego. Ya lo hice una vez y acabé deprimiéndome.

-En serio, Damon. ¿Qué quieres?

-Saber cómo lo llevas, hermanito –sonrió de medio lado este.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias. Aunque no me dejasteis dormir mucho anoche –se quejó Stefan, quien no había logrado librarse de oír a su hermano y Elena revolcándose en la cama durante toda la noche.

-Es lo que tiene tener novia –dijo un Damon muy orgulloso y para nada avergonzado por el hecho de que les oyese-. Deberías probarlo alguna vez, a ver si una chica te quita de una vez por todas esa cara de ceño fruncido que siempre llevas encima.

**00000**

Caroline estaba sentada con Bonnie en una de las mesas que habían dispuesto en el instituto para la preparación de las carrozas.

-¿Y Elena? –se quejó la rubia-. Iba a ayudarnos.

-No sé.

-Vale, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo la bruja evasiva.

-No te hagas la tonta, sé que Elena y tú estáis distantes. Antes no te separabas de ella y ahora casi ni os habláis.

-No es nada.

-¿En serio? Porque a mí me parece que ocurre algo y no puedo arreglarlo sino sé qué ocurre.

-No puedo contártelo –se disculpó Bonnie, puesto que le había prometido a su amiga mantener el secreto de los vampiros-. Caroline, lo siento.

**00000**

Mientras tanto, Alaric reunió a Stefan y Elena en el aula de Historia, aprovechando que los alumnos estaban entretenidos con el diseño de las carrozas para el desfile y que no había nadie por los pasillos y aulas. Tenía algo muy importante que contarles.

Cuando Damon llegó a la clase poco después, vio que los tres estaban muy callados y con caras largas.

-Damon, gracias por venir –le dijo Ric al entrar.

-¿Llego tarde? Traigo una nota... –bromeó este-. Da igual –añadió al ver cómo el profesor le miraba muy serio; y no era el único, los tres estaban muy serios-. ¿A qué vienen esas caras?

-Vi a Isobel anoche –le contó Alaric.

-¿Está aquí? ¿En serio? –se sorprendió el vampiro, desviando rápidamente la mirada hacia Elena, la cual estaba muy preocupada.

El chico quería sentarse con ella, decirle que todo iría bien, que no pasaba nada; pero no podía moverse, no se atrevía a hacerlo por miedo a su rechazo.

**00000**

John fue a reunirse con Isobel a una mansión en venta donde esta se ocultaba. Al llegar al salón vio a un hombre y una mujer bailando sensualmente. Estaban en ropa interior y se veían mordeduras por sus cuerpos.

-Llegas tarde –le dijo la vampira, la cual estaba sentada en un sofá contemplando el espectáculo.

-¿Es que ahora tengo un horario? ¿A qué viene esto? –preguntó el humano mirando a los bailarines.

-Cherie es una cantante de jazz que recogí en un bar de Brooklyn. Y al vaquero lo encontré en un rodeo gay en Amarillo.

-¿Es gay?

-Ahora no –sonrió maléficamente ella-. Es muy bueno conmigo-. Hey, Cherie, _cache vous_.

Ante la orden, la pareja de humanos abandonaron la sala.

-Les enseño francés –le explicó la vampira a John, a lo que este bufó-. Puedo oler cómo te repugna todo esto.

-Son personas, Isobel. Y los tratas como a muñecos.

-Si vamos a ser socios, deberías ser un poco menos intransigente.

-Colaboramos porque tenemos un objetivo común. No pienses por eso que comparto tu estilo de vida.

-¿Mi estilo de vida? –se burló ella, cosa que el humano ignoró-. Así que... Supongo que aún no tienes el invento.

-Tranquila, lo conseguiré.

-Amenazaste con delatar a Damon Salvatore y no funcionó. Mataste a esa Pearl y no sirvió de nada. Me da la impresión de que tu plan no está funcionando, John.

-Tu presencia aquí no está ayudando nada –la acusó él, a lo que la vampira respondió dándole un tortazo en la cara y haciéndole caer al suelo.

-Has fallado, John. Tendré que encargarme yo.

**00000**

Damon se estaba desesperando, pues ninguno de los tres parecía querer hablar y explicarle lo que sea que Isobel había dicho. Por ello, tuvo que empezar el interrogatorio por su cuenta.

-¿Le preguntaste por el tío John? –le preguntó al profesor-. ¿Trabajan juntos?

-No.

-¿No qué?

-No pregunté.

-¿Y qué hay del invento?

-Tampoco.

-¿Sabe algo de la tumba?

-No lo sé.

-¿No fuiste capaz de decir una palabra? –le incriminó el vampiro, a escasos centímetros del humano, de forma un tanto intimidante.

-Estaba algo alterado al ver a mi esposa la vampira muerta para hacer preguntas –se excusó Alaric, igual de sobresaltado que Damon.

-¿Qué quiere? –preguntó este algo más calmado.

-Quiere verme, Damon –le dijo Elena con voz apagada.

El chico la miró fijamente, intentando descifrar en su mirada los sentimientos que ocultaba tras la fachada de serenidad.

-Alaric tiene que organizar la cita –añadió a la explicación Stefan-. No sabemos lo que quiere.

-No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres –le dijo Damon a su novia, aún sin apartar la vista de esta.

-No tengo más remedio.

-Ha amenazado con una matanza –explicó Alaric.

-Ah. Supongo que eso... No os parece bien, ¿verdad? –dijo Damon posando su mirada intermitentemente en cada uno de los tres miembros de la sala.

-Quero hacerlo –le dijo Elena, ganándose de nuevo la mirada del chico-. Quiero verla. Sino lo hago me arrepentiré.

-¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres? –le preguntó Damon.

-Sí, estoy segura.

-Pues en ese caso... No tengo nada más que decir.

-Gracias –agradeció su apoyo ella.

Damon se acercó a la chica y se arrodilló a su lado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí –dijo Elena asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo levemente-. Lo sé.

-Bien –sonrió forzadamente él apartándole un mechó de pelo de la cara y recogiéndoselo detrás de la oreja-. Todo irá bien.

Ella volvió a asentir y Damon le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente.

**00000**

Elena estaba sentada en una mesa en el Grill, esperando la llegada de Isobel. Estaba muy nerviosa. Le hubiese gustado que Damon estuviese allí con ella, pero sabía lo temperamental que este podía llegar a ser y no era buena idea. Además, una de las exigencias de la vampira era que ni Damon ni Alaric estuviesen presentes durante la conversación, por lo que solo Stefan podía estar allí para protegerla en el caso de que sucediese algo. Su cuñado estaba vigilando desde la mesa de billar. No le daba tanta confianza como le hubiese dado Damon, pero tenía que valer.

Isobel apareció delante de ella con semblante serio y totalmente vestida de negro. Elena la miraba con la boca abierta de la impresión mientras esta se quitaba la chaqueta y la colocaba en el respaldo del asiento. No fue hasta que se hubo sentado cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Hola, Elena –la saludó con un tono de voz de fingido entusiasmo-. Como dos gotas de agua. Asombroso.

-¿Conoces a Katherine?

-Ella me encontró cuando me convertí. Curiosidad genética, supongo. Creo que le fascinaría verte.

-¿Eso es lo que te permite salir de día? –preguntó Elena mirando el colgante de la vampira, intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Katherine me ayudó a obtenerlo.

-¿Quién es mi padre?

-Eso no importa. Era un adolescente imprescindible.

-Un nombre estaría bien –exigió saber la chica.

-Sí, ¿verdad? Haces muchas preguntas...

-¿Por qué obligaste a ese hombre a matarse cuando me dijo que dejara de buscarte?

-Impacto dramático. Ojala hubiera sido más eficaz.

-¿Tan poco significa la vida para ti?

-No es nada para mí –sonrió Isobel-. Es parte de ser lo que soy.

-No. Conozco a otros vampiros, no es verdad.

-¿Cómo tu novio el que está fuera del bar esperándote? ¿Damon Salvatore? No sabes las cosas que se cuentan de él. No es ningún santo que se diga.

-Ya no es así.

-Claro que no –se mofó esta con una sonrisa maléficamente-. Siento curiosidad, ¿por qué Damon? –se interesó Isobel-. ¿Por qué no elegiste a Stefan? Katherine siempre ha preferido al menor de los Salvatore, aunque Damon era más servicial y fácil de manejar. Y, según tengo entendido, mucho mejor en la cama; algo con lo que estaría de acuerdo de no ser porque no he probado al otro hermano.

La vampira estaba restregándole por la cara que se había acostado con su novio. Era algo que hacía solo para provocarla y Elena no estaba dispuesta a caer en su juego. Ella ya había hablado con Damon de ello, lo tenía superado. No iba a dejarse llevar por unos celos que no tenía sentido que tuviese, dado que Damon había repetido hasta la saciedad que solo tenía ojos para ella. Él era su chico y nada de lo que Isobel o cualquier otra que haya estado con Damon podría hacerle dudar de la fidelidad de este.

-¿O es que disfrutas de ambos... como Katherine? –se burló Isobel dejándola sin habla ante la mención de la vampira.

**00000**

Damon estaba fuera del Grill, en el terreno llano de césped frente a este. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. No podía dejar de pensar que Elena podría estar en peligro. Su hermano Stefan estaba dentro, pero eso no lograba hacerle sentirse más tranquilo. No estaría bien hasta que volviese a tener a su chica entre sus brazos, algo que se hacía esperar mucho.

-Deberíamos entrar –sugirió el vampiro por enésima vez.

-No –le negó Alaric, quien aparentaba calma, todo lo contrario que él, que estaba caminando en círculos sin parar-. Isobel me advirtió que no debíamos entrar.

-No voy a matarla delante de todo el mundo...

-No vas a matarla y punto –sentenció el humano.

-¿Arruinó tu vida y sigues protegiéndola?

-Es mi esposa. Era –se corrigió cuando Damon le miró alzando una ceja-. Era mi esposa. Anoche intenté reconocerla, pero solo vi a una mujer fría y distante.

-Ya, ha perdido la humanidad.

-¿Sabes? No lo entiendo. En Stefan hay humanidad, es un buen tío. Tú eres un cerdo y matas gente, y aún así tienes algo humano. Pero en ella... no vi nada.

-Puedes apagarlo –le explicó Damon-. Es como apretar un botón. Stefan es diferente. Quiere experimentar la humanidad, quiere vivir cada episodio de _Cómo conocía a vuestra madre_ y se obliga a sentir. Pero cuando eres vampiro, tu instinto es no sentir. Isobel tomó el camino fácil. Sin culpa ni vergüenza. Sin el menor remordimiento. ¿Si pudieras no lo harías?

-Tú no lo has hecho.

-Tengo un buen motivo para no hacerlo.

-Elena –comprendió Alaric.

-El amor es lo que tiene, los vampiros nos dejamos llevar mucho por ese sentimiento. Lo puede todo.

**00000**

Mientras tanto, la chica continuaba su conversación con su madre.

-¿Para qué querías verme? –preguntó Elena intentando ignorar los comentarios ofensivos de la vampira-. No sería solo para charlar.

-Porque sentía curiosidad. Pero la verdadera razón es que quiero lo mismo que tu tío, el invento de Jonathan Gilbert.

-¿De qué le conoces? –preguntó la joven, tratando de confirmar sus sospechas sobre si John era su padre biológico o no.

-Pasé mucho tiempo aquí cuando era joven. John estuvo enamorado de mí durante años. Él fue el primero que me habló de los vampiros.

-¿Qué te hizo desear ser uno?

-Hay una larga lista de razones, Elena. En las que estoy segura que has pensado. Pero apuesto a que elegirás la más absurda: tu amor por Damon –se burló la vampira.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo lo que estás buscando –respondió la joven enfadada.

-Quiero ese invento.

-No lo tengo.

-Ya lo sé, pero tu novio sí. Y vas a conseguírmelo.

-¿Y sino me lo da?

-Entonces, correrá mucha sangre. Ha sido un placer conocerte –le dijo Isobel yéndose del local.

**00000**

Jenna estaba preparándose un sándwich cuando su sobrino llegó al comedor.

-Ah... Anna –dijo él hablando con el buzón de voz del móvil-. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasa? Ah... Llámame cuando oigas esto.

-¿Cómo está Anna? –inquirió su tía cuando este colgó el teléfono-. Me gusta, ¡tiene fuerza!

-Pues... No sé, no me devuelve las llamadas...

-¿Algún problema? –dijo John entrando en la sala.

-No, ningún problema. Anna me debe una llamada.

-¿Es la chica con la que te vi en la fiesta? Parece que lo vuestro va en serio ¿Cuánto hace que no la ves?

-¿Por qué? –se extrañó el joven de su pregunta.

-Hablaba por hablar. Nadie me dirige la palabra –dijo John mirando a Jenna, quien le estaba ignorando y evitaba su mirada-. Estoy aquí, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar de chicas.

-Agg... Por favor –se quejó Jenna-, estoy comiendo.

John esperó a que la mujer su hubo ido para continuar hablando con su sobrino. Quería demostrarle que podía confiar en él. Quería ganarse su confianza para localizar así a su novia vampira y poder matarla.

-En serio, ¿conoces bien a Anna?

-La conozco _muy_ bien –enfatizó este poniéndose serio.

-Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? Cualquier pregunta que tengas. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu padre no está.

-Estoy bien –logró decir el chico tras una pausa, pues no se esperaba eso.

**00000**

Isobel regresó a su mansión y se encontró a Damon en el salón, bebiendo de sus botellas de alcohol.

-Vaya, una visita del pasado tras otra... –dijo ella sonriendo irónicamente.

-Cuánto tiempo, Isobel.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Damon se movió a velocidad vampírica y se colocó a escasos centímetros de ella, quien estaba apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

-Consulté las últimas hipotecas ejecutadas en la zona y busqué la más cara.

-Por supuesto. Tú me lo enseñaste. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Has armado un buen revuelo. Apareces en el pueblo y visitas a todo el mundo menos al que te hizo lo que eres –dijo él haciendo pucheritos con los labios, fingiendo coquetear con la vampira para ver si así conseguía sonsacarle información.

-Oh, cuánto lo siento... –respondió esta colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca de él.

Damon creyó que iría a besarle, pero lo que hizo fue tirarle del pelo hacia atrás con fuerza.

-¿Has traído el invento? –le preguntó Isobel, a lo que el chico rió irónicamente, lo cual significaba una negativa.

La vampira le soltó y se movió a velocidad vampírica para alejarse de él.

-¿Qué haces con John Gilbert? –preguntó Damon.

-Salimos un par de veces de jóvenes. Estaba enamorado de mí.

-Seguro... –ironizó él, acercándose más a la vampira-. ¿Para qué quieres ese invento?

-¿Personalmente? No lo quiero para nada. Solo hago lo que me dicen –dijo ella jugando con los botones de la camisa del chico-. ¿Sabes, Damon? Estamos del mismo lado.

-¿Qué lado es ese? –preguntó él intentando no prestar atención a ese sentimiento de repulsión que sentía al tenerla tan cerca.

-El de Katherine. Quiere que John Gilbert tenga ese invento y creo que ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no consigue lo que quiere.

Damon no pudo aguantar más cómo la vampira acariciaba su cuello de una forma que ella creyó sensual. De un empujó, el chico la apartó de él.

-¿Por qué le haces el trabajo sucio? –preguntó Damon empezando a enfadarse pero bien.

-No mates al mensajero. Los dos sabemos que no puedes controlar a Katherine. Hace lo que quiere.

-Yo también.

-¿De verdad, Damon? –se burló Isobel-. He oído que ahora eres mi yerno. ¿Qué piensa Elena de que estés aquí? ¿O es que no lo sabe?

-No tiene por qué saberlo... –dijo él con voz seductora, acortando una vez más las distancias entre ellos.

Estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, la vampira entreabrió su boca creyendo que la besaría pero, justo en el momento que parecía que iba a hacerlo, Damon la agarró del cuello y la tumbó en el suelo en un único y rápido movimiento.

-Ahora tengo tu atención –dijo él con furia-. Escucha bien, no puedes venir a mi pueblo amenazando a la gente. Y lo de Elena... –continuó Damon apretando con fuerza su agarre del cuello, haciendo que la vampira respirase a duras penas-. ¡Mala idea! Déjala en paz o te arrancaré las tripas. Porque yo creo en matar al mensajero. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eso envía un mensaje... –acto seguido, levantó levemente la cabeza de ella para volver a golpearla contra el suelo-. Si Katherine quiere algo, dile a esa puta que venga a buscarlo.

Sin más, Damon desapareció de allí, dejando a una confundida y algo asustada Isobel tirada en el suelo.

**00000**

Elena fue a la mansión Salvatore a ver a Damon, al cual encontró en el salón, sentado frente a la chimenea encendida y bebiendo Bourbon. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que la tarde no le había ido nada bien.

-¿Qué tal con Isobel? -le preguntó ella sentándose de medio lado junto a él, doblando un pierna encima del sofá.  
-Tu madre es una zorra de cuidado.  
-Ya... -dijo Elena retirándole el flequillo de la cara con cariño-. ¿Te ha dicho algo nuevo?  
-Solo que es la mensajero de Katherine... No sé si creérmelo. ¿Para qué querría Katherine meterse en todo esto?  
-No lo sé... -dijo ella pasando los dedos de una mano por la mandíbula del chico.

Damon cerró los ojos y dejó que las caricias de Elena le relajasen, llevándole de vuelta a esa burbuja particular que ambos compartían.

-¿Vas a quedarte esta noche? -preguntó él abriendo los ojos y girando la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de ella.  
-No puedo -respondió Elena-, mañana tengo que ir al instituto y Caroline me soltará una bronca monumental sino voy temprano por la mañana a terminar la carroza para el desfile de mañana.  
-Esa sí que es un peligro y no los vampiros con los que nos enfrentamos -rió Damon, contagiándole su risa a la chica.

El chico se sentó de lado como ella y posó una mano en la mejilla de esta.

-Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -dijo él acariciando su rostro, a lo que Elena asintió.  
-Yo también te quiero, pero eso ya lo sabes -sonrió ella colocando una mano en la nuca de él, acariciándole la piel.

Ambos se inclinaron para darse un beso, para después juntar sus frentes y cerrar los ojos para disfrutar en silencio de la compañía del otro.

-Stefan no está en casa, ¿no?  
-No, está fuera -le informó Damon, sin saber muy bien a santo de qué preguntaba por su hermano ahora.  
-¿Y tardará mucho?  
-No lo sé, no soy su niñera -respondió el chico un tanto cortante, empezando a sentirse incómodo por este repentino interés por Stefan.

-Bueno, estaba pensando... -dijo Elena con voz seductora, pasando los dedos de una mano por la piel de él que se dejaba ver gracias al par de botones de la camisa desabrochados.  
-¿En qué? -inquirió él con una sonrisa traviesa, comprendiendo la verdadera razón por la que preguntaba por Stefan, desapareciendo sus celos en el acto.  
-Podríamos terminar con lo que habíamos empezaba la otra noche aquí, en tu sofá.  
-No me gusta dejar las cosas sin acabar -dijo Damon posando sus manos en la cintura de ella y atrayéndola a sí.  
-Ni a mí -coincidió Elena rodeando el cuello de él con sus manos.

El chico se inclinó para besarla con deseo y esta se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando ambos tumbados en el sofá.

Esta vez no iban a permitir que les interrumpiesen de nuevo. Esta vez nada ni nadie les impediría unirse como uno solo en aquel sofá, acabando con lo que una vez empezaron.

El beso se hizo cada vez más intenso y pronto la ropa empezó a molestar. Damon se deshizo de las prendas de la chica, mientras que ella le ayudó de quitarse la suya propia. Una vez desnudos, el vampiro se dedicó a acariciar y besar cada parte del cuerpo de su novia, reforzando el recuerdo de aquellas curvas que se habían grabado en su mente y que le volvían tan loco.

Elena tomó su relevo. Damon la ayudó a posicionarse encima de él y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de esas caricias y besos que la chica repartía por todo su cuerpo. En esta ocasión, fue Damon quien suplicó que diesen el siguiente paso. Ella, feliz por sentirse tan poderosa, le hizo esperar un poco antes de complacerle.

Cuando Elena se movió para introducirse ella misma el miembro erecto del chico en su interior, ambos profirieron un sonoro gemido. El placer y el deseo les consumían, algo que parecía aumentar con cada movimiento de subida y bajada que la chica realizaba.

Damon la sujetó por las caderas y la incitó a aumentar el ritmo, dado que ese ritmo tan lento le estaba matando de excitación y ansiaba más.

Pronto llegaron a la par al clímax, dejándose llevar por esa maravillosa sensación. Al acabar, Elena estaba agotada y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras que este sonrió complacido y se dedicó a acariciar el largo cabello de la chica y la perfecta espalda de esta.

Elena cerró los ojos y se concentró en la respiración de su novio, la cual se recuperaba poco a poco. Al final, la chica quedó profundamente dormida. Damon, procurando no despertarla, la movió para tumbarla en el sofá. Después, subió a su habitación y trajo unas delicadas y finas sábanas de tela roja y un par de almohadas. Colocó las almohadas y una sábana en el suelo, frente a la chimenea encendida. Tras eso, cargó delicadamente a su Bella Durmiente particular para tumbarla en esa improvisada cama, se tumbó con ella y cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos con la otra sábana.

El chico la abrazó y empezó a repartir besos por la piel de ella. Elena se despertó por las caricias de él. 

-Hmm... –murmuró ella apretándose más al cuerpo de Damon, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo al ver dónde se encontraban-, me gusta esta nueva _cama_.

-Sí, tenerte desnuda en mi salón junto a la chimenea es uno de mis mayores logros –sonrió traviesamente él, para después ponerse algo más profundo-. El mayor de ellos fue conocerte y ganarme tu corazón.

-Nuestros logros comunes –sonrió Elena jugando con el pelo del vampiro.

-Lo mejor de mi existencia eres y serás siempre tú –afirmó él uniendo sus labios en un cálido y romántico beso.

Al separarse, Damon la ayudó a girarse y recolocar su espalda contra el pecho desnudo de él, quedando así abrazamos mirando hacia las ahora débiles llamas de la chimenea.

-Deberíamos vestirnos ya, nos podría pillar tu hermano –comentó ella al rato, ruborizándose solo al pensarlo.  
-Tranquila, Stefan hace como unas dos horas que nos oyó cuando iba a entrar en la casa y dio media vuelta. No creo que venga esta noche -le explicó él depositando besos en el hombro de ella-. Dice que no le dejamos dormir con tanto ruido.  
-¿En serio nos oyó?  
-Siempre nos oye. Es lo que tiene tener un super oído -sonrió Damon sin parar de acariciar y besar a la chica.

Elena se giró nuevamente para mirarle a los ojos, sonriendo al ver ese brillo de felicidad plena que tanto le gustaba ver en él.

-Se suponía que no iba a quedarme a dormir esta noche -dijo ella acariciando el rostro del chico.  
-¿Y qué te retiene? -preguntó Damon apretándose más contra la joven.  
-Tú. Odio alejarme de ti.  
-Pues no lo hagas –le pidió él a escasos centímetros de su boca.  
-No podría -aseguró ella uniendo sus labios una vez más.

Elena decidió que no quería separarse de Damon aquella noche. Ya se pondría el despertador temprano para ayudar a Caroline. Eso si dormía esa noche... Lo único que importaba era que quería estar con su chico, lo demás era algo secundario.

**00000**

Al día siguiente, después de haber madrugado para ayudar a Caroline, Elena fue a su casa a darse una ducha y prepararse para salir. La chica estaba en el hall cogiendo su bolso para ir al Grill donde había quedado con Damon, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Al abrir, se sorprendió de ver a Bonnie allí.

-Hola.

-Hola... –dijo la bruja-. Anoche no pude dormir. Te vi en el Grill, estabas pasándolo mal por algo y te di la espalda porque vi a los Salvatore contigo. Yo no soy así, no puedo ser así. Eres mi amiga Elena. Si me necesitas, aquí estoy. Siento no habértelo demostrado ayer, pero eso va a cambiar. Quiero que volvamos a estar como al principio, juntas. Y si estás con Damon... Pues perfecto, te apoyo en eso. Intentaré darle una oportunidad.

Elena no sabía qué decir, tenía un cúmulo de emociones y sus lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

-He conocido a mi madre –le explicó esta en un hilo de voz.

-Oh... ¿Cómo fue? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó su amiga al ver que empezaba a sollozar.

-No.

Bonnie la abrazó para darle su apoyo y la chica derramó esas lágrimas que tantas ganas tenían de salir. Solo volvieron a hablar cuando Elena pareció mejorar.

-He quedado con Damon en el Grill, ¿te vienes?

-Claro, ¿por qué no? –accedió la bruja.

**00000**

Damon estaba en la barra del bar esperando a Elena, con la que había quedado antes de que esta tuviese que volver al instituto para preparar ese absurdo desfile. El chico no paraba de refunfuñar pensando en las estupideces que celebraban en el pueblo.

Al verla entrar, una impecable sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, acabando de golpe con ese malhumor mañanero.

-Hola -le saludó ella dándole un beso.

-Hola, preciosa -respondió él al separarse, percatándose de la presencia de una persona junto a ella-. Hola, Bonnie -sonrió con verdadera alegría, sabiendo que si la bruja estaba allí significaba que las chicas se habían reconciliado-. Me alegra volver a verte.

-Hola, Damon -le devolvió esta una sonrisa un tanto tímida-. Elena me ha dicho que Stefan ya está mucho mejor.

-Sí, mi hermanito ha vuelto a su dieta _especial_.

-Me alegro. Supongo...

-¿Hay alguna novedad? -le preguntó Elena a su novio colocando ambas manos en el hombro derecho del chico, apoyándose en él.

-No, aún no -respondió este pasando una mano por detrás de la cintura de ella-. Aunque no sé si eso es bueno o no.

-Hoy prefiero quedarme con el positivismo -dijo la joven dándole un beso en la sien.

Los tres estuvieron un tiempo hablando sobre asuntos triviales. Necesitaban alejarse de sus problemas por un rato, total, estos no se irían a ninguna parte...

-Tenemos que irnos, Elena -le dijo Bonnie al recibir un mensaje de una Caroline cabreada por la tardanza de las chicas.

-No... -se quejó Damon apretando el agarre de Elena y dándole un beso.

-No tardaré mucho, te lo prometo. ¿Te veo en el instituto luego?

-Qué remedio... –dijo él a regañadientes-. Aunque preferiría no tener que separarnos...

Ella sonrió al verle hacer pucheritos con los labios y le dio un beso como disculpas.

-No seas bobo, no tardaré mucho –prometió Elena, dándole un último beso en la frente como despedida.

Bonnie, que observaba la escena embobada, no pudo evitar comprender lo muy equivocada que estaba al pensar mal de Damon por ser vampiro. Solo había que ver cómo actuaba con su amiga para saber que era un buen tipo.

**00000**

Bonnie, aprovechando que se había podido escaquear de Caroline un rato, le pidió a Elena que se reuniese con ella en una de las aulas del instituto ahora vacías. La chica le había estado hablando de aquel invento de Jonathan Gilbert que John e Isobel pedían a Damon que les entregase. Al enseñarle el reloj de bolsillo, a la bruja le resultó familiar, pero no fue hasta que revisó el grimorio de Emily cuando descubrió la coincidencia.

-Hola, gracias por venir –le dijo Bonnie a su amiga cuando esta entró en la sala-. Quería enseñarte esto.

-Es el libro de Emily...

-Llevo estudiándolo desde que Damon me lo dio cuando abrimos la tumba. Mira esto –le pidió mostrándole una página del libro.

-Es la brújula para vampiros –comprendió Elena al ver las ilustraciones.

-Sí, según Emily, Jonathan Gilbert nunca consiguió que funcionaran sus inventos. Ella los hechizó en secreto con su magia. La brújula, los anillos... –dijo pasando la página y dejando ver las ilustraciones de esta-. Y el objeto extraño del que me hablaste –añadió pasando la siguiente página.

-Sí, es este... Bueno, parte. Damon solo tiene una pieza.

-Emily juró lealtad a Katherine, pero no podía ver morir a tanta gente inocente. Pensó que de esta forma podría ayudar, haciendo creer a Jonathan que realmente había inventado estas cosas.

-¿Dice para qué sirve?

Las chicas se inclinaron para leer el libro, aunque más bien Bonnie leía y Elena miraba intentando descifrar esa lengua extraña.

-¿Seguro que Isobel busca esto? –preguntó la bruja al terminar la lectura.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué?

-Es un arma... contra los vampiros.

**00000**

Elena estaba en el exterior del instituto, tratando de asimilar lo que su amiga le había contado mientras veía a sus compañeros de clase terminar sus carrozas.

-¡Elena! –le llamó su hermano de lejos, yendo hacia ella.

-Hola –respondió esta aún nerviosa-, ¿has visto a Damon? Necesito encontrarle.

-No, no le he visto. Oye... ¿Tienes un momento?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Es Anna, le he dejado varios mensajes y... No me ha contestado nada.

-Anna. Así que seguís siendo amigos –dijo la chica no muy contenta con la idea.

-Somos más que amigos. Puede haberle pasado algo malo. Si sabes cualquier cosa... Cuéntamelo.

-No he hablado con ella.

-¿Me estás mintiendo? –la acusó Jeremy.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque es lo que haces, Elena. Mientes a cerca de todo. Sé lo que es Anna, ¿vale? Y sé que lo sabes. Así que dime: ¿tienes idea de dónde puede estar?

-No. Pero Jer –dijo al ver cómo esta la miraba con reproche y se iba-, Jeremy. ¡Espera!

Cuando Elena se giró, se asustó al ver que detrás de ella había alguien.

-Isobel... –se sorprendió la chica-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy tu madre, Elena. Quiero formar parte de tu vida.

-No te quiero en mi vida.

-Lo comprendo. Ya tienes mucha gente que te quiere, ¿verdad? Pero he investigado. Veamos si lo he hecho bien. Tú mejor amiga –dijo mirando hacia una chica, la cual caminaba cabizbaja a unos metros a ellas-, la brujita Bonnie. A esa la dejaré en paz. Oh… El pobre hermano pequeño Jeremy... –dijo mirando hacia el chico, quien estaba hablando con unos alumnos de primero-. Y ahí está Caroline –añadió mirando hacia la carroza de Miss Mystic Falls-, la pesada de Caroline, la que me ha dado toda la información. No me conocía de nada, pero no podía para de hablar... –suspiró, para después mirar hacia otra carroza-. Y ahí está Matt, amigo y ex...

-Él no tiene nada que ver –dijo Elena contante.

-Tiene que ver contigo, ¿verdad?

-Mira, me da igual. Vete.

-No. Yo también tengo amigos... Mira, ¿ves aquel hombre, al lado de Matt, junto a la carroza? –le preguntó señalando con un dedo la dirección-. Se llama Frank, es muy guapo. Y también es muy mañoso. Ha observado que el eje estaba algo oxidado y eso es peligroso. Lo único que tiene que hacer es aplicar un poco de presión y...

-¡No! –gritó Elena cuando vio cómo Frank hacía que todo el peso de la carroza cayese sobre el brazo de Matt.

La chica intentó ir a ayudarle, pero Isobel la retuvo. Por suerte, Tyler y algunos chicos del equipo de fútbol consiguieron levantar de nuevo la carroza y liberar el brazo del joven, a quien su amigo Tyler llevó al hospital en coche para que le viesen el brazo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –le recriminó con enfado Elena a su madre.

-Quiero que veas lo fácil que es hacer daño a la gente que quieres.

-¿Todo esto por el invento de Jonathan Gilbert?

-Dámelo y te dejaré en paz.

-Te lo dije, Damon no me lo dará.

-Yo creo que subestimas lo que Damon podría hacer por ti.

-Te matará antes de dártelo –le amenazó la joven.

-¿Antes o después de que yo mate a tu hermano Jeremy? –sonrió la vampira.

Elena giró la cabeza y no fue capaz de encontrar a su hermano, había desaparecido. Isobel se esfumó de allí como el rayo, dejando a la chica desolada.

**00000**

John fue a reunirse con Isobel, la cual estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

-Has hecho las maletas... Buena señal.

-Casi he terminado –respondió ella.

-¿Ya tienes la pieza? ¿Dónde está?

-Aún no la tengo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me has llamado? –preguntó él confuso mientras la seguía hasta una de las salas de la casa.

-Tengo algo casi tan valioso...

Al llegar allí, John vio que su sobrino Jeremy estaba sentado en un sofá, escoltado por los dos humanos que controlaba la vampira.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le increpó el hombre a Isobel.

-Conseguir lo que quiero.

-Ya, pero es mi sobrino. Y vas a dejar que se vaya.

-Ese anillo que llevas puesto... Se puede quitar –le amenazó ella.

-Vamos Isobel, te conozco. Soy John. Sé que no le matarás.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

-¿De verdad? ¿Tan lejos has llegado? Mira... Sé que has cambiado, pero la antigua Isobel sigue estando ahí. Vamos, suéltalo.

-Bien... –accedió la vampira poniendo cara de buena, para luego dirigirse a la humana en francés.

John no vio venir el golpe que esta le asestó y le dejó caer al suelo. Después de eso, ambos humanos controlados por Isobel le dieron varias patadas hasta que esta los detuvo.

-Bien... Lo has intentado –le dijo la vampira a John, para después quitarle al anillo-. Veamos qué haces sin esto...

**00000**

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca de la mansión Salvatore se estaba llevando a cabo una disputa.

-Por supuesto que no –se negó en rotundo Damon.

-Déjame explicarte –le pidió su novia.

-No voy a entregárselo a Isobel, para que se lo de a John y venga a matarme. Me gusta ser un _muerto viviente_.

-Será inofensivo –aseguró ella-, Bonnie le quitará su poder.

-No me fío de ella. No te ofendas –añadió mirando a la bruja-, pero no es que hayamos tenido muy buena experiencia con el último _gran_ hechizo que hiciste...

-Puedo anular el hechizo original –aseguró Bonnie.

-John e Isobel no lo sabrán –dijo Elena.

-No –se negó Damon-. Rescataré a Jeremy a mi manera.

-¿De verdad? –se burló Stefan-. ¿Cómo lo harás? Porque Isobel es una vampira y Jeremy estará muerto en cuanto cruces la puerta...

Damon tuvo que reconocer que su hermano tenía razón, no podía arriesgarse a que matasen a su cuñado.

-¿Y tú sabes de qué hablas? –le preguntó el vampiro a la bruja-. No es por nada, no eres Emily Bennett. Ella sabía lo que hacía...

-He estado practicando.

-No es como tocar el piano –se burló Damon.

-Tu libro favorito.

-¿Qué? –preguntó este sin comprender.

-Di un libro. Cualquier libro.

-Un libro... ¿Qué tal... _Colmillo blanco_, Jack London? –la retó él.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos, Bonnie se concentró en su magia. Un libro de las estanterías salió rápidamente de su escondite y fue directo a Damon, quien lo atrapó en el vuelo.

-Jack London –leyó el vampiro mirando la portada del libro-. Buen truco de salón.

-Vamos a hacerlo, Damon –le dijo Elena-. Y lo haremos a mi manera. Dame el invento. Por favor –añadió al ver que este dudaba-, ¡no hay tiempo!

El chico suspiró, pero al final acabó cediendo y le entregó el reloj de bolsillo.

"_Todo sea por rescatar al pequeño Gilbert..."_ se dijo él mentalmente.

**00000**

John aún se estaba doliendo en el suelo por sus heridas. Él y su sobrino estaban aún en el salón de Isobel, vigilados por el hombre al que tenía controlado.

-¿Qué es lo que busca? –le preguntó Jeremy a su tío.

-Tu antepasado inventó un arma. Un arma muy peligrosa para los vampiros. Intentamos conseguirla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hay un grupo de vampiros que han vuelto del pasado y quieren vengarse de este pueblo.

-¿Pero por qué una vampira quiere matar a otros vampiros?

-Tiene sus razones para quererlos muertos. Mira, Jeremy... Nadie pensó que los vampiros volverían a este pueblo después de tanto tiempo. Pero han vuelto y tenemos que destruirlos.

-¿A todos? –preguntó el chico incrédulo-. ¡No! Algunos de ellos son buenos.

-Eso no es posible.

-No me lo creo.

-Pues tu padre lo creía. Y siendo su hijo debería significar algo para ti.

-¿Cómo sabía mi padre todo esto?

-¿Quién crees que me contó la historia de la familia?

**00000**

Mientras tanto, Bonnie preparaba su hechizo para inutilizar el invento de Jonathan Gilbert. Sacó la pieza de los engranajes del reloj y lo alzó en el aire con su magia, las luces se apagaban y encendían y el fuego de la chimenea y unas velas se avivó. Después de una leve convulsión por parte de la bruja, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Ya está –anunció Bonnie.

-Genial –dijo Damon escéptico-. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Se lo damos a Isobel –explicó Elena.

A la hora acordada, Elena fue a reunirse con la vampira frente al ayuntamiento. La chica había llegado primera, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando Isobel apareció a velocidad vampírica justo detrás de ella.

-¿Dónde está el invento?

-¿Y mi hermano? –la desafió la chica.

-No estamos negociando. ¿Dónde está el invento?

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? –insistió Elena cruzándose de brazos.

-¿De verdad crees que he venido sola? –dijo la mujer, a la vez que la chica se giraba para ver a la pareja de humanos que había detrás de ella.

-¿Y tú crees que yo he venido sola? –se burló la humana, apareciendo detrás de Isobel los hermanos Salvatore.

-Por Dios, llama a tu casa...

-¿Qué?

-Llama a casa y pregunta por tu hermano Jeremy –dijo la vampiro rodando los ojos con pesadez.

Elena cogió el móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-_¿Hola? _–dijo este.

-¡Jeremy! ¿Estás bien?

-_Sí, estoy bien. Tío John se ha hecho daño, un accidente. Pero vamos, estoy bien._

-En seguida voy, ¿vale?

-_Bien_ –se despidió el joven.

La chica colgó el móvil y dio un suspiro de alivio.

-No ibas a hacerle daño –le dijo a la vampira.

-No... –se mofó ella-. Iba a matarle. No busques rasgos positivos en mí. No hay ninguno.

-Pero te arriesgaste con Damon. ¿Cómo sabías que iba a dármelo?

-Porque está profundamente enamorado de ti –se burló Isobel-. Haría cualquier cosa por mantenerte a ti y a los tuyos a salvo.

Sin más, la mujer extendió la mano a la espera de que la joven le entregase el invento de Jonathan. A regañadientes, Elena avanzó hacia ella y se lo entregó.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Isobel.

-Por ser una decepción tan brutal. Mantiene el recuerdo de mi madre totalmente intacto.

-Adiós, Elena –sonrió irónicamente la vampira-. Mientras tengas a un Salvatore de cada brazo estás perdida. Katherine fue inteligente, los dejó. Pero ya sabemos que tú no eres Katherine...

Isobel y los suyos se fueron, dejando a una confundida y enojada Elena.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Damon acercándose a ella.

-Ahora sí –respondió esta forzando una sonrisa, abrazándose a él.

El chico le dio un beso en la coronilla y la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle con ese abrazo todos esos sentimientos de apoyo e intentos de tranquilizarla que no conseguía convertir en palabras.

**00000**

Jeremy estaba en su habitación tratando de hablar con Anna, pero siempre le saltaba el buzón de voz. Estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

Elena entró en el dormitorio dispuesta a hablar, pero él no quería.

-Jeremy, tenemos que hablar de esto.

-No. No hace falta.

-No sé qué te ha contado Anna, pero hay cosas que debes saber.

-¿Sí? Porque creo que tu diario lo explica todo –dijo él levantándose de la cama y encarándola.

-¿Leíste mi diario? –se sorprendió ella.

-Ahórrate lo de la invasión de la intimidad porque ya he leído que Damon me borró de la memoria lo que le pasó a Vickie.

-Jeremy, por favor... No lo entiendes. La noche que murió Vickie fue como si papá y mamá hubieran vuelto a morir. Lo vi en tu cara. Y era tan horrible verte así que solo quería quitarte el dolor. De verdad, lo siento mucho.

-Sal de aquí –le pidió él con un gesto sombrío.

-No, Jeremy...

-¡Elena! Vete. Por favor.

La chica salió y este cerró la puerta de su habitación para no verla.

Cuando Elena fue a su habitación, vio que Damon la estaba esperando allí. Obvio, el chico quería ver cómo estaba después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar aquel día.

-Hola –saludó ella al verle sentado en el hueco de la ventana.

-Hey –sonrió él, intentando transmitirle algo de alegría con ese gesto.

Elena fue a sentarse en el regazo del vampiro, quien la rodeó con sus brazos de forma protectora.

-Se le pasará –le aseguró él, el cual había oído la conversación de los hermanos Gilbert-. Es un adolescente cabreado, pero no va a estarlo siempre.

-Nunca me había mirado de esa forma –dijo ella casi en un susurro, apretándose más al chico-. Parecía muy dolido.

-Se le pasará –repitió Damon.

-¿Vas a quedarte esta noche? –preguntó Elena pasado unos minutos de tranquilo silencio.

-No lo creo. No es buena idea. Aunque podrías venir tú a mi casa... –añadió esto último acariciando la espalda de ella.

-Podría intentarlo –dijo la joven separándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos-. No creo que Jenna tenga ningún inconveniente.

-Espero que no... –sonrió él antes de depositarle un corto beso en los labios-. Ojala que no –añadió finalmente al separarse, haciendo sonreír a la chica.

-Damon...

-Dime, preciosa –le dijo el vampiro ayudándola a acomodar la cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Con respecto al comentario que hizo Isobel de Katherine...

-¿Lo de dejarnos a los dos Salvatore?

-Sí.

-¿Vas a dejarme? –se burló él.

-Jamás cometería ese error, te lo aseguro –respondió ella dándole un beso en el pectoral izquierdo por encima de la camisa-. Solo quería que supieras que... Yo jamás seré como Katherine.

-Eso ya lo sé –sonrió Damon jugando con el cabello de la chica-. Eres mucho mejor de lo que ella jamás llegaría ni a soñar siquiera.

-No tengo ningún interés por Stefan –le aseguró Elena-. Y no lo tendré nunca. Te quiero a ti. Solo a ti.

-Yo también te quiero –dijo él hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella-. Solo a ti.

Elena consiguió que su tía le diese permiso para dormir en casa de Damon esa noche y ambos se fueron de la casa Gilbert cogidos de la mano.

**00000**

Alaric salió del aula de Historia. El tiempo se le había echado encima y ya era muy tarde. Era el único que quedaba en el instituto a esas horas. Estaba caminando por los pasillos en penumbra cuando se encontró con Isobel.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ahora lo entiendo –sonrió ella mirando a su alrededor-. Tú, aquí, en tu clase... Me gusta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó él cortante-. Haces como si nada te importara y... ¿Qué haces aquí ahora?

-Voy a irme. Solo quería despedirme.

-La otra vez no te molestaste. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Me odias, bien –dijo ella algo apenada.

-¿Te resulta más fácil? Vamos, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

-¿Qué esperabas? Has pasado todo este tiempo buscándome. ¿Qué esperabas encontrar?

-A la mujer que me dio esto –dijo él mostrándole el anillo que llevaba puesto en la mano derecha-. Finges que no te importo, pero me protegiste antes de irte.

-Era una persona diferente.

-Ya... –se mofó Ric-. Y esa persona se fue. Mi esposa, la mujer que quería... Sí, se fue. ¿Esperas que me lo crea? –añadió quitándose el anillo y lanzándoselo.

Después le mostró unos botecitos de cristal con verbena y los tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó la mujer confusa.

-Ya no tengo anillo. No tengo verbena. Hazme olvidar o mátame. Porque... No me lo creo. Ni por un segundo.

Isobel se movió a velocidad vampírica y lo empotró contra la pared.

-Yo quería esto –le dijo ella-. Lo necesitaba. Y lo lamentaré eternamente... Fue mi equivocación. No la tuya.

Alaric quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-No vas a recordar esto –le _obligó_ la vampira-. Te quise, de verdad. Y cuando pienso en lo que perdí me sigue doliendo. Pero ahora tu corazón está libre de mí. Es más fácil así. Adiós, Ric.

Isobel le volvió a poner el anillo y le acarició la cara antes de irse de allí para no volver nunca más.

Cuando el profesor de Historia volvió en sí, no comprendió lo que había pasado, pero pensó que algo había ocurrido.

**00000**

Jeremy salió de la ducha con el pijama ya puesto, dispuesto a dormir, cuando vio a Anna aparecer de repente en su habitación.

-¡Anna! –sonrió él.

Al verla bien, vio que la chica llevaba una mochila al hombro y tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Mi madre... –intentó decir la chica entre sollozos-. Está muerta.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió este.

-La han matado.

-Oh, Dios, Anna... Lo siento mucho – dijo Jeremy acercándose más a ella.

-Sé que no debería estar aquí... pero no tengo dónde ir.

El joven la abrazo con cariño, mientras que la vampira se derrumbaba por completo contra el pecho de él. Sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar con más intensidad, mientras que este le decía palabras tranquilizadoras y le acariciaba el pelo.

**00000**

John estaba en el salón de casa de los Gilbert cuando le llamaron al móvil.

-Hola –saludó con pesadez a Isobel.

-_En la puerta de tu casa está lo que buscabas_ –le informó esta.

-¿Y mi anillo?

-_No vuelvas a fallar. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, John._

El hombre fue al portal de su casa y recogió el sobre marrón claro que había en el suelo.

-Ya lo tengo. No fallaré.

-_Más te vale_ –le advirtió la vampira, mientras él se ponía su anillo y tomaba el invento de Jonathan entre sus manos-. _Katherine quiere a todos los vampiros de la tumba muertos. Y yo quiero añadir dos más a la lista._

-No me lo digas... –dijo John, intuyendo a quienes se refería.

-_Stefan y Damon. No quiero esta vida para ella._

-Eso siempre fue parte del plan –aseguró él-. Dadlos por muertos.

-_Es nuestra hija, John. Se lo debemos._

-Lo sé.

**00000**

Caroline estaba en el Grill con Bonnie. Esta última estaba muy decaída por algo.

-¿No vas a decirme qué ha pasado? –preguntó la rubia.

-No hecho algo malo, Caroline –confesó la bruja-. Y además he mentido...

-¿A quién?

-A Elena. He fingido hacer algo que no he hecho.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó su amiga sin comprender.

-Tenía que ayudar a Jeremy, pero Damon no estaba dispuesto a ceder... Tenía que hacerlo. No tenía la capacidad de hacer lo que me pidieron, aún no puedo hacer tales cosas... Cuando Elena lo descubra no me lo perdonará jamás.


	39. Capítulo 38

_38_

Elena estaba poniéndose el vestido para el desfile del instituto. Caroline había decidido que las participantes de Miss Mystic Falls de ese año debían vestir como mediados del siglo XIX. El vestido que la chica llevaba era muy bonito y elegante, pero era muy incómodo.

-No aguanto el corsé -se quejó Elena.

-No hay más remedio... Míralo por el lado bueno, lo mismo Damon se ofrece a quitártelo -sonrió pícaramente su tía, quien la estaba ayudando a ponerse el vestido.

-¡Jenna! -la regañó la joven.

-Oh, vamos, Elena. No te hagas la mojigata ahora. Sé que el vestido para Miss Mystic Falls te lo quitó él. ¿Lo ves? –sonrió esta victoriosa al ver cómo se sonrojaba su sobrina.

-Eres de lo que no hay... –rió ella divertida.

-Me alegra que Damon y tú vayáis tan en serio. Se os ve tan felices, tan unidos... No podías haber encontrado a un chico mejor.

-Ya, pues díselo a John... –dijo Elena harta de ver la mala cara que ponía su tío cada vez que salía a ver a su novio o cada vez que alguien en casa hablaba bien de él.

-Que le den a John y a sus opiniones, con un poco de suerte no tendremos que aguantarlo por aquí por mucho más tiempo.

-Eso espero.

**00000**

Carol Lockwood estaba intentando organizar a los alumnos y dando indicaciones de dónde debía colocarse cada uno. Stefan se sentía algo incómodo, preguntándose qué narices pintaba él allí.

-¿En serio, Stefan? –le dijo su hermano apareciendo de repente a su lado-. ¿Vas a vestirte de soldado confederado?

-Alaric quería representar la batalla de Willow Creek –se defendió este.

-Mucho peor... –se burló el vampiro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Damon?

-El desfile es un asco, pero Elena me pidió que viniese. He de cumplir mis obligaciones como novio... –sonrió él divertido-. Por cierto, ¿la has visto por aquí?

-No, creo que está con Caroline.

-La Barbie es... –Damon no llegó a terminar la frase, puesto que se quedó embobado cuando vio a Elena aparecer a las espaldas de Stefan.

La joven iba vestida con un esbelto vestido dorado con decorados verdes inspirado en el siglo XIX. Su pelo estaba suelto y los tirabuzones para la ocasión caían por sus descubiertos hombros. Estaba preciosa.

Al verles, la chica miró fijamente a Damon con una sonrisa e hizo una elegante reverencia.

-Hola –saludó ella muy alegre, sin apartar la vista de su novio.

-Hey –respondió este aún atónito.

-Os dejo solos –dijo Stefan yéndose para darles intimidad.

-Estás muy... elegante –logró decir Damon en un tono de voz que no dejaba descifrar su estado emocional.

-Gracias.

Elena se puso de puntillas para besar sus labios, pero el chico movió levemente la cabeza y le acabó besando en la mejilla. Ella se extrañó que hiciese eso, pero no dijo nada. Tal vez no estaba de humor aquel día o había sido pura casualidad que ambos se moviesen al mismo tiempo.

**00000**

Mientras tanto, Jeremy aún estaba en su habitación terminando de ponerse el disfraz de soldado para la representación de su carroza.

-¡Anna! –se sorprendió él al ver a la chica allí.

-Míralo... -sonrió ella colocándole bien la chaqueta en un acto cariñoso.

-Ridículo, ¿verdad? Es para el desfile –explicó el joven devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de ponerse serio-. ¿Cómo estás? Estaba preocupado y... Me siento fatal.

-¿Por qué? Tú no mataste a mi madre. Fue tu tío.

-¿Seguro que fue él?

-¿Quién más podría ser?

-Él no lo entiende, Anna –le excusó el chico-. Es así, odia a todos los vampiros. Cree que está cumpliendo con su deber.

-¿Estás defendiéndole?

-¡No! Es que... Comprendo su forma de pensar. Está convencido de que los vampiros de la tumba quieren vengarse del pueblo y él intenta protegernos.

-Quieren vengarse. O lo querían. Por eso nos separamos de ellos. Mi madre no buscaba venganza, ¡solo quería vivir en paz! Tengo que irme de aquí, Jeremy.

-¿Te vas?

-He pensado que puedes venir conmigo. Te convertiré, tú mismo me lo pediste. Toma –le dijo entregándole un frasco de cristal-, es mi sangre. Si la tomas y mueres, volverás.

-Anna...

-Te conozco. Sé cómo te sientes. Estás solo. Te sientes vacío por dentro. Nadie te entiende... Pero cuando eres un vampiro no tienes que sentirte así. Puedes bloquearlo. Yo te enseñaré.

-Quería hacerlo... En serio, pero creo que no puedo. Lo siento.

**00000**

Elena vio a su hermano a lo lejos y le pidió a Damon que la esperase un momento.

-¡Jeremy! –le dijo yendo hacia él-. Te estaba buscando. Estás genial –añadió al ver su disfraz-. Os ha quedado muy bien la carroza.

-Déjame, Elena –pidió este secamente y sin mirarla.

-Jeremy, me duele que estemos así.

-Puedes decirle a Damon que me borre la memoria otra vez, así volveré a ser tu dócil hermanito –se burló el joven.

-Jer, por favor.

-¡Déjalo! No puedes arreglar sin más lo que me hiciste. ¿Comprendes? –concluyó él la conversación dejándola sola.

**00000**

Carol Lockwood estaba presentando el desfile. La banda del instituto tocaba animadamente mientras desfilaban y lanzaban serpentinas y globos.

-Con ustedes, ¡la corte de Miss Mystic Falls! –anunció la mujer.

La carroza era despampanante, quedando muy por encima de las otras. Se notaba que Caroline había trabajado duro en ella o, al menos, había obligado a otros a hacerlo.

Los tonos de la bandera americana era la temática. El decorado era muy llamativo, pero chocaba un poco con el atuendo que llevaban las cuatro chicas que estaban en la carroza. Ellas iban de época y el decorado era muy moderno, tal vez demasiado. Pero cualquiera le daba la contraria a la rubia...

**(N/A: en la serie, los acompañantes de las chicas también estaban subidos en la carroza, pero me pareció un tanto raro que Damon estuviese ahí. Además, tenía mejores planes para él)**

Damon localizó a Bonnie entre el público y se acercó a hablar con ella.

-Quiero decirte algo. Gracias –dijo él sinceramente-. El invento de Jonathan podía matarme. Valoro mucho lo que hiciste, así que... Gracias. Te debo una.

La chica no pudo evitar sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Sabía que debía decirles la verdad: que no había desactivado el invento; pero le daba miedo que sus amigos la odiasen por lo que había hecho.

**00000**

Durante el desfile y sin que nadie sospechase nada, John Gilbert y Richard Lockwood estaban reunidos en secreto en la antigua clínica de Grayson Gilbert.

-Esta es la llave –explicó John mostrándole al alcalde el invento-. Cuando la inserte, el mecanismo se activará y funcionará una vez durante un periodo de cinco minutos.

-Pero... ¿Cómo funciona?

-Es un tono de alta frecuencia inaudible para los humanos. Cualquier vampiro que haya a menos de un kilómetro quedará incapacitado y expuesto. Mientras tanto, los ayudantes de la sheriff les inyectarán verbena y los traerán aquí, donde los mataremos.

-¿Seguro que atacarán esta noche? –preguntó Richard escéptico.

-Tenía una fuente. Uno de los vampiros de la tumba me confirmó el ataque. Quieren venganza, por lo que les hicieron en 1864. Eso nos convierte en su objetivo.

-Corremos un riesgo enorme. ¡Son nuestras familias, John!

-Es la única forma de acabar con ellos. Con todos.

**00000**

Por la tarde, Damon estaba en el Grill esperando a Elena, quien había ido a casa a cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando la vio entrar vestida como solía hacerlo habitualmente, el vampiro sonrió satisfecho y agradecido por verla tal y como era.

-Me gustas más así -le dijo Damon cuando esta fue hacia él-. El otro look... No te va nada. Y te lo digo como un cumplido de lo más sincero.

-Creí que te gustaría verme vestida de tu época... ¡Oh, vaya! -exclamó la joven cayendo en la cuenta del sentido de sus palabras-. Por eso actuabas tan raro hoy... Te recordé a ella, ¿verdad?

-No pude evitar ver cierta semejanza, sí -confesó él-. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por evitarme esta mañana porque te recordaba a la psicópata de tu ex? Prefiero eso a que te arrimases a mí precisamente por ese motivo.

-Sabes que ya no siento eso por Katherine.

-Lo sé. Y te agradezco tu sinceridad.

-Eres mi novia. Si hay alguien a quien le debo explicaciones es a ti -sonrió Damon de medio lado.

-Anda, ven aquí -le dijo la chica tirándole de la solapa de la cazadora para acercarlo a ella y así poder besarle-. Hmm... Cómo he echado de menos esto -dijo dándose un nuevo beso-. Llevo todo el día queriendo besarte.

-¿Solo besarme? -se burló él divertido.

-Sabes que un beso no sería suficiente para mí... -dijo Elena dándole un par de besos cortos.

-¿Y qué sería suficiente para ti? -preguntó el chico siguiéndole el juego, a la vez que la sujetaba de la cintura y la apretaba más contra él.

-Creo que nunca tendría suficiente de ti, pero hoy me conformaría con dormir en tu cama.

-¿Dormir? ¿En serio? Vaya... Y yo que estaba pensando en algo más interesante que podríamos hacer en mi cama... -sonrió Damon pícaramente.

-Tienes razón, dormir es lo de menos -sonrió ella volviendo a unir sus labios.

-¿En serio hay que ir a esa estúpida ceremonia de las Familias Fundadoras? -se quejó él contra sus labios.

-Solo será una hora -prometió la chica-. Te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

-Hmm... En ese caso, acepto -accedió él dándole un beso algo más largo que el resto, entrelazando sus lenguas en el proceso.

El vampiro la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y la acompañó hacia la barra del bar. Poco después, la joven vio a Jeremy sentado en una mesa y se acercó a hablar con él.

-No puedo creer que no podamos arreglar esto –le dijo ella al chico-. Te mentí, hice mal. Pero Jer, eres mi hermano y te quiero. Y tengo que arreglarlo. Así que dime: ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Vete al infierno –dijo este mirándola con enojo y levantándose del asiento para irse.

Damon, que había oído la conversación, salió a hablar con el joven después de asegurarse de que Elena estaba bien y no se iría a derrumbar por lo que su hermano le había dicho.

**00000**

Jeremy estaba caminando entre los puestos ambulantes que se habían preparado cerca del bar, cuando Damon apareció de repente a su lado.

-Tengo tantos sentimiento... –se burló el vampiro imitando la voz del chico-, pero no sé cómo expresarlo... Ser adolescente es tan duro...

-Capullo... –le insultó Jeremy, pues también estaba enfadado con él.

-A mí no me puedes hablar así, no soy tu hermana –le dijo Damon poniéndose serio y agarrándole del brazo para impedirle que siguiese andando-. Y, a partir de ahora, tampoco a ella le hables así.

-¿Vas a matarme porque he herido sus sentimientos? –se burló el humano.

-¿Por quién me tomas? Jer, eres mi cuñado. No pienso hacerte daño. Así que, relájate un poco, ¿quieres?

-¡Me borró la memoria!

-No, lo hice yo. Ella te protegió.

-No debió decidir por mí.

-Vickie era una amenaza para ti y tu hermana. Te pusiste en plan _emo-autodestructivo_.

-No debió hacerme olvidar –insistió Jeremy, yéndose de allí ahora que Damon no se lo impedía.

**00000**

El alcalde Lockwood y John Gilbert estaban reunidos con la sheriff, contándole su plan para acabar con los vampiros.

-¿Queréis usar a la gente de cebo? –dijo Liz alucinando con la propuesta de estos-. Es demasiado peligroso. ¡Es una locura!

-Hemos dado instrucciones a tus ayudantes –explicó Richard-. Están de acuerdo.

-¿Sin consultarme?

-Ya sabíamos cómo ibas a reaccionar.

-Nuestros hijos están aquí –explicó ella con enfado.

-Liz... –intervino John-. Tenemos que hacerlo. No hay elección. Para eso existe el Consejo secreto. Los Padres Fundadores lo crearon precisamente con ese propósito.

-Yo soy la sheriff, es mi decisión. Y digo que no.

-Richard, ¿me dejas hablar con la sheriff a solas? –pidió John.

El alcalde asintió y salió del despacho para dejarles solos.

-John, no piensas con claridad –dijo la mujer caminando hacia su escritorio-. No voy a cambiar de idea sobre esto.

El hombre se posicionó detrás de ella y la golpeó en la cabeza antes de que esta pudiese reaccionar. La sheriff cayó inconsciente al suelo y él cogió sus esposas para esposarla a la tubería del calefactor. Después salió de allí como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

**00000**

Damon estaba en la plaza del pueblo donde se iría a culminar la celebración del Día de los Padres Fundadores con fuegos artificiales. Estaba buscando a Elena cuando alguien apareció ante él.

-¿Aún no te has ido? –le preguntó este a Anna, pues creía que esta y su madre se habían ido ya del pueblo.

-Tenemos que hablar. Los vampiros de la tumba van a atacar esta noche.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Fui a verlos. Creen que les apoyo, pero no es así. Van a por las Familias Fundadoras.

-¿Y eso cuándo va a pasar? –preguntó él preocupado.

-Cuando empiecen los fuegos.

Quedaba menos de diez minutos para los fuegos artificiales, por lo que no tenían mucho tiempo.

-John Gilbert va a usar el invento contra ellos –comprendió Damon.

-¡Tenemos que desaparecer!

-No funciona, está desactivado.

-Entonces va a morir mucha gente –dijo ella poniéndose nerviosa.

-¿Dónde están ahora?

-Ya están aquí, Damon... –susurró Anna mirando a su alrededor y cruzando su mirada con los otros vampiros, que se repartían por toda la zona.

-Está bien, llévate al pequeño Gilbert de aquí –le ordenó él-. Yo me encargo de esto.

La vampira asintió y salió corriendo a buscar a Jeremy.

Damon fue directo a buscar al profesor de Historia, el cual estaba junto a la puerta del Grill hablando con unos alumnos.

-Ric, ven –le dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro y alejándolo de la multitud-. ¿Tienes tus armas antivampiros en el coche?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Porque esto está lleno de vampiros de la tumba y vamos a necesitarlas.

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo Alaric antes de dirigirse rápidamente hacia los aparcamientos.

Minutos después, Damon localizó a Elena, quien estaba hablando con Caroline junto a las carrozas, la zona más alejada de la fiesta. Mientras caminaba hacia ella, le hizo una señal a Stefan con la mano –que no estaba muy lejos de allí- y este fue rápidamente con ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Elena extrañada, mientras seguía a su novio a una zona apartada para hablar.

-Voy a salvarte la vida en menos de quince palabras: los de la tumba están aquí. Van a por las Familias Fundadoras –le dijo Damon, para después dirigirse a su hermano-. Llévatela, ahora.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Stefan cuando este iba a irse.

-¡Eso son más de quince palabras! –respondió Damon yéndose apresuradamente hacia el centro de la fiesta.

-Espera –le dijo Elena a su cuñado cuando este la agarró del brazo e hizo el intento de llevársela de allí-, Jeremy está por aquí.

-Le encontraremos. ¡Vamos! –respondió él jalándola del brazo con fuerza.

**00000**

Jeremy estaba saliendo del baño del Grill cuando vio a Anna yendo hacia él.

-¡Anna! –se sorprendió él-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Mi tío puede verte.

-Eso no importa. Tenía que encontrarte. Ven conmigo –le dijo ella cogiéndole de la mano y conduciéndole hacia al baño de mujeres.

La chica quería llevárselo lo más lejos de allí posible, pero se había quedado sin tiempo y dudaba si podrían irse sin ser vistos antes de que todo comenzase. No podía arriesgarse.

**00000**

El alcalde Lockwood comenzó su discurso en el escenario improvisado que habían montado en la plaza.

-Desde hace 150 años, Mystic Falls ha sido la clase de pueblo que todos llamamos hogar. Seguro, próspero, acogedor... Gracias a nuestros Fundadores. Por eso quiero dedicar los fuegos artificiales de esta noche a su memoria.

Con un gesto de cabeza, el alcalde le indicó a un policía que era el momento de activar el invento.

Después, los fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar la noche.

John, que estaba en la clínica Grayson, le pidió a los ayudantes de la sheriff que salieran para colocarse a sus puestos. Estaba preparando el invento antivampiros cuando alguien entró pegando un portazo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? –le incriminó Damon.

-Sí. Lo sé muy bien –sonrió este, haciendo funcionar el mecanismo del invento.

**00000**

Mientras tanto, Bonnie estaba buscando a Elena para pedirle disculpas por lo que había hecho. Después de un rato buscando, la encontró con Stefan caminando con prisa.

-¡Elena!

-Bonnie, ¿qué pasa?

-El invento de Jonathan, no lo desactivé –explicó esta-. Sigue funcionando.

-¿Que? -dijo la chica muy alterada.

-¡Tenía que salvar a Jeremy!

-Bonnie, John va a activarlo esta noche. Damon ha ido a por él... Lo van a matar -logró decir Elena en un hilo de voz.

-Aún tenemos tiempo para pararlo -intentó calmarla Bonnie.

-Demasiado tarde -dijo Stefan llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

El vampiro empezó a oír un zumbido que le debilitaba, haciéndole caer al suelo de rodillas.

Elena intentaba hacerle levantar, instándole que recobrara fuerzas para ir a ayudar a Damon. Mientras tanto, Bonnie veía cómo el resto de vampiros iban cayendo y cómo hombres uniformados les inyectaban verbena y se los llevaban a rastras.

-Debemos llevarnos a Stefan de aquí -dijo la bruja-. Si lo ven así sabrán lo que es y se lo llevarán también.

Entre las dos chicas intentaron cargar a Stefan, pero no podían y seguían estando expuestos.

Un policía vio al vampiro en el suelo e iba hacia ellos cuando Alaric le detuvo.

-Eh, yo me ocupo de este. Hay otro allí –le indicó señalando un sitio al azar.

-Están cazando a los vampiros –le dijo Elena al profesor.

-Eso parece...

Poco después, el zumbido se detuvo de repente.

-He visto al menos a seis vampiros caer, los llevaron a la antigua consulta de tu padre –le explicó Alaric a la chica.

-¿Has visto a Damon? –le preguntó esta preocupada.

-No desde que empezó esto.

-Dios... –susurró ella, temiéndose lo peor-. ¿Puedes buscar a mi hermano y llevarlo a casa?

-Claro.

-¡Vamos! –le dijo Elena a Stefan y Bonnie.

**00000**

Los ayudantes de la sheriff arrastraron los cuerpos de los vampiros al sótano del la consulta Grayson. John bajó para disfrutar de los frutos de un trabajo bien hecho. El fuego empezó a prenderse cuando este localizó a una vampira conocida junto a las escaleras.

-Anna... –sonrió maléficamente él.

El humano se agachó junto a ella y alzó una estaca. Estaba alargando el momento lo máximo posible para regodearse en él.

Damon, que estaba en la zona más alejada de ellos, contemplaba la escena. Luchó por levantarse y ayudar a la chica, pero sus músculos estaban rígidos, su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que su cerebro enviaba.

-Por favor... –pidió la joven vampira-. ¡No!

John le estacó y disfrutó viendo cómo la vida de la chica se iba apagando lentamente.

Cuando esta murió, el humano alzó la vista y localizó a Damon. Trató de ir hacia él, pero un trozo de madera del techo se desprendió y le impidió el paso. Por ello, decidió regresar arriba y dejar que el vampiro se quemase vivo como el resto.

Damon miró a su alrededor y vio fuego por todos lados y vampiros gritando de dolor al estar quemándose. El calor era insoportable y olía a azufre y carne quemada, un olor insoportable. El olor de la muerte cerniéndose sobre él.

En un acto casi inservible por alejarse de las llamas, Damon se arrastró levemente por el suelo hacia el centro del sótano, el cuál parecía ser más seguro. Al alzar la vista, vio a un hombre sentado y con las manos sobre la cabeza ocultando su rostro.

-Alcalde... ¿Es usted? –dijo Damon a duras penas.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó este.

-Soy un vampiro. ¿Cuál es su excusa?

El chico se arrastró por el suelo para acercarse algo más a él, mientras que el alcalde Lockwood se movió hacia atrás para alejarse del vampiro.

-No lo entiendo –dijo Damon confuso-. La verbena no le afectó. No es un vampiro. ¿Qué es usted?

El hombre siguió alejándose de este sin darse cuenta de que había un vampiro detrás de él hasta que tropezó con sus piernas.

-¡Alcalde Lockwood! –celebró el cabecilla del grupo, para después agarrarle del cuello y partírselo.

**00000**

Sin esperar más tiempo, Elena, Stefan y Bonnie fueron a buscar a Damon. Al llegar a la consulta Grayson, vieron a John en la puerta impidiéndoles el paso.

-Espera, espera –le dijo Stefan a Elena, agarrándola del brazo y agudizando el oído-. Los oigo, el edificio está ardiendo.

-¿Qué? –gritó la chica asustada.

-¡El edificio está ardiendo! –repitió él.

-¿Dónde está Damon? –le exigió saber la joven a John.

-Con los demás –explicó él sonriente-. Donde debe estar. Despedíos de Damon.

-¡Estás loco!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por hacer lo que debió hacerse hace 150 años? Así es como debe ser, Elena.

Stefan, que no había hablado en todo el rato, miraba alternativamente a John y a la puerta de la consulta, buscando una forma de entrar.

-Adelante –le retó el humano-. No saldrás vivo. Así no tendré que matarte yo mismo.

-Tú has estado allí –le dijo el vampiro a Elena-, ¿hay otra entrada?

-La de servicio, en el lateral –indicó ella señalando un pasillo estrecho entre dos edificios.

Stefan fue hacia allí rápidamente, corriendo sin parecer sobrenatural, seguido por Bonnie. Elena iba a imitarles, pero John la detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más o informaré de que les faltan otro vampiro.

-Te pido que no lo hagas –respondió ella.

-No significa nada para mí.

-Siendo mi padre, debería.

-Lo sabes –se sorprendió él.

-No estaba segura, ahora ya lo sé.

Sin esperar más y aprovechando la confusión de su padre biológico, la chica salió corriendo hacia la puerta de servicio.

**00000**

-¡No puedes entrar ahí! –le gritó la bruja a Stefan cuando este abrió la puerta exterior del edificio-. ¡El fuego acabará contigo!

-Es mi hermano, Bonnie –se justificó él, entrando rápidamente al interior del edificio.

Elena apareció un par de minutos después e intentó entrar, pero su amiga la cogió del brazo.

-¡No puedes entrar ahí!

-Bonnie, por favor... –suplicó la chica con los ojos llorosos.

-Siento haberte mentido –dijo la bruja, para después cerrar los ojos y canalizar la energía de ella y utilizarla para controlar el fuego.

-¡Bonnie, tengo que entrar! –pidió Elena intentando soltarse de su agarre, pero esta la ignoró y empezó a recitar un hechizo.

**00000**

Stefan estaba parado ante la puerta del sótano sin atreverse a abrirla al ver cómo el humo salía por debajo de la misma. Cuando vio que el humo dejaba de salir, abrió la puerta sin dudarlo y una fuerte llamarada le hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás. El calor que salía de ahí era insoportable, pero lo peor era los gritos de una decena de vampiros agonizantes.

Mágicamente, el fuego comenzó a debilitarse y eso despejó las escaleras, permitiéndole a Stefan bajar.

El chico descendió a toda presa y suspiró aliviado al ver a su hermano en el centro del sótano y en buen estado, relativamente.

-¡Damon, vamos! –gritó él ayudando a su hermano a ponerse en pie y sacándole de allí lo más rápido posible.

Al segundo, las llamas prendieron con más fuerza. De haber tardado un poco más, ninguno de los dos hubiese sobrevivido.

**00000**

Mientras tanto, Bonnie había dejado de recitar en esa lengua extraña y miraba fijamente a Elena, quien no comprendía cómo estaba la situación.

-Bonnie, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó ella zarandeando el brazo de la bruja con nerviosismo-. ¿Se van a salvar?

Como respuesta a su pregunta, la puerta del edificio se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver a los hermanos Salvatore. Damon casi no podía mantenerse en pie y estaba tosiendo por el humo que había inhalado, pero estaba vivo.

-Damon... –logró decir Elena en un hilo de voz, yendo hacia él para ver si estaba bien y colocándole una mano en la cintura para ayudar a Stefan a alejarlo de allí.

El menor de los Salvatore temía que si se quedaban por mucho más tiempo, acabarían viniendo a por ellos. Por eso, antes incluso de que Damon se recuperase, hizo que el grupo se moviese hacia la zona forestal más cercana y solitaria posible.

Una vez allí, se pudieron permitir pararse a descansar y tomar fuerzas.

-Damon... -le llamó Elena acercándose a él y agarrándolo por la cintura-. Bebe mi sangre. Así te pondrás mejor.

El vampiro asintió y se dejó llevar por ella. Stefan, al comprobar que su hermano se había sujetado bien a la chica y que no iba a caer, se alejó unos pasos para dejarles intimidad.

Damon se abrazó con fuerza a su novia y, con suma delicadeza, hundió los colmillos en la garganta de ella.

-Eso es -sonrió Elena acariciándole el pelo con cariño-. Tranquilo... Eso es.

Bonnie contemplaba la escena asombrada. Elena no solo no parecía sentir dolor sino todo lo contrario, parecía que estaba disfrutando con ello. Tenía una sonrisa impecable y acariciaba la espalda y el cabello del vampiro mientras este succionaba su sangre.

Cuando el vampiro paró de beber, lamió tímidamente las gotas de sangre que quedaban en el cuello de Elena, haciéndole cosquillas. Al retirarse, aún tenía un poco de sangre en la comisura del labio inferior, la cual se encargó la chica de limpiarle con sus propios labios.

-Gracias -le susurró él juntando sus frentes.

-¿Por darte mi sangre? Sabes que lo hago gustosa.

-No me refería a eso.

-Lo sé -sonrió ella, apartándole los flequillos de la cara-. Y no tienes que darme las gracias por querer protegerte. Eres mi pareja, Damon. Siempre cuidaré de ti.

-Creía que ese era mi deber -se rió él divertido.

-Bueno, podemos compartirlo. Cuidarnos mutuamente.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso -sonrió el chico.

-Me has dado un buen susto esta noche, ¿sabes? -le regañó ella.

-Lo siento -se disculpó él apretando el agarre de su cintura con más fuerza.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor.

-Te lo prometo -dijo él dándole un beso en la frente.

Después de esa escena de pareja, ambos se separaron hasta quedar únicamente rodeándose mutuamente la cintura por la espalda, mirando así a sus amigos.

-Chicos... Gracias -agradeció Damon a ambos-. En serio, os estaré eternamente agradecido y no metafóricamente hablando -bromeó al final.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, hermano -le dijo Stefan con una leve sonrisa, muy poco común en él-. Te la debía. Te debo muchas en realidad.

-Créeme, me las cobraré -sonrió Damon guiñándole un ojo.

-Eres mi amigo, Damon -le sonrió Bonnie, quien había estado callada todo este tiempo-. Los amigos se ayudan y protegen. Además, casi te mueres por mi culpa. Es lo menos que podía hacer.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa, inundándose por la grata sensación de haber sido tan significante para las tres personas que le acompañaban como para que estas se hubiesen arriesgado para salvarle la vida a él, a Damon Salvatore, aquel que muchos odiaban y tomaban por un inhumano. Pero él ya no era ese Damon, ahora era diferente, mejor de lo que hubo sido jamás y todo se lo debía a Elena. Ella había logrado ver lo bueno que había en él y había conseguido también que otros lo viesen.

-¿Te he dicho ya cuánto te quiero? -le dijo el chico a su novia al oído.

-Hoy no -dijo ella haciendo pucheritos.

-Pues muy mal por mi parte. Te quiero. No pienso dejar de repetírtelo cada día. Te quiero.

Elena se giró para mirarle a los ojos, a la vez que le acariciaba la nuca con lentitud.

-Yo tampoco te he dicho hoy cuánto te quiero... Menudo fallo el mío -dijo la chica, continuando con esa conversación susurrada-. Pero eso se acabó. Te quiero. Cada día de mi vida y mi futura _no vida _pienso decírtelo. Te quiero.

Damon se inclinó para besarla y compartir un romántico pero no pasional beso, dado que eran conscientes de que estaban siendo observados y no era plan de ponerse demasiado lujuriosos.

-Anda, te llevo a tu casa -se ofreció él al separarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien como para conducir? -se preocupó ella.

-Claro, tu sangre es mi mejor medicina -sonrió el vampiro, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

**00000**

Damon llevó a Elena a su casa y ambos fueron directos a ver cómo estaba Jeremy. Una vez que la chica comprobó que su hermano estaba bien, Damon le pidió que les dejase un momento a solas. Esta, sin comprender muy bien el por qué de su petición, aceptó y fue al salón a esperarle allí.

-¿Qué quieres, Damon? –preguntó el chico algo receloso.

-Anna ha muerto –dijo este con pena reflejada en su rostro.

-Me lo imaginé cuando se la llevaron –respondió Jeremy cambiando el tono de voz por una más afable.

-Sé que te importaba.

-La quería.

-La vi morir –confesó el vampiro con una voz sombría y apagada-. Lo estaba viendo y solo podía pensar que... Quería salvarla. Y no pude.

-¿Por qué me estás contando esto?

-Te quité el sufrimiento una vez. Puedo volver a hacerlo –se ofreció Damon-. Pero tú elijes.

-Mira... Sé que crees que me lo quitaste, pero sigue ahí. Aunque no recuerde por qué, me siento vacío. Solo. Y hacerme olvidar no lo arreglará –aseguró Jeremy con lágrimas en los ojos-. No arreglará lo que está roto.

-Lo que te hice estuvo mal, lo siento mucho –se disculpó Damon.

-Anna me dio esto -le dijo el chico enseñándole el frasco de sangre de la vampira.  
-¿Y qué quieres hacer con él? –preguntó su cuñado cauteloso.  
-Anna dijo que los vampiros no tiene que sentir dolor, que pueden bloquearlo anulando su humanidad.  
-Jeremy, voy a ser honesto contigo. Es cierto que no tienes por qué sentir sino quieres. Es como un interruptor que apaga tu humanidad. Pero, créeme, es un engaño. Mientras tu humanidad esté apagada, podrías hacerle daño a tus seres queridos y matar a cientos de personas. Una vez tu humanidad vuelva, que tarde o temprano acaba volviendo, todas esas cosas, todos esos sentimientos reprimidos te explotarán en la cara. Sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad. El interruptor es un timo.

-¿Tú la apagaste?

-Lo hice durante mucho tiempo, pero eso casi me destruye... Se necesita tiempo para recomponerse y acabar con todo esa culpa, con todo ese sufrimiento acumulado.

-Elena acabará convirtiéndose en vampira para estar contigo –dijo Jeremy tras una breve pausa.  
-Seguramente, pero esa es una decisión que tendrá que tomar dentro de unos años. Jeremy, si tu hermana se convierte será por amor. Tú, en cambio, quieres hacerlo para no sentir. ¿Pero sabes qué? Todo sentimiento humano se magnifica cuando eres vampiro. No seré yo quien te prohíba convertirte, solo te pido que tengas un motivo de verdad para querer hacerlo.  
-Ahora no quiero serlo, pero... Si decidiese hacerlo algún día, ¿me convertirías?

-Si me das un buen motivo, sí. Por supuesto –prometió el vampiro.  
-Gracias, Damon – agradeció el chico si sinceridad entregándole el frasco.

Este asintió con la cabeza, le revolvió el pelo al joven en un gesto de cariño y se fue escalera a bajo, para reunirse con Elena, dejando al chico Gilbert en su habitación replanteándose la vida.

**00000**

Damon bajó al salón y se sentó junto a Elena en el sofá, pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella.

-¿De qué iba ese "momento cuñados"? –preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Cosas nuestras, cotilla... –rió divertido Damon.

-Hmm... Me gusta que os llevéis tan bien –dijo ella apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él y rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

Después de un rato en tranquilo silencio, el chico se dispuso a hablar.

-Tienes un novio, un cuñado y una madre vampiros, una amiga bruja y un tío-padre y un aspirante a tío caza vampiros y con anillos que les devuelven la vida. No podrías tener una vida más normal –ironizó él.

-Lo normal es sinónimo de aburrimiento –sonrió ella abrazándose más al cuerpo de este-. Me gusta el riesgo.

-¡Esa es mi chica! –celebró Damon muy orgulloso antes de besarla.

Elena sabía que antes o después, ella también se convertiría en vampira, puesto que estaba dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio para estar con Damon; pero ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora quería disfrutar de los pocos años que le quedaban como humana. La eternidad podía esperar unos años más y, por primera vez, la idea de ser vampira no le preocupaba, puesto que sabía que no estaría sola. Damon estaría con ella. El eterno presente que le esperaba no podía ser malo si en él iba a estar la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, la persona que le hizo sentir viva y que le haría seguir sintiéndose así incluso estando muerta. Porque Damon Salvatore era eso: su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

**00000**

* * *

**Bueno, pues se acabó lo que se daba. Espero que os haya gustado esta historia, puesto que no hay mejor regalo que podáis hacerme que haber disfrutado con la lectura del fanfic. **

**Sin vosotros esto no hubiese sido posible. Por ello, me gustaría daros las gracias por leer, por comentar y, sobre todo, por estar ahí dándome vuestro apoyo.**

**Si os ha gustado el fic, estoy preparando otro Delena. Es un A.U. con todos humanos y espero tenerlo listo para empezar a publicar pronto.**

**Sin más, os vuelvo a dar mil gracias por acompañarme en este viaje Delena.**


End file.
